


Let's Get Together

by subtlehysteria



Series: Surviving Space With Your Ex-Fiancé [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro are exes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not funny so I thought this would be good practice, I'm talking suuuuper slow burn, Kinda, M/M, More like what if Adam joined the Space Fam from the beginning, Pining Adam (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season 7 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Whoop Whoop, but they're still friends, if I commit to this its gonna be an 8-part series guys, it's messy, let Shiro rest, major series spoilers, please bear with me, slowly but surely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 84,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria
Summary: When Adam helps a bunch of teenagers rescue his ex-fiancé (presumed dead) from the Garrison, he was not prepared for the resulting mayhem.Purple aliens, space elves, giant flying lions. It's a lot to process.Oh, and did he mention that he was still in love with his ex-finacé?Or, what if Adam was a part of the main Voltron cast from the beginning?





	1. Rise of the Giant Mecha Cats Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Welcome to the mayhem!
> 
> So, I've seen a lot of what-ifs on Tumblr about Adam being a part of the main cast and, well *gestures wildly* this happened. 
> 
> Now, I was planning on re-writing the whole first season and then posting it, but, having done the first two episodes I realised this was going to be a long process, which I am very much invested in at the moment. I've enjoyed writing these three chapters so far but I don't want to put all of my time into a project that people aren't interested in, so this is sort of a test run. I'll keep writing chapters when I get the time and see whether you guys like this not, but for now, I'm really interested in seeing where this will go. 
> 
> I've drawn a lot of inspiration for Adam's character from Tumblr headcanons and especially CaffeinatedFlumadiddle's fic series [Storytime: Voltron is (Basically) a Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1083213). I highly recommend you go read it! It's so funny and sweet and their take on everyone's characters and their stories is fantastic. Adam's outfit and armour is based on @revolocities awesome [edit](http://revolocities.tumblr.com/post/178049090291) and [art](http://revolocities.tumblr.com/post/177073712941/in-which-adam-and-shiro-are-still-exes-but-adam#notes).
> 
> I have used some Spanish in this fic, as I love the idea of Lance and Adam being able to shit-talk about each other and others in Spanish, so if I've made any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them!

Adam had thought he was prepared for the worst. Murderous extra-terrestrials like from Alien, or perhaps cute but annoying aliens like that one film... Home? Yeah, Home. What he was not prepared for was to see his ex-fiancé strapped to a table. Or the bio-mechanical hand, or the white hair, or the giant-ass scar that was mere inches from blinding him.

_Takashi._

“Doctor Peterson.”

Adam looked up to General Iverson. He could feel Iverson’s cold, one-eyed glare even from behind his face mask.

“Doctor Peterson,” he repeated annoyance ringing in his voice.

Adam looked down to his name tag. Oh right. That was supposed to be him.

“Uh, yes, General,” he said pitching his voice a little lower.

“Prognosis, if you please?”

“Ah, yes, right.” Adam fumbled with the tablet he’d been given, using it to scan Shiro’s arm. “It seems to be some kind of prosthetic.”

“Listen to me!”

Adam startled, nearly dropping his tablet.

“Listen, forget about me. Aliens are coming, they destroy worlds!” Shiro said, thrashing against his bindings.

“Shiro,” Iverson said, a sickly calm in his voice, “Do you know how long you’ve been gone?”

“I don’t know! Months, years? Listen, they’re coming. We need to find Voltron! We need to prepare for an attack I –”

Suddenly, Shiro went slack. Panic struck Adam to his core. No, no, he couldn’t have just –

“I’m sorry doctor, but his blood pressure was rising.” Adam breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the nurse tuck a syringe away on one of the side tables. It was immediately replaced with anger, however. Adam squeezed his tablet so tight, his knuckles cracked. He wanted to scream, yell at the nurse, yell at Iverson for not listening to Shiro. He wanted to punch him in the face more than anything because _pilot error my ass._

Someone beat him to the punch though.

The doors opened, revealing a red-and-black clad figure. Before anyone could act, the figure had already kicked the nurse across the room and punched Iverson in the gut, giving him an upper hook to finish off the job.

_No fair. I was gonna do that._

The figure turned to him and Adam froze.

He wore a red jacket, so like the two-sizes-too-big hoodie he’d stubbornly clung onto when Shiro had first introduced them. A bandana covered the lower half of his face, but Adam could never mistake that mess of black hair. And his eyes. Those navy purple eyes that looked downright murderous.

“Keith,” Adam said, his voice muffled from the face mask.

Keith lifted his fists, approaching Adam with a very intent look in eyes.

Oh shit.

Adam ran around the table, putting Shiro between him and Keith. “Keith, no wait! It’s me!”

Keith faltered for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed.

_You should probably take off the mask, idiot._

Adam quickly ripped his mask off, taking a gulp of fresh air. Immediately, Keith’s fighting stance melted. He stood there, arms limp at his sides as he stared and stared and stared.

“A-Adam?” he croaked. He sounded so small, like that little kid all those years ago who didn’t know he could say no. Who didn’t know that he had a choice in anything.

“Yeah,” Adam said, adjusting his glasses. “It’s me.”

“How did you get in here?” Keith asked.

“I pretended to be a doctor,” Adam said, gesturing to his hazmat suit. “And what about you? No hello after you disappeared for six months? Do you know how worried I’ve been?”

“First, how did you manage to pull that off, cause we both know you can’t act for shit.”

Adam clutched his chest in mock horror, gasping. “How dare you! I was great in my first grade play!”

“You played a tree.”

“Tree number one, I might add!”

“Second, I’ve been fine,” Keith said. Adam waited for him to elaborate. He didn’t.

Adam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What am I going to do with you?”

Keith pulled down his bandana, a smirk decorating his lips. _There he is_. Stars, Adam had missed this. He’d really, really missed this.

“Where have you been, Keith?” Adam said, his voice gone all soft despite himself.

Keith’s smile dropped immediately. He ducked his head, hiding behind his bangs. Adam knew that trick. Still a bad habit it seemed.

“I –”

A low groan rattled through the tent. Keith’s head shot up, his attention drawn to the operating table.

Oh, right. Shiro’s here.

Keith rushed to the table, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw who it was.

“Shiro?” he said. Shiro gave no response. He looked so pale. And that scar. Adam couldn’t tear his eyes away from it.

Without prompting, Keith reached behind him and withdrew a knife. It cut through the bindings with ease. Well, glad to see Keith wielding a knife expertly. Exactly what an eighteen-year-old with anger-management issues should be capable of.

Shiro was gonna kill him.

“Help me?” Keith said, already slinging Shiro’s arm across his shoulders. Adam didn’t need asking twice.

“How did you get in here by the way?” Adam said, grunting as he took on Shiro’s weight. Shiro had been broad already before the Kerberos mission, but now he was down-right ripped. Not that Adam was complaining or anything because, well, let’s just say Shiro’s jumpsuit left little to the imagination.

“I might have set off some bombs a few miles away.”

“Where the fuck did you get bombs?!”

Keith turned sheepish – damn right he should – and was about to answer when the doors slid open once more.

A chorus of “Nope’s” sounded and Adam suddenly found himself being pushed to the side as some beanpole of a kid took over Shiro’s right side.

Adam stood there, eyes wide in shock. Who the fuck did this kid think he was?

Adam looked to the boy’s two compatriots, finding a hulk of a boy with an orange bandana and a considerably smaller boy with a mess of auburn hair. Wait, glasses, big brown eyes –

“Pidge?”

“Mister Wadekar?” Pidge said, eyes bulging. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Adam said, crossing his arms and cocking his hip. This felt strangely familiar, like the first time they’d met.

 

Adam was sneaking into Iverson’s office to peruse some Kerberos-related items when he spotted Pidge. She was hacking into Iverson’s computer with ease, scrolling through files upon files that were supposed to be under high-level security but whoops, guess any fourteen-year-old genius could access it. Not that Adam was going to tell Iverson that, even though he really, _really_ wanted to gloat.

Adam grinned, leaning against the doorway and watching blue code dance across Pidge’s glasses.

“Find his secret porn collection yet?”

Pidge jumped, turning in her wheelie-chair to face Adam.

“Mr Wadekar?”

“You used to call me Adam, Katie.”

Pidge baulked, her words becoming a stammered mess. “How, what? I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about? Uh –”

“Katie, you look just like him,” Adam said, his teasing pushed aside.

Pidge wilted. “Are you gonna rat on me?” she asked, voice quiet, almost defeated.

Adam shook his head. “Why would I do that when I’ve now got access to Iverson’s computer and a complimentary hacker?”

Pidge lit up at that. “You’re looking too?”

Adam shrugged. “Takashi, uh, Shiro, may be my ex, but I still care about him.” Adam’s eyes dropped. Suddenly, he found his boots far more interesting to look at. “He’s the only family I’ve got.”

Pidge nodded in understanding. “Wanna grab a seat? I could use a second pair of eyes.”

Adam smiled at that, although he knew it didn’t reach his eyes.

He pushed off the doorframe and grabbed a spare wheelie-chair, slinging his legs over one of the arms and making himself comfortable.

Pidge snorted. “You fucking gay.”

“Says the other one with their feet off the ground,” Adam snarked.

“I’m short okay!” Pidge grumbled, tapping away at the keys.

Adam’s grin turned devilish. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking out that girl in the front row.”

Pidge’s fingers faltered a moment before picking up speed again. “Okay, so maybe I’m a little gay.”

Adam wiggled in his seat, making himself comfortable. “I’m never wrong.”

Pidge grinned at that. “Neither am I.”

“We’ll see about that. Now, please tell me Iverson has some blackmail-worthy stuff on here?”

Pidge patted an external hard drive. “Already organized and colour coded.”

“You funky little lesbian.”

 

Adam’s trip down memory lane was interrupted when he heard a very overly dramatic gasp.

His ears perked, looking to Keith and the lanky boy who was currently arguing with him.

“Uh, the name’s Lance,” the boy said. “We were in the same class in the Garrison?”

Why did that name sound familiar?

Keith’s eyes sparkled with recognition, but he immediately stomped it out, his face masked with confusion. Adam pouted. That little shit always did have a knack for acting.

“Oh really? Were you, uh, an engineer?” Keith said, feigning indifference.

The boy gasped over-dramatically again, his eyes blinking rapidly in shock.

_Gay._

“No! I’m a pilot! We were rivals you know, Lance and Keith, neck-n-neck?”

Something suddenly clicked in Adam’s mind. Oooooooh. _That_ Lance.

Keith scowled. “Oh, you were a cargo pilot.”

Adam refrained from wincing. Bad move Keith. Very bad move.

Lance puffed his chest up with pride. “Well, I’m fighter class now, thanks to you washing out.” Keith bristled. Lance stood his ground, neither breaking eye-contact.

Adam looked into the middle distance, face deadpan.

These fucking idiots.

Adam just caught Keith’s frown before he started pulling Shiro towards the exit.

“Well congratulations,” he said, sarcasm swallowing the tinge of hurt in his voice.

 _Oh, Keith,_ Adam thought as they exited the medical tent. _We have got to work on your flirting skills._

 

*

 

“Do you mind if we catch a lift with you?” the kid with the orange bandana said. It was the first words he’d spoken since this whole debacle had started. Adam could vaguely place him in the middle row of his history class. He was quiet there too, although he always knew the answers to the more difficult questions.

“Are we all gonna fit?” Pidge said, already finding herself a perch.

“No,” Keith growled.

Adam came to a stop when he saw Keith’s ride. It was a hoverbike. Shiro’s hoverbike. It was painted red and white now, probably to hide the fact that it was actually Garrison property.

“You little shit,” he said, patting Keith on the back. There was nothing but pride in his voice.

Keith gave him a small smile before slinging a leg over the seat. Adam didn’t hesitate to sit behind him. The other kids were making themselves comfortable, Pidge sitting with Shiro in her lap, grumbling “why do I have this guy?” although Adam knew it was an act. Lance took a wing – did he not understand the laws of aerodynamics? – and the big guy sat on the tail. The hoverbike groaned underneath everyone’s combined weight.

This was not safe, not one bit. Shiro would be furious if he was conscious. This whole situation was ridiculous.

Keith had just kick-started the bike when an army of headlights came into view.

Safety be damned.

“Drive, Keith!” Adam yelled, holding tightly onto Keith’s waist as they pulled off at lightning speed. Immediately, the memories flooded Adam. Afternoons spent tagging along on Keith and Shiro’s outings in the desert.

He didn’t do it often, it being their thing, but when he did they made a full day of it. Shiro would pack in sandwiches that Adam had made because they all knew Shiro was not to be trusted with a kettle, let alone a butter knife. It was those moments that made them feel like a family. That and the movie nights, and that one attempt at Monopoly which none of them was to mention. Ever. It was the late-night dinners in their little two-bedroom apartment, Keith’s first birthday with them, Shiro grumbling about marking papers while Adam and Keith watched re-runs of Buzzfeed Unsolved.

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Lance whined.

Adam shook his head, wiping away the memories. _Not now._

“We could toss out some non-essential weight,” Keith said, glancing over his shoulder at Lance.

“Oh yeah!” Lance said, looking about. When he finally realised what Keith meant he glared. “I see what you did there.”

Adam snickered.

“Big man, lean right!” Keith called.

Adam tightened his grip, his knee brushing the desert sand as they did a heavy bank.

“Be careful dammit!” Pidge cried. “I’m about to fall off this thing and take Shiro with me!”

Why they let Pidge (the smallest of their group) hold onto Shiro (a now fine specimen of muscle) on a high-speed vehicle with no seatbelts Adam couldn’t understand.

_I should be the one holding him._

_He’s no longer yours to hold._

Adam immediately recognised the trail Keith was taking. It was the track he and Shiro used to race on. He felt confident in Keith’s skills. Especially when he managed to get one of the land rovers on their tail to crash into another.

“Ah man, Mister Harris just totally wiped out Professor Montgomery!” Bandana kid – what was his name dammit? – said.

There was only one more land rover, although it appeared to be gaining on them.

“Ah, bup-bup-bup is that a cliff?!” Bandana said, pointing ahead of them. Adam turned his gaze and, yep. There was a cliff’s edge, they were heading towards it and Adam knew Keith was not going to stop.

“Yep,” Keith said, his grin evident as he leaned forward and revved the engine.

Everyone was yelling for him to stop, and, well, they had a right, but Adam couldn’t help his own smile. He knew this trick. Shiro had shown it off more than once on their desert-ride dates.

They flew off the edge of the cliff, hovering for a moment before arcing downwards at an incredible speed. Adam held onto his glasses. There was no way he was losing this pair; the frames were brand new.

“You’re gonna get us killed!” Lance yelled. He was clinging onto the wing for dear life, his legs hanging off the side.

“Just shut up and trust me!” Keith said, still pushing forward. At the last second, just as they were about to hit the ground, he flipped the thrusters, pulling the bike up to a 45-degree angle. Adam flung a hand back, his hand finding Shiro’s calf.

Keith held the hoverbike steady, riding out the descent in Shiro’s signature move. Adam looked up, watching as the land rover faded into the distance.

All Adam could think was: _I am so gonna lose my job._

 

*

 

Apparently, Keith had been living in a desert shack for the last six months.

“It’s not a shack,” Keith muttered as he tidied up the bed. Bandana kid, whose name was apparently Hunk, was holding Shiro bridle-style. Shiro’s head lolled back, his chest rising and falling evenly. Adam had checked his pulse, he was okay, just passed out after whatever sedative the nurse had given him.

“Well, it’s no five-star hotel either,” Adam grumbled, kicking at a box of videotapes. Who even still owned those?

“There,” Keith said, having fluffed the pillows and opened up the blanket. Hunk carried Shiro over to the bed, laying him down carefully. Keith tucked him in, delicate with every movement. Adam couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It was the complete reversal of what it used to be, Shiro tucking Keith in while Keith berated him because “I’m thirteen Shiro, I don’t need to be babied.” His heart melted a little as Keith finished tucking the last bit of blanket underneath Shiro.

“Glad to see you finally learned to make your bed,” Adam said, no bite in his words.

Keith gave him an amused look. “You learn a thing or two, living alone.”

Adam’s heart sunk. _You didn’t have to_ , he wanted to say. _You could have stayed. We could have helped each other._

“Alright, so who’s taking the couch?” Lance said, eyeing it as if he’d already made the decision.

“Pidge should,” Adam said immediately.

“Pidge? Why Pidge?” Lance whined.

“Don’t argue with the only other adult here, Lance,” Pidge said, already settling herself down on the musty couch. She pulled a face when a puff of dust spilt into the air.

Lance pouted, his shoulders drooping. “Fiiiine. Hunk, guess we’re spooning.” Hunk nodded, not even questioning it. Adam would have loved to join Shiro on the bed for a spooning session, although that probably wouldn’t really be appropriate, him being unconscious and all.

_And your ex._

“Adam?”

Adam blinked, finding Keith standing in front of him, offering him a spare pillow. “Sorry, I don’t have another blanket.”

Adam took the pillow, giving Keith a grateful smile. “It’s fine. Thank you.”

Keith nodded. “Oh, and uh, nice outfit. Really _suits_ you,” Keith said before making himself busy with tidying up the floor.

Adam looked down, finding the hideous white and orange hazmat suit staring back at him in all its gaudy glory. “Ha, ha,” Adam said, reaching behind him for the zipper. Once he’d finally managed to grab the tag, he tugged downwards. It didn’t budge. Adam made a praying gesture with his hands, looking up to the cobwebbed ceiling. Why. Just, why?

“Here, let me help.”

Adam heard the grating of metal on metal, a small _pop_ and then the suit slackened around his shoulders, the zipper giving way. Adam turned to see Lance. He looked rather pleased with himself.

“You’re not getting extra credit for this,” Adam said, shucking the suit off his shoulders.

“Uh, Mister Wadekar, if you hadn’t noticed, we’re kinda fugitives from the Garrison?” Lance said, scratching his cheek. “Extra credit isn’t really on the top of my list at the moment.”

Oh. Right.

Adam shrugged. “Fair enough,” he said, shimmying out of his hazmat suit before kicking it off his feet. He dumped it in the corner with the rest of what looked to be Keith’s dirty laundry.

“Nice look,” Keith said as he pulled his boots off.

Adam inspected his outfit. He was wearing his favourite turtleneck sweater and a polo jacket with a shearling collar. His pants were plain chinos tucked into his standard-issued Garrison boots. It didn’t look too bad, although maybe the tan gloves were a bit much…

“Could say the same to you,” Adam retorted. “Where’s the rest of your jacket?”

Keith glared at him, but all Adam could do was laugh.

Yeah, he’d really missed this.

 

*

 

 _Note to self,_ Adam thought as he woke up the next morning. _Never sleep on the floor._ There was a crick in his neck, his back was stiff and in dire need of realignment and worst of all: his hair was a mess.

“Ugh,” Adam groaned, running his tongue along his teeth. They had that fuzzy feeling you usually get after not brushing them. He absolutely _despised_ that feeling.

After pawing the ground blindly, Adam found his glasses. He put them on, pushing them up onto the bridge of his nose as he looked about, taking in his surroundings. Yep, still in a desert shack with a bunch of teenagers. Although when he looked to the bed, he found it empty. Panic coiled in Adam’s stomach. He scrambled to his feet, looking about the tiny room. Keith wasn’t here either.

Sunlight hit Adam right in the eye. He lifted a hand, shielding his eyes as he looked out the window. There, on a small hill stood Shiro and Keith. They seemed to be talking, Keith’s hand placed reassuringly on Shiro’s shoulder. Panic dissolved into a deeper sense of nervousness.

Adam knew this would happen. As soon as he’d seen Shiro in that medical tent he knew they’d have to face each other again. It was what he’d wanted for over a year, ever since he’d said those words. The words he regretted as soon as he said them. The words that he could never take back.

Adam bit his lip, tearing his gaze away from the window. What should he say? What could he say?

_Hey Shiro, I know I broke up with you right before your mission and you went missing for a year but I thought maybe we could chat over coffee sometime? Oh, yeah, also, Keith disappeared into the desert with nothing but half a jacket and a knife. Did I mention I still love you?_

Yeah right.

A yawn came from the floor. Lance and Hunk had grabbed the carpet in hopes of a softer sleeping ground, although by the looks on their faces, they’d had just as good a rest as Adam. Pidge, on the other hand, was still snoozing on the couch. A bit of drool dribbled down her chin.

“Someone wake the gremlin up,” Adam said, stretching his arms above his head.

“Why don’t you?” Lance said. At Adam’s pointed look he added a quiet, “Sir.”

“Because I said so,” Adam said with a smirk.

Lance frowned but didn’t argue as he slowly got to his feet, straightening his army jacket. Adam could hear some grumbled Spanish underneath Lance’s breath.

“Cállate, estúpido elefante.”

Adam smirked before responding, “Dice el ratón.”

Lance froze, shoulders hunched as he sent a wary look Adam’s way. Adam only smiled.

“Heh,” Lance said. “Know Spanish much?”

Adam shrugged. “My mom was Cuban, my dad was Pakistani, hence the surname.”

Lance grinned, blue eyes going wide. “No way! I’m also from Cuba!”

Adam hummed in surprise. Okay, so maybe this Lance kid was growing on him, not that Adam would tell him that. He didn’t want Lance’s ego inflating.

“Well, mouse, wake up the green one and then we can –”

“Adam?”

Adam’s breath halted. His heart skipped a beat, his lungs stopped working, his throat closed up. All that over-dramatic bullshit because of that voice, that smooth, velvety voice. He never thought he’d hear his name on those lips again.

Adam met Shiro’s eyes, storm grey, just like he remembered. His chest bloomed with warmth.

“Takashi,” he said.

Shiro stormed forward, only to come to an abrupt stop in front of Adam. They stood, toe to toe, a breath’s width apart.

_Why aren’t you hugging him? Hug him dammit!_

“Adam,” Shiro said again, barely a whisper.

“That all you have to say?” Adam said, immediately wincing. Really? He’s gone for a year and _that’s_ what you have to say?

And yet the unthinkable happens. Shiro smiles. Adam finds himself smiling back.

“Adam, I –”

“OW!”

Shiro jumped, immediately taking a fighting stance. Adam’s hand reached out automatically, fingers hovering over Shiro’s bionic arm.

Right. That’s a thing.

The sound had come from Lance, unsurprisingly, who was sitting doubled over on the floor. Pidge blinked down at him lazily, wiping away the drool on her chin.

“Whoops,” she said.

“Whoops?” Lance wheezed, pointing an accusing finger in Pidge’s face. “You punched me in the stomach!”

“You startled me!” Pidge said. “You should know better than that, Lance. I am your teammate after all.” Pidge gave an evil grin. Lance pouted, sending a hurt look to Adam.

“You knew this would happen.”

Adam shrugged. “Yeah.”

“And to think I started thinking you were cool,” Lance grumbled, finally composing himself enough to stand up.

“Funny you should think I care for your opinion, mouse.”

“Stop calling me that!”

Adam smiled at everyone’s confused looks. Stars, he loved causing chaos in the morning.

 

*

 

“What is all this?” Shiro said, looking up to what Adam had coined “Keith’s Conspiracy Board”. _Shaniac my ass._

Keith ducked his head, not meeting Shiro’s eyes. “After I got booted from the Garrison –”

“You WHAT?” Shiro yelled, eyes wide in shock. He gave Adam a betrayed look. Adam raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t look at me, that was all on him.”

“You were supposed to look after him!”

“And you weren’t supposed to die!”

Everyone went silent.

Adam held his breath before slowly letting it out for the count of ten.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Keith, please continue.”

Shiro did not look finished, not one bit, but as Keith continued to explain his story, Shiro turned his attention back to the conspiracy board, nodding along.

That was going to be one of many conversations for later.

“I felt kinda lost,” Keith said. “And there was this… energy. Something, something was telling me to search.”

“For what?” Shiro asked, perusing the board. Not back for even twenty-four hours and already he was in officer mode. Typical Shiro.

“I don’t know, exactly,” Keith said. “But then I stumbled upon this area,” he placed his hand on the center map where a large circle with the words ENERGY SOURCE was written. “There’s all these caves with carvings on them. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion.”

Adam stepped up to the board, fingering the photographs Keith had taken with a Polaroid camera. The markings were quite beautiful, some pictures featuring a cave painting or two with a majestic blue lion running with hunters at her feet. She dwarfed them with her mighty size.

“All of them link up to some event that was supposed to happen last night. That’s where you come in,” Keith said, finally meeting Shiro’s eyes. Shiro contemplated this for a moment before the other bodies in the room caught his eye.

“I should thank you all for getting me out,” he said, offering up his hand. “Lance, right?” With this, he shared a knowing look with Adam.

Uh, _no_. He didn’t just get to do that (even if they both got to bask in the embarrassment that was Keith’s childhood rival).

Lance hesitated a moment, eyeing Shiro’s bionic arm. But then he broke into a warm smile, taking Shiro’s hand in his and giving it a firm shake. “That’s me.”

Shiro stepped back, sending Keith a cheeky grin before turning to Hunk.

Hunk seemed a little preoccupied, his eyes darting about as he hugged his middle. Adam was starting to worry a little about the poor guy.

Pidge seemed undeterred however as she took Shiro’s hand. “I’m Pidge,” she said, “and the nervous guy is Hunk.”

Adam furrowed a brow at Pidge, who gave him a pointed look which he could only interpret as “Tell him, and you die.”

Adam gave a discrete thumbs up. He didn’t know what Pidge’s meaning was behind keeping her identity a secret from Shiro, but he wouldn’t break her trust. If she wanted to keep her alias up for a little while longer, so be it. And honestly, if Shiro couldn’t see through her disguise, then he was even more of a disaster than Adam thought.

“Did anyone else from your crew make it out?” Pidge asked, hope in her eyes.

Shiro frowned, shaking his head slowly. “I’m sorry, all I can remember is being captured and imprisoned on an alien ship. From there it’s all snapshots and blurs.”

Pidge wilted, but her eyes hardened with determination.

While Shiro had returned, Matt and Samuel Holt were still out there. Adam could only imagine what Pidge was going through right now, having a friend returned, but her family still lost to the cosmos.

His hands itched to comfort her. Before he could act on it, however, Hunk interrupted with his nervous babbling. “Yeah, sorry, but back to the aliens? Are they coming? Are they already here? Where are they, you know, exactly, at this moment?”

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, a worrier. Shiro was bad enough, but Hunk seemed to be a level ten.

Shiro shook his head. “I don’t know. All I can remember is the word Voltron. They’re searching for it. I think it’s some kind of weapon?”

“Ah! Yeah, about that,” Hunk said, reaching for Pidge’s backpack. “I was rummaging through Pidge’s backpack last night –”

“You what!”

“I was searching for a candy bar!” Hunk said. “Anyway, I found this cute picture of him and his girlfriend.” Hunk revealed a photograph with a very Pidge-like figure’s arm slung over a girl’s shoulders. If Adam squinted, he could just make out the ship destined for Kerberos.

Pidge snatched the photograph out of Hunk’s hands, cradling it to her chest. “Gimmie that!”

“Anyway, then I started reading his diary,” Hunk said, pulling out a small red leather book from his back pocket. Pidge squawked and tried to make a grab for it, but Hunk put his height to good use, keeping it out of her reach. “And I noticed a series of repeating numbers. Their algorithms weren’t like anything on earth so I figured they must be made of whatever this Voltron stuff is. I think I could actually re-program Pidge’s equipment to create a sort of Voltron-finder.”

“Hunk, you genius!” Lance said, patting Hunk on the back.

“Colour me impressed,” Adam said.

Hunk blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, its nothing really. Oh!” Bashfulness forgotten, Hunk slipped a piece of paper out of Pidge’s diary before letting her take it from him. “Yeah, I was also able to create this Fraunhofer line that –”

Before he could finish, Keith grabbed the paper. Hunk looked a little put off but didn’t say anything about it. Keith looked at the paper, glancing up at his board then back at the paper. Adam came and peered over his shoulder. The diagram appeared to be a graph of sorts, dots connected to create a strange disorganized wavelength. Adam glanced up at one of the larger photographs. It looked like a mountain range of sorts.

He looked to Hunk’s graph once more, and his mind immediately connected the dots. Adam took the paper from Keith and held it up in front of the mountain range picture. He then lowered it, comparing the two. They matched perfectly.

Keith let out a small “oh.”

Adam grinned at the rest of the group. “Looks like we found our starting point.”

 

*

 

Adam took it back, Lance was no longer on his good side.

After following Hunk and his Voltron-finder into one of the caves Keith had talked about, Lance had decided to somehow activate the markings and cause the floor to collapse from under them. So now, they were currently sliding down a waterfall. Great.

Keith and Shiro were in front, seemingly unperturbed by the current events. Lance, on the other hand, was riding out the slide on his stomach with a cheer. Pidge had clamoured onto Hunk’s shoulders, gripping his hair for support. Hunk was too busy screaming to mind.

Eventually, they hit a shallow pool, Shiro belly-flopping gracelessly.

A few bubbles surfaced before Shiro slowly lifted his head, revealing a deep-set frown. “Ugh, I hate being wet,” Shiro grumbled.

Adam snickered, Shiro sending him an unimpressed glare. His white tuft of hair was plastered to his forehead. Adam swept it aside, creating a strange curl before standing up.

“That’s not how I remember it,” Adam said, smirking devilishly.

Shiro’s eyes widened in pure horror. “Adam! There are _kids_ present.”

Pidge cleared her throat. “Yeah, whilst I don’t really give a shit, please refrain from talking about your sex lives. It’ll just make this whole thing a lot easier.”

Shiro sputtered, looking back and forth between Pidge to Adam. Adam offered up his fist to Pidge. She bumped her fist to his, making a small explosion sound, fingers wiggling.

“Woah.”

Adam turned to Lance who was gaping at something in awe. Adam followed his line of sight and – oh. _Oh._

A giant blue lion was sitting proudly in the center of the cave, a blue force field glowing around her. Her eyes were a deep yellow, her body made of what looked to be a type of metal. The paint job was scratched up here and there, but otherwise, she appeared to be in perfect condition. It was unlike anything Adam had ever seen. He wanted to poke it.

“Is this it? Is this the Voltron?” Pidge said, hiking up her backpack. Her hair was sticking up in all directions, her glasses askew. Adam reached over and flicked them up the bridge of her nose. She scowled at him, batting his hand away. Adam chuckled.

“It must be,” Shiro said, his eyes never leaving the lion.

“This must be what was causing all this crazy energy,” Keith said, already making his way to the lion. Lance was hot on heels, babbling on about the eyes apparently following him. Odd seeing as the lion didn’t have any pupils, but okay.

They all came to a standstill in front of the force field, Keith chucking precaution out the window as he reached out and placed his hands on it. Adam was both relieved and a little disappointed that it didn’t shock him.

“How are we gonna get in there?” Keith said, pondering more to himself than the rest of them. Keith had always been a do-it-yourself kinda guy. A lone wolf, the teachers had called him. Adam agreed to an extent, but even wolves travelled in packs. Keith may feel he needed to do everything by himself, but somewhere, deep down, Adam was sure Keith knew that wouldn’t always work.

“Maybe you just need to knock?” Lance said before proceeding to do so. He gave a light _tap-tap_ and immediately the force field responded. It glowed a bright azure before flickering out of sight. A wind picked up out of nowhere, causing a chill to run down Adam’s spine. The lion’s eyes glowed a vibrant yellow and Adam swore he could hear a purr.

“Are you guys hearing this –”

Adam froze.

Everyone had gone silent. Their faces were slack, their heads tilted up towards the lion. What shook Adam the most, though, was the fact that their eyes were glowing a deep yellow. Just like the lion’s.

“Shiro? Keith?” Adam said, his hands hovering over their shoulders. Should he touch them? Would they wake up if he did?

Just as quickly as they’d gone under, everyone came to, blinking their eyes almost in sync.

“Did you guys just see that?” Lance said, looking about.

“Voltron’s a robot! A huge, HUGE awesome robot!” Hunk exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

“And this is only one part of it,” Pidge said, cupping her chin in her hand. “I wonder where the rest of them are.”

“Uh, hey, wait, hold up!” Everyone stopped their excited chatter, all looking to Adam at once. He felt extremely scrutinized under their combined gazes. “What are you talking about?”

“You… you didn’t see it?” Pidge asked.

“What I saw was you lot going all zombie-mode and having glowing yellow eyes!” Adam said.

Everyone shared a look, communicating with their eyes while Adam was stuck on a whole other wavelength. He hated secrets. Okay, no, he loved secrets but he hated it when he was the one left out on the secret.

“I don’t really know how to explain it,” Pidge said. “We kinda just, shared a vision?”

Adam crossed his arms, cocking a hip. Yes, he was going full sass mode. This particular moment required him to do so. “A vision?” he said, arching a brow.

“Yeah!” Hunk said, “There’re five lions and they’re all these different colours and they fly and when they combine they create this awesome robot-guy-thing and that’s Voltron!” Hunk took a big gulp of air, having finished his rushed explanation.

Adam looked to each of the group, their nods verifying Hunk’s statement.

“So why didn’t I see anything?” Adam said.

Pidge hummed in thought, tapping her chin. “Maybe Voltron is only supposed to be known by a select few?”

“But this is what the Galra are searching for,” Shiro said. “They all know about it.”

“Well then obviously, someone on that ship isn’t very good at keeping a secret,” Lance said, matter-of-fact.

Adam was about to say how very much unrealistic that statement sounded when the lion gave another purr. She sat up, the floor shaking underneath them as she lowered her head to them. Slowly, her jaw opened, a ramp folding out from the center of her mouth.

Pidge and Hunk were cowering behind one another while Keith and Shiro stood in awe. Lance’s expression was unreadable. He looked about, thinking something over before a grin spread from ear to ear. He ran up the ramp, disappearing into the belly of the beast.

“Do none of these kids know how to proceed with caution?” Adam said, following Lance, albeit at a more leisurely pace. He was just as curious, but unlike _some people_ , he was staying on guard.

“Says the one who attempted to eat soap,” Shiro quipped. Adam jumped at how close Shiro was, his breath brushing the back of his neck.

“I was twelve, Shiro,” Adam grumbled. “I have an excuse. This lot,” he gestured around them, “do not.”

“Lance is impulsive,” Pidge said, pushing past them, “you learn to just go with it.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Shiro said, smiling at Keith.

Keith bristled, shoulders hunched all the way up to his ears. “You’re back for one day and already you’re teasing me.”

“I’ve got a lot to catch up on,” Shiro said, scrubbing his hand through Keith’s hair. Keith grumbled, trying to shove Shiro off, but Adam could see the fond smile Keith was trying so desperately to hide. Adam rolled his eyes. Emo Keith, always trying to hide the fact that he might actually feel something.

Eventually, after stumbling around in the dark for a bit, they came to what appeared to be a cockpit. Lance was sitting in a rather plush-looking pilot’s seat, his hands hovering over the controls. Adam could see the dire need to push a button on Lance’s face.

The eyes of the lion opened up to reveal a windscreen. Adam could spot the small bit of light where the waterfall was. It appeared to be their only exit.

“Alright, very nice,” Lance said. He looked very comfortable in the pilot’s seat. Surprisingly, it almost suited him.

“Uh, guys?” Hunk said, drawing everyone’s attention away from the cool control desk. “Need I remind you that we’re all in some futuristic alien cat head right now?”

Lance looked like he was about to reply when his face went slack. His eyes glowed that eerie yellow once more, but then in a blink of an eye, he was back.

“WOAH!” Pidge yelped, scrambling back.

“That’s what I was talking about!” Adam said, gesturing to a confused-looking Lance.

“Did you guys hear that?” Lance asked.

“Uh, no?” Keith said, eloquent as always.

Lance pouted, turning back to the controls. “I think it’s talking to me,” he said, leaning over the panel. He perused the controls, fingers hovering until he settled on a sequence of buttons. He pushed them before leaning back in his chair and placing his hands on the joysticks.

The lion’s head swooped up, causing everyone to lose their footing. Adam bumped into Shiro, hitting his very, very solid chest. How much muscle had he picked up?

“Careful,” Shiro said, hand light on Adam’s shoulder.

Adam stammered, pulling away. “Sorry.”

“Alright,” Lance said, wiggling in his seat. Oh no. Adam knew that look. He’d seen it on Keith and Shiro’s face far too many times. “Let’s try this.”

Adam just managed to grip onto the seat before the lion pushed off the ground, firing into the sky like a rocket. They broke through the cave ceiling as if it were made of glass, soaring out into the open skies with ease.

Lance was whooping and yelling in excitement as he did barrel rolls and summersaults.

“You are, the worst pilot, ever!” Keith yelled, grappling for purchase. His hands settled on Lance’s shoulders where he clung on tightly, refusing to let go.

Adam shot him a look. “You’re giving very mixed signals, Keith.”

Keith had the gall to look confused. “What?”

“HOLD ON!” Lance said his only word of warning before setting off the thrusters.

“Where are you taking us?!” Pidge yelled. She was currently plastered to Shiro’s side, clinging to his leg as if her life depended on it.

“The lion says there’s an alien ship approaching, we’ve gotta stop it,” Lance said as if it were obvious.

“The lion’s speaking to you?” Keith said, all sarcasm.

“Well, not speaking, more like she’s feeding ideas into my brain?” Lance said, waving away Keith’s unimpressed scowl.

Lance was already angling the lion upwards, setting their course, when Hunk said, “Uh, can’t we just, I don’t know, give them the lion? I mean, this is what they’re looking for, right? No offence,” he said, directing that last part up to the lion.

“You don’t understand,” Shiro said, eyes stern, voice serious. It was Shiro’s infamous Dad Voice, one even Adam himself feared. “These monsters spread like the plague across the galaxy. There’s no bargaining with them. They won’t stop until they’ve devoured everything in their path. And once they’ve taken Earth, they’ll just keep taking until there’s nothing left.”

Hunk looked like he’d just swallowed an entire lemon. “Oh. Never mind then,” he squeaked.

The lion roared, the noise so overwhelming, Adam had to cover his ears. His shoulder bumped into Shiro’s.

“Alright, look alive everyone,” Lance said. “Enemy ship approaching.”

Adam looked out the eyes of the lion and sure enough, they were in space.

Now, Adam had spent more than half of his life at the Garrison, was a prestigious fighter pilot, top of his class academically and even held a record for most skydives in a year. But he’d never gotten this far. This was Shiro’s domain, the stars and the swirling dark matter. This was his kingdom.

And a giant-ass purple alien spaceship had just entered it.

“Holy crow, is that really an alien ship!” Hunk yelled, pressing his nose up against the glass.

“They found me,” Shiro said, barely above a whisper. Adam could feel the tenseness rolling off him in waves. Adam’s hand found Shiro’s on instinct. He gave it a quick squeeze before withdrawing. Shiro caught Adam’s gaze, lips parted, about to say something when a flash of purple erupted through the windshield.

Laser fire rained down on them in droves.

“Lance!” Pidge yelled.

“On it!” Lance said, tugging back hard on the controls. The lasers kept firing, but Lance weaved through them easily, twisting and turning and nearly toppling everyone over in the process. But it was working, so Adam wasn’t about to complain.

“I think I know what to do!” Lance said, activating the thrusters.

“Be careful man, this isn’t the simulator!” Pidge said, her knuckles white as she held onto the arm of Lance’s chair.

Lance chuckled. “That’s good! I always wreck the simulator.”

Adam facepalmed. _We’re doomed._

Just when Adam had lost all hope, however, Lance pushed one of the joysticks forward. The lion’s jaw opened, a beam of bright blue light bursting forth, hitting the alien ship dead center. A loud boom echoed, an orange flare engulfing half the ship.

“Nice!” Adam said, clapping Lance on the shoulder. That seemed to be all the encouragement Lance needed as he grinned, saying “Let’s try this,” before shooting forward. The lion’s claws were bared, scratching along the sides of the ship. Immediately, the scratches burst into orange flames, damaging the entire left side of the ship.

“Alright, time to get out of here!” Lance said, activating the thrusters.

Keeping a wide berth of the ship, Lance directed the lion towards the stars, far, far away from Earth. Adam tried to get one last glance at their home, but in a flash, it was gone. He watched as an array of colours flew by. Oranges, greens and blues melting in and out of one another.

“Where are we?” Keith said. He sounded on edge. Adam didn’t blame him.

“The edge of the solar system,” Shiro said, pointing out the windshield. “That’s Kerberos.” Sure enough, the blue moon lay floating to their right, meteors slowly making their rounds about it.

“That’s impossible,” Pidge said. “It takes months for our ships to reach here, and we got here in five seconds?”

“Guys, the ship’s still behind us!” Hunk said, panic rising in his voice.

“Weird,” Lance said, peering at what appeared to be a solar scanner of sorts, “they’re just… following us. They’ve stopped shooting.”

“Lance, keep your eyes on the road!” Adam said. “We’ve got incoming.”

Sure enough, a giant blue swirl of light appeared out of nowhere, growing bigger and bigger until it nearly reached the size of the Garrison itself. It was framed with blue decorative markings, almost like a frame for a mirror.

“What is that?!” Hunk exclaimed. “A wormhole?”

“I don’t know,” Lance said. “But I think the lion wants us to go through there.”

“Where does it go?” Pidge asked, voice quiet.

Lance shook his head, uncertain. “I don’t know. Shiro, Mister Wadeker, you’re the highest-ranking officers here. What should we do?”

Adam and Shiro looked at one another. Their eyes met, and Adam felt his stomach bottom out. He may be a commanding officer, but right now he knew as little as the rest of them. Shiro seemed to sense Adam’s worry. His lips tilted in the tiniest of smiles before he spoke up.

“It looks like the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we’re a team now. This should be everyone’s decision.” Whilst Shiro spoke to them all, his eyes never left Adam’s, that small smile slowly growing.

One by one, everyone nodded, giving consent. Adam was the last. He hesitated. Was he ready to do this? Enter the unknown and follow Shiro into the stars?

_So if you decide to go, don’t expect me to be here when you get back._

Adam shook his head. Not again. He wasn’t going to let Shiro slip through his fingers for a second time.

“Looks like we’re all ditching class tomorrow,” Adam said. “Lance, lead the way.”

“Yes, sir!” Lance said, flying full speed ahead through the wormhole.

_Please let this be the right decision._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Cállate, estúpido elefante - Shut up you stupid elephant
> 
> Dice el ratón - Says the mouse


	2. Rise of the Giant Mecha Cats Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and the gang arrive at planet Arus where two space elves recruit them into a 10 000-year-old war. Keith has to bond with a giant cat, Shiro looks good in everything. All in all, not how Adam wanted to spend his Monday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the first episode into two parts because the first chapter was getting way too long for my liking. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you guys are enjoying so far!

Adam was questioning whether he had made the right choice.

The Lion had landed on what appeared to be a dwarf planet, possibly galaxies away from Earth and very much unknown territory.

They were currently in some sort of abandoned Castle, walking through the hallways as they slowly lit up one torch at a time. Adam kind of hoped it would pick up the pace a little. After their little adventure in the desert, his feet were starting to kill him. Eventually, they were lead into a chamber room made up of pillars of whites, greys and blues. A podium stood in the center, a ring of strange circular indents surrounding it.

“I wonder what this does?” Pidge said, her finger hovering over what looked to be a hand scanner. Before she could touch it and find out, a quiet _whoosh_ resounded through the chamber. They all watched as two pods rose from underneath the floor, whirring all the while. The glass was fogged over, but Adam could just make out the faint outlines of two figures.

“Are these guys dead?” Hunk stammered.

As if on cue, the first pod’s screen evaporated into a milLion pixels. Inside was a girl, she couldn’t have been older than eighteen. Her skin was tanned, off-setting her plume of silver hair. Besides the fact that she had pink markings decorating her cheeks and large, pointed ears, she could have easily passed as human.

Her eyes flew open, a small gasp escaping her lips. She tipped forwards, hands reaching out. “Father,” she gasped.

Lance came to the rescue, catching her before she fell to the floor. The girl fumbled, her hands resting on Lance’s shoulders as she looked up, blinking slowly. Her eyes were as bright as crystal waters, although her irises appeared to be an alarming shade of pink.

Lance instantly blushed. Even the tips of his ears were going red. Quickly, he put on a suave façade, grinning down at the girl. “Well, hello,” he said.

Adam, hearing a huff, turned to see Keith standing with his arms folded tightly across his chest. He was hiding his face behind the collar of his jacket, but Adam could just make out a bit of pink on his cheeks.

Of course, a fucking love triangle. What sort of straight shit was this?

“Who are you? Where am I?” the girl asked. She eyed the rest of the group, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she took in her surroundings. Her accent was strange, lilting, almost British if Adam had to describe it in Earth terms. Was that going to be a thing now? Comparing everything from space to Earth? God, how did Shiro _deal_ with this?

“I’m Lance, and you’re right here in my arms,” Lance crooned, still smiling like an idiot. Adam sighed. This was going to end very, very badly.

“Your ears,” the girl said. Lance startled, looking to the group for help.

“Uh, yeah?”

The girl stood up, pushing away from Lance. “They’re hideous,” she said, pulling a face.

Adam snorted, trying to hold back his laughter at the look of pure outrage on Lance’s face.

“Excuse you!” Lance said, hands on hips, “I happen to like my ears, thank you very much!”

The girl ignored him, grabbing Lance’s ear and turning him around. She pinned him to the ground, holding his arm firmly behind his back.

“Where is King Alfor and what are you doing in my Castle!”

Lance banged his free hand on the floor, tears welling in his eyes. “I don’t know! A giant blue Lion brought us here!”

The girl released Lance, allowing him to crumple to the floor. “The Blue Lion?” she said. “How did you –?” She looked to the rest of the group, fear slowly creeping across her face. “How long has it been?” she said.

Before anyone could answer, the girl picked up her extensive skirts and scurried down the small set of steps to the pedestal Pidge was settled at. She laid her hands on the panel, the pedestal lighting up with a soft blue glow before a screen sputtered to life.

“Huh, so that’s how it works,” Pidge said. The girl ignored her, scrolling through pages upon pages filled with information. Adam couldn’t decipher the strange mix of symbols. It almost reminded him of that one movie, Atlantis. Now that he thought about it, the girl even looked like the princess from that lost civilization. Huh. Go figure.

Before Adam could ask what the hell what was going on, the second pod’s screen evaporated, revealing a man with ginger hair and an immaculate moustache. His eyes popped open and, at the sight of the group, he yelped.

“Enemy combatives!” he screamed, trying (and failing) to execute a flying kick at Lance. Lance simply stepped to the side, watching amusedly as the man wobbled out of the pod. “Ah, quiznack! You’re lucky I’ve got a case of the old sleep-chamber knees, otherwise, I would have –” Adam watched in interest as the man gesticulated with his hands, arguing with Lance about the kind of moves he’d be pulling, only for Lance to retaliate with a karate kid kick.

Adam scoffed, shaking his head. The guy seemed harmless. A little crazy, yes, but otherwise harmless.

“No, it can’t be possible.”

The man stopped his play fighting with Lance, immediately making his way to the girl. “Princess?” he said, a hand placed lightly on her shoulder.

“Coran,” she said, “we’ve been asleep for ten thousand years.”

The room turned eerily silent, the only noise the quiet hum of machinery.

“How is that possible?” the man, Coran, said, looking at the screen. Whatever he read seemed to confirm the girl’s claims, as his face fell, his elfin ears drooping. Even his moustache seemed to wilt.

“Altea, all of the planets in our solar system, have been destroyed,” the girl whispered. “Father is gone, our entire civilization…”

Coran wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her as she trembled. Adam could just make out the muffled sounds of her crying.

“Uh, I’m really sorry to interrupt,” Hunk said. “But, um, who are you?”

The girl broke away from Coran, wiping away her tears. Even though her eyes were red from crying, she stood tall and proud, her chin raised. “I am princess Allura of Altea, daughter of King Alfor. This is Coran, my advisor,” she said, gesturing to the ginger man. “Now, who are you?”

“Uh, I’m Hunk, and these are my friends and er, my teacher,” he said, looking at Adam. “Ex-teacher? Anyway, um. We were trying to escape this alien ship, the Galra? And the blue Lion machine-thing brought us here so –”

“The Galra?” Allura said. Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes hardening. “Zarkon,” she gritted out.

Shiro stiffened at the name. Adam watched as Shiro’s eyes glazed over, becoming lost in his thoughts. Adam placed his hand softly on Shiro’s shoulder, bringing him back. Shiro blinked, his eyes clearing. Adam withdrew his hand, nodding to Allura.

“Zarkon,” Shiro said, slowly, feeling out the word. “I remember now, I was his prisoner.”

Allura shook her head, her earrings jangling. “That’s impossible, how could he have survived this long?”

Shiro shrugged minutely. “Who is he?” he asked.

“The king of the Galra,” Allura said, her voice cold. “A destroyer of worlds and an enemy to all free people.”

“So, the baddie. Got it,” Adam said. Shiro elbowed him in the ribs. Right, probably not the best time.

“He’s searching for a weapon,” Shiro continued, “Voltron?”

Allura nodded. “That’s because it is the only weapon capable of stopping him from universal domination. Which is exactly why we must find it first.”

Allura looked to each of them, determination set in her eyes.

Adam had a very bad feeling about this.

 

*

 

As it turns out, Princess Allura and Coran are not the only Alteans left. Allura has four pet space mice that are apparently mentally linked to her. Because that makes _so_ much sense.

Oh, also, a Galra battleship was busy making its way to their planet.

They had all moved to a control deck, Allura standing with two control panels on either side of her. From there, she was projecting what Adam could only describe as some Treasure Planet shit, an entire map of the universe expanding across the room. Apparently, only Allura could locate the Lions, something about quintessence? To be honest, Adam was still trying to wrap his head around the space mice thing.

“Adam?”

“Hm?” Adam turned, finding Allura blinking down at him. “I am afraid I do not feel a connection between you or any of the Lions.”

A flash of disappointment curled in Adam’s chest. He immediately brushed it off, however. If he couldn’t fly a Lion, then he’d just have to make do. “That’s alright, I’ll help where I can. I want to be a part of this.”

Coran appeared out of nowhere, grasping Adam’s shoulder with an eager grin. “Well then! Looks like you’ll be operating the Castle defences with the Princess and I!”

Adam nodded, not-so-subtly sidestepping away from Coran. It would have to do.

Allura smiled at the two of them before turning to the rest of the group. Locating each Lion’s whereabouts, she began sorting them all. Shiro received the Black Lion, a born leader and in control at all times. Keith and Adam shared a look, both rolling their eyes. _Of course._

Pidge was matched up with the Green Lion, inquisitive and intelligent. Pidge grinned. She and Adam shared a fist bump, making a small “boom” sound effect.

Allura looked confused at the action but said nothing of it, continuing with the Blue Lion. However, rather than letting her finish, Lance interrupted her with some babble about being the “best, most handsome pilot”, including a tooth sparkle straight out of a Colgate ad.

Allura frowned, unimpressed. Adam shook his head in disappointment. Lance seriously needed to up his game if he wanted to get anywhere with this girl.

“The Yellow Lion,” Allura continued, ignoring Lance’s finger guns, “is mighty of heart, his pilot putting others before himself.” Hunk looked about, searching for this so-called pilot. When he realized Allura was talking about him, he sighed in defeat. “Mister Wadekar,” he whispered, “Don’t you wanna –”

“Nuh-uh,” Adam said, shaking his head with a rueful smile. “You heard the lady. I don’t have a connection.”

Hunk hunched in on himself, muttering about probabilities of disaster. Adam placed a hand on his shoulder, catching Hunk’s attention.

“Listen, I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but there’s a reason this Lion chose you. It might take a while, but you will find your footing. Shiro will make sure of it.”

Hunk’s bottom lip wobbled, spreading into a watery smile. “Thanks, man – uh, Mister Wadekar – I mean!”

“Call me Adam,” Adam said. “I think all formalities dropped after we entered that wormhole.”

Hunk nodded, giving a satisfied smile.

Their rather touching moment was interrupted when Lance and Keith started arguing. Allura had given Keith the Red Lion. Something about it being the fastest and most temperamental which sounded about right, although Lance didn’t seem too pleased with the arrangement.

“Oh what, this guy?” he said, glaring at Keith.

Keith huffed, stomping over to Lance. “Says the guy who got us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!”

Lance retaliated, pushing his forehead right up against Keith’s. “I’ll stick you in a wormhole!”

Shiro sighed, sending a silent “why me” up to the heavens before going to separate the two.

“Unfortunately,” Allura said, once Shiro had broken up the lover’s spat, “I cannot locate the Red Lion’s coordinates at the moment.” She gave an apologetic smile. “Although, after ten thousand years, the Castle might need a little tuning up.”

“Don’t worry! We’ll have it fixed up in no time!” Coran said, puffing his chest out in pride. “They don’t call me the Coranic for nothing.”

At everyone’s look of confusion, Coran wilted a little. “Coranic? It rhymes with mechanic.”

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long trip.

 

*

 

“Do you not have something a little less… green?” Adam asked. After proclaiming that he was a bit peckish, Coran had rushed off to bring him a bowl of green goo or “food goo” as Coran had informed him.

“I’m afraid not,” Coran said. “Although there were a few jars of herfullesnups if you’d like those instead!”

Adam did not know what a herfullesnup was, nor did he want to find out.

“I’m good thanks,” he said, holding up a spoon of goo. It was refusing to unstick. “Uh, Keith, you want some?”

Keith shook his head. He was standing at one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out at the strange terrain of planet Arus.

“You sure? Cause it looks very… nutritious?” Keith said nothing, maintaining his brooding stance.

Adam sighed, setting down his bowl on the floating serving tray before making his way over to Keith.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Adam asked, coming to a stop at Keith’s side.

Keith bit his lip, contemplating. “It’s just… we just got Shiro back, and already he’s on his next mission.”

Those who knew the whereabouts of their Lions were sent out to retrieve them. The Black Lion was in the Castle, only accessible when all the other Lions were present, so Shiro had volunteered to go with Pidge in search of the Green Lion while Hunk had hitched a ride with Lance. Coran had said that the planets the Yellow and Green Lions were located on were friendly, “So if you do get stuck, they’ll be rather pleasant places to live out the rest of your lives!”

Adam sighed, leaning up against the window. “I’m just as happy about this as you are. But, at least we’re here with him this time.”

Keith didn’t look very convinced. Adam’s words of wisdom had run dry. Shiro was always the one to comfort Keith at times like this. The only thing Adam and Keith ever really agreed on was how much of a disaster Shiro was.

“I don’t want to lose him again,” Keith finally said. He was hiding behind his bangs, shoulders hunched, arms crossed to tightly Adam was surprised he could still breathe.

“Keith,” he said, “I can’t promise you anything when it comes to that. But, what I can promise is that I will try my damn hardest to make sure that Shiro doesn’t get himself abducted by aliens again.”

Keith gave a wet chuckle, flinging his head up to shake his bangs out of his face. “I missed this,” he said, meeting Adam’s eyes. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Adam said. They shared a small, sad smile before Adam broke the moment with a clap of his hands. “So!” he said, “what’s your bet gonna be? Cause I’m betting on Lance and Hunk to run into some major trouble.”

Keith shook his head. “Nah, trouble always follows Shiro.”

“Ten bucks?” Adam said, offering his hand.

Keith didn’t hesitate, taking Adam’s hand and giving it a firm shake. “You’re on.”

 

*

 

“You owe me ten bucks,” Adam smirked as Lance and Hunk shuffled their way onto the control deck with their heads hanging low.

Keith grumbled but conceded with a nod.

Adam was never wrong.

He didn’t have any time to gloat, however, because apparently, Coran’s guestimation was wrong. The battlecruiser was already in Arus’ orbit, awaiting their surrender of the Lions. Also, good news! It happened to be where the Red Lion was situated. A guy Adam could only describe as a purple koala on steroids popped up on the main screen, demanding they give up the Lions or else Arus was going to be destroyed.

Well, immediately, chaos ensued. Hunk went into instant panic mode, listing off all the reasons why they should also be panicking, which, alright, some were valid, but Hunk was definitely working himself up too much. The Castle, whilst being ten thousand years old, had a particle barrier that could be used as a type of shield.

Lance grabbed the opportunity while it was hot, starting off with a rather impressive pick-up line of, “Girl, you’ve already activated my –” But then Shiro had to go and ruin it by using the Dad Voice. Adam told him as much, to which Shiro blushed.

“I don’t have a –”

“Yes, you do,” Keith said, deadpan. “Don’t deny it.”

Shiro turned sheepish, scuffing the toe of his boot on the floor. The clothes Keith had lent him looked good on him. A vest with yellow accents, pants that made his thighs and ass look extremely good, and a fanny pack because of course, Shiro would willingly wear one of those. Despite this, Adam had caught himself ogling Shiro more than once.

“The particle barrier won’t hold off against the Galra ship forever,” Coran said. He pulled up a schematic, pointing out what he called an ion cannon. One hit and even the Lions would be out like a light.

“Panic now?” Hunk asked, side-eyeing Shiro.

“No,” Shiro said. “We just need to figure out a plan of action… and figure it out fast.”

And so, the dispute began. Lance argued that they should pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day. Hunk seconded that, along with describing a Lion-worm-snake? Whatever that meant. Pidge and Keith, on the other hand, were determined to stay.

“Sendak will destroy the planet and then just come after us anyway,” Keith said. “Staying is our only option.”

“How about you shut your quiznack?” Lance said, doing a zip motion with his fingers. Allura and Coran gasped in horror. Adam didn’t know what that word meant, but he was definitely going to use it from now on.

“I don’t think you’re using that word correctly,” Keith said, leaning in towards Lance.

“What do you know, Mullet?” Lance said, leaning in too. And again, with the head-butting thing. What was it with these two? They were like magnets. Too similar that they repelled each other, and yet polar opposites, unable to stray too far either.

Soon it turned into an all-out shouting match. Adam’s head went back and forth, trying to follow the conversation and failing miserably. It was like watching a tennis match in fast-forward.

Shiro was the one to put an end to it all.

“ENOUGH!” he said.

Immediately, everyone backed off, although none of them bothered to hide the silent glares shared amongst them.

“Princess Allura,” Shiro said. “What do you think we should do?”

Allura faltered. “I,” she stammered, her eyes darting about the room. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

“Perhaps your father can help you,” Coran said.

“My father?” Allura said, ears perking.

“Isn’t he dead?”

Shiro dropped his face into his hands. “Not helping Adam.”

 

*

 

Turns out, Alteans had access to AI technology ten thousand years ago. Neat.

After talking to the sentient hologram that was Allura’s father, the princess had decided that they would stay and fight. She had donned a battle suit, her hair tied up in a large bun atop her head. Standing in the light of the doorway, her head held high, she looked like she meant business. “You all were brought here for a reason,” she said. “The Voltron Lions were meant to be piloted by you. We must fight, and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny.”

Adam wanted to point out that he was just here along for the ride but one look from Shiro had his lips clamped shut. Right, be serious. This is a serious moment.

“We’re with you Princess,” Shiro said.

Allura nodded. “Come, we must get you your armour.”

“Armour?” Hunk said. “Like, knights?”

“What is a nite?” Allura said, tilting her head inquisitively.

Hunk sighed, hanging his head in defeat. “You know what, never mind, lead the way.”

 

*

 

Everyone’s armour was colour-coded according to the Lion they piloted which left Adam as the odd one out.

“We do have spare amour,” Allura said, nodding towards a sealed door in the corner. “Each colour represents something different. Pink is worn in memory of those lost, orange –”

“Do you have purple?”

Allura blinked, taken aback. “Purple?”

“Yeah, do you have purple?”

“Uh,” Allura looked to Coran, who only shrugged. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Perfect,” Adam said, rubbing his hands together in glee. “Lead the way, Coranic.”

Coran grinned. “I like this one.”

 

*

 

Despite Pidge and Hunk’s worries, their amour fit them perfectly, accommodating for their… unique sizes. Keith wore his armour like a second skin, Lance as if it were the newest fashion trend. Adam had to hold back a gasp when he saw Shiro, though.

It reminded him so much of the suits they used to wear back at the Garrison. The helmet, the white and grey chest plates. For a second, Adam was shot back to the days of flight simulations and trips to the skies in their fighter jets, racing each other against Iverson’s orders.

“Adam?”

Adam startled. Shiro had come to his side, standing just an arm’s length away. He was fidgeting with the gauntlet on his right arm, trying to fit it properly over his bionic arm.

Adam huffed, not even hesitating to reach out and take over. “Let me.”

Shiro did as he was told, allowing Adam to click the gauntlet into place. When he was sure it was secure, Shiro took back his arm, flexing his hand. Adam could hear the tiny mechanic whirs as the machinery worked within the prosthetic.

“Thanks,” Shiro said, the same quiet thanks he’d always give whenever Adam fixed his collar or straightened his cap. The same fond look that usually resulted in a quick peck goodbye.

“You’re welcome,” Adam said, brushing the memories away. “Don’t want you defending the universe half dressed.”

Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want that.”

They shared a quiet smile, basking in the familiarity of it all. How did they end up here? Preparing for a war they didn’t even know existed until a couple hours ago?

“You look good.”

“What?” Adam spluttered. Had he heard that correctly?

Shiro cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “I said, you look good. The purple suits you.”

Adam inspected his armour. It wasn’t as shiny-looking as the rest of the team’s, but otherwise he figured he looked pretty snazzy. The purple of his helmet and shoulder pads were soft, a little less flashy than the highly saturated primary colours that represented the Lions of Voltron. He liked it though. He was both a part of this, but also still an individual. How he was going to fit his glasses underneath his helmet, though, was a question still unsolved.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Adam said, punching Shiro lightly on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” Shiro said. Again, with that note of fondness. Adam tried to stop his legs from melting at the sound. Shiro was going to be the death of him, honestly.

“Paladins,” Allura called.

Shiro hesitated, holding onto Adam’s gaze a second longer before turning to Allura. Adam could feel his cheeks begin to burn.

_For fuck’s sake, what are you, twelve?_

“The bayard is a traditional weapon of the paladins of Voltron,” Allura said, presenting four colour-coded H-shaped handles. They floated towards their corresponding paladins. As each took hold of their bayard, a bright light shone, the handle becoming a weapon.

Hunk’s bayard formed a tank of a machine gun, big enough that it required him to hoist it onto his shoulder. Lance’s was also a gun, although it was a shotgun, more agile. Keith’s became a sword. Of course it did. Sharp, pointy, potentially dangerous objects and Keith were a match made in heaven.

Pidge’s was miniscule, a small blade extending from the handle. It looked dangerous enough, though, the way she was wielding it.

“Aw,” Lance said, “You’ve got a cute little bayard.”

Pidge hit Lance in the stomach with her blade. A bolt of electricity struck through him, causing him to collapse on the ground in a heap of groans and smoke.

“Very cute,” Adam said. Pidge grinned.

Allura turned to Shiro, an apologetic look on her face. “Shiro, I’m afraid your bayard was lost with its paladin.”

Shiro smiled, although Adam could see the tenseness in his eyes. “Guess I’ll make due,” he said, wringing his hand around his right wrist. It was a nervous tick, just as telling as Keith’s hiding behind his bangs.

Adam desperately wanted to reach out and grab Shiro’s hand, to give him the support he needed. But before he could act on it, Shiro had put on his officer’s front, turning to his new team with a smile on his face.

“Alright, everybody, let’s go get that Lion.”

 

*

 

The plan was simple enough. Hunk and Lance would act as a distraction by offering up their Lions while the rest of them flew with Pidge in the Green Lion to intercept the Galra ship.

Adam had to argue tooth and nail to come along.

“I don’t know anything about the Castle yet, so I’ll be of no use.”

“It’s dangerous,” Shiro began.

“Which is exactly why I’m coming with you. Someone has to watch your back!”

“I’ll have Keith –”

“Really, you’re going to choose your eighteen-year-old adopted son over me?”

“Adam, don’t start!”

“Are they always like this?” Coran whispered.

Keith nodded. “They’re both stubborn as hell. Just give them a minute. Adam will win eventually.”

“Does Adam often win?” Allura asked.

Keith chuckled. “He never loses.”

 

*

 

Suffice to say, Adam joined Keith, Pidge and Shiro in their search for the Red Lion. He was armed with two laser pistols, kept slung on a belt he’d borrowed from the armoury.

Once they boarded the ship, Keith was supposed to “feel the energy” of the Red Lion. Sounded fake, but everyone else seemed to agree so, Adam was just kinda rolling with it.

Having entered through one of the engineering rooms, their small group found their way to one of many endless hallways. Keith was on his guard, sword at the ready. Pidge was busy checking something on the small screen connected to her gauntlet. Adam’s hands were shaking. He created a fist, squeezing tightly, before releasing his fingers.

“Shiro, do you –”

“Ah!”

Keith and Adam turned at the same time, finding Shiro with his hands raised, shielding himself.

“Shiro?” Adam said, trotting up to him.

“I’m fine,” Shiro said, shaking his head. Adam highly doubted that, but now wasn’t the time to call him out on it. “I’ve been here before,” Shiro continued. “This is the ship I was kept prisoner on.”

Pidge gasped. “So, the rest of the Kerberos crew could still be here! We’ve gotta go find them!” She was already halfway across the hallway when Shiro put out his arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“No, there’s not enough time.”

Pidge shoved his arm to the side. “We can’t just leave prisoners here!”

“Pidge, I understand that you know I do. But in war, we have to make hard choices and –”

“My father and brother were a part of that crew! I am not leaving them behind!”

Shiro startled, eyes wide in shock.

Ah, so the cat’s out of the bag.

“Your father –?” Shiro said.

“Is Commander Holt, yes. And I’m sorry Shiro, but whether or not you give me permission, I’m going to go free them.”

Shiro remained silent, a milLion emotions flashing across his face. He heaved a heavy sigh, pinching his lips together.

“Alright, change of plans,” he said. “Pidge, you and I will go free the prisoners. Keith, you go look for the Red Lion.”

“By myself?” Keith said with disbelief.

Shiro clapped him on the shoulder. “No, Adam will be with you.”

“I will?!”

“Minor change of plans. You’ll be fine,” Shiro continued, ignoring Adam’s look of disapproval. “And remember,” he said, ducking his head to meet Keith’s eyes. “Patience yields focus.”

“That’s my line,” Adam grumbled, crossing his arms with a huff.

“It’s what kept me going,” Shiro said, eyes meeting Adam’s. He looked so earnest, those storm-grey eyes swirling with far too many emotions for Adam to keep up with.

A quiet “Oh,” was all Adam could come up with.

Shiro smiled, sending Keith one final look before heading after Pidge. “I’ll see you on the other side,” he said.

“Not if I see you first!” Adam called, but Shiro and Pidge had already disappeared around the corner, their footsteps fading the further they ran.

“Gay,” Keith said.

Adam glared at him. “Shut it, Keith. Or should I call you Mullet?”

Keith bristled, readying a retort when his head snapped to the hallway opposite them. Adam could hear approaching footsteps, metal clanging on metal.

“Run,” Adam said, pulling Keith in the opposite direction of the approaching guards.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one leading?” Keith panted.

“Be my guest!” Adam said. “You’re the one who has to connect with a giant mecha Lion!”

Keith gritted his teeth but said nothing more as he took the lead, running ahead.

Adam followed him, twisting and turning down the hallway until Keith suddenly stopped short, causing Adam to bump into him. They’d come to a forked path, a giant purple insignia shining down on them.

“Great,” Keith muttered, eyeing both hallways.

Adam watched as Keith warred with himself. “Any time, Keith.”

“I’m working on it!”

“Well work faster, cause we’ve got company!” Adam said, pointing over his shoulder. He could just hear the faint clatter-clang of the guards as they made their way down the hallway.

Keith growled, stamping his foot in frustration before grabbing Adam by the hand and leading him down the hallway to the right.

“Is the energy calling to you yet?” Adam said, sprinting to keep up with Keith’s pace.

“Not quite,” Keith said, skidding before taking a sharp left.

“Then where are we going?”

“I don’t know! I’m kind of just winging it!”

“Lord help us,” Adam muttered. Shiro and Pidge were off being heroes while Adam was stuck following Keith in circles in search of a giant red Lion. Exactly how he wanted to spend his Monday afternoon.

“Can you please be quiet!” Keith said, panting heavily. “I need to concentrate!”

Adam made a zipping motion across his lips.

It was all he could do besides run after Keith as they wound their way through hallway after identical hallway.

 

*

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

They’d been running for at least twenty minutes. In that time, Keith had nearly led them into three different guards, two dead ends as well as one body slam due to an abrupt stop.

They were both bent over their knees, trying to catch their breath. Keith had led them back to the starting point, the large purple insignia glowing down at them mockingly.

Keith looked like he was about ready to start cutting his way through the walls with his sword. Adam was also slightly tempted to test out his new pistols, but, they couldn’t risk drawing attention to themselves.

“Keith.”

“ _What_?” Keith growled, his chest rising and falling in heavy pants.

“Remember what Shiro said,” Adam said calmly, trying to get Keith to match their breathing.

Keith caught on, holding in his breath and letting it out slowly. “Patience yields focus,” he said.

Adam nodded. “Exactly. I know it’s not your forte, but it’s worth a try, right?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed into an icy glare, but he didn’t backchat. Instead, he closed his eyes, bowing his head.

Adam gave him his moment, listening to his quiet chant of “patience yields focus, patience yields focus”.

_It’s what kept me going._

Is this what Shiro would do in his prison cell? Would he also bow his head and remind himself of Adam’s words in search of security?

Keith’s head popped up, his eyes glinting a bright yellow before he turned his attention to the end of the hallway where Shiro and Pidge had disappeared.

“Gotchya,” he said, sprinting down the hallway.

“And we’re running again,” Adam said, although he couldn’t hold back a smile as he chased after Keith.

 

*

 

Whilst the run was still tiring, Adam could tell Keith knew where he was going. It wasn’t long before they entered a hangar bay. It was riddled with unconnected wires and spare equipment, more like a storage unit than anything.

The only light source was the pulsing flashes of purple accents along the pillars and the Red Lion.

He was hanging suspended in the air, paws dangling, his force field the only thing keeping the Galra out.

Keith walked up to it slowly, taking in the sight. Adam hung back a little, letting Keith have his moment.

“Bingo,” Keith said. He reached out, placing a palm to the force field. “Come on, buddy, let’s get out of here.”

Nothing.

“Hey,” Keith said. “Come on, it’s me, Keith, your buddy?”

“Did you try knocking?” Adam offered. Keith scowled at him, to which Adam smiled oh-so-helpfully, before turning his attention back to the Lion. Allura had said it was the more temperamental of the others. Looked like Keith was finally getting a taste of his own medicine. Shiro would love this.

“It’s meee. Ke-eith,” Keith said, drawing out the words. “I AM YOUR PA-LA-DIN!” The Lion still did not respond. Keith had even started knocking when Adam heard the first laser shot.

Adam spun on his heel, drawing out his pistols. They were surrounded by a group of guards. When his first shot hit one on the calf, sparks flew, wires sticking out of the severed knee-cap. So, they were droids… less bloodshed, but much harder to kill.

Keith had brought up his shield, yelling at the Lion. “HEY, I’M BONDING WITH YOU!”

“That’s not how it works, Keith!” Adam said, doing a barrel roll out from the panel he was using for cover to catch his next target in the chest. Immediately, the bot went dead, the lights going out and the body crumpling. “Hit its chest! That’s where the control panel – and you’re not listening.”

Keith had unsheathed his sword, running towards the nearest droid full speed. “You’re not getting this Lion!” he yelled, knocking one droid off its feet with his shield whilst cutting down another at its knees.

Three droids ganged up on him, shooting at Keith’s shield and causing it to evaporate. Keith fell back from the impact, his sword devolving back into its original form.

“KEITH!” Adam stood up, about to go to Keith’s aid when a shot whizzed past his cheek. He could feel the heat singe the hairs at his temple. Adam raised his own shield, bracing himself against the rain of laser fire.

“Hold on to something!” Keith yelled. Adam watched as Keith’s helmet sealed shut across his mouth. At the thought, Adam’s did the same. Adam only had a moment to drop his shield and reach for the nearest pillar before Keith slammed his hand down on the control panel. The bay doors opened from underneath the droids, sweeping them out into the dark expanse of space. Adam held fast to the pillar, his feet dangling in the air as gravity pulled him towards the open doorway. Keith was much the same, clinging to the control panel.

“Now would be a really great time to bond with your Lion!” Adam yelled above the roaring wind.

“I’m trying!” Keith yelled. “He’s not respond- AH!”

Keith lost his grip, whizzing out the bay doors.

“Keith!” Adam’s hand reached out without thinking. Without the extra support, his other hand slipped. He followed Keith out of the bay doors, spinning head-over-heels at a dizzying speed.

“Keith! Keith are you okay?” Adam said, trying to work the comm unit in his helmet. “Goddamn Altean tech,” Adam grumbled, hitting his helmet. He must have finally found the right button because a startled gasp rang through his helmet.

Adam turned his head, searching for the source and _there_. He watched, eyes wide, as the Red Lion came soaring out of the Galra ship like an angel unto heaven, his jaw opening wide and swallowing Keith whole.

“Keith! Keith, can you hear me?”

There was a moment of silence, a crackle in the comms, and then Keith spoke. “Yeah, yeah, Red finally got me.”

“I know, I’m outside, currently spinning uncontrollably,” Adam deadpanned. “Mind saving me?”

“We’re coming,” Keith said. Adam could hear the smile in his voice. Huh, perhaps Keith had finally found another part of his pack. Sure, it was a sentient warship, but pickers can’t be choosers.

 

*

 

As Adam entered Keith’s cockpit, he could see the faint colours of blue and yellow whizzing past in the distance. Lance was busy taking some fighter jets out for a joy ride while Hunk was battling with the ion cannon’s force field.

“Hold on,” Keith said. As if on cue, a chair appeared from a panel in the floor, rising and sweeping Adam off his feet. He fell into the chair with a quiet, “Oof.”

Keith didn’t seem bothered, too busy helping Lance out with the fighter jets. The two were bantering, saying how “That was my one! Keith, you stole it!” “You snooze, you lose.”

“ _Shiro? Shiro! Are you okay_?”

Adam shook his head. His comms were working much better now, probably something to do with being in the Lion. Adam closed his eyes, ignoring Keith’s jabs at Lance as he homed in on the voices.

Pidge was talking to Shiro. She’d been giving Keith updates on their whereabouts when they’d separated. The last Adam remembered they’d found a prison cell, but after that Keith and Adam had started their battle with the droids, losing communication with Pidge. He could hear the faint sound of gunfire in the background, Pidge yelling for Shiro.

Where is he? Is he alright? What was happening that he couldn’t respond?

A snarl echoed through the comms, a low hissing _shring_ the only warning before what sounded like a full-out battle commenced. Adam could hear Shiro’s hard exhales and grunts as he took out one guard after another. It was over in a blink of an eye.

“ _How did you learn to fight with that thing_?” Pidge said.

Adam could hear heavy panting, a sigh. “ _I_ ,” Shiro stammered. “ _I don’t know_.”

“Pidge, Shiro, we’re ready when you are!” Keith called, having just ripped a fighter jet in half.

“ _On it_!” Pidge said in response to both.

“ _Alright!_ ” Hunk called. Adam peered over Keith’s shoulder. He could just make out a yellow splodge on top of the Galra ship, knocking into the ion cannon and causing a tremendous dent. “ _Score one for Hunk_!”

“Well done Hunk!” Adam said.

“ _Thanks Mister, uh Adam_!” Hunk said, chuckling.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Adam said.

Pidge and Shiro must have finally made it back as he watched the Green Lion soar into the sky, coming up to Keith’s right.

“ _Kitty Rose has left the stage_!” Pidge said.

“ _Awesome_ ,” Lance said. “ _Let’s get out of here_.”

As they set their course back to the Castle on Arus, Adam breathed a sigh of relief, sinking low into his chair.

“You alright back there?” Keith called over his shoulder, flying his Lion with ease.

“Yeah, but I think next time I’ll take Coran up on his offer and man the Castle. Leave the hero stuff you lot,” Adam said.

Keith’s only response was a chuckle, but Adam found himself laughing too. What a mess.

 

*

 

It was quite ceremonial, watching the Lions light up one by one before the seal to the Black Lion’s chambers was unlocked. Adam was still in the cockpit with Keith, sitting on the arm of Keith’s chair as he watched Shiro down below. The Lions were sitting in a semi-circle, awaiting their leader.

Slowly, the chamber doors opened, revealing a giant black Lion. It was larger than the others, sporting red wings on her back. She bore what Adam had deemed the Voltron symbol (a wide V) on her chest, a yellow head-piece almost like a crown sat atop of her ears.

Her eyes lit up, and she came to life, crouching on all four paws and letting out a mighty roar. Immediately, the other Lions responded. Adam nearly fell off his perch as Red launched into action, roaring alongside his brothers and sisters.

Down below, Shiro was pumping a fist in the air, already running towards the Black Lion.

It was official, they had formed the new alliance of Voltron.

 

*

 

Adam had just entered the bridge of the Castle when the sirens went off. He took off his helmet, adjusting his glasses as he watched the Galra ship enter the atmosphere.

“Oh no.”

“Sendak has arrived,” Allura said, taking the helm. Coran was a few steps below her at a control panel. “We need Voltron, now!”

The paladins went into action, following Shiro out of the hangars and onto the battlefield.

“Adam! Come over here,” Coran called, beckoning Adam to his side.

Adam jogged over, dumping his helmet on the floor as he looked over the control panel. Everything was in Altean.

“Uh –”

“These three tell you the levels of the canons,” Coran said, pointing out three battery bars on a small screen. “One, two, three. When I say fire, you press those buttons. Tell me when we start running low.”

Adam nodded. “Okay, got it.”

Sendak was not holding back. Fighter jets were pelting down on the Castle’s particle barrier, causing flashes of purple and blue to mix in swirls of light.

“Fire canon one!” Coran called. Adam pushed the first button, watching as the beam ran through three fighter jets, taking them down simultaneously.

“Well done, Adam!”

Adam beamed. Oh yeah, he could get used to this.

The paladins’ voices were ringing through the Castle comms, trying to figure out how to form Voltron.

“I don’t see a combine button anywhere!” Hunk said.

“If these guys could cease up and just give us a minute!” Pidge yelled, before chomping down on a fighter jet and chucking it into another jet. They exploded on impact.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side, Pidge,” Adam said.

“Hold on!” Allura cried.

Adam looked up just in time to see a giant ray of purple light descend upon them. He flinched, ducking behind the control panel as the laser made contact with the particle barrier. They were swallowed in orange and yellow flames.

“Looks like they’ve got the ion cannon up and running again!” Coran said, tapping away at the control panel. There were red flashes everywhere. Adam was no expert in Altean, but he was smart enough to know that that wasn’t a good sign.

“Paladins, you must hurry!” Allura said, having regained her balance. “We can only take one more hit. You must form Voltron!”

“HOW?!” They all yelled in unison.

“Oh! Oh! Combine!” Hunk said, before ramming into Keith’s Lion. Keith grunted as his Lion landed spread-eagled on the ground. “Hunk!”

The Yellow Lion’s head drooped comically. “Kay, so that didn’t work.”

A screen popped up in front of Adam, showing Shiro in his cockpit.

“Maybe if we fly in formation, then we’ll just… combine?” Shiro said, sounding uncertain.

“It’s worth a shot!” Adam said.

Shiro startled, looking to where Adam guessed his own screen was within the cockpit.

“You think?” Shiro asked.

Adam shrugged. “Your guess is as good mine, Shiro.”

“You used to call me Takashi,” Shiro said, voice quiet.

“Can you guys do this later!” Keith yelled, his face popping up on another screen. “We’re getting killed out here!”

“Right!” Shiro said, straightening in his seat. “On my mark, take flight in formation!”

The Lions pushed off the ground, their thrusters boosting as they went into V-formation. Shiro was at the head, Keith and Pidge flanking him on either side. Lance and Hunk made the tail ends of the V.

“Hold formation!” Shiro said. Adam could see he was struggling with the controls, his right hand shaking terribly.

“Hey, I feel something!” Lance said. “Like we’re being pulled together!”

“I feel it too!” Hunk yelled in glee.

Adam scanned his screens, looking at the live feed the Castle was giving. One caught his eye. He tapped on it, zooming in. It showed the Galra ship hovering just out of reach of the Castle’s cannon fire. A tractor beam had caught the Lions, slowly pulling them in.

“You’re in a tractor beam!” Adam yelled. “You need to get out of there!”

“I can’t move!” Pidge said, tugging at her controls. “I’m stuck!”

“Me too!” Keith said jaw clenched.

Adam was trying to think of something, anything to encourage them when the ion cannon fired up again. The impact felt twice as hard, causing Adam’s knees to buckle.

The particle barrier broke away, sinking down until the Castle was left vulnerable.

“We’ve lost all energy!” Coran cried, tapping furiously at his controls. Adam looked to his own screen. All three bars had dropped to zero percent. They were defenceless.

“I don’t care what you said Shiro, I’m panicking now!” Hunk cried.

“It can’t end here!” Pidge said, stubborn as ever.

“What are we gonna do?” Lance said, fear lacing his voice. For once, his suave persona was gone, replaced with the boy he truly was.

Adam watched as Keith took a deep breath, his head bowed. “It’s been an honour flying with you boys,” he said, solemn.

_No. Not now, not like this._

“Takashi,” Adam said, turning to Shiro. Shiro was looking up at the Galra ship, eyes glazed over. “Takashi! You have to _move_!” Adam screamed.

Shiro blinked, shaking his head. He looked to Adam, the two locking eyes before he gave a small nod of his head.

“No,” he said, quiet at first. “No, we can do this!”

Everyone’s faces popped up on the big screen. Adam could see the fear in all their eyes except for Shiro, whose face was set with a grim look of determination.

“We have to believe in ourselves,” Shiro continued, voice firm and steady. “We can’t give up. We are the universe’s only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can’t fail. We won’t fail. If we work together, we’ll win together. Now, who’s with me!”

“I am,” Keith said without hesitation.

“I am,” Pidge said next.

“Me too,” Lance said.

Hunk hesitated, before nodding slowly. “I’m with you.”

Shiro smiled, small, and a little scared, but firm in his belief in his team. “Alright. Form Voltron!”

The Lions came together, a blinding white light emanating from them all. Adam held his breath, counting out the seconds as the Galra’s ion cannon loaded; as the paladins came together as one.

“Embrace for impact in three, two –”

Adam shut his eyes, preparing to be hit. As Coran finished his countdown, Adam felt the floor shake. He gripped tightly to the control panel, awaiting the searing heat of the laser fire. When nothing happened, Adam opened his eyes. He found not a laser beam heading their way, but a giant robot man standing between them and the Galra ship. Adam saw a ball of purple flames erupt to the far right, having hit a mountain face.

They must have knocked the ship at the last minute, re-directing the cannon fire.

“YES!” Coran yelled, jumping up and down. “They did it! Princess, they did it!”

Allura was standing at her post, frozen in shock. As Voltron rose to his full height, a small smile grew across Allura’s face. Hope filled her eyes.

The paladins were all chattering in excitement, their fear momentarily forgotten.

“I can’t believe we did it!” Keith said.

“We formed Voltron!” Pidge yelled in excitement.

“I’M A LEG!” Hunk proclaimed.

“How are we doing this?” Lance said, wiggling in his seat. Adam could see he was raring to go.

“I don’t know,” Shiro said, fingers flexing on his controls. “But let’s go get that cannon!”

Everyone cheered a chorus of _Yeah!_ before shooting into action.

Voltron gripped onto the front of the ion cannon, tearing it away from the body of the ship and tossing it towards a nearby outcropping of abandoned ruins.

He then knelt down, Keith directing Red to punch a hole into the hull of the ship and shooting a laser through until it came out the other side. It set off a series of explosions, the ship broke into two. From there, Voltron made quick work in destroying what was left.

Voltron landed on his feet, standing in a power pose as the ship exploded behind them. It was so Power Ranger, so cringe it was cool. Adam couldn’t hold back his surprised laughter anymore. He cheered with Coran and Allura, yelling encouragements as the smiling faces of the Paladins popped up one by one on the main screen.

“You did it! You actually fucking did it!” Adam cried.

“You sound surprised,” Shiro said, sending Adam an amused smile.

Adam crossed his arms, giving Shiro a cheeky grin in return. “Well, I was getting a little nervous near the end there, but your cheesy speech seemed to do the trick.”

Shiro scoffed. “Excuse you! That speech was amazing.”

Adam shook his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter. The control deck was a cacophony of noise, everyone yelling in glee and re-telling the awesome moves they’d managed to pull off. They were fired up, charged with adrenaline Adam knew would soon come crashing down on them. But they’d done it. They’d really, truly done it.

“Yeah,” Adam said. “I guess it was.”

 

*

 

“Well done Paladins!” Allura said, running up to meet the Paladins outside the Castle entrance. Having split back into their Lions, the Paladins slowly trudged up the steps. Pidge was bouncing on her heels with left over energy whilst Hunk sat on the floor, hands spread behind him as if he were at the beach.

“Thanks, pretty lady,” Lance said as he took off his helmet.

Keith’s scowl became apparent as he attempted to take off his own. Although Shiro’s hard pat on the back jostled him forward, making him break his concentration away from Lance’s flirting.

“We did it,” Shiro said, standing tall with his helmet balanced on his hip.

“Yeah, we did,” Keith said. He tugged off his helmet, shaking out his long strands of hair. His bangs were plastered to his face with sweat. Everyone looked tired and sore, but the pleased smiles on their faces seemed to make it worthwhile.

Pidge brought out her glasses, placing them gently back upon her nose. Her face fell for a moment.

Adam reached out, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he said quietly, just for the two of them. “We won’t stop searching until we find your family.”

Pidge offered up a wobbly smile, touching her hand to Adam’s.

“Wherever they are,” Shiro said, stepping up to her other side, “I know they’d be proud of you.”

“Thanks, guys,” Pidge said with a watery smile.

Allura cleared her throat, catching everyone’s attention. Pidge wiped at her eyes, giving one last sniff before giving Allura her full attention.

“We have won the battle,” Allura said, “but the war has only just begun. Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions.”

“Good thing you lot know what you’re doing!” Coran piped up, “Because you’ll have to form Voltron again and again in order to defeat fleets of Galra ships.”

“Fleets?” Hunk said, dropping his helmet in shock.

“But we barely survived against just this one!” Lance exclaimed.

Coran nodded, twirling his moustache around his finger. “That’s right. It’s not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe.”

Everyone perked up at that, sharing a knowing look and a smile.

“Defenders Of The Universe huh?” Shiro said, turning to look up at their Lions. “I like the sound of that.”

The setting sun hit the Lions at the perfect angle, causing them to glitter in the early twilight. They looked radiant in all their post-battle glory, their paladins even more so.

 _Yeah_ , Adam thought, taking in the sight. _I like the sound of that too._


	3. Let's Go Voltron, Let's Go! *clap clap clap*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran puts the Paladins through a set of trials, er, "exercises" in order for them to bond. Adam enjoys sitting on the sidelines and adding helpful commentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my attempt at humour working yet? I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. Adam is a little shit and Shiro is very much done, but he loves him anyway. 
> 
> Please correct me if my Spanish is wrong and I hope you enjoy!

Adam felt as if he’d just fallen asleep when the sirens went off.

Adam groaned, reaching out for his glasses and slipping them on. For a moment, he was disorientated. The room was grey and white, azure accents acting as a sort of night light. Flashes of lions and purple aliens danced across his memories.

Right. Mecha cats, giant robot man, space elves. They were in space.

“EVERYBODY UP! ZARKON’S ATTACKING!” Allura’s distinct accent roared through the overhead speakers.

 _Zarkon can shove it for five more minutes,_ Adam thought, burrowing underneath his blankets. After Allura’s second round of screaming interrupted Adam’s slumber again – confirming that no, Zarkon would not wait five more minutes – Adam flung his blanket aside with a groan, his foot catching as he stumbled out of bed.

He grabbed his armour, not bothering to put on the undersuit but rather strapping the gauntlets and chest plate over his silk pyjamas. One thing the Alteans got right was sleepwear. Adam had never owned a better pair of pyjamas. If he had to die in battle, then he was more than happy to go in his purple silk pyjamas.

As Adam stumbled out of his assigned room, slipping on one of his shin guards, he saw Shiro sprint out of his own room, already dressed in his full armour, helmet in hand.

_Fucking over-achiever._

The closer Adam got to the control deck, the more he realised that this, in fact, was not a real attack (if Coran’s melodramatic performance was anything to go by). As Adam entered the control deck, panting with his chest plate hanging off one shoulder, he caught the tail end of Coran’s dramatic monologue. He was on his knees, conversing with Allura’s ‘severed head’. “Oh! If only Voltron had been formed!” he wailed, swooning like a damsel in distress.

Shiro stood with his helmet on his hip. His armour was immaculate, although his hair was a bit of a mess. Adam desperately wanted to fix it for him.

“I’m guessing this wasn’t an attack,” Shiro said.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Adam said, muffling a yawn.

Shiro looked Adam up and down, arching a brow. “Nice get-up.”

“Thanks,” Adam said. “I borrowed it from your mother’s closet.”

Shiro bit his lip, holding back a laugh.

“This is no joke!” Allura said. “You’re lucky this wasn’t a real attack! Look at you!”

Adam inspected the rest of their group. Keith stood with his arms crossed, his jacket rumpled. Pidge was rubbing at her eyes, stifling a yawn. Hunk was giving off dark storm cloud vibes. Like Adam, he was still in his pyjamas, his signature bandana secured across his forehead. Did he ever take that thing off?

“Where is Lance?” Allura said, although the way she said it, it sounded more like _Lonce_.

As if summoned, Lance entered the control deck. He was wearing a silk robe over his pyjamas, blue lion slippers slip-slopping as he made his way over to the group. His skin looked radiant, his hair falling in effortless waves.

“Morning everybody,” he said, taking a sip of something out of a cup. “What did I miss?”

“Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle in order. We had to test the alarms and so we decided to test you as well.” She frowned, her ears flicked back. “Guess which one failed.”

“Hey,” Hunk said, giving a big yawn. “You got to sleep for ten thousand years, man. Monday I was on Earth. So far, I’ve flown in a giant lion, fought some hostile purple aliens and eaten green food goo in a weird castle. It’s a lot to process!” Pidge and Keith nodded in agreement. “And!” Hunk continued, “that was all in the span of… uh… what day is it?”

“It’s the third quintent of the Specolian movement, Hump Day!” Coran offered.

Hunk slumped, eyes narrowing. “Yeah, that’s not really helpful.”

Allura sighed, lifting her hand and activating a small screen. “You must understand our mission,” she said, pushing a sequence of buttons. The galaxy map appeared once again, tiny dots and symbols slowly spinning around the room. “Over the last ten thousand years, the Castle has picked up distress beacons from the following locations.” Slowly, almost every blue dot turned red, tiny triangles hovering above each to represent a beacon. “So, we must assume that Zarkon has taken over almost the entire known universe,” Allura finished, looking to the Paladins.

Everyone shared a look. Lance’s brows furrowed in worry. “And Earth?” he asked, hesitant.

Allura scrolled through the map, bringing up a piece that had remained blue, no red triangles in sight. “This is where your solar system is located. An attack on your planet is inevitable.”

Adam’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. _Wow, no need to sound so grim._

“Oh no,” Hunk muttered.

“Exactly,” Allura said, linking her hands in front of her. The map disappeared, the windows opening up once more to the dusty landscape of Arus. “Our mission is to free all of those planets,” she said. “Coran, Adam and I will prepare the Castle to leave Arus. During that time, you must learn to work as a team and form Voltron with ease.”

“The Princess is right,” Shiro said. “Head to your lions. We start training immediately.”

“Uh, does anyone else have a say in this?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, I want to speak to the prisoners we rescued from Sendak’s ship!” Pidge said.

“No can do number five!” Coran said. He bent over, measuring her with his hands. “I have you ranked by height,” he explained at her look of confusion. “The prisoners need to remain in the healing pods until tomorrow, so that gives you plenty of time to train!”

Pidge pouted but didn’t argue.

 

*

 

Adam watched with interest on the screens as each Paladin made their way to their lion. The Alteans were ones for flare it seemed, using elevators, a zipline, transport pods and then another elevator before their Paladins could enter their lion hangars.

“Isn’t there a, I don’t know, quicker way to do this?” Adam asked as he watched Hunk slow to a stop halfway down his zipline.

“Ziplines were fashionable back in our day!” Allura argued.

“Riiiiight,” Adam said, wincing as Hunk landed hard on his ass, just missing his transport pod.

 

*

 

Once Hunk had finally made it to his lion, the Paladins decided to try flying in formation to get their energy going.

“We’ll fly in tight formation until we’re totally in sync,” Shiro said.

“Feel the bond with your lions and fellow pilots, until five become one!” Allura said enthusiastically.

The team took to the sky, flying in the same V-formation as the day before. With every swoop, they would yell an excited “Yeah!” in unison. By the time they reached yeah number thirty-six, however, Hunk was the only one still pretending to be excited.

“Clearly this isn’t working,” Shiro said, pouting a little.

Adam snorted. “No shit –”

“Fuck you, Watson,” Shiro muttered before Adam could finish.

Adam harrumphed, crossing his arms. “Smart ass.”

“Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up,” Keith said.

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, ignoring Adam’s glare.

“I mean literally stacking on top of one another.”

Lance’s face popped up on the main screen. “A cheerleading pyramid? Seriously?”

Keith growled. “Like you’ve got any better ideas?”

“It’s worth a try,” Shiro said.

Lance gave in to Shiro’s order. “Fine, we’ll go with Mullet’s plan.”

 

*

 

The idea was simple in theory. Stack up in their positions to form Voltron, easy. It didn’t help, though, when Hunk was attempting to be the head.

“Hunk,” Shiro said with a heavy sigh, “what are you doing?”

“Uh, what do you mean?” Hunk said, looking genuinely confused.

“You’re supposed to be the leg?” Shiro reminded him.

Hunk shook his head. “No, uh, wasn’t I the head last time?”

“You yelled I’m a leg!” Lance said.

“That was in the heat of battle!” Hunk argued.

“Hunk, Shiro’s the head,” Keith said, barely managing to hold back his frustration.

“What, all the time?” Hunk said.

Shiro pinched his mouth into a thin line, taking a deep breath for letting it out slowly. “Let’s just try it my way for now. That okay?”

Hunk considered this before conceding. “Fine, but next time I call head!”

Adam was about to make a very appropriate joke when Shiro sent him a look. “Don’t,” he snarled.

Adam huffed, turning back to the tablet Coran had given him to run diagnostics. “Killjoy,” he muttered under his breath.

 

*

 

After a bit of shuffling, they finally managed to get the lions in the right order. Shiro was hovering above them all, planning his landing inch by inch.

“Okay, arms and legs, and I’ll form the head - Adam, don’t.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything!”

Shiro ignored him, releasing a shaky breath as he landed his lion atop Pidge and Keith’s. “Feel the bonds with your lions,” he said, going full Yoda. “Concentrate all of your energy into forming Voltron.”

Adam watched on the big screen as everyone closed their eyes, trying to go into a meditative state.

“Focus,” Shiro said, “focus.”

_Maybe they could if you’d stop talking._

Five minutes of nothing and an exciting puff of sand later, Shiro cracked an eye open. “Is everyone bonding and focusing?”

Lance was the next to break away from the meditation, blowing a raspberry in frustration. “Why was this so much easier before?”

Shiro shook his head. “Maybe we should take a break.”

“Sorry to interrupt!”

Adam startled, finding Allura to his immediate right. Her and Coran were like ninjas, you never knew when they were going to pop up.

“I may be able to help!” Allura said, pulling up two screens. It showed all five of the paladins. Adam guessed they could see her too in their cockpits as they blinked up at her in interest. Adam leaned in, coming into view of the video feed.

“Yesterday, you weren’t able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle,” Allura said. She shared a look with Adam. Adam grinned. Ah, he knew where this was going.

Everyone else nodded along, totally unsuspecting of what was about to happen.

“Alright then!” Allura said, clicking on five colour-coded targets that represented the lions before scrolling a bar up all the way to one hundred percent. “Because I need to run tests on all of the Castle’s defences. This should help!”

The Castle’s particle barrier rose up and with it came a hailstorm of laser fire.

The Paladins acted immediately, scurrying like ants at a picnic.

“Allura, what are you doing!” Keith said, sitting back in his chair in fright.

“Killing two birds with one stone, as you Earthlings say!” Allura said. “I’m testing the Castle’s defences and inspiring you! Let fear be your guide! FORM VOLTRON!”

Adam snickered. He was going to have fun teaching Coran and Allura all their so-called Earth customs.

“Adam!” Keith growled.

“What? I didn’t do anything,” Adam said with an innocent smile.

“Screw this!” Lance said, breaking formation and heading back to the Castle.

“Lance get back here!” Shiro said.

Lance ignored him, flying straight for the particle barrier. Whilst yesterday it had allowed the lions to pass through, Allura had made a few… adjustments since then. Lance slammed head first into the particle barrier, bouncing back and skidding across the ground.

_Allura 1, Paladins 0._

“Please stop!” Hunk said, dodging a series of laser blasts, “Have mercy on us!”

“Do you think Zarkon will have any mercy, Hunk?” Adam asked, mock-serious.

“Adam! Not helping!” Pidge screeched.

Adam shrugged. “Just telling it like it is.”

“Allura, Adam!”

The two turned, finding Coran beckoning them from the entranceway. “I need help in the engine room!”

“Coming Coran,” Allura said. She pressed the screen once more, setting it to auto lock.

“Adam!”

Adam turned to see the Paladins looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Even Keith had a small pout.

Adam shook his head, chuckling evilly. “Sorry, what’s that? I can’t you hear you. You’re, skshhh, breaking up, skshhh!”

“We can see you!” Pidge yelled.

“And now you don’t,” Adam said, walking out of frame and towards the exit, ignoring the chorus of _Adam_ ’s and _get back here_ ’s. Adam grinned. Shiro was so gonna kick his ass for this, but for now, he’d bask in the glory of his pettiness.

 

*

 

Two hours later found the mighty Paladins of Voltron passed out on the common room couches.

“Glad to see you made it back in one piece,” Adam said, closing one of the tabs on his tablet. He was starting to get the hang of this, picking up on the basic labels used. He’d probably have to study Altean to better understand what he was actually reading, but it was a start.

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Keith grumbled, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

“I know back at the Garrison you were the mean teacher, but I thought that would change after travelling to space together,” Hunk said, words muffled where he’d face planted onto the couch.

“I wasn’t mean,” Adam said. “Just pragmatic.”

“You made Betty Jameson cry because she had the wrong pencil.”

“The test required an HB pencil, not a 6B.”

“She was twelve!” Lance exclaimed.

Adam shrugged. “I stand by my argument.”

Behind him, the sliding doors opened, revealing Allura and Coran. They were busy swapping diagnostics. Allura had changed back into her dress, her golden coronet gleaming in the fluorescent lights.

Her ears perked up, eyes alight. “You did it!” she said, “You formed Voltron!”

Keith shook his head. “The barriers came down twenty minutes ago. We flew through.”

Allura’s face fell, her hands gripping her tablet hard enough to make the metal dent. “What?”

Coran winced. “Ah, sorry, Princess,” he said, his smile turned sheepish. “I had to turn off the Castle defences to test the fire suppressors.”

Adam snorted. At Allura’s glare, he turned it into a cough, putting on a solemn face. “How dare you, Coran,” he said.

Allura rolled her eyes. She turned to Coran and started discussing the fire suppressors when Shiro entered the common room. He looked like he hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“What are you guys doing?” he said, hands on his hips, “We’re supposed to be training.”

“We’ve been training!” Hunk groaned. “When are we going back to Earth?”

Adam startled at the question. Did Hunk not understand what they’d gotten themselves into?

Pidge sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. “I’m not going until I find my family,” she said.

“Guys,” Shiro said, drawing everyone’s attention. “There won’t be an Earth if we can’t fight Zarkon.”

“How are we supposed to do that when we can’t even form Voltron!” Lance whined, waving his leg about from his sprawled position on the couch.

“I’m not surprised,” Coran said, tucking away his tablet. “The Paladins of Old fought hundreds of battles together, side by side, as one unit. They were like a pack of yelmors, linked at the ears!”

“Woooow,” Lance said, nodding mock-enthusiastically. “That is so not us.”

Coran huffed at Lance’s dismissal. “Last time your survival instincts kicked in, but that can only get you so far. You need to learn to work as a team. What about some exercises on the training deck!”

Keith’s head lifted, eyes sparkling. “There’s a training deck,” he said in awe.

“Here we go,” Adam said.

 

*

 

The training deck was the size of a football field, giving the Paladins more than enough space for their training. Above it all was a viewing box, where Coran and Adam were currently situated. Coran flicked the switch, the overhead lights slowly coming to life.

“Check, check, one, two,” he said into a headset. Adam could hear his voice echoing from the speakers into the training deck. The Paladins were standing in a circle in the center of the room. Shiro and Keith seemed sure of themselves, standing at the ready, while Hunk, Pidge and Lance looked a little warier.

“Alright, everyone!” Coran said, “As per the Paladin code, you are sworn to look out for one another. A swarm of drones is about to attack. Your job is to keep each other safe!”

At Coran’s command, Adam pressed a button. A panel in the wall slid away and out came ten orbs with blue glowing dots in their centers. They seemed harmless enough.

“Do everything you can to protect the other members of your team,” Coran explained as the drones took their position around the Paladins. They circled them slowly, a tiger preparing to pounce on its prey.

Keith activated his shield on instinct. Shiro was quick to follow. Everyone eventually caught on, and just in time too. The first shot was fired and from there it was game on.

Adam leaned forward in his seat, watching in interest.

Hunk ducked, just missing the first shot, however, that left Pidge’s back open. She was hit square on the back, the floor opening underneath her and swallowing her whole.

“Eish, you guys mean business,” Adam said.

Coran nodded. “Battle training is essential. An Altean child starts at the age of fifty-two already.”

“That’s considered a child?”

Coran blinked at him inquisitively. “Well yes, that’s around Pidge’s age, is it not?”

Adam chuckled, shaking his head. “Your time frames are different to ours. Fifty-two is considered a late adult.”

Coran looked horrified at that statement. Adam laughed. “Looks like we’ve got a lot to learn about each other.”

“Seems so,” Coran nodded. He turned his attention back to the Paladins, his eyes widening. “Oh, and Hunk’s down!”

Adam turned just in time to watch Hunk swan dive through the hole and out of sight. The guy was a bit of scaredy-cat, but Adam would give him ten out of ten for flare.

Keith, Lance and Shiro stepped backwards, coming together so that their backs nearly touched.

“Time to speed things up a little,” Coran said, turning a dial on the control panel. The drones sped up, lasers shooting from every side a mile a minute.

“You keeping up over there, Keith?” Lance jeered, his voice coming through the comms.

“Just concentrate on keeping me safe,” Keith said, moving his shield just in time to block a shot to Lance’s shoulder.

“What, me? I own this drill!” Lance said.

Adam could really use a bowl of popcorn right about now.

Suddenly, the drones swooped down, firing at their shins. Lance lifted his leg to dodge fire, only to let the shot hit Keith in the calf.

Keith disappeared through the floor and Lance followed soon after, overreaching to try and protect Shiro and leaving his right side open. Shiro looked about, confused, and in doing so opened himself up to multiple shots. He was hit directly in the chest, flying backwards.

“Fuck!” he yelled, before being swallowed by the floor.

“What is this 'fuck' word you lot keep using?” Coran said, scratching his head.

“Uh…”

 

*

 

Next up was what Coran called the invisible maze.

Keith had joined them up in the viewing box, hunched over a map. He had been given a headset to talk through the overhead speakers.

Coran had asked Adam to choose the first partnership. So obviously, he paired Lance with Keith. Keith did not look amused, sending pointed looks at Adam. Adam simply shrugged, munching on the snack he’d found in the kitchen. It wasn’t popcorn, but it still had a nice crunch to it.

“To be Paladins of Voltron you must learn to trust each other,” Coran said. “Your teammate can see the maze, but you cannot. You must learn to trust his guidance.”

The holographic maze Lance was standing in became camouflaged, melting away from sight. Adam turned his attention to the map in front of Keith. Lance was represented as a blue dot, although the map looked far different to what he’d managed to see before the maze disappeared. He was about to point out the fact when Lance spoke up.

“Who’s guiding me?” Lance asked, looking up to the viewing box.

“Take two steps forward,” Keith said in lieu of an answer.

“Oh no,” Lance grumbled. “Seriously? Why does Keith get to man the mic?”

Adam snickered. Forget the mis-matching map, this was going to be fun.

“Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, then take three steps in that direction,” Keith said, all seriousness.

Lance grumbled as he put on his helmet, muttering in Spanish.

Adam leaned into Keith, speaking through his mic. “Escúchalo a él, ratón!”

“Adam?” Lance startled.

“Hola,” Adam said, taking another bite of his snack.

Lance’s shoulders hunched up to his ears, but he started walking, taking a direct right. He bumped into something, screeching as he was shocked.

Adam and Keith both looked to Coran. “Oh,” Coran said, “sorry, forgot to mention that part. You might feel a slight shock!”

Lance, having recovered, glared up at the viewing box. “You did that on purpose!”

“You’re not listening to me,” Keith said, trying to keep his cool.

“You said turn right!” Lance said.

Keith rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Adam. “But before that, I said to take two steps forward.” Adam nodded, offering up his snack. Keith looked at it, considering it before shaking his head. Adam shrugged. More for him.

Lance stomped his foot in a very Keith-like fashion before turning back to the way he’d started. He took two steps forward, and, unlike what the map showed, bumped into another wall.

Lance threw his helmet to the ground. “Okay, we are switching right now! And Adam, stop laughing! Voy a pateaur tu calo!”

Adam only laughed harder.

 

*

 

After several more failed attempts at the maze, Coran finally realized that there was a glitch that was causing the map to in fact display the wrong version of the maze.

When everyone glared at Adam, he feigned innocence. “I didn’t know.”

No one looked convinced.

So, Coran had led everyone back to their lions (with the promise that they wouldn’t get shot at) for a lion-pilot bonding exercise.

“Each pilot must learn to bond with his lion!” Coran said.

Lance waved him off, “No problem. Blue and I are a match made in heaven.”

“Good! Because this next exercise requires great strength in your bond! Everyone, put your lions into a nosedive!”

The team did as they were told, maintaining formation as they slowly descended towards the planet’s surface.

“Technically, this is an expert level drill that we really shouldn’t be attempting but we’re short on time, so! Let’s give it a go, shall we?” Coran said. The team nodded, although more than one looked a little nervous. “Activating training helmets!” Coran said. At the press of a button, the viewfinders of the Paladins helmets turned black, blinding them.

“Ah! Coran what the heck!” Lance screeched, waving his hands in front of his face. “I can’t see!”

“Exactly!” Coran said, “You must learn to see through your lion’s eyes! Feel what the lion feels!”

Hunk shook his head, grasping his joysticks tightly and pulling up. “Mine feels scared!” he said, his lion coming to a halt and veering off course.

Keith and Lance, however, were egging each other on, their lions set on a downward spiral.

“You still going, Keith?” Lance called.

“You know it. You?”

“Going?” Lance said, grinning, “I’m speeding up!” Slowly, he pushed his joysticks forward. Adam watched as the speed meter next to his screen began to creep up. Keith didn’t hesitate, matching Lance’s speed.

“Shiro, are you seeing this?” Adam said.

“I’m not seeing much of anything if you hadn’t noticed,” Shiro snarked.

Ah, right.

Lance’s alarms were blaring in his lion, Keith’s soon picking up as well.

“Must be getting close,” Lance said, pushing his joysticks even further forward. He was sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Must be,” Keith said, his voice shaking slightly.

Lance must have picked up on it as he said, “You gettin’ scared, Mullet?”

“I’m not scared!” Keith growled, thrusting his joysticks forward and gaining a massive lead on Lance.

They both flew straight into a sand dune, head’s first with their tails sticking up in the air.

Adam couldn’t hold back his laughter. It reminded him of when his cat got stuck between the couch cushions, her paws flailing until she had righted herself.

_Wait._

“Shiro our cat!”

“Adam, not now!”

Adam clamped his mouth shut, turning his attention back to Keith and Lance with a pout. Lance had managed to free himself from the sand dune, doing a roly-poly down the side. Keith was still stuck, tail flickering in the air.

“What was that noise?” Pidge said, her voice rising in panic. “Did they crash?”

“Maybe?” Adam said.

Pidge grimaced, pulling back hard on her controls. “Nuh uh, not happening.” Green banked a hard left, knocking into a cliff and spiralling until she hit a small grouping of trees.

“Pidge!” Adam yelled, looking to her video screen for any signs of life.

There was no response at first, but then Adam heard a quiet moan. “I’m okay,” she whispered, giving a thumbs up from where she’d fallen on the floor of her cockpit.

Shiro was the only one left. His lion was hurtling down a cavern, getting dangerously close to the ground. Adam was about to call out to him when Coran flung his arm out, silencing him. He was watching the screen intently.

Adam remained silent, watching resignedly.

Shiro looked calm, almost serene as he sat in his pilot’s chair, hands light on his controls. His right hand was shaking a little, but he didn’t seem to notice.

His lips were moving, forming silent words that Adam already knew the answer to.

Patience yields focus.

Suddenly, Shiro’s eyes opened. Adam could see two bright yellow dots shining behind his visor. Shiro’s hands tightened on the joysticks and, at the last minute, he pulled up. He activated the thrusters of Black’s wings, her claws brushing the sandy bottom of the cavern. Shiro straightened out, directing Black through the mess of rock formations within the cavern with ease, and, once clearing the maze of rocks, tilted her back up into the sky.

Adam pumped a fist in the air, jumping up and down in celebration. “Yes, babe! That’s how it’s done!”

Coran gave Adam an amused look. Adam stopped his revels, fixing his glasses. “Ahem, I mean, he did well.”

Coran nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. “Yes. Yes, he did.”

 

*

 

After retrieving everyone from their lions and making sure that no one had broken any bones, Coran herded them back onto the training deck for an “easy” exercise. They were sitting in a circle, legs crossed, each wearing a headset. Apparently, they would help create a mental link, allowing the Paladins to essentially root in each other’s heads.

“Alright now,” Coran said, rubbing at his temples, “for this exercise you need to focus on one thing. Forming Voltron.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “As opposed to thinking of kittens,” he said.

“Everything else must fade away,” Coran continued, shooting Adam a pointed look. Adam mouthed a sorry, turning his attention back to the Paladins.

“This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron,” Coran said.

Adam flicked up a screen and zoomed in, watching as an image appeared in front of each Paladin.

Keith’s image was his shack in the desert, the sun casting everything in a hazy orange.

Hunk’s was a table of food. Adam could see there were people sitting at the table, although their faces were cut off. To his surprise, he could spot a few traditional Samoan dishes here and there. His father had been an avid cook, always experimenting with recipes from other cultures. He’d taught Adam everything he knew about working in the kitchen, from making filo pastry to keeping a dish in the oven just long enough to reach that perfect golden-brown. Adam smiled at the memory. Perhaps Hunk had a similar bond with his own family.

Lance’s picture was a family portrait. A very extensive family portrait. There was a mix of people of all ages and sizes. If Adam squinted, he could see two toddlers clinging to their father’s legs. A girl that looked almost identical to Lance stood to his right, an arm slung around his waist. Adam made a mental note to ask Lance about that later.

Shiro’s image wasn’t surprising. It was the Kerberos launch site, the event that started it all. Their argument, his kidnapping, this entire Voltron situation. Adam wished he could put on a headset of his own and read all the thoughts buzzing in Shiro’s mind. They hadn’t had any time to talk at all since they’d arrived at the Castle, and while it was fun to joke around and tease the Paladins, Adam wanted the time to speak with Shiro alone. He wanted to know where they were. Were they friends, or only colleagues? Did Shiro still have feelings for him or did he want to put their relationship to bed and start over?

“Pidge, stop thinking about your girlfriend!”

Adam scrolled across his screen, finding Pidge. The same photograph that Hunk had shown in the shack was put on display for all to see. Matt with his arm slung around a long-haired, dress-wearing Katie, the ship heading to Kerberos looming in the background.

Everyone else’s image had transformed into their lions, slowly constructing a holographic Voltron in the center of the circle.

Pidge opened her eyes, her image dissolving away. “I wasn’t!” she said, “Hunk was rooting around in my head!”

Hunk huffed. “I thought we were open? You can look in my head hole.”

“Everyone is supposed to be able to look in everyone else’s head holes! Now concentrate!” Coran yelled. He was bristling, his moustache poofing out in frustration.

Adam offered Coran his nearly empty bowl of snacks. Coran eyed the bowl before slowly taking a piece. He flipped it up into the air and caught it deftly in his mouth, munching loudly.

“Come on everyone. Clear your minds!” he said between chews.

Adam could see Coran was tiring. They’d been at this for hours. Even Adam was starting to feel drained. He could go for a cat nap right about now. He and Shiro used to have the best cat naps, Adam tucked against Shiro’s chest, their hands linked, breathing in sync. It was one of the few quiet moments of the day they could take for themselves during their busy Garrison schedule of training and teaching.

Adam let out a quiet sigh. He placed his bowl down on the counter, suddenly no longer hungry.

“I’M DONE WITH THIS!” Down below, Pidge slam dunked her headpiece to the ground, crossing her arms and pouting. The headset fizzled and sputtered, a piece coming loose.

“Pidge,” Shiro said, soft, reassuring, “We were just getting the hang of this.”

“I don’t like people rifling around in my head!” Pidge said. Her shoulders drooped, ducking her face so she didn’t have to meet anybody’s eyes. “I’m just… I’m tired okay?”

Shiro considered this, looking to everyone else on the team. “We have been working hard. Coran, do you think we could take a five minute, uh, dobosh break?”

Coran stroked his moustache in thought. “I supposed so.”

Pidge’s shoulders immediately lost all their tension. Adam patted Coran on the back. “I’ll go get them some snacks.”

“And I’ll grab the replenishing liquid pouches!” Coran said, racing out of the room.

Turns out five minutes wasn’t even possible. Everyone had just settled down, taking sips from their water pouches and munching on their snack bars when Allura entered the training deck. She looked furious.

“What are you doing? Get up you lazy lumps!” she said.

“Allura,” Adam started, “Everyone’s been working really hard, I think –”

“No. Enough is enough. It’s time you lot faced the gladiator!”

Everyone shared a worried look, but no one looked more anxious than Shiro.

Adam stepped forward, adjusting his glasses. “Allura, I don’t think –”

“No! Everybody up!”

Adam bit his tongue, refraining from snapping at Allura. A hand came to rest on his shoulder. Adam looked up, finding Shiro smiling down at him. He’d grown a few inches since Adam last saw him. “It’s okay,” he said, although his eyes read something completely different. “We’re ready Princess.”

 

*

 

They were not ready, not one bit. Adam was sent back up to the viewing box with Coran while Allura stayed on the training deck with the Paladins, guarding the exit.

“In order to defeat the gladiator, five Paladins must work as one!” Coran called, pressing a button. A door slid open in the ceiling, a robot Adam figured must be the gladiator dropping to the floor. It did not hesitate, charging towards Hunk straightaway. Hunk reacted late, shooting his shoulder gun a few steps behind the bot. One of his shots hit Keith, who pulled up his shield just in time to block it.

The bot swung its staff, sweeping Hunk’s feet out from under him. It placed the end of its staff on his stomach, shocking him. Hunk shuddered and then went still. At Adam’s look of horror, Coran patted his arm. “Don’t worry, he’ll only be passed out for a few seconds.”

If anything, that only made Adam feel worse.

Pidge tried to sneak up on the bot, but it turned about at the last second, blocking her attacks easily. Pidge had to go on the defensive, barely blocking each hit until the bot knocked her in the stomach, sending her flying into Hunk. She bounced off him, landing roughly on the floor.

Lance came in gun blazing, but the bot redirected his shots with its staff, closing the distance between them within seconds. Adam could tell Lance was a good shot, but a shotgun was of no use in close-combat situations. Keith came to Lance’s aid, although by then Lance had already been disarmed and hit on the head.

The bot switched between the two, knocking into Keith’s sword before zapping Lance in the stomach. It swivelled Lance around, causing him to knock into the Keith. The two collapsed in a heap on the ground, Lance out for the count.

Shiro was left as the last line of defence.

He took a fighting stance, his right arm glowing a deep purple.

Adam rubbed his eyes, fixing his glasses. Since when did it do that?!

Shiro was about to attack, ready to go when he suddenly froze. Adam watched, waiting for him to make a move, but Shiro remained rooted to the spot, head tucked to his chin. His hands were shaking and his knees looked like they were about to give way. The bot didn’t care, taking a running start before jumping into the air, its staff making a heavy arc downwards.

“SHIRO!” Adam yelled. He was already out of his seat, ready to run down to the training room when Keith skidded between the bot and Shiro, his sword and the bot’s staff connecting so hard, Adam could hear the reverberation from up here.

“Shiro! Are you okay?” Keith said, trying to bring Shiro back from wherever he’d disappeared into his head.

Adam tightened his grip on the headrest of his seat, his fingernails biting into the leather. He couldn’t watch this, but he couldn’t look away either in fear of Shiro’s safety.

The bot slipped its staff down the side of Keith’s sword while he was distracted with Shiro, sweeping Keith off his feet and up into the air before hitting him like a baseball into Shiro. The two went flying, joining the dog pile with Pidge and Hunk.

Allura put a stop it all, pressing a switch and causing the bot to power down.

“That combat simulator was set for an Altean child!” she said.

Adam looked to Coran for confirmation. Coran nodded, a solemn look on his face.

“You guys are really hardcore, you know that?” Adam said.

The Paladins slowly revived, all coming to attention as Allura chewed them out.

“You know,” Adam said, “we technically haven’t even eaten breakfast. Perhaps some real food might help?”

Coran twirled his moustache in thought before his face lit up like a lightbulb. “Of course! Princess!” he said, calling through the comms. “I think I know what the Paladins need!”

 

*

 

Coran whipped up a meal of “focus food” for them all. It was laid out on the dining table, the meal consisting of large bowls of food goo and blocks of pink and yellow gelatin. It wasn’t the most appetizing looking meal, but the team would take what they could get.

Adam was seated next to the Pidge, the rest of the Paladins spread out across the right side of the table. Allura sat at the head while Coran finished dishing up for everyone.

“This’ll get you forming Voltron in no time!” he said, plopping a healthy portion of food goo onto Shiro’s plate before stepping back.

Shiro smiled, even though Adam could see him eyeing the food sceptically. “Thank you, Coran, it smells delicious.”

Everyone reached for their cutlery, about to dig in, when Coran whipped out a control. He pressed a button with a manic grin. Bracelets appeared out from the arms of their dining chairs clamping around their wrists. Adam’s connected to Pidge’s closest wrist, locking solidly, the other stuck to the arm of his chair.

“Coran, what the actual fuck?” Adam said.

“I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you’re all still struggling to work as a team,” Coran said. “So, welcome to the final challenge, you get to feed each other!”

“Coran,” Hunk said, settling a dangerous look on the Altean. “Think about what you’re doing here.”

“Oh, it wasn’t me, thank Adam! He was the one to suggest it.”

Everyone turned their icy-cold glares to Adam, who shrank back from the sheer force of their anger. “Hey, I just said we should eat something. The rest is on Coran. And, also, why am I chained up?”

Coran smiled. “Well, I figured they can’t have all the fun, so I decided you should join in on this exercise too!”

Adam hung his head in defeat. “Great, thanks, Coran.”

“You’re welcome! Now, everyone, dig in!”

 

*

 

You would think after all the bullshit they had been put through that day, they would have figured this out by now, but ten minutes into their meal and already shots were being fired.

Hunk was desperate to get to his food, constantly pulling Shiro’s spoon away from his mouth while Lance had managed to pull Keith’s hand onto his plate in the process of accommodating for Hunk’s other hand.

“Oh great, you just desecrated my food goo!” Lance said, pouting.

“Well maybe if you’d stop and think, you wouldn’t have pulled my hand!” Keith grumbled.

“Me? You’re the one who –”

Pidge and Adam were the only two who had managed to figure out a pattern, although occasionally Pidge would topple towards Keith when he pulled too hard on her left hand.

Allura growled into her food goo. “Do Earthlings always complain this much?”

“Can’t you give us a break?” Shiro said, placing his spoon down after the fifth failed attempt at feeding Hunk. “Everyone’s been working really hard today.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, standing up, “We’re not some prisoners for you toy with like – like –”

“Like toy prisoners!” Lance offered up.

“Yes! Thank you, Lance,” Keith said.

Adam would have facepalmed if his hands weren’t currently chained to a chair.

Coran gasped. “You do not yell at the Princess!”

Pidge snorted. “Oh, the Princess of what? We’re the only ones out here!”

“Pidge –” Adam hedged, eyeing Coran warily.

“And she’s no Princess of our- MF!”

A gigantic glob of food goo dripped down the side of Pidge’s face, splattering onto the table top. A few flecks had managed to land on Adam’s glasses. As Adam followed the line of trajectory, he found Allura standing with her spoon held out like a shotput, her face set in a glower.

“This was a new pair,” Adam grumbled.

Keith was the one to act first. “Pidge, go loose!”

Keith grabbed Pidge’s bowl, flinging it in Allura’s direction. It was about to make impact when Coran stepped in the way, throwing an entire ladle’s worth of food goo across their whole side of the table.

Hunk spluttered, shaking food goo from his hair. “Oh, it’s on!” he said, slamming his face onto his plate and slurping up his food goo. He pressed down on his cheeks, food goo spurting from his mouth directly onto Coran and Allura.

Everyone went silent, watching as Allura straightened up, looking down at the food goo on her dress.

“FOOD FIGHT!” Adam yelled, grabbing the nearest bowl of food goo.

Everyone joined in, the Alteans verses the Earthlings. Whilst the Alteans had both hands free, the Earthlings outnumbered them two to four. Food goo was thrown everywhere, the pink gelatin squares used as backup ammo. Adam didn’t know how long it went on for, to be honest, he was too busy laughing to care. Looking about, he could see the smiles on everyone’s faces as they worked together to cover the Alteans in as much food goo as possible.

Eventually, they all tired out. Food goo was spread across the entire dining room, splattering the walls and ceiling, stuck in everyone’s hair and on their clothes. Adam’s glasses were in desperate need of a clean.

As Allura slumped down into a chair, admitting defeat, the group shared a look. All at once, they burst into laughter, shoulders bumping as they revelled in the afterglow of their food fight.

“Enough!” Allura said, breaking up their laughter. Everyone stopped, looking at her. Her head was bowed, shoulders shaking. “Do you see what you’re doing?” she said, slowly lifting her head. Adam expected a scowl or glaring beady eyes, but instead, Allura beamed at them, food goo stuck all along her right cheek. “You’re finally working together as a team!” she said with glee.

“Hey, she’s right,” Keith said, looking to Lance. Lance pondered this, before breaking into a smile.

“I actually don’t hate you right now,” Lance said.

“Gay.”

“What?” Lance said, peering over Keith’s shoulder to Adam.

“Uh, I said, yay. Teamwork?”

Lance narrowed his eyes at Adam but didn’t argue, shrugging it off.

“Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Hunk said.

“Let’s go form Voltron!” Shiro said, raising his and Hunk’s fist in the air.

Hunk frowned. “Actually, I was thinking dessert, but sure. Let’s go!”

“Yeah!” everyone cheered. Pidge, however, lost her balance as Keith and Adam lifted her off her feet. She pulled Adam and Keith down with her, everyone falling like dominoes one after the other. A chair dug painfully into Adam’s side, his glasses digging into his cheek.

“Coran, could you perhaps unchain us now?”

 

*

 

Adam munched on a bowl of food goo as he watched the Paladins make their way to the lions. After a few bites, he’d gotten used to the taste. It sort of tasted like oatmeal mixed with avocado.

Hunk made it all the way down his zipline in one go, settling down into his transport pod in sync with the rest of the Paladins as they rode up to their lion’s hangars. Adam nodded his head in approval.

“Everyone ready to do this?” Shiro said, his pilot’s chair pulling up to his controls.

Everyone sounded off, their lions coming to life.

“Alright,” Shiro said, beaming. “Form Voltron!”

 

*

 

Allura, Coran and Adam met the Paladins outside of the Castle, looking up Voltron. The team had come together seamlessly, no arguments, no bashing heads. Perfectly in sync.

“I knew they could do it,” Allura said, smiling up at her Paladins.

“Ah yes, like the old proverb says,” Coran said, twirling his moustache around his finger. “A man can be driven to do anything if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him.”

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses. “There is so much wrong with that sentence, I don’t even know where to start."

 

*

 

“Man, that was cool!” Lance said, pumping a fist in the air. They had all congregated back to the common room, lounging on the couches after their long day of hard work.

“I’m so charged up, I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep tonight!” Lance continued, vibrating in his seat.

Keith shook his head, lazing back with his arms slung over the back of the couch. Adam had never seen him look so relaxed. “Not me, when my head hits the pillow, it’s going to be lights out.” He smiled at Lance, who blinked at him in confusion.

Adam would be confused too if his so-called rival smiled at him like that… Actually, Adam had been in that exact same position years ago when he was a cadet. Shiro and he were constantly battling for first place on the ranking board, too stubborn-headed to realise that they could actually be friends. But, they’d worked it out in the end. Hopefully, Lance and Keith would come to the realisation sooner than Shiro and Adam had.

Hunk squeezed in between Keith and Lance, wrapping his arms around both their shoulders and bringing them into a hug. “I just want you to know that when we were in Voltron I realised that we’re brothers, man. No secrets, no boundaries, nothing between us!”

Adam smiled at Keith’s startled look, his eyes darting as he tried to process the show of affection.

Adam looked to Pidge, a quip on his tongue when he saw her hunch in on herself. She was busy playing with the mice, stroking them behind their velvet ears.

“You going to bed Pidge?” Shiro said. Everyone had stood up, disappearing into the hallway towards their bedrooms.

Adam looked between the two, trying to read the situation.

“In a minute,” Pidge said. “Kinda just want to hang out a bit.”

Shiro nodded. “Alright, but don’t stay up too late. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

Pidge nodded, turning her attention back to the space mice.

Shiro caught Adam’s eyes, raising an eyebrow in question. Adam shook his head. If Pidge wasn’t ready to talk, then Adam wouldn’t interfere. She’d tell the rest of the team in her own time.

At that, Shiro turned on his heel and followed everyone else out the door.

Adam sighed, clapping his hands on his thighs before standing. “Well, that was something.” At Pidge’s lack of response, Adam frowned. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked, coming up to Pidge. Pidge nodded, her head heavy.

“You don’t need me to carry you to bed?”

Pidge froze, her head slowly tilting up to look at Adam. Her eyes had gone watery, her bottom lip wobbling. “Matt,” she whispered. “Matt used to do that.”

“Ah,” Adam said, lost for words. “Sorry, I –”

Pidge waved a hand, stopping him. “No, it’s okay, I mean, it was years ago but, now and then he would… after a long night, he’d –”

Pidge sniffled, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Adam knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, you’re allowed to cry.”

“It’s just,” Pidge said between sniffs, “I’ve cried so much. I keep thinking I’m done and then the tears come again and I… I miss him so much, Adam. Him and dad.”

Adam wiped away Pidge’s tears with the pad of his thumb. “I know the feeling.”

Pidge locked eyes with him. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her cheeks rosy and tear-stained. “How did you deal with it?”

“I didn’t,” Adam said. “I fought so hard against it. Losing Shiro, it felt like a piece of me died.”

Pidge nodded in understanding, gesturing for him to continue.

Adam bit his lip, trying to think on how to explain it. “When you love someone, they become a part of your heart. This can be platonic, romantic, familial, whatever floats your boat. But when you lose them, you lose that piece of your heart as well.” Again, Pidge nodded. The mice had curled up in her lap, offering their own silent support. “You’re allowed to cry and worry about where that piece has gone, but you also have to adapt and learn to live without it until you find it again, otherwise you’ll never be able to survive.”

Pidge blinked, taking in Adam’s words. Her tears had stopped, her sniffles dying down. “I think I get what you mean,” she said.

Adam squeezed Pidge’s shoulder reassuringly. “We won’t stop until we find your family. That, I know. We’ve got Shiro back, now we just need to put our heads together to find the rest of them.”

Pidge’s bottom lip wobbled, her eyes crinkling as she gave a shaky smile. Her arms wrapped around Adam’s neck, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you, Adam,” she whispered.

Adam returned the embrace, rubbing soothing circles into Pidge’s back. “You’re welcome, Katie.”

 

*

 

After spending another hour in the common room chatting, Pidge had finally fallen asleep. Adam resigned himself to carrying her to bed, piggy-backing her and praying she didn’t fall off.

When he arrived at her room, Rover zoomed to Pidge’s side, chirping excitedly.

“Shhh,” Adam said, silencing the droid. “She’s asleep.”

Rover gave one final _blip_ before flying back into Pidge’s room, settling down in the corner of the bed.

Adam eased Pidge onto her bed, taking her shoes and socks off before bundling her up in her blanket. Carefully, he slipped her glasses off her nose, placing them next to Rover for safe keeping.

“Goodnight, gremlin,” Adam whispered, backing out slowly from her room.

He could have sworn he heard a quiet “Good night” in return before the door whooshed closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Adam's cat is safe with their elderly neighbour. He used to look after her when Adam and Shiro went on extended missions. Her name is Butterscotch and Shiro spoiled her rotten, but she still favours Adam's lap when she wants to cuddle. 
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Escúchalo a él, ratón! - Listen to him, mouse!
> 
> Voy a patear tu culo! - I'm going to kick your ass!


	4. The Avoidance Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro needs to get his priorities straight (lol), Coran needs to learn what edible food looks like and Adam just wants to hug the walking plushies, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a panic attack in this first part. If you'd rather skip it, then scroll to the first * on the page and you'll be fine x 
> 
> I also just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's left such encouraging comments! This chapter is a little more serious than the last three, but I tried to sprinkle some humour where I could. Hope you enjoy!

Despite what Adam said, Shiro knew Adam was good with kids. Yes, Adam could be blunt and a little harsh sometimes, but when it really came down to it, Adam just somehow knew exactly what to do, even if he constantly second-guessed himself.

Like when Keith had gotten into a fight because one of the kids called him a… very demeaning word. Sure, Shiro could help you to your feet and could talk about how accepting who you are is more important than other’s opinions, but Adam was the one who could patch up your bloody knuckles and give you reasons why you shouldn’t bother with small-minded idiots. He was the one you could turn to when you needed a distraction from the outside world that didn’t involve chucking knives into the wall. He was the one to offer silent support after Shiro’s pep-talks. He was the one who made Shiro believe the encouraging words he gave to others.

So Shiro couldn’t understand why he was so surprised to see Adam piggy-backing a snoring Pidge back to her room. Why he was smiling that dopey grin as he watched Adam playfully bat at Rover before hiking Pidge up and plopping her onto her bed. Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen Adam’s soft side in what felt like forever. Maybe because he’d forgotten what it meant to be gentle.

At night, flashes of red-soaked dirt and torn purple cloth would dance behind his closed eyelids, tantalizing him with memories he was desperate to access yet was absolutely terrified to witness at the same time. There was a part of him that feared his forgotten time in the Galra prison, what he’d done to deserve his scars.

Shiro absentmindedly tugged at his forelock, squinting up at the snow-white strands. He remembered reading about it somewhere, back on Earth. Marie Antoinette syndrome, the whitening of hair due to stress and trauma. He’d tilted his head in confusion when reading the description in one of his father’s encyclopedias, back when space was a dream and aliens were considered cool. Shiro had thought that it seemed impossible. How could anyone be stressed enough that their hair would change colour?

He had been wrong. So, so wrong.

“Shiro?”

Shiro startled, hiding his hands behind his back. He squinted in the dark, making out sandy brown hair, rectangular glasses glinting in the low light.

“Adam,” Shiro breathed. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Adam said. They hesitated, neither knowing what to say, waiting for the other to speak first.

“Thought you went to bed?” Adam finally said, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“I did.”

“But?”

_But I woke up in cold sweats. I woke up to flashes of blood and crowds roaring in my ears and I couldn’t see, couldn’t do anything because there was so much noise and light and where am I how did I get here why did I –_

“Shiro.”

Shiro shrank back into himself when something touched his shoulder. The warmth left as soon as it came. Shiro both wanted it back and feared its return.

“Shiro,” a voice, Adam, said again, slow and steady. That was Adam. Steady, unwavering. _Every mission, every drill, I have been there for you._

“Takashi, you have to breathe for me.”

Shiro breathed in, gulping down enough air to nearly make him choke.

“That’s it. In for six, hold for two, out for four. You know this.”

_I know this._

“In for six.” Shiro sucked in six shaky breaths, his chest stuttering.

“Good, now hold for two.”

Shiro clamped his mouth shut, holding his breath for dear life as if he was underwater.

“And out for four.”

Slowly, so slowly, Shiro released all the air in his lungs, his body collapsing in on itself. He fell back against the wall, sliding down until he hit the floor hard. He drew his knees to his chest on instinct, breathing deeply through his nose.

“You’re okay, you’re safe,” someone said, reminding him, grounding him.

Once he no longer needed to count his breaths, Shiro opened his eyes, one then the other. Someone was sitting on the floor, leaning against the opposite wall. Sandy brown hair, glasses glinting.

“Adam,” Shiro whispered.

“Hey,” Adam said. “You good?”

“Would you believe me if I said yes?” Shiro said, voice shaky, his smile even more so.

Adam shook his head. “Takashi Shirogane, what am I going to do with you?”

“Right now?” Shiro said, “I wouldn’t mind a hand to hold.”

Adam said nothing for a moment. Then, slowly, he got up. He walked over to Shiro, sliding down the wall and settling next to him. There was a good bit of space between them.

“This okay?” Adam asked.

Shiro nodded.

“Okay.”

Shiro’s hand dropped into the space between them, the space that felt too far and yet just right for now.

At first, it was just Adam’s pinky linked with his. When Shiro inched his hand closer, Adam took it, their palms brushing, fingers intertwining. Shiro could feel Adam’s thumb rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles.

It’s what he used to do when the spasms acted up.

“You’re okay,” Adam said.

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, now I am.”

 

*

 

“Great job today guys, I think we’re really getting the hang of this Voltron thing!” Shiro said, clapping Keith on the shoulder as they entered the dining room. He was glowing, his hair sweat soaked, his cheeks ruddy, beaming with pride at his new team.

The way Shiro was acting, you wouldn’t think he’d had a panic attack the night before.

“Man, I must’ve kicked that alien ship at least a mile,” Lance said, sending a cocky grin Keith’s way.

“Yeah, that’ll come in real handy when Zarkon challenges us to a soccer match,” Keith grouched.

Shiro and Hunk shared a look, breaking away from the Red and Blue Paladins. When Adam tried to catch Shiro’s eyes, however, Shiro ducked his head, suddenly finding his shoes absolutely fascinating.

Adam tried not to think too much about it.

After helping Shiro through his episode, Adam had sat with him and held his hand for Star’s knows how long. He was exhausted, to be honest, what with cheering the team on and helping Pidge out, it had drained him. But being there for Shiro, holding his hand while they sat in semi-comfortable silence. It had felt like a piece of home. All they were missing was their cat and a cringey movie. (And maybe Keith grumbling under his breath about Shiro’s prescribed homework in the corner.)

That moment wasn’t like the past, far from it, but it still made warmth bloom in Adam’s chest like the first time he and Shiro had held hands. This Shiro was so similar and yet also felt like a stranger. There were things Adam didn’t know about him, things he was afraid to ask.

“Hey, I did something cool and you can’t handle it, I get it,” Lance said, bringing Adam out from his thoughts.

“You made us lose our balance. We fell,” Keith said, knocking Lance off his pedestal.

“That falling part was Hunk’s fault!” Lance said, storming after Keith as they sat around the dining table.

“Hey! Not cool man,” Hunk said, tugging his helmet off. His bandana was skew, but after Adam indicated it, Hunk straightened it out, sending him a thumbs up in thanks.

“Alright, enough,” Shiro said, slumping into a chair, “Save your energy for fighting Zarkon.” Shiro practically melted as soon as his butt hit the seat, his head rolling back, back arching to try and work out the kinks.

Adam wanted to sentence him to bedrest at the sight. By what he’d seen last night, Shiro wasn’t getting nearly enough sleep. It didn’t help that Allura and Coran were trying to shove as much Paladin training in as possible before they launched the Castle.

“Shiro, maybe you should –”

“Hello everyone!” Adam growled as Coran entered the room, nabbing Shiro’s attention. “How’s the training going?”

“We’re getting there,” Shiro said. “Are you and Allura almost done fixing the Castle, I kinda feel like we’re sitting ducks here on Arus.”

“If we keep up the workflow we’ve got going, then we should be up and ready by tomorrow,” Adam said, tapping away at his tablet for no other reason than to look busy. He could feel Shiro’s eyes on him but, being the petty gay that he was, didn’t look up to meet them. If Shiro wanted to pretend last night didn’t happen, fine. Adam could understand that. Shiro had to be the big strong leader for a bunch of rookie cadets, and knowing the Garrison policy which had been hammered into their heads, you needed to stay strong for your team, or failure was inevitable.

Stars, it was too early for this gloomy shit.

Coran cleared his throat, cutting through the tension. “Well, to get your minds off these duck seats of yours –”

“It’s an expression, Coran,” Adam said.

Coran tilted his head in confusion, his ears wiggling.

Adam waved him off, “Never mind, you were saying?”

“Oh, well, I made you an ancient Paladin dish!” Coran said, plopping a tray down. Hunk instantly brightened up, licking his lips in anticipation.

When Coran lifted the lid, however, Adam had to immediately cover his nose. The smell of feet and rotten garbage permeated from the serving tray where a strange yellow and green plant sat steaming.

Hunk looked absolutely mortified. “Coran, what _is_ this?”

“It’s packed with nutrients!” Coran said.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

By the look on Coran’s face, it seemed it was better left unsaid. Hunk read this and immediately lifted his hands in surrender. “Nope, no, sorry. Forget I asked.”

Keith and Lance eyed the dish warily, both sharing a look before heading over to the opposite side of the table, far, far away from the offending food.

“Coran,” Hunk said, standing, “We’re on a planet with a whole array of herbs and spices! You’re missing an opportunity here. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go whip us up something a little less…” he looked to the dish, pulling a face. “That.”

Hunk started towards the door. Adam looked around the room. Coran hadn’t given him anything new to check yet, and Lance and Keith were still busy arguing about Lance’s kicking technique. Shiro looked half asleep in his chair.

“Mind if I join?” Adam asked, jogging after Hunk and slipping through the door behind him.

Hunk turned to him, surprised. “Uh, sure, Mister Wadekar. Uh, I mean! –”

Adam shook his head, chuckling. “You’re too polite for your own good, kid.”

“No such thing,” Hunk said. “My moms raised a gentleman.”

Adam stumbled at that, but quickly recollected himself, keeping in step with Hunk. “Your moms?”

Hunk’s shoulders bunched up to his ears. “Uh, yeah?”

Adam nodded. “Are they the ones who taught you to cook?”

Hunk’s shoulders relaxed, his lips ticking up into a small, shy smile. “Mama did yeah, Tina not so much.”

“Let me guess, she can burn water.”

Hunk stopped, staring at Adam with wide understanding eyes. “Yes! How is that even possible?”

Adam chuckled. “Don’t know, ask Shiro. He’s an expert in that division.”

Hunk gasped. “Shiro can’t cook?” he said as if it were the most devastating thing he’d ever heard.

“Not for shit. If you’re ever in need of charcoal, just give him a cookie recipe and you’re sorted.”

Hunk snorted, flinging his head back in laughter. “Oh man, wait until Lance hears this.” When the kitchen door slid opened, Hunk stepped to the side, gesturing for Adam to go first. _A gentleman indeed._

“Is Lance a big fan?” Adam asked, gathering bowls and what appeared to be a hybrid of a whisk and a spatula.

Hunk had somehow managed to find an apron and was busy tying it around his waist. “Huge,” Hunk said, “He’s been looking up to Shiro for as long as I’ve known him, probably even longer if his posters are anything to go by.”

Adam slammed the bowls down, turning a keen gaze to Hunk. “He has a poster?”

“Post _ers_ , plural,” Hunk grinned.

“I shall tuck that away for later,” Adam said, rubbing his hands together evilly. “Now, where do we start?”

 

*

 

After dodging Coran’s “food train”, because no, just… no, Shiro headed to the infirmary in search of Pidge. Adam had disappeared with Hunk into the kitchen before Shiro could work up the nerve to talk to him.

After last night he felt, well… embarrassed. Shiro wasn’t one to lose control. It took a lot to push him over the edge, so last night, when his vision started turning fuzzy and everything had just become too much… he’d panicked. He hated not being in control of his own body. Its why he was so stubborn with his gym routine, why he went to every doctor’s appointment, pushed himself to his ultimate limit because he knew what he could handle.

He couldn’t handle what had happened last night. If Adam hadn’t been there to help ground him... Shiro didn’t like to think where we would have gone.

 _That’s later’s problem,_ he argued with himself as he entered the infirmary.

Pidge was sitting on one of the steps, her knee bouncing as she awaited the prisoners' release from the healing pods.

“You look as anxious as me.”

Pidge startled, blinking up at Shiro. “One of them must know something about my family,” she said.

“I hope so,” Shiro said, more to himself than Pidge. Ever since he was rescued, he’d been trying to think back to Matt and Sam, when he last saw them, where they’d been taken. The furthest he could remember was being sucked up into a ship and dragged down endless hallways. From there, it was all a blur.

“But they remembered you,” Pidge said, hope in her eyes. “They called you Champion?”

“Yeah…” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Whatever that means.”

One of the pods hissed, letting out a puff of steam as the glass dissolved, revealing the pale, four-armed alien who had spoken to them on Sendak’s ship. He opened his eyes, releasing a plume of icy breath.

“I’ll go get some blankets,” Shiro said, already halfway to the door before Pidge could call him back. He wanted answers, and he knew he’d have to swallow down the truth eventually, but after the looks those aliens had given him Shiro decided to buy himself a little more time.

Why had they been so afraid? Should they still be afraid? Those were the questions running on repeat in Shiro’s mind as he exited the infirmary.

 

*

 

“Bon appetite!” Hunk said, sliding the bowls of their freshly-made creations in front of Lance and Keith.

“That’s fancy talk for dig in,” Adam explained to a rather ruffled-looking Coran. He was glaring at Lance and Keith who were too busy stuffing their faces to notice. Hunk practically glowed at the sight before picking up one of Adam’s dishes and taking a bite. He hummed with delight, digging into the quasi-vegetable and couscous salad he’d attempted to make.

“Adam, this is amazing!” Hunk said around his spoon.

“You sound surprised,” Adam said, leaning his hip against the table. A small curl of pride bloomed in his chest. It was one of his favourite dishes he and his father used to make together. Obviously working with foreign ingredients was challenging, but if Hunk’s scraping the bowl for the last little remnants was anything to go by, Adam figured he’d done the dish justice.

Allura entered the dining room, coming up to Coran and speaking to him quietly.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Coran humphed, sticking his nose in the air. At Allura’s questioning look Adam shrugged. “He can’t handle criticism.”

Coran gasped, pointing an accusing finger at Adam. “Excuse you sir but I’ll have you know –”

But Adam wouldn’t know because an alarm went off just then, interrupting Coran.

Allura pulled up a screen, showing the live feed outside the Castle perimeters. Adam reached for his utility belt on instinct, fingering his laser pistols. He was expecting more Galra ships maybe a fleet of battlecruisers. Instead, he saw what could only be described as a living plush toy creeping its way not-so-subtly towards the Castle entrance.

“What is that?” Keith asked, hand hovering over his hip, ready to call on his bayard.

“I don’t know,” Allura said, tilting her head in thought as she watched the creature scramble to its next hiding spot. “Perhaps it’s a local Arusian?”

Hunk clasped his hands together under his chin, projecting heart eyes up to the screen. “Aw! He’s so cute!”

“Doesn’t look too dangerous,” Lance said. “He kinda makes me want to knit a sweater for him.”

“You knit?” Adam said, raising a brow.

Lance shrugged. “I spent a lot of afternoons with my Gran. It was either that or play Sudoku.”

“I don’t trust him,” Keith said, calling on his bayard. It materialized in his hand with a beam of red light. Now, Adam wasn’t the jealous type (cough, _lies_ , cough cough) but it was kind of unfair that the Paladins didn’t have to lug their weapons around with them all the time.

“No,” Allura said, standing her ground. “Alteans believe in peace first. We should go greet him.”

Keith bristled while Lance and Hunk jumped excitedly. “Alright, let’s do this!” Lance said, racing out the door. Hunk was right on his heels, babbling about how adorable the Arusian was.

“I’m not taking any chances,” Keith said, holding tightly to his bayard.

Adam glared at him. “If you dare point your sword at that cutie I will shoot you dead. I am not kidding.”

“But –”

“Dead.”

Keith hung his head in defeat. “Fine, but if we get killed by a walking plush toy, I get full bragging rights in the afterlife.”

 

*

 

Eventually, Shiro had to return to the infirmary. There was only so long he could stall in search of blankets. He’d attempted to make a tea-like substance, one of the few things Adam had trusted him to make back in their kitchen at home. He’d only let the kettle catch fire that one time, but otherwise he’d managed before.

Now, he was busy passing around cups of tea and blankets while Pidge talked to the four-armed alien from before. Shiro kept an ear out but otherwise made himself busy.

“How long have you been held captive?” Pidge asked.

“Some a few months, others for years,” the alien said, looking down at his tea in deep thought. “Perhaps even decades. It becomes… hard to tell.”

“So, you must have been there when my dad and brother were brought in?” Pidge said. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, a bundle of anxious energy. Shiro had the itch to hold her back in fear she bounced off the walls but, this was her first real lead, so Shiro couldn’t blame her.

“Yes, your kind was a rarity in the prison. I remember when they first arrived with Champion.” The alien looked at Shiro, his eyes searching.

Shiro swallowed down his frustration. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

The alien blinked in surprise. “You don’t remember?” he said.

Shiro shook his head, hesitant. Here it was, a piece of his past he couldn’t remember, staring him in the face.

“You were a legendary gladiator in the Galra Arena,” the alien said. “Undefeated in the ring, even rising above a famous Galra Gladiator, Myzax. That was your first match, the day you earned the name Champion. I was there, as was the youngest Earthling. He was meant to go first.”

Pidge gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Shiro could only imagine the mental image running through her head. Matt was a scientist, lean and slim. He wasn’t made for fighting, so the fact that he was supposed to battle in a Gladiator arena? It sent shivers down Shiro’s spine.

“We were all prisoners,” the alien continued, “forced to fight for the entertainment of the Galra elite. That day, we were sentenced to battle Myzax. They might as well have buried us in our graves then and there.”

A hint of a memory flashed behind Shiro’s eyes. A dark tunnel with a bright light at the end, guards keeping a group of people clumped together with no means of escape. A weapon offered before them.

“However, when your Matt was called upon, Champion was enraged. So thirsty for blood was he, that he injured his fellow Earthling.” The alien ducked his head, his hands trembling as they clutched his cup.

“You.”

Shiro turned his gaze to Pidge. She looked outraged, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed to slits. “You attacked my brother? Why?”

Shiro shook his head, even as the other aliens nodded theirs in agreement. “That’s impossible. Matt was my friend, I would never –”

Pidge’s look silenced him. Her hands clasped into fists at her side, shaking in silent rage. She wrenched her eyes away from Shiro, and immediately Shiro felt his shoulders relax. Who knew a fourteen-year-old girl could instil such fear? But again, this was Katie Holt. Shiro was still surprised how long it had taken him to work it out. If Adam ever found out, he’d never let Shiro hear the end of it.

“After my brother was injured, where was he taken?” Pidge asked, pointedly ignoring Shiro.

“I know not,” the alien said. He bowed his head, seemingly finished with his story.

“No, that can’t be right. There’s got be more to this story I –” a thought struck Shiro. Of course, why didn’t think of this sooner? “The battleship,” he said. “The one that crash-landed here. I’m sure it must have some information, prisoner logs, something.” He looked to Pidge, awaiting her approval. Pidge considered him a moment, before nodding.

“Alright. Let’s go check it out.”

 

*

 

Surprise, surprise, the Arusian was harmless (ahem, _Keith_ ), even though he was considered his village’s bravest warrior. His name was Klaaizap and was coming on behalf of his village to investigate why some ancient ‘Lion Goddess’ was angry.

He went into a whole spiel about destruction and giants dancing in the sky (aka, Voltron, yes thank you, Hunk). When Allura properly introduced herself, Klaaizap seemed to connect the dots, proclaiming her to be his so-called Lion Goddess.

And that’s how they ended up in a tiny village full of plush toys.

Hunk was busy handing out some kind of candy while Coran cuddled a particularly squishy Arusian. They seemed to be soaking up the attention with glee.

Adam’s fingers were itching to grab one of his own when a large, pudgy Arusian stepped forward. He bore a golden circlet atop his head and wore what Adam could only think of as a table-cloth cape.

“Lion Goddess,” the Arusian boomed, “I, King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness.” He gave a low bow, to which Keith snorted.

Adam elbowed him in the ribs. “Be polite,” he said.

“Says you,” Keith grouched, rubbing his side. “You probably just wanna steal one of these things and use it as a dress-up doll.”

Adam shrugged. He wasn’t wrong.

The king continued his warbling and grovelling, asking Allura’s forgiveness in exchange for an “apology dance.”

Before Allura could politely refuse, a row of Arusians began beating a quick-paced rhythm out on drums. A small female-looking Arusian stepped forward and began… Adam wouldn’t call it dancing, per say but more like creative interpretative movement? It was cute all the same.

Allura blushed, turning a bashful smile to the king. “Please, there is no need for this,” she said.

The king clapped his hands, calling his dancer to stop mid arabesque. The poor thing was left balancing on one toe.

“The Goddess has refused the dance of apology. Light the sacrificial fire!” at the king’s command, a gigantic bonfire was lit upon a podium, the orange flames casting an ungodly heat even from here. Adam could feel Keith stiffen at his side. Adam grabbed his arm on instinct, grounding him.

“We must throw ourselves in!” the king proclaimed, beginning to herd his people towards the fire.

Keith strained against Adam’s grip while Adam reached for the nearest plushie, uh, Arusian. No way was he leaving here without one of these little guys.

“Wait, no, stop!” Allura called, waving her arms frantically. “There is no need for that!”

The king halted, turning to Allura with a smile. “Shall the apology dance resume?”

“Yes,” Allura said, giving a sigh of relief. “That would be the better option.”

At the clap of the king’s hands, the drums picked up where they had left off, the dancer falling out of her arabesque into the next sequence of steps. Keith relaxed at Adam’s side, brushing Adam’s hand off his arm. He seemed alright, although he kept glancing warily at the fire as it was being put out.

Adam found himself nodding in appreciation at the dancer’s pirouettes. He could admit it, the Arusian had some moves.

The Arusian finished with a smile, falling to her knees and bowing down before Allura. The rest of the village followed suit, all chanting a low “Lion Goddess” under their breaths.

Allura looked about with concern. “Please rise,” she said. The Arusian’s heads popped up, a shared look of confusion on all their faces. “Thank you for that wonderful dance,” she said, nodding to the dancer. “But it is I who should be apologising. I put you all in danger. I am no great being worthy of your worship, but Princess Allura of Altea. These are the Voltron Paladins,” she said, indicating to Hunk, Lance and Keith. “And whilst we come from different places with very, _very_ different traditions –” Adam coughed pointedly at her. Allura pouted, continuing with her grand speech. “We wish to live alongside you as equals.”

The king rose to his feet, apprehension forming a knot between his brows. “But the giant robotic angel, it is not here to destroy us because of our immoral ways?”

Adam shared a concerned look with Hunk. Just what exactly did these Arusians get up to that they felt they needed to repent?

Allura shook her head. “No, Voltron is here to protect you.” She turned her attention to the crowd, addressing the entire village. “Let it be known that Voltron shall protect every innocent being throughout the galaxy!”

The Arusians cheered with glee, immediately storming the Paladins for cuddles.

Hunk was being used as a human jungle-gym, while Lance was nearly covered head-to-toe in wriggling Arusians. Adam was about to grab a cuddle buddy of his own when he saw an Arusian leap onto Keith, clinging to his waist steadfastly. Keith stiffened, looking about frantically.

Slowly, Adam brought his phone out from his pocket, hitting record and taking pictures in-between. Shiro was going to love this.

“Uh, I don’t, um, usually hug people,” Keith said, his hands dangling in the air, unsure of what to do. The Arusian ignored Keith’s qualms, snuggling closer. Keith softened a little, a small smile gracing his lips. His hand came to the head of the Arusian, patting it. “But, wow, you are cuddly.”

Adam didn’t think it could get any better until the Arusian gave a “thank you” in a booming baritone.

Adam nearly dropped his phone, bent over double from laughter, at the look on Keith’s face.

 

*

 

“How did you do that?!”

Pidge and Shiro had made it to the shipwreck without too much trouble, using their jetpacks to sail in through the opening in the ceiling.

The entire place was dark, abandoned and powerless. That is, until Shiro placed his Galra arm on the control panel. The panel instantly lit up, purple spreading like roots all the way through the broken-down machinery. A giant red screen lit up before them, crackling and a little staticky, but still functional.

“I don’t know,” Shiro said, staring dazedly at his arm. What couldn’t this thing do?

Pidge pulled up a screen from her gauntlet, tapping away as she hacked into the Galra system. For a moment, she looked just like Matt, eyebrows furrowed, tongue poking out between her teeth. It made Shiro’s heart break. What had happened to his friend?

“Once I’ve downloaded this information, I should be able to decode it back at the Castle,” Pidge said, her eyes never leaving the screens as she tapped away even when something breached the atmosphere. A _big_ something.

Shiro winced at the sound, looking up through one of the holes of the ceiling. Pidge was unperturbed, hyper-focused on downloading the files.

“Pidge, we’ve gotta go,” Shiro said, lifting his hand off the control panel. Pidge slammed it down, holding it tightly.

“No,” she said, stern, not open for negotiation. “I’ve only downloaded fifteen percent. I am not leaving until I’ve got this info.”

Shiro stared at Pidge, who had already turned her attention back to the screens, her hand holding Shiro’s in place.

Shiro looked between Pidge, the screen and the flying object. It looked almost the size of Voltron, red hot and heading straight for them.

The bar was slowly creeping towards one hundred, but it was too slow. They were going to get killed if they didn’t get out of there now.

“I’m sorry, Pidge,” Shiro said, wrapping an arm around her waist and activating his jetpack.

“No!” Pidge screamed, scrabbling for the control panel. It was in vain, Shiro already flying them out of the ceiling and towards the ground. “Shiro, let me go!”

Shiro ignored Pidge’s protests, grabbing her hand as he started sprinting as far away from the shipwreck as possible. When Pidge finally looked up and saw the unidentified object, she started running too, somehow, despite her short stature, keeping up with Shiro.

At the rate this thing was falling, though, Shiro and Pidge weren’t going to clear the impact site. “Activate your jetpack!” Shiro yelled, just as the object hit the ground, causing a massive explosion.

Shiro felt his feet lift off the floor from the sheer force of the explosion. He activated his jetpack, willing it to fly faster, faster. Pidge was at his side, struggling against the wave of heat and dust right on their tails.

 _We’re not gonna make it,_ Shiro realised as they were enveloped in dust and smoke.

 

*

 

“Allura? Anyone!”

Adam startled, nearly dropping the Arusian he was currently giving a piggyback. He turned to Allura, who’s purple earrings were lighting up. Shiro’s voice emanated from them.

“Shiro?” Keith said, coming to stand next to Allura.

“Where is everyone!” Shiro said, “There’s a –” Shiro’s voice cut off. Adam’s stomach sunk.

“What –”

“Look!” One of the Arusians was pointing to the sky, her voice shaking. Adam followed her line of sight and oh. Oh no.

“We’ve got to get the Arusians to a safe place!” Adam said, placing his Arusian down on the ground and already herding them away from the giant object falling from the sky.

The rest of the group went into action, Allura and Coran leading the Arusians to a nearby cave. “Everyone get inside and stay down!” Allura instructed.

“On it!” Hunk said, running along with the Arusians.

“Not you!” Keith said, catching Hunk by the collar and dragging him towards the lions. Adam clucked his tongue as they walked past, Hunk pouting like a toddler. Hunk definitely needed some confidence boosting.

 

*

 

Shiro landed heavily on the ground, waiting to be crushed by the rubble, engulfed in flames, something. Instead, the noise settled around him, everything became eerily quiet. Shiro opened his eyes, blinking away the dust. Pidge was crouched below him, shaking.

Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder. Pidge stopped, looked up. She let out a gasp. Shiro looked and couldn’t help his soft breath of awe. Black and Green were crowded around them, sheltering them from the explosion. When all seemed safe, the lions sat up, looking down at their Paladins.

“Our lions just saved us,” Shiro whispered. He heard a soft purr in the back of his mind, an acknowledgement. _Black?_

“I didn’t know they could do that,” Pidge said in awe.

“Guess there’s a lot we don’t know,” Shiro returned, both to Pidge and to Black.

“Uh, Shiro?” Pidge said, pointing to something behind him. Shiro turned his heart stuttering at the sight.

A giant coffin-like object stood towering over them, casting a long dark shadow across the sandy planes of Arus. The panels broke apart one by one, falling to the floor to reveal a giant robot man. The ground shook, Pidge grasping onto Shiro’s arm for support.

The giant lit up from the toes up, purple and red accents powering on until it reached his eyes. They blinked open, one giant pupil staring down at them.

“Get to your lion!” Shiro said, watching to make sure Pidge was safely in Green’s jaws before entering his own.

As Shiro settled into the cockpit, he watched as the giant lifted his arm. He held a torch of sorts, a giant glowing orb spinning about rabidly atop it.

He was about to warn Pidge when the giant threw the orb straight at them. Green flew to the side at the same time Black did, dodging the orb. Clouds of dust rose into the air, purple lightning bolts flashing inbetween.

Black and Green took to the air, narrowly dodging the giant as he threw his orb at them, crashing into the cliff faces and leaving enormous dents in his wake. As the giant threw his orb at Pidge, she shot Green’s laser at it, hitting the orb slap-bang in the middle. A puff of purple smoke appeared and for a moment Shiro thought she’d done it. However, when the smoke cleared, the orb was still there, steadily heading towards the Green Lion.

“Pidge!” Shiro yelled as the orb hit Green, sending her flying onto her back.

The giant stormed towards her while she was still down, calling back his orb and getting ready to aim. Shiro thrusted his joysticks forward. Taking a running leap, he jumped, clamping down hard with Black’s jaws on the giant’s shoulders. He had hoped he could buy Pidge enough time to get up, but too soon, he was being thrown off, rolling uncontrollably until he came to a rough stop.

Shiro grit his teeth, willing Black to please get up, when blue lasers shot down upon the giant, turning his attention away from Black and Green.

“Lay down some cover fire so they can get out there!” Keith called through the comms.

Shiro watched as Keith and Lance worked in tandem, shooting at the giant from one side while Hunk charged at it from behind. “Check this out!” Hunk called. “Battle lion headbutt!”

Yellow rammed into the giant’s back, causing him to topple to his knees.

“Nice one Hunk!” Lance whooped.

“You guys okay down there?” Keith said, his face popping up on Shiro’s screen. Black and Green got to their feet. They were a little shaken, but otherwise good. “Yeah, for now,” Shiro said, taking off.

The lions came together in formation, assessing the giant down below.

“Are the Galra behind this?” Hunk said, voice tinged with worry.

“Must be,” Shiro said. There was something about the giant, his shape, that one beady eye. He must have seen something like it back when he was a prisoner.

“So what’s the gameplan?” Lance said. “Shoot it? Take down its weapon? Call it names?”

“There’s only one way to take this monster down.” Shiro could feel a vibration all the way down to his fingertips, a low purr echoing in the back of his mind. Anticipation. “Form Voltron!”

 

*

 

Adam hated this. He really, really hated this. Yes, it was nice cuddling up with the Arusians but not when it was a life or death situation where two giant robots were concerned.

“Is there nothing we can do?” Adam said to Allura, who was sheltering a small group of children. “Can’t we get back to the Castle?”

“We can’t risk it,” Coran said. “Right now, all we can do is stay covered and keep the Arusians safe.”

Adam growled in frustration. He knew the Paladins were capable. He’d seen how their training had improved over the last couple of days. But that didn’t stop the nervousness churning low in his stomach, the sweat dripping down his back. He wanted to help them, be out there with them, shoot down that monster with the Castle’s cannons. But all he could do was sit back and watch as Shiro led his teammates through a battle to the death.

 

*

 

Shiro wouldn’t admit it out loud, but they were getting their asses beaten.

“What are we gonna do?” Hunk said. “Every time we watch the orb, we get blindsided by the monster, and every time we try focus on the monster we get hit by that damn orb!”

“Oh, swear jar!” Lance said.

“Lance, not now!” Keith growled.

“Still,” Lance said. Shiro could hear the pout in his voice.

Shiro tried to drown out the noise, focusing on the task at hand. They had to 1) keep away from the orb; 2) stay clear of the giant’s fists; 3) stay far, _far_ away from the village and 4) defeat the giant.

Easy peasy.

“Oh, oh, I got it!” Lance said. “I’m gonna power kick that orb thing!”

“We’re going to fall!” Keith said.

“Stop living in the past!” Lance said, digging his heel in and causing Voltron to swivel around to face the monster. Shiro both loved and hated the connection in Voltron. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt, having five separate minds come together to work as one. Although, that also meant that if someone was stubborn enough, they could take the lead away. Thank the Stars Adam didn’t have his own lion. He’d probably have Voltron do the moonwalk or Vogue.

“Let’s try it,” Shiro said, even though Lance was already leading them head on towards the giant.

The giant took aim and flung its orb at them. Lance and Hunk worked together to take a running start before jumping into the air. Lance stuck Voltron’s right leg out, performing a flying kick with an impressive anime yell to go with it. And it almost worked, except for the fact that the orb flew straight past Lance and into Voltron’s chin, knocking his head back and causing him to fall flat on his back.

“Ah shit,” Lance said as they regained their balance.

“Swear jar!” Pidge said.

“Can we all just agree to use quiznack from now on?” Hunk said, “I feel like that’s the best alternative?”

“We can decide on that later,” Shiro said. “But right now, Pidge! Fire lasers!”

“Got it!” Pidge said. Green thrusted forward, but instead of lasers shooting out of her mouth, Black’s wings detached from her back and formed a shield.

“Oops!”

Shiro opened a live feed into Pidge’s cockpit, watching her furiously tap at a screen in panic. “No, lasers, lasers!” Shiro said, watching in the corner of his eye as the giant approached.

“I’m working on it!” Pidge yelled just as the giant body-slammed into Voltron, causing him to stumble backwards. The giant flung the orb at them, knocking them off their feet entirely.

“This isn’t working!” Hunk said before yelling in fright. “Orb! ORB!”

The orb struck Voltron solidly in the chest, causing them to crash into a cliff-side.

“Shiro, we’ve gotta move!” Keith said. “Shiro? Shiro!”

Shiro couldn’t hear him, everything becoming white noise as he stared at the giant. That stance, the orb, that one beady eye…

He remembered.

 

 _Matt is safe. Matt is safe,_ is all Shiro can think as he dodges Myzax’s attacks. The sentry had given him a sword-like weapon which he gripped tightly in his right hand. He’d worked with staffs in the Garrison gym, but this was a whole other ball game. It was still dripping with Matt’s blood. Hopefully, the scratch on his calf would be enough to send him to work with his father in the mining facilities.

“ARRRGH!” That was Shiro’s only warning before the electric orb came flying towards his head.

Shiro rolled to the side, running to the nearest pillar. Electricity was crackling in the air, his blood pumping as the faceless crowd cheered them on. This was madness, barbaric. How could these people just sit by and watch as two people battled it out for bloodshed?

Myzax brought the orb back to him. It spun rapidly in its holder, crackling as it powered up for his next throw.

_Wait._

Shiro counted in his head how long it took for the orb to charge, how many times Myzax could throw his orb before he had to summon it back.

Shiro knew the pattern, knew what he had to do.

He could defeat Myzax.

 

“I recognize this monster from the arena!” Shiro said, grabbing the Paladins’ attention. “I’ve fought him before. I know how to beat him!”

“Well please share because he’s coming right at us!” Lance said.

The giant stormed at them, raising its mighty fist, about to strike them. Shiro pushed Voltron up onto his feet, dodging the attack at the last second.

“Listen!” Shiro said as Voltron landed a safe distance away. “There’s a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon. Every third time, the orb needs to charge up. That’s this monster’s weakest point. That’s when we strike.”

“And until then?” Hunk asked.

“Defense,” Shiro said. “Pidge, shield!”

Pidge brought the shield up just in time, blocking the monster’s orb. Voltron crouched low, keeping his stance as the orb hit once, twice, three times. “Everyone, brace for impact!”

The orb hit the shield, bouncing back to the giant, but not without causing the shield to break back into its two separate pieces.

An image flashed in Shiro’s mind. A sword.

“We need a sword!” Shiro said.

“Orb! Orb!” Hunk yelled. Before Voltron could act, the giant threw his newly-charged orb at Voltron, causing him to fall back. Immediately, the orb came again, hitting them while they were down.

“We can’t take another hit like that!” Pidge said. “We’ve got to do something!”

“Wait!”

Pidge paused, everyone’s attention turning to the Red Lion.

“What is it, Keith?” Shiro said.

“I think my lion’s trying to tell me something!”

“Well whatever it is, do it quick cause he’s firing his third shot!” Lance yelled. As if on cue, the orb came flying through the air, hitting Voltron on the shoulder just as he started to stand up. They went rolling across the desert planes, ending up on their side.

Everyone pulled their last bit of energy together to stand up as the giant leapt through the air, about to strike whilst the orb re-charged.

Just as Shiro was about to call everyone to dodge, he heard a battle cry from Keith. Red and Green came together in a burst of light, unsheathing a gigantic sword. On instinct, Shiro and Keith led Voltron’s right arm up into an arc, swiping cleanly through the giant’s chest. Voltron rolled out from under the giant as it came crashing down. It paused for a second, everyone’s breath held in anticipation. But then the giant fell to his knees, a giant beam of purple light their only warning before it self-destructed.

“Alright, Keith!” Shiro yelled, everyone else cheering him on. Keith’s face popped up on Shiro’s screen. He looked stunned, still trying to compute what had just happened.

“Dude, how did you do that?” Hunk said.

“I, I don’t know. Red told me to place my bayard in this weird… thing so I did?”

“Okaaaaay so weird magic tech stuff, got it,” Lance said.

Keith looked to Shiro, concern etched in the furrow of his brow. “You okay?” he asked while the others talked excitedly in the background.

Shiro nodded, evening out his breathing. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Keith gave a small, comforting smile, nodding before turning back to the conversation.

“Is everyone alright?!”

Suddenly, Allura, Coran and Adam’s faces popped up on everyone’s screens. Shiro felt his shoulders lose some tension. They were alright, the village was safe. They’d done it.

“Yeah, we kicked that monsters butt! You should have seen my flying kick!” Lance said.

“We got hit in the face,” Keith said.

“Oh please, a little knock on the chin didn’t hurt anybody.”

“Shiro?” Adam came to the front of the Castle’s communication screen. “You okay?”

Shiro chuckled. “You and Keith never stop worrying, do you?”

Adam’s worry melted into a mischievous grin. “With you at the helm? Always.”

Shiro couldn’t hold back his laughter at that.

 

*

 

After seeing the prisoners off in their transport pod, Shiro went in search of Pidge. A part of him knew he should speak to Adam about last night, but there was still that small voice of doubt in the back of his head. _Later, that’s later’s problem._

He stepped out onto one of the upper stone bridges connected to the Castle. A small smudge of green was sitting dangling their legs over the side. As Shiro neared, he could make out Pidge’s mess of cowlicks, her glasses reflecting the orange-pink sunset. The mice were with her, chittering as she stroked them absent-mindedly.

“There you are,” Shiro said.

Pidge looked up, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. “Why would you hurt my brother?” she said, voice quiet. All her fury from before had vanished, leaving behind the young, hurt girl sitting before him.

Shiro sighed, settling down beside her. “I did it to save him,” he said, trying to catch Pidge’s eyes. Pidge blinked at him owlishly, eyes searching. “What?”

Shiro nodded. “That alien was right, I did attack him. But it was an act. I knew that if he was injured, he couldn’t fight and would be sent to the mines to work with your father.”

Pidge stared at him, her face blank.

“He’s safe, Pidge,” Shiro said. “They’re together.”

Tears welled in Pidge’s eyes. “You saved him,” she said, barely audible. “Even though you’d have to fight instead?”

Shiro nodded. He wrung his fingers along his right wrist absently, feeling the cool metal beneath his fingertips. It was grounding, in a strange, horrible way.

He felt two slim arms wrap around his waist, pulling him out from the memories of the arena. “Thank you!” Pidge said, her voice muffled against his chest. “I’m so sorry I doubted you!”

Shiro looked down to Pidge, her arms tight around him. Shiro smiled, embracing her. “I can tell you really miss them,” he said. “Your brother and father would be proud of you, Katie.”

Pidge gasped, blinking up at Shiro, her chin digging into his ribs. “You knew?” she said.

“I figured it out, eventually.” At Pidge’s worried look, Shiro continued, “Don’t worry, I won't tell anyone. It’s your secret to tell.”

Pidge gave him a watery smile, squeezing tightly before letting him go. “Thanks, Shiro.”

 

*

 

“So you finally worked it out, huh?”

Shiro startled, his hand coming up to his chest as Adam appeared around the corner. After watching the sunset, Pidge had excused herself to go take a nap after their long day. Shiro hoped she wouldn’t stay up the whole night tinkering on some or other piece of machinery but otherwise left her to it. He had been strolling through the Castle, trying to decide whether he was hungry or not when Adam had decided to give him a heart attack.

“Don’t do that!” Shiro said, still clutching his chest in fright. “Do I need to get you a bell?”

Adam smiled wickedly. “Kinky,” he said, brows waggling.

Shiro huffed, smiling despite himself.

“Seriously, though, Shiro. How did you not realise sooner?” Adam said.

Shiro fumbled for words. “It was a good disguise?” he tried.

“She looks exactly like Matt!” Adam said, shaking his head in mock admonishment. “She’s even wearing his glasses, which, by the way, I’m little concerned about because they're prescription and –”

“Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Adam’s jaw clicked shut. He frowned in confusion. “For?”

“For last night,” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t help me through… that.”

“It’s called a panic attack, Shiro,” Adam said softly. “And it’s okay. You’re allowed to lose control every once in a while.”

How did he know? He always, always knew.

Shiro bit his lip. “Not like that.”

“Shiro.” Shiro felt a warm, light hand clasp him on the shoulder. He looked up, catching Adam’s coffee-blend eyes. “After what you’ve been through, you’re allowed to not feel okay all the time. You don’t always have to put up a brave front.”

Shiro tried to look away, he really did, but Adam’s eyes had him on lockdown and he couldn’t break away, didn’t want to.

“I know,” Shiro whispered.

Adam released Shiro’s shoulder, his fingers trailing down his bicep before dropping away completely. “Good. And you know can talk to me, uh, us. Everyone. We’re a team now. You don’t have to depend on just yourself anymore.”

Shiro nodded. It was all he could do right now.

Adam stepped back, clearing his throat. “There are some leftovers from the lunch Hunk and I made if you’re hungry?”

Shiro’s stomach rolled at the mention of food. He was starving, but –

“I’m alright. I’m gonna try to get an early night.”

Adam’s eyes flashed with hurt, but immediately he covered it up with a sly smile. “Okay, but you’re missing out on some fine alien cuisine.”

Shiro started towards the sleeping quarters, sending a wave over his shoulder. “If you cooked it, then I’m sure I’m not missing out on much.”

He heard an affronted gasp behind his back. “Takashi Shirogane, you take that back you fucking liar!”

“Swear jar!” Shiro called as he rounded the corner, leaving a smiling, somewhat pissed off Adam behind.

A quiet _idiot_ echoed in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Shiro POV! This fic will mostly be centred around Adam and his POV but I felt that I needed to write from Shiro's side for this chapter to get a bit more plot rolling. 
> 
> I don't have a set update schedule but hopefully, the next chapter will follow up soonish. I'm excited to write the next episode :) So until then, hope you enjoyed reading and comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	5. Life Of The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arusians know how to throw a party! It includes explosions, near-death experiences and disgusting drinks/hair tonic. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hello! Long time no see. I just wanted to say thank you for all the kudos and amazing comments! Reading them always makes me smile :) 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than the last few, mainly because I squished episode 4 and 5 into one, so make sure to pace yourselves! And just a trigger warning for blood and torture (only a tiny bit. If you want me to write an indication in the fic of where it starts and ends so you can skip it, let me know in the comments, although it's very short and not very explicit). The rating has also gone up because this show is violent and that was inevitably gonna become a part of the plot from now on. That and Adam swears like a sailor ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> On that note, hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!

Adam liked to think he was a sociable person. Whenever the Garrison had fundraising galas, Adam and Shiro – being the Garrison Golden Boys – would make the rounds. They’d go through the routine of saying hello, giving warm smiles and offer light chatter then later make fun of the absolute pompousness of it all. So why was he feeling like complete shit at this party for the Arusians?

The king of the Arusians and some budding thespians were putting on a dramatic retelling of the “Victory of Voltron”. After a little mix-up of who actually won, the Arusians finished their play with a bow to the audience. Allura smiled down at the Arusians, sending Coran a not-so-discrete “help me” look. Coran was too busy entertaining a small group of Arusian children with a wild tale of his own to notice.

Allura pouted before turning to the Arusians gathered in the entrance hall of the Castle. “Thank you, your Majesty, for that… wonderful production. It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon to free the universe!”

Adam tuned out after that. He’d heard that spiel enough times in the last three days. Shiro looked just as uninterested, leaning up against the entrance hallway, his gaze set out towards the Arusian desert.

Adam willed Shiro to look at him, to come over and talk nonsense like they used to. That was the only reason he ever enjoyed himself at Garrison functions. That and the free booze. Speaking of which…

A floating tray hovered past Adam, allowing him to snatch a glass of the purple drink being handed out to them all. He was about to take a healthy sip when Lance caught his attention.

“I say Vol and you say tron! Vol!”

Keith and Hunk shared a look before Keith stuttered a “Vol-tron?”

Adam facepalmed. He didn’t care that the Arusians were staring at him because seriously Keith? The instructions are _in the fucking cheer_.

Adam was about to take a swig of his drink when, once a-fucking-gain, Lance distracted him. He was busy spurting out his drink like a fire hydrant running rampant. A few drops dribbled down his chin as he confronted Coran.

“Coran, what is this? It tastes like hotdog water and feet!”

Coran nodded sagely. “Yes, it’s Nunvil! Makes for an excellent hair tonic as well!” To prove his point, Coran stuck his fingers into his glass and sprinkled the drink on his moustache. It instantly poofed up, shining like an L’oreal conditioner ad.

Adam placed his drink back on its floating tray, stepping away from the strange concoction. _No thank you._ He was not going to touch the stuff, especially because Lance looked like he was about to keel over. Hunk and Keith hovered around him, both frowning in worry. When Keith tapped him lightly on the shoulder, Lance fell over, laying stiff as a plank on the floor.

Adam burst out laughing. The Arusians surrounding him were starting to give him funny looks. A mother tugged her child away, eyeing Adam suspiciously. Adam pulled a face to which the mother gasped and scurried on. Eh, whatever. At least he was finally enjoying himself.

“Can you believe this Taka-”

No. Wait.

Takashi wasn’t here.

But Shiro was. He was all the way on the opposite side of the room, talking to Coran with a serious look on his face. He looked closed off, hesitant. So unlike the confident kid strutting his stuff back in first year. So unlike the boy Adam became friends with and soon found himself loving more than chocolate ice cream – which is a _big deal_ okay. No one touches Adam’s ice cream. Especially the Takashi flavoured one.

No, wait, what?

Adam huffed, willing himself to get a grip already, to go and talk to Shiro, do _something_ instead of standing there and pining like an idiot. But all he could do was watch as Shiro walked out of the castle, his shoulders rigid, chin held up high. No longer the kid from the Garrison. No longer the man he once knew.

Suddenly, Adam wasn’t having any fun at all.

 

*

 

Shiro wasn’t paranoid. Okay, no, actually? He was a little paranoid but he had a right to be. Something felt off about tonight. It was too peaceful. It should have been a welcome respite after his year of hell but he couldn’t help but feel on edge. He was anticipating the next scary monster to jump out of the shadows and attack. At least then he’d have something to distract himself from Adam.

He could feel Adam’s eyes on him from across the room. He wanted to look back, smile, make a private joke like they used to. But they couldn’t. It wasn’t like that anymore.

“I’m gonna go check the perimeter,” Shiro said to Coran, who was too busy fussing over the Arusians to really be listening.

Without a backwards glance, Shiro headed out, stepping into the cool night air. He rolled his neck, relishing in the satisfying _click_. Instantly, his shoulders lost some of their tension, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. There was something about being outside at night, a quiet wind brushing his cheeks and the only light source being the stars above his head. It had always been calming for Shiro. The stars had been a constant companion when everything else kept changing. He’d learnt the constellations above the backyard of his childhood home in Kiso and when he’d moved to the Garrison, had learnt those constellations as well. Had traced them and come to know them by name so he would never feel lost.

Looking up at the Arusian sky, the stars felt muddled, as if someone had stepped into the puddle that made up the sky and disturbed the once-still waters.

Shiro sighed, wringing his right wrist.

What he wouldn’t give for the smell of the Arizona desert, the warmth of a blanket tucked around himself and Adam’s hand in his.

 

*

 

Adam wasn’t sulking. He was brooding handsomely. Like Edward from that weird-ass vampire film way back from the 2000’s.

After staring a little too long at the space Shiro had once occupied, Adam had decided that he needed some alone time. And if that included a few tears, so be it.

Adam didn’t cry. It was a waste of time and energy and just made him feel like shit afterwards. He hadn’t cried when he broke up with Shiro. He hadn’t cried when Shiro had given him back his engagement ring. He hadn’t cried as he watched the Kerberos launch on his TV at home because he couldn’t work up the nerve to go see them off at the launch site himself. He hadn’t cried when they’d pronounced the crew dead. He hadn’t cried over Shiro’s empty coffin. He hadn’t cried when he walked past the memorial plaque that read his name in shiny copper letters every day.

He hadn’t cried then because the emotions he had felt were worth so much more than a couple of salty tears. They were indescribable. They were made of the stuff poets wrote about in their melodramatic break-up sonnets. They were so overwhelming that all Adam could do was bottle them up and push them down down down, away from all the good memories and times when he’d laugh at Shiro’s stupid dad jokes or when Keith would come up with a sarcastic quip and –

And now the tears came. He was too exhausted to try and keep them at bay and he figured why the fuck not? He’s in space, with space elves and sentient robot lions. So why he couldn’t he cry in a 10,600-year-old castle while a party of plushies celebrating below his feet?

As Adam fiddled with the chain around his neck, he couldn’t come up with any good reasons and so, he let the tears fall. Might as well get it over with, right?

“ _Feeling homesick too_?”

Adam startled, mostly because the words were in Spanish. He looked back to spot Lance shuffling in the doorway of the control deck. Adam scrubbed his hands against his cheeks, wiping away the tear tracks before addressing Lance properly.

Adam easily slipped into his Spanish, like a well-worn coat long forgotten. “ _No, just, you know. Pondering_.”

Lance nodded in understanding. “ _Mind if I join your pondering_?”

Adam sniffed (ew) before waving Lance over. “ _Sure, why not_.”

Lance made his way to Adam, sitting down next to him on the small set of stairs. His armour thunked dully as it settled on the step. Adam had chosen to for-go his armour for the evening. One, because he technically wasn’t a Paladin and two, it was a real mission putting that spandex suit on. How Super Man did it in that tiny-ass telephone booth, he’ll never know.

They sat in awkward silence, neither acknowledging the other. Lance’s knee began to jiggle, his heel bopping up and down.

Adam reached over, stilling it with a hand. “ _Nervous much_?” Stars, Adam hadn’t realized how much he’d missed speaking in Spanish. Back at the Garrison, he didn’t really have anyone to practice with, except maybe Veronica whenever they bumped into one another in the teacher’s lounge.

Lance placed his heel back down, chuckling. “ _Lo siento. Bad habit_.”

Adam hummed. “ _Keith has his own_.”

“ _He does_?”

Adam nodded. “ _He rubs his index finger and his thumb together. Soothes him_.”

“Huh.”

Again with the awkward silence. Screw what Shiro said, Adam did not know how to work with kids. It was a miracle he had lasted as long as he did as a teacher. He looked at Lance out of the corner of his eye, sizing him up. He was a fishbone of a boy, gangly with broad shoulders and knobby knees. His nose turned up at the end, his tanned skin flawless and his eyebrows plucked to perfection. The sign of a true beauty queen. Adam made a mental reminder to ask Lance about his skin-care routine. He was missing his home-made moisturizer.

At a closer look, however, Adam could spot the signs of a good ol’ cry having happened. Lance’s eyes were slightly puffy, his nose red and letting the occasional sniffle pass through.

“ _You said something about being homesick_?”

“ _¿Disculpa?_ "

Adam cleared his throat, trying to make himself comfortable. “ _I said, you’re homesick_.”

“ _Is it that obvious?_ ” Lance said with a deprecating smile. It was nothing like his flirtatious grin for Allura or the giddy smile for post-Voltron practices. It was sad and faltering at the edges. Adam hated it.

“ _You wanna… talk about it_?” Adam asked. Keith was never one for talking, opting instead for Unsolved marathons or knife-throwing sessions to vent, but Lance seemed to find comfort in talking. Maybe that was why they didn’t get on. They coped differently.

“ _It’s just some stuff Hunk said. Made me think about my… my mama ya know? And then I started wondering how everyone else is doing, and what the Garrison might have told them. Like, would they have told Veronica what happened that night or did they make some shit up like they did with Shiro_?”

Adam clenched his fists. He wouldn’t put it past the Garrison to make up another lie to hide their ineptitude. They had a reputation to uphold after all.

“ _Wait. Veronica, as in Veronica Sanchez_?”

Lance nodded. “ _That’s the one_.”

“ _She was my and Shiro’s communications officer during training._ ”

Again, Lance nodded. “ _Why do you think Shiro’s my hero? Ronnie wouldn’t stop gabbing about him when she was younger. Now, though, she’d totally deny it_.”

Adam thought back to their days in the simulator, Shiro and he behind the wheel while Veronica bossed them around from her control desk. He eyed Lance up and down. The thin-arched brows, the pucker of the lips, those mischievous eyes. Yeah… he could kind of see it.

“ _Do you still have his posters_?” Adam asked with a cheeky grin.

Lance sputtered. “Wait, what?!”

“Mind if I join you?”

Adam and Lance both turned in time to see Coran hop down the stairs in one go, landing in front of them with a flourish.

Adam and Lance shared a look. “Uh, sure,” Lance said.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed in distress number three, so I thought I’d come comfort you,” Coran said, twirling his moustache.

Lance frowned. “Coran, how far away from Earth are we?”

“Let’s take a look,” Coran said, pulling up the universal map and beginning to scroll through it. He kept scrolling, and scrolling, and scrolling, a never-ending stream of stars and planets that Adam didn’t know the names of whizzing past. It made Adam suddenly feel very, very small.

“They’re really far,” Lance said quietly to himself.

“Yes, haven’t you been paying attention?” Coran said, looking over his shoulder as he continued his scrolling.

Adam stood, walking over to Coran. “I think what Lance means is that he didn’t realise how far away from home we are until now.”

Coran stopped, his hands hovering in the air like a conductor pausing before the next note. “Ah,” Coran said.

Adam nodded.

Lance stood up, walking over slowly to Coran. Adam placed his hands in his pockets, looking up at the hologram map. It didn’t make sense to him. He didn’t like not knowing where they were.

“Earth is so far, I can’t even see it,” Lance said. “The blue oceans, the white clouds. Green grass… I – I can’t see any of it.” Lance trailed off at the end, staring down at his feet in thought.

“You miss Earth,” Coran said, voice turned solemn, “I understand. I miss Altea as well.”

“Like,” Lance continued, his hands beginning to wave about in frustration, “I know we’re supposed to be the brave Paladins of Voltron, Defenders of the Universe or whatever but –”

“You just want to go home,” Adam said.

Lance blinked, his arms dropping. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I do.”

“If I could go home, I would,” Coran said. Adam looked to the Altean, finding his head bowed, eyebrows furrowed in what Adam could only describe as grief. He knew that look. He had seen it in the bathroom mirror every morning for a year.

Coran may be eccentric, but he could have his quiet moments too. After all the excitement of the last few days, Coran hadn’t shown any fissures in his happy-go-lucky façade, always cheering the team on or whistling as he worked on the Castle. Adam hadn’t stopped to think that maybe he was mourning too.

“I miss rain,” Lance whispered. “And splashing in puddles.”

“I miss digging my feet in the sand,” Adam found himself saying. “You know, when the waves come up to your ankles, and it pulls you? That.”

“What is rain?” Coran asked, looking between the two of them.

“Uh, water that falls from the sky?” Lance said. Adam nodded.

“Oh! We had that on Altea!” Coran said.

“You did?” Adam asked, intrigued.

“Yes! Although it wasn’t water, but rather big flaming rocks falling from the sky. Could knock your head clean off your shoulders!”

Adam started, eyebrows raised in fright at the idea. Lance looked just as surprised, replying with an unsure, “Sounds fun?”

Coran sighed, a content smile on his face. “Yeah, it was.”

 

*

 

“You’re putting the lives of two people above everyone else in the universe!”

“They’re my family!”

“Everyone has a family!”

“Yeah, I have a family, they live on Earth, I wanna be with them, is that –”

“Enough!”

Everyone went silent, looking to Shiro with startled eyes. Shiro took a deep breath through his nose, holding it for two counts before letting it out for four.

_You know this._

_I know this._

“Keith, that is not how a team works,” Shiro said.

Keith ducked his head, his lips forming a thin line of frustration. Shiro looked to Hunk next. He refused to meet Shiro’s eyes. Shiro then turned his attention to Pidge who was standing firmly on two feet, her duffle bag weighing down her right shoulder.

“Pidge,” Shiro said, addressing her quietly. “If you want to leave, we can’t stop you. But please consider what you’re doing.” _You’re giving up on Voltron,_ he wanted to say. You’re giving up on us.

Pidge gritted her teeth, her eyes filled with a deep-rooted determination Shiro knew so well from her brother. He knew then that there was no changing her mind.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “You’re going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion.” With that, she turned her back on the group and made her way to the hangers, Rover trailing behind her.

“This team is falling apart,” Allura whispered.

 _Why?_ Shiro thought, sadness creeping through his chest. All he could think was _Why?_

 

*

 

“Shall we return to the party, chaps?” Coran asked, gesturing to the door.

Adam quickly checked his reflection in the glass windows. His eyes were a little puffy, but nothing he couldn’t blame on the Nunvil.

“I think so,” he said. “Lance?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” He didn’t sound all that thrilled, but Adam figured they’d done enough ‘pondering’ for one night.

Adam led the way, Coran close behind him with Lance at the tail. As the doors opened, Rover came floating through. Adam waved even though the bot probably had no clue what that meant.

“Hey Rover,” Lance said. The bot did not give its usual chirp of response, instead, he kept floating towards the center of the control deck, stopping just under the crystal that powered the entire castle.

“Wait,” Lance said, stopping to look at Rover. Adam kept walking. It probably just had a glitch or something, nothing Pidge couldn’t fix. Wait… where was Pidge? Usually –

“CORAN GET DOWN!”

Adam felt the heat hit his back before the sound of the explosion registered. He was pushed off his feet, hitting the floor hard. He managed to catch himself on his hands, watching as the control deck lit up like a Christmas tree, the orange clashing horribly with the azure light fixtures.

Adam covered his head as some rubble fell from the ceiling, dust floating everywhere. It clogged up his throat, causing him to nearly cough up a lung. Suddenly, the hallway turned pitch black, shadows enveloping everything.

_Well shit._

 

*

 

Adam was just starting to climb to his feet when the rest of the group arrived. Shiro came to his side, hands hovering.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Adam blinked, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He wiped away the dust from his glasses until he could see the downturn of Shiro’s mouth, the furrow to his brow.

Adam waved him off. “I’m okay.”

“Lance!” A flash of red zoomed past Adam, skidding down in front of a pile of crumpled blue and white.

_Lance._

Adam staggered over to them. Coran was coming to, clutching his head as Hunk helped him to his feet. Besides a scratch or two on his right cheek, he appeared otherwise unharmed. The same couldn’t be said for Lance.

The entire back of his armour was torn to shreds, his jetpack completely gone, spandex undersuit burnt to a crisp. Peeking through the massive hole was tanned skin littered with glass shards and streaks of blood. Adam could see the irritated red skin where burns were beginning to cool. He winced, his fingers itching to help, to do _something._

Keith was already on it, kneeling next to Lance, hands gentle as he slowly turned Lance over, mindful of his back. He cradled Lance’s head in his hands, brushing away his fringe. It was the softest Adam had ever seen Keith.

Lance moaned, low and breathy, but his chest was still rising and falling. He was alive, but for how long, Adam didn’t know.

“We have to get Lance to the infirmary!” Pidge said.

“Without the crystal, the castle has no power,” Allura said, eyes flitting between the group and the control deck.

Adam looked up and, sure enough, the power crystal was nothing but blue splinters and dust.

Shiro came and kneeled next to Keith, looking Lance over. “He doesn’t look good.”

“You think?” Keith growled. “We need to help him!”

“And we will,” Shiro said, placing a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. Adam watched as Keith’s scowl dropped, his eyes drawn down to the bleeding boy in his lap.

“Lion warriors!” Through the dust, the small, plump figure of the king of the Arusians came waddling through, waving his arms frantically. “Our village is under attack! We need help!”

“Then let’s get to the lions,” Hunk said.

“You can’t,” Allura said, shaking her head. “They’re sealed in their hangars until we can power up the Castle again.”

“Isn’t there a backup generator around here or something?” Adam asked. At Coran’s strange look Adam continued, “Or did you guys not have that ten thousand years ago?”

“Will you not help us?” the king said, eyes bulging out of his head in panic.

“We will, we just –” Keith started, but was interrupted when Lance gave another low moan. Everyone went silent.

Coran stepped away from Hunk, rolling his shoulders back. “We need to get a new crystal for the Castle. I remember there being a Balmera nearby but we’ll need a ship to –”

“The pod I was loading to escape! I left the bay open!” Pidge said.

“Wait, you were escaping?” Adam asked.

Pidge waved him off. “I was but change of plans.”

“Alright, Hunk, you’ll come with me. I’ll need someone to help load the crystal,” Coran said.

Hunk gave a salute. At that, the trio started making their way to the hangars, leaving a still very confused Adam in their wake.

“Keith, you and Adam go to the village, I’ll stay with Lance to protect the Castle,” Shiro said.

Keith looked like he was about to argue, his eyes flitting between Shiro and Lance.

Shiro placed a gentle hand on Keith’s forearm, giving it a light squeeze. “I promise, I’ll look after him.”

Keith still looked at war with himself, but eventually, he nodded, handing Lance off to Shiro.

“I’ll go with you,” Allura said. “I’m the one who brought this upon the Arusians.”

“I wouldn’t say it was just you,” Adam started. Allura glared at him, her eyes an unsettling luminous blue in the dark. Adam raised his hands in surrender. “But sure, if you want to take the blame, go ahead, it’s all yours.”

Allura did not look impressed but said nothing as she started leading the way to the village with the king toddling behind her. Keith sent one final look to Lance before following. Adam made to start as well when he felt himself being tugged back.

Adam looked to find Shiro balancing Lance in his lap, his hand gripping Adam’s wrist. “Be careful,” he said, all seriousness.

Adam smiled. “You know that never works for me, right?”

Shiro let go of his wrist with a shrug. “And yet I always say it.”

“Must be our good luck charm,” Adam said with a grin before starting down the hall, making a sharp left.

“Where are you going?” Shiro called, “The stairwell is that way?”

“I’m getting my armour dumbass. I want to be a hero too!”

Adam could hear Shiro’s quiet chuckles chasing after him as he wound through the dark.

 

*

 

“So what was that about?”

After struggling into his spandex suit (in the dark, might he add), Adam had finally joined the rest of the party outside the Castle. They were running to the Arusian village, a glare of orange being their guiding light.

“What do you mean?” Keith huffed, not even breaking a sweat as he practically sprinted at the front of the group. Adam pumped his arms, trying to keep up.

“I mean with Lance.” _Duh._

Keith miss-stepped, nearly falling face first into the sand, before righting himself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered.

“You were cradling him like a prince with his fallen princess,” Adam smirked.

“He’s hurt! Obviously, he needs to be held gently!” Keith grouched.

“Uh-huh,” Adam said. “Just keep lyin’ to yourself, Keith. That always works.”

Keith’s response died on his tongue as they arrived at a hill overlooking the village. The Arusians had gathered there, watching helplessly as their village burned down below. Children were being herded together, families and friends clinging to one another with tears in their eyes.

“Enemies have invaded!” the king said, pointing through the smoke where five sentries could be seen.

“I’m going to go scout,” Keith said, not waiting for a response before sliding down the side of the hill.

“Keith wait!” Allura said.

“Goddammit,” Adam muttered before running after him. “I know you have a death wish, but is this really necessary?!”

Keith stopped at the bottom, putting a hand out to silence Adam. Adam huffed but remained quiet, following Keith’s lead as they wound through the buildings.

“Keep low and your mouth and nose covered,” Keith whispered. At that, their helmet's visors closed around their mouths, providing them with clean oxygen.

Adam remembered Shiro telling him that Keith’s dad was a firefighter. It explained the thick black vest Shiro now wore, dug up from a closet back at Keith’s desert shack. Was that where he used to live with his father? Out in the middle of nowhere, waiting every night for his dad to come home safe from work. Never knowing if today was the day he’d hear a knock on the door and an officer would stand in his father’s place?

Adam shivered at the thought.

They ducked low as they made their way to the sentries, Keith leaning up against a wall as he checked around the corner.

“What do you see?” Adam asked.

Keith stiffened and, without an answer, suddenly bolted, heading back up the hill. “They’re fake!” he yelled as an afterthought.

“What?” Adam asked, scrambling after him.

“It was a diversion! We’ve got to get back to the castle! Shiro and Lance –”

_Shiro._

“Well then move your scrawny ass and let’s get going!” Adam bellowed, passing Keith on the uphill.

“What’s happening?” Allura said, looking about frantically.

“The fire was a distraction,” Keith said.

“The Castle!” Allura said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Yes, _we know_ , now let's go!”

“But the Arusians –”

“Must find a safe cave to stay in until this shit is dealt with now _move_!”

Allura looked horrified at Adam’s command, her eyes turning cold and dark. Adam bit his tongue. Well shit.

“You will not speak to me like that ever again, are we understood?” Allura said, low and steady, but no less terrifying.

Adam nodded, not trusting his tongue to give an appropriate response. Allura sized him up, giving one final brisk nod before turning to the king, relaying the information.

Adam didn’t wait for her dismissal, hightailing it back to the Castle. Keith already had a head’s start on him, nothing but a red dot in the distance.

Who knew an annoying Cuban boy could be such an inspiration?

 

*

 

Shiro knew it. He fucking knew something was going to go wrong and now look where he was, stuck fighting a giant koala bear with a disproportionate bionic arm and a temper to match.

“I see you’ve spent some time with the druids,” Sendak said, smirking down at Shiro where they were at a stalemate, their fists connected, neither giving way.

Shiro ground his teeth, his jaw creaking at the strain. After the last couple of days, his memories had slowly been trickling back in forms of nightmares. Blood in the sand of the arena, purple lights blinding him as hands roamed everywhere, examining him, taking him apart. And here Sendak was, talking about it all blasé as if it were a simple trip to the doctor’s.

Well, _fuck him_.

Shiro was about to attack when he was pushed off his feet, shooting backwards at an impossible speed. He saw Sendak grow small in the distance, but his fist remained connected to Shiro’s chest, pushing him back until his feet caught on the ground, causing him to roll roughly across the floor.

Shiro blinked back the spots dancing across his eyes, struggling to his feet just in time to block Sendak’s next attack.

“You’re not taking this Castle!” Shiro yelled, striking blow after blow only to get blocked, shoved, pushed, pulled.

Shiro managed to duck a punch, his Galra arm glowing a deep purple as he brought it up to Sendak’s jugular, the hairs there beginning to singe. Sendak met his move, his own claws brushing the soft underside of Shiro’s jaw, dangerously close to slitting to his throat.

Shiro breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling from overexertion. He hated to say it, but it felt good to be able to move again. He hadn’t been able to face the gladiator since the team’s first failed attempt in trying to form Voltron. Instead, he’d opted for punching bags and sparring sessions with Keith, but even then, it hadn’t fueled the need to hit, punch, scratch, kick, to do something with his bottled-up emotions and frustrations.

He didn’t know any better. He didn’t know how else to cope with the ghosts floating in his head, filling his chest with dread every night before sleep could overtake him. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to rest, to look at the stars with the same wonder he used to have as a kid, to hold his boyfriend’s hand and snuggle under a blanket. Was that too much to ask?

“Stop, or your friend will meet his demise!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro could see a body being thrown to the floor with a dull thud. Lance –

At Shiro’s distraction, Sendak back-handed him, sending Shiro flying. His head hit the floor, pain immediately flooding through his temple.

He fought to keep his eyes open, he really did, but there was a small voice in his head that told him to just give in to the darkness, to let sleep overtake him.

His last thought was that he wished Adam was here to hold his hand.

 

*

 

“Goddammit!”

Adam slammed his fists against the purple barrier, willing it to crack, break, get the hell out of the way because Shiro needed him and he _couldn’t get through_.

“Adam,” Allura said. “Stop, you’ll only hurt yourself.”

“I don’t see you stopping Keith!” Adam said pointing to said boy who was currently thwacking his sword repeatedly against the barrier with a battle cry akin to a killer Viking.

Allura sighed, putting her head in her hands. “Keith is… a special case.”

“You’re telling me,” Adam grumbled.

“Guys? Can you hear me?”

“Pidge?” Allura said.

Adam looked about, expecting the green goblin to pop out from the bushes. Instead, he watched as Allura’s earrings lit up a bright pink, Pidge’s voice ringing through them. Adam scurried over to Allura’s side, leaning in to listen.

“I’m in the Castle,” Pidge said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Sendak’s taken over and is preparing for launch. He’s got Lance and Shiro _._ ”

At the mention of their names, Keith stopped his barrier bashing, putting away his sword in favour of moving closer to listen.

“Pidge, you need to get to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the central energy chamber.”

“That’s a mouthful,” Adam said.

Allura jumped at Adam’s proximity, glaring at him. “You do know your helmet has a comms unit for a reason?” she growled.

“Oh.” Adam slipped on his helmet, his glasses pinching at his ears, and activated the comms unit by giving it a little hit on the side. “Your tech sucks by the way,” Adam said as an afterthought.

Allura ignored him, continuing to give Pidge instructions through her earrings which were way cooler than a faulty helmet. _Sigh_ , if only Shiro had let Adam get his ears pierced by Johnny Ramel back in second year. He could totally rock a pair of chandelier earrings.

A smudge of red caught Adam’s eye. Keith was busy pacing, his index finger and thumb rubbing furiously together as he only half paid attention to Pidge’s saboteur excursion.

“Nervous much?” Adam asked. Stars, was he gonna have to play mother hen for this whole lot?

Keith ignored him, turning sharply on his heel to continue making his rut in the ground.

“Dig in deeper and you’ll start getting to the Earth’s core.”

“This isn’t funny, Adam!”

Adam winced. Yeah, okay, he kind of deserved that.

“Shiro and Lance could have been captured, _again_ I might add, and we can’t do anything about it because of some stupid purple glass!” Keith’s sword reappeared, arcing through the air and slamming down hard enough on the barrier that Adam could see Keith’s arms reverberate.

“We’re going to get them out,” Adam said.

“How?!”

Adam faltered. “Pidge is –”

“A fourteen-year-old girl –”

“Wait you knew?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yes, and she’s –”

“Also a genius.”

“Yes, but –”

“And she’s a determined little shit who knows her stuff so quit your barrier bashing!”

Keith froze, his sword hanging mid-air. Keith dropped his arms, the tip of his sword thumping into the sand before turning back into its bayard form.

“I’m sorry,” Keith murmured.

“’s okay. You’re worried. I am too.”

“I just –”

“Get the urge to hit things when you’re angry, I know. I have enough dents in my wall back home as proof.”

Keith turned sheepish, ducking behind his bangs. “Yeah… sorry about those too.”

Adam hummed. “I don’t really mind anymore. Adds character to the room.”

“Wait a second,” Keith said, his head popping up. “What about your cat?!”

“Finally! Someone who gives a shit!” Adam said. “I’m guessing Mister Naidoo probably took her in.”

“The little old man who would babysit her?”

“That’s the one!”

Keith nodded. “Butterscotch always did have a soft spot for him.”

Adam smiled what probably felt like his first genuine smile since this whole disaster of a party started. “She missed you when you left.”

Keith blinked, confusion melting into guilt. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, she’d meow outside your door sometimes.”

Keith nodded slowly. “I’m sorry for leaving.”

Adam crossed his arms, trying to come off as authoritative (although that was always more Shiro's forte). “Without a note, I might add.”

“Yeah… that.”

Adam nudged Keith’s shoulder with his own, dropping the stern-parent act to bring him out of his guilt-slump. “Don’t worry. You seemed to have held your own, even though you let your hair become a rat’s nest.”

Keith chuckled, soft, barely a huff of air. But it was his kind of laugh, the one Adam had learned that it meant it was a special moments.

“They’re gonna be okay,” Keith said, looking up to the Castle.

“Yeah. Allura will guide Pidge and it’ll all be… Uhhhh, Allura? What are you doing?” Adam and Keith both looked to Allura who was standing with her eyes closed, pulling the most ridiculous constipated face Adam had ever seen. He took out his phone, snapping a picture.

“Trying to contact the space mice through our mental link,” Allura said, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her lips pouted tightly as if she’d just sucked a lemon wedge.

Adam sighed. “We’re doomed.”

 

*

 

“Ah-ha!”

“What?” Keith said from his position on the floor. He was currently laying down a la starfish, tired after all his sword-wielding.

“I managed to hack into the live feed of the Castle,” Adam said, typing away at the hologram screen of his gauntlet.

Keith sat up ram-rod straight. “Since when can you hack?”

“Since I spent six months in the company of a green goblin who can hack like there’s no tomorrow _and_ I have an eidetic memory, bitch. You think I ain’t gonna pick up on a thing or two?”

Keith shrugged. “Fair enough,” he said before crawling over to Adam. He settled next to him, watching as Adam switched between cameras before finally finding Pidge.

She was busy walking across a catwalk to a giant ball of blue energy. Adam could hear the crackling and sizzling of the energy bolts through his comms. Or maybe that was just the faulty speakers.

“Alright Allura, what do I do?” Pidge said, coming up to the control box.

“Open the hatch, find the central computer control hub and enter the following sequence,” Allura started.

“Woah, woah, wait!” Pidge said. “This is all in Altean! I can’t read it.”

Adam clicked on his small keypad hovering next to the video screen, trying to find an angle that would allow him to read the controls. He’d picked up on the basic alphabet of Altean. There were _a lot_ more letters than in the English alphabet but again, eidetic memory bitch.

“Pidge, if you’d move to the side I can tell you –”

“Hello? All… I ca… ear yo…”

On the screen, the giant energy ball began to spin, giant bolts of energy shooting into at all sides. Behind him, Adam could feel the particle barrier shift. The Castle was beginning to take off.

“I’ve lost all connection with Pidge!” Allura said.

“Dammit! Pidge, move and I can tell you the sequence!”

But Pidge couldn’t hear him. He could see she was busy panicking, saying something to Rover, although he couldn’t hear due to the faulty comms. He just managed to read a “Whatever,” before Pidge activated her bayard and stuck the blade through the dead center of the computer.

“Or you could just do that,” Adam said, deadpan.

Pidge went flying backwards with the electronic shock, her bayard flung like a Frisbee across the catwalk.

The giant blue ball of energy fizzled and crackled and for a moment, Adam thought it hadn’t worked, but then the ball began shrinking in on itself, becoming nothing more than a light source.

Pidge struggled into a sitting position, Rover’s chirps coming through the comms. The Castle had stopped shaking, the particle barrier settling once more.

“Nice job, Pidge!” Keith said.

Pidge gave a shaky “Thanks”, wobbling to her feet with the help of Rover.

“See, she’s got this,” Adam said just before Pidge fell face first onto the catwalk.

“I’m okay! Just… gonna rest her for a second,” she said.

Keith arched a quizzical brow. Adam gave a weak smile. “She’s got this,” although he sounded unconvinced, even to his own ears.

 

*

 

By the time Pidge made it to the generator room, the sun had begun to rise, casting Arus in a beautiful orange glow. But Adam was too fixated on his gauntlet screen to really pay attention. He and Keith were leaned up against the particle barrier, hunched over Adam’s screen as if awaiting the winning the goal of their favourite soccer team.

The room Pidge entered looked like something out of a sci-fi film, pillars of purple lightning lining the walls with the catwalk down the center.

“Allura?” Pidge said, coming to a stop. “This technology is so advanced… I don’t know if I can do this.” Her voice was so small, almost wavering. It wasn’t anything like the cocky hacker back at the Garrison, laughing with her mouth stuffed full of peanut butter cookies as she and Adam watched a younger version of Iverson with a full head of hair drunk-twerking in a club.

“Yes, you can,” Allura affirmed. “The lives of your fellow Paladins are at stake.”

Adam looked to her Allura. She was walking about in random patterns as she conversed with Pidge, ignoring Adam and Keith.

Adam turned his attention back to the screen. Pidge seemed to contemplate Allura’s words, not saying anything until she lifted her chin up, head held high.

“Okay, talk me through it, Allura.”

Allura’s lips twitched into a small, encouraging smile. “Alright, get this right and the barrier will shut down. But be careful, the energy arcs can also be used as a weapon, do not touch them.”

“Stay away from the giant lightning bolts, got it.” Keith huffed in amusement, Adam smiling despite himself.

“Alright, you need to start with –”

But Pidge wasn’t listening, she was too busy running from the sentries that had appeared out of fucking nowhere? What the quiznack?!

“Pidge? Pidge! Can you hear me?” Allura said.

“She’s being attacked by sentries,” Adam explained.

Allura contemplated this, her thin brows furrowed in thought before her eyes lit up. “The mice!”

“Didn’t you already try to contact them?” Adam said.

Allura fidgeted with her fingers. “Yes?”

“And did it work?”

“… No.”

“So why do you think it’ll work this time?”

Keith hissed in sympathy pain, his eyes still trained on the screen as Pidge battled it out with the sentries.

“I think I went about it wrong. Perhaps I should –”

“Not pull a constipated face?” Adam offered.

Allura frowned. “Yes. That.”

Adam nodded. “Just, clear your mind. Become one with the force.”

“The what?”

Adam huffed. “Never mind. Add it to the list of movies we need to watch.”

Allura closed her eyes, breathing deeply before letting it all go. Her face was relaxed, no tension in her shoulders.

She stood like this for a good minute, saying nothing, breathing evenly.

“Did she fall asleep?” Adam whispered.

Keith didn’t answer, still cheering on Pidge through the screen.

Allura’s eyes fluttered open then, a small gasp escaping her lips. “It worked!” she said. “They’re on their way!”

“YES! NICE ONE PIDGE!”

Adam startled at Keith’s yell, looking at him with annoyance.

“Did you see what she did?” Keith said, indicating to the screen. “It was awesome!”

“What? What did I miss, what did she do?”

“I made a holographic copy of myself as a decoy and got the sentries to hit the lightning bolts. It was rather… shocking.” Adam could hear the smug smirk in her voice. On the screen, several sentries lay on the floor unmoving except for the occasional twitch and electric flash.

“Yaaas kween!” Adam said, snapping his fingers in appreciation.

Pidge’s giggles were adorable, not that Adam was going to tell her that.

 

*

 

Katie “Pidge” Holt was a badass, undoubtedly.

Allura had joined Adam and Keith, everyone huddled around Adam’s holo-screen as they watched Pidge battle it out with two sentries on the training deck.

Whilst they were busy shooting at her, Pidge tapped into the invisible maze. Dodging them easily and even doing an awesome anime-slide through one’s legs, she made it to the door without a scratch. With the click of a button, the invisible maze was activated, one of the sentries cut clean in half.

The other was left walking about in confusion, knocking into the walls and getting shocked for his efforts.

Opening a hatch in the floor, Pidge dropped through, moving on to the next level. It was like watching a video gamer at their peak condition, breezing through level after level.

“Pidge, remind me to make this into a video game when we have free time,” Adam said.

“Holy quiznack you’re a genius,” Pidge said, her voice echoing through the vents.

Adam preened. “I know.”

 

*

 

Somehow, Pidge had managed to lose a jet from her jetpack.

“I kinda fell down a shaft,” she explained in a hurried whisper.

“You what?!” Adam yelled.

“Yeah, but I used my grappling hook and managed to get rid of a sentry and then Rover saved me from falling again.”

“… Grappling hook? Since when do you –?”

“My bayard,” Pidge explained.

“Ooooh, so that’s what the little blade thingie does,” Adam said.

Adam could hear the disappointment in Pidge’s scowl without having to even look at her.

 

*

 

Pidge made it back into the main generator room without being caught, although one of the Galra was there trying to fix the main control box. Pidge was currently scaling a very unsafe-looking ladder high above on the curved wall to locate a secondary control panel.

Adam couldn’t see much, the cameras could only zoom in so far before the image became pixelated and blurry, but Pidge seemed to be hacking into the Galra’s control panel, bringing the levels up to critical level.

“I would not want to be touching a metal surface when this thing overloads.”

“You funky little lesbian,” Adam whispered, pumping a small fist in Pidge’s honour.

The energy ball in the center of the room began to expand, looking like a star going supernova.

At the last second, Pidge jumped off the ladder and clung onto Rover who helped keep her afloat. Down below, the Galra officer was busy being shocked within an inch of his life.

Pidge tumbled to the catwalk once the wave of electricity was gone, doing a fancy roly-poly before coming to her feet.

The Galra soldier came to, looking up at Pidge.

Adam couldn’t make out most of his words, only the louder bits that travelled through Pidge’s comms. Something about a child, victory or something… Yeah, it didn’t make a lot of sense.

Soon enough, the Galra was done with the chit-chat and began to attack Pidge. He was nearly triple her size, wielding a thin purple sword. Pidge ducked and tumbled, barely missing the swipes of his mighty blade.

A small red triangle appeared at the bottom left of the screen before a small screen popped up. Adam squinted, trying to make out was going on.

The mice had finally made their appearance, it seems and were currently… beating up a sentry?

“Damn, Allura. These mice got skills.”

Allura puffed her chest up in pride as the mice made the sentry punch himself in the face. It was like watching those old Tom and Jerry cartoons.

“Pidge!” Keith said, grabbing onto Adam’s shoulder.

Adam double tapped the main screen, getting rid of the mice as he zoomed in on Pidge’s battle. She was lying on the floor, her arms shaking as she tried to push herself up. The Galra was approaching her, lifting his sword.

“No, no, Pidge, get out of there!” Adam said.

But Pidge couldn’t, her arms failed her, her head hanging low. Adam squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t watch this, but because he’s a nosey fuck, his one eye peeped open just in time to watch Rover catch the Galra’s attention, giving Pidge the gap she needed to push off the control panel and slide through the Galra’s legs, using her grappling hook wire to catch his foot. With a mighty tug, she swept his feet out from under him, causing him to trip and stumble backwards onto the edge of the catwalk. He stood at the edge on the balls of his feet, his arms waving to try and keep his balance when Rover came flying to the rescue, shoving him hard in the head. Gravity worked against the Galra, causing him to tip backwards… and take Rover with him.

He gripped tightly to the little drone, Rover being the only thing keeping him from falling to his death.

“Rover!” Pidge yelled, her voice laced with panic.

Adam watched with wide-eyed horror as Rover powered down, his green lights going out slowly. Pidge cried out, rushing to the edge of the catwalk. But it was too late. Without Rover’s hover-power, the Galra had nothing to keep him up. He fell to the bottomless pit of the generator room, his screams fading into the distance and Rover clutched firmly in his hand.

Pidge sat at the lip of the catwalk, staring down at the gaping black hole Rover had fallen through. Adam couldn’t see her face, but by the slump of her body, the drooping of his shoulders, he could picture perfectly the look in her eyes.

Suddenly, Pidge’s head whipped to the control panel. She scrambled to her feet.

“Pidge, what is it?” Keith said.

Pidge ignored him, walking up to the control panel with purpose and calling in whoever was on the other side. The ugly mug of the koala on steroids appeared on the screen.

Adam tapped furiously at his keyboard, trying to hack into the Castle’s comm links. The voice of the Galra general ringed through their helmet comms. He sounded smug with power.

“You slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over immediately, or your friends will pay the price.”

Suddenly, a shot of Shiro came into view. He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by sentries with his hands cuffed behind his back. Lance was lying face-down, limp and lifeless except for the occasional rise and fall of his chest. White bandages soaked through with blood peaked out from under his suit, no doubt Shiro’s handy-work before the Castle had been taken over.

Adam felt Keith stiffen at his side, his hand grasping Adam’s for support.

“What do you want?” Shiro hissed, glaring up at Sendak.

“Your friend wanted to hear from you,” was Sendak’s only warning before his mechanical arm lit up with purple bolts of lightning.

“NO!” Adam yelled, watching helplessly as Sendak cuffed Shiro around the neck, sending bolts of electricity through his body. Shiro’s body writhed in pain, his face pinched, shoulders shaking.

“STOP!” Pidge yelled. Sendak held his position a tick longer before stepping away from Shiro. Shiro slumped forward, head hanging low as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fucking bastard,” Adam said.

“You can say that again,” Keith said.

Adam smirked. "Fucking bastard."

“You can make it stop,” Sendak said, grinning at the camera. “Turn yourself in and the pain will cease.”

Sendak’s image blinked out, leaving Pidge with an empty red hologram screen. She looked up to where she knew Adam could see her through the camera. “I’m going after them.”

“No, not without us,” Allura said.

As if on cue, Adam felt his sense of gravity shift, falling backwards and hitting his head on the ground. Seriously? Twice in one day? Keith and Allura had joined him, all three groaning from the floor. They watched as the particle barrier began to dissipate.

“The mice!” Allura said, sitting up excitedly, “they did it!”

“Then let’s get in there,” Keith said, already halfway to the Castle entrance.

Adam lay there for a few ticks, breathing slowly to psych himself up before getting to his feet as well. “Great. It’s hero time,” the mumbled.

 

*

 

When they arrived at the control deck, it was absolute chaos. Pidge was busy dangling from Sendak’s giant mecha-arm, kicking her feet uselessly. Shiro and Lance were tossed to the side, wires were everywhere and one or two sentries were busy fizzling in the background, most likely Pidge’s handy-work.

Keith drew his sword, Adam clutching the handles of his pistols and training them on Sendak. He tried to think where he could shoot without harming Pidge, but Sendak was using her as a human shield, blocking every available spot. Adam could go for his kneecaps maybe if –

A laser beam was fired, hitting Sendak square in the back and causing him to release Pidge. Adam looked to where the beam and come from and watched as Lance slumped back, his rifle shrinking back into its bayard form.

 _The mouse has become the lion,_ Adam thought to himself with pride.

Shiro got to his feet, stumbling, but no less determined as he aimed to body slam into Sendak. Sendak swiped him away easily with his arm but was distracted enough for Keith to fucking _Naruto-run_ and get a few hits in with his sword. Adam shot at Sendak’s kneecaps, just managing to hit where the knee guards bled into spandex, hitting solid bone.

Sendak yelled in pain, but that didn’t stop him from chucking Keith across the floor, his arm extending in one long line of purple light.

Pidge ran up to him, arcing up with the blade of her grappling hook and cutting cleanly through the light, severing Sendak’s arm from his shoulder.

Adam managed to get in a few more shots, most of the laser fire bouncing off Sendak’s chest plate, but one nicked him in the ear, taking a good chunk off the tip. Allura ran to her control panel, tapping away at the keys and Pidge, Keith and Adam fought off Sendak.

Pidge tangled Sendak in her grappling hook wire, Keith making a swipe with his sword that Sendak caught with his remaining hand. The two struggled for power, neither letting up. Keith was blocking too much of Sendak and no matter which way Adam went, someone was in his line of shot.

“Goddammit, let me help!”

“Adam, now!” Allura said, pressing a button.

Adam looked up, watching as a circle of glass began to descend between Sendak and Keith.

Adam didn’t think twice about it. He ran to Sendak, yelling at Keith to move. Keith angled his sword, ripping it out of Sendak’s grasp and jumping to the side just in time for Adam to body slam hard into Sendak’s chest. Adam bounced off him, falling onto his back, but when he looked up, Sendak was trapped behind the thick glass-like cage Allura had put up. Sendak punched at the barrier, trying to make his escape.

“Yeah, not fun on the other side, is it?” Adam grinned before letting his head fall back against the cool metal. He ignored the throbbing pain, accepting that there was going to be a major bruise there tomorrow (today? Whatever). What mattered was that they were safe. All of them were safe.

 

*

 

Pidge used the blade of her grappling hook to cut off Shiro’s shackles. He wrung his hand around his right wrist, clenching his fist to try to get some feeling back. He looked pale, his temples sweat-soaked. He was shivering, probably from left-over adrenaline. Allura had informed them that Coran and Hunk were in the hangar and were busy bringing the new crystal up.

“Help me take him to the infirmary?” Adam asked Pidge.

“I can take myself,” Shiro said, his voice wavering. He blinked heavily, his eyes swimming in and out of focus.

“Yeah, and I’m the princess of Altea,” Adam said.

“No, I am?” Allura said.

“It’s a – never mind,” Adam grouched. “Just let me help you, Shiro.”

“I don’t need to be babied,” Shiro said, slowly standing up. He wobbled but somehow managed to keep upright.

Adam stood at his side, hands itching to reach out. But he kept them to himself.

“Hey, you okay?” Adam turned at Keith’s voice but found he was speaking to Lance. He had Lance’s hand in his, cradling his lower back to help him sit up.

Lance had woken up, although, like Shiro, he seemed barely conscious. Adam strained his ears, trying to hear their conversation.

“We did it,” Lance whispered, looking deeply into Keith’s eyes. “We are a good team.” He gave a wobbly smile, to which Keith returned his own. With that, Lance slumped forward, his head resting in the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith’s eyes widened in panic. He looked to Adam.

“What do I do?”

“Cradle him in your arms?” Adam suggested.

Keith scowled, looking down at Lance who was busy mumbling in his sleep. However, the more he looked at Lance, the softer the line of his mouth became. The corners tilted up in a fond smile.

“He’s not so annoying like this,” Keith said.

“He’s not so annoying as you think,” Adam found himself saying.

Keith nodded, his eyes never leaving Lance. “Yeah. Maybe you’re right.”

 

*

 

Shiro had refused a healing pod, saying he just needed to “sleep it off”. Adam had tried to argue against it, but Shiro wasn’t having any of it. The only time Adam never won an argument was when it came to Shiro’s health and their opinion of red velvet cake. It was always an “agree to disagree” kind of thing. Adam hated it. Hated how worried he was as he watched Shiro stumble to his room. Hated that he cared as much as he did.

_No, you don’t._

Adam sighed.

_No. I don’t._

After their long day, and a short recap of Hunk and Coran’s own adventure, everyone went to bed even though it was technically four o’clock in the afternoon.

Lance wouldn’t be let out of the pod until tomorrow morning. Coran had said he’d lost a lot of blood, but that he’d be okay. Scarring would be a thing, however. Hopefully, Lance could learn to be okay with that.

“You coming, Keith?” Adam said, watching amusedly as Keith’s ears turned a bright red. He’d sat himself down in front of Lance’s pod, cross-legged, a kid waiting for his bedtime story.

“Yeah, in a little bit.”

Adam wanted to prod, to tease and joke at Keith’s expense. But something held him back. Maybe it was Keith’s look of longing, his impatience as he watched the clock on the data screen tick by.

“Just make sure you get some rest, okay?” Adam said.

Keith nodded, eyes never straying from Lance’s pod.

When Adam slumped into his room, he only bothered to take off his outer armour, forgoing the struggle of taking off his spandex suit to rather sleep as soon as possible.

As he drifted off to sleep, Adam’s mind began to wonder. If Shiro had gotten into a healing pod, would Adam have waited outside as well?

Before he could decide on an answer, Adam fell asleep, his mind going blessedly blank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pining is real guys featuring The Bonding Moment! Couldn't wait to write that. I'm sorry Adam and Shiro are still dancing around each other. Sigh... this is a slow-burn after all. A full 7 season's worth if all goes according to plan ;)


	6. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron is on their way to save Hunk's not-girlfriend when a talking purple eggplant gets in the way (of Adam's ship).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining... so much pining...
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter but we also get some Klance shenanigans. Those two are so oblivious smh
> 
> Also a big thanks to @bondinggrazzledazzletime on Tumblr for helping with the Spanish!
> 
> Oh and just a little side note: when Adam and Lance speak to one another in Spanish I put it in Italics (just in case anyone was confused about that from the last chapter)

Remember when Adam could get a full night’s sleep? Yeah, neither could he.

He’d fallen asleep pretty much as soon as his head hit the pillow after the little adventure they’d all had during the Arusian party, and whilst he had been swept into a dreamless sleep, it didn’t stay like that for very long.

Now, Adam wouldn’t consider himself a light sleeper. It took about three alarms plus the threat of a bucket of ice water over his head (thanks Shiro, love you too) to wake him up. And that was on a good day.

But when screaming could be heard through his bedroom wall, well…

Adam sat up, rubbing at his eyes to try to get rid of the sleep-dust clamping his eyes shut. He fumbled for his glasses, willing his eyes to open already.

He sat there in silence, waiting to see if he’d actually heard something or if it was just his imagination. Another scream echoed through his wall, so loud, so painful, it felt as if it had come from his own chest.

Adam flung his blanket off, not bothering with his slippers before running out the door and to the room next to his. Shiro’s room.

Adam bounced from foot to foot, nervous energy coursing through his body. Should he go in? Would Shiro want him to? Should he rather get Keith? No, Keith was still sitting vigil outside Lance’s pod…

“Fuck it.” Adam slammed his hand on the keypad, willing the door to open. Thankfully, it wasn’t locked. He couldn’t see much through the dark, but he could make out something writhing on the bed. Adam stepped into the room, cautiously making his way to the bed.

A flash of white, bright purple, black silk.

“Shiro?”

Shiro didn’t answer, tossing and turning frantically, his blanket wrapped so tightly around his body, Adam feared he might choke.

“Shiro,” he tried again, reaching out. His hand hovered over Shiro’s shoulder, about to take the plunge when Shiro sat bolt upright. A purple flash swooped down, glowing brilliant and terrifying in the shadows.

“Shiro, wait! It’s me!” Adam yelled, putting his hands up in defense.

Shiro’s hand stopped inches from Adam’s face. Adam could feel the searing heat on his cheeks.

Shiro sat on the edge of his bed, poised, ready to attack. His eyes were unblinking, unseeing, his chest rising and falling in quick succession.

Adam swallowed thickly. “Shiro, it’s me. It’s Adam.”

Shiro said nothing, but his hand wavered, the purple light flickering like a firefly.

“It’s me,” Adam repeated, slow and assuring. “Adam. Your flight partner. I’m your friend. We went to the Garrison together.” _We were boyfriends. We were going to get married. We were going to have a life together._

“Adam?”

Adam nodded, lowering his hands to meet Shiro’s gaze head-on. “Yeah, yeah it’s me.”

Shiro blinked, his head shaking. His hand flickered out entirely, falling to his side limply.

Adam waited for something, an indication that he could come closer, a sign that Shiro was fully here. Instead, Shiro’s shoulders began to shake, and Adam could hear the quiet beginnings of a sob.

Adam approached him like a deer caught in a trap, kneeling in front of Shiro. Shiro’s hands covered his face, fingers raking into his snow-white fringe. Adam gently laid his fingers on Shiro’s wrists, pulling his hands away.

Shiro blinked down at him, his eyelashes star-pointed with tears, cheeks flushed.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro croaked.

Adam shook his head. “It’s not your fault.”

“I almost – I could’ve hurt –”

“But you didn’t,” Adam said, squeezing Shiro’s hands reassuringly. This felt all too familiar. Late night conversations, one trying to reassure the other that it’ll be okay, we’ll work it out, we have time, but why do you have to go, why can’t we just enjoy what we have, why why why.

Shiro’s jaw clenched, his eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Right now, you just need to breathe.”

At that, Shiro pulled a face. The same face he’d pull when he was sick and Adam had to force another bowl of chicken soup down his throat because “it’s good for you Takashi, stop whining.”

“That seems too simple,” Shiro said, voice thick and rough and raw.

Adam rubbed his thumbs over Shiro’s knuckles. “Maybe all you need right now is simple.”

Shiro considered this for a moment before sluggishly nodding. He went through his breathing exercise; the one Adam had taught him. A few tears still dripped down his cheeks and fell off his strong chin, leaving stains on his silk pyjama pants.

“Adam.”

“Yes?”

“I… Can I…”

“Do you want a hug?”

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, nodding his head, lips pinched.

Adam let go of Shiro’s hands, sitting up so he could wrap his arms around Shiro’s waist. He moved slowly, allowing Shiro the space to pull back. Instead, Shiro met him like a freight train on a one-way trip, gathering Adam in his arms and pulling him close.

“Okay,” Adam said, a little shocked. Back at the Garrison, before space elves and robot cats, Shiro could be fun and goofy and lovey-dovey when he wanted to be, but he almost always had his stoic Captain Shirogane front up. The most PDA they’d put their fellow teachers and students through was hand-holding, and even then, it was a rare occasion. Adam hadn’t minded. He knew Shiro was a private person and could appreciate the intimacy they shared when they didn’t have an audience. It made it more special almost, just for the two of them.

But it had been a long time since Adam and Shiro had had a moment like this, the opportunity to not speak but just be with one another. Not since that night Adam dropped Pidge off in her room. That had been something quiet, something soft between them. But it wasn’t like this. It felt _so good_ to have Shiro’s arms around him, enveloping him in their strong warmth, Shiro’s head tucked perfectly into the crook of his neck. The reason why they finally got to do this again struck a sad chord in Adam’s chest, however. This isn’t how he wanted their first hug to be like. He’d wanted it to be a happy, sappy embrace, back in that desert shack, in the medical tent, after their first time forming Voltron. This felt like something stolen.

But still, Adam let Shiro hold him, wrapping his own arms snugly around Shiro’s waist. _Enjoy it while you can_ he thought, nuzzling his nose against the short-cropped hair at the nape of Shiro’s neck.

“That tickles,” Shiro mouthed against Adam’s neck.

“Sorry,” Adam said, but did it again anyway.

Shiro wiggled his head and Adam could feel the small puffs of air that meant the start of laughter.

“Stooop,” Shiro whined, pulling back to meet Adam’s eyes. And there he was. Dove-grey eyes swimming with affection crinkles in the corners of his eyes as a smile begged to break out.

Adam blinked back his tears.

_Not now._

_Then when?_

_Just… not now._

“How are you feeling?” Adam asked because he just _had to_ ruin the mood like an idiot.

Shiro’s smile faltered, the shine in his eyes waning. “Better,” he said. “Not great but… that helped.”

Adam nodded, playing with the hem of Shiro’s shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said again.

Adam shrugged, nonchalant. “It’s okay. I mean, you nearly decapitated me, but it’s chilled. We all have bad days.”

Shiro huffed a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. “I missed this,” he said. “I mean, not the decapitating part but –”

“Me too,” Adam said before he could swallow the words.

Shiro looked at him, his eyes searching, a knot forming between his brows in thought. “I should have hugged you sooner,” he said.

“Why’s that?”

“Because it’s the least you deserve.”

Adam sat back on his heels, letting his arms slip away. “Shiro, you’ve been through hell and back. You’re the one who needs a hug.”

“But you’re the one who didn’t know what was happening, and you got pulled into all of this and –”

“I came willingly.”

“You’re putting yourself in danger –”

“There was no way I was letting you walk away again!” Adam yelled.

Shiro flinched, tight-clenched hands trembling on his thighs.

Adam ducked his head, wincing. _Idiot._

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” Out of his peripheral, Adam could see Shiro shaking his head.

“I was being stubborn,” Shiro said.

“So what’s new?” Adam snarked.

Shiro chuckled, biting his bottom lip.

_Don’t do that, dammit. Do you want me to have a heart attack?_

“We’re a mess,” Shiro said, all affection.

“Always have been, ever since that first botched simulation,” Adam said.

Shiro covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Adam watched as his ears turned an adorable shade of pink, his white hair shining blue from the azure accents in the room.

“Stars, that was a disaster, wasn’t it?”

Adam and Shiro, freshly minted cadets in their first year, both wanted to prove their worth in the simulator. They were meant to be doing simple flight formations with the rest of their class, but Shiro just had to show off, doing a loop-de-loop around Adam only to fall back perfectly in place. And obviously, Adam wasn’t going to let that stand, so, he one-upped him. And then Shiro just had to retaliate and Adam being, well, _Adam_ , it led to an all-out competition. Suffice to say, Iverson was not impressed and sentenced the two of them to a week’s long detention of cleaning the simulators each night. All twenty of them.

“Yeah, but at least back then you knew what fun was.”

“I can be fun!” Shiro said, pouting at Adam.

Adam shook his head in mock-disappointment. “You have been slipping on your fun-duties mister Black Paladin. What happened to your dry, dark sense of humour? I miss those jokes.”

“I’m the leader of a bunch of teenagers in giant robot lions for an intergalactic war. I think that constitutes as joke enough,” Shiro deadpanned.

Adam broke into a cheeky grin, resting his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. “You just can’t help it, can you?”

“What?”

“Being a dad.”

Shiro spluttered. “I am not a dad!”

“Oh please, you baby Pidge and Keith is your adopted emo-child. Lance is the annoyingly charismatic son you can’t help but love, Hunk is a ray of sunshine and Allura is the prissy daughter who’s also a badass. They’re your kids, and you’re the dad. The Space Dad!”

Shiro broke out into laughter, shaking his head in disbelief. “And Coran?”

“Uncle Nigel Thornberry,” Adam said, all seriousness.

Shiro grinned, leaning down to meet Adam eye-to-eye. “And what does that make you?”

“Vodka Aunt. You know this, Shiro.”

Shiro bit his lip, trying to hold back his giggles. Yes, it’s hard to believe but the great, stoic Takashi Shirogane can giggle. And it is _adorable_.

“You’re ridiculous,” Shiro whispered.

“And you’re a father of five. So, who’s winning?”

Shiro’s smile turned soft. “Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“For being you.”

Adam felt a flush creep from his cheeks all the way down his collar. Stars, why did Shiro have to go and do _that_.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Adam said, willing the waver in his voice to calm down. It was bad enough that he was blushing, he didn’t need to sound like a pubescent boy asking his crush out on a first date.

Shiro sat up, smiling as he shuffled back properly onto his bed. Adam watched from his cross-legged position on the floor as Shiro made himself comfortable, the blanket pulled up to his waist.

“You gonna try get some sleep?” Adam asked.

Shiro shook his head. “No. I don’t want to risk it.”

Adam frowned. “Shiro, if you don’t rest I’m going shove you into a healing pod myself.”

“I don’t need –”

“You need to rest,” Adam said, clapping in-between each word for emphasis.

Shiro chuckled. “Tell me about it. Being a Space Dad is tiring.”

“So you admit it!” Adam said, pointing a finger at Shiro.

Shiro gave a sly grin. “No-one’s gonna believe you, though.”

He had a point.

“Just you wait, Takashi Shirogane,” Adam said, narrowing his eyes with beady resolve, trying not to smile, “I’ll have everyone calling you Space Dad in no time. Just you wait.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, smile small and fond. “I’ll wait.”

 

*

 

Adam felt like death warmed up the next morning, but it was worth it. So, so worth it. He and Shiro had ended up talking most of the night away until Shiro had dozed off in the early hours of the morning (by Castle time anyway). By then, Adam had made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed, ankles crossed and one of Shiro’s pillows supporting his back. He’d tried to stay awake, wanting to be alert in case Shiro had another nightmare, but his own exhaustion had dragged him under. When he woke up again, it was to Coran calling everyone to the infirmary. A fluffy blanket had been wrapped around Adam’s shoulders, the rest of the bed made immaculately and no Shiro in sight.

But when Adam stumbled into the infirmary, fully dressed and stifling a yawn, he’d caught Shiro’s eye and had received a small, shy smile.

Soooo fucking worth it.

Now, they were busy waiting outside of Lance’s pod, Pidge with her nose pressed up against the glass in fascination whilst Keith stood with his arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. His eyes were sporting purple racoon-rings, his scowl extra emo this fine morning.

“I told you to get some sleep,” Adam said, resting an elbow on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith shrugged him off. “I’m fine,” he grumbled.

Adam hummed, not at all convinced.

Lance was standing in the pod, stagnant, face neutral. Coran had put him in some kind of medical suit. It was skin-tight, showing off his broad shoulders and a thin waist.

Suddenly, Adam understood why Keith would stay up all night.

“You gonna talk to him?” Adam whispered.

“About what?” Keith grouched.

“The bonding moment?”

Keith spluttered, meeting Adam’s eyes for a second before ducking his head in embarrassment. “It wasn’t a –”

“It was. Ask anyone. It was a bonding moment.”

“You did princess-carry him to the pod,” Hunk stated.

“Well, everyone else was busy!” Keith argued. “And he was already in my arms so –”

Adam smirked. “You’re not helping your case at all, Keith.”

Keith huffed his lips in a small pout. “Allura, how much longer?”

“Just a few more ticks,” Allura said off-handedly, tapping away at a tablet.

Keith did not look satisfied with this answer, his pout increasing into puppy-dog level poutiness. “What're a few more ticks going to do?” he asked, poking at the glass.

Allura slapped his hand away. “The healing pod is a very meticulous piece of machinery. You can’t rush it.”

“What is a tick, just by the way?” Pidge asked, tearing her gaze away from Lance’s readings.

“It’s a time slice,” Allura explained.

“Like a second?” Shiro offered. He was hanging back from the rest of the group, watching over them like the Space Dad he was. That title would become a thing. Adam was determined. Once he had Lance on board, Shiro was done for.

“What is a seckont?” Allura asked, the word jumbling in her mouth.

Pidge rummaged in her over-sized-shorts pocket, bringing out her phone. “Like this,” she said, pulling up the clock app and showing it to Allura.

Allura’s eyebrows scrunched, her head tilting in interest. “I don’t know. I think ticks are bigger. Coran, do you have a ticker?”

“Yes, princess!” Coran said, taking out a small device from where Adam didn’t know seeing as Coran’s outfit was practically a second layer of skin. It didn’t showcase any numbers, instead, four small dots slowly lit up one by one as the ticks passed by.

Pidge walked up to Coran, her eyes darting between the ticker and her own clock. “I can’t tell the difference. We need to start them at the same time.”

Coran brightened, his moustache twitching in excitement. “Alright! Number four, care to count us down?”

Hunk rose to the challenge, counting down in a booming referee voice. “Three, two, one… go!”

Everyone crowded around the two devices, Hunk cheering on Pidge’s phone because “we’re winning!”

“It’s not a race,” Keith said.

Suddenly, an icy cold breath brushed the back of Adam’s neck.

“You guys havin’ a clock party?” someone mumbled.

Adam turned to find Lance sleepily blinking at him. He was shivering slightly, his cheeks flushed from the cold of the pod.

“Aw, Lance, you ruined it,” Hunk said before doing a double take. At the sight of Lance, he immediately perked up, gathering Lance into his arms and squeezing the breath out of him. “Lance! You’re okay!”

“Easy, buddy,” Lance wheezed. Hunk let up, putting Lance back on his feet, but keeping him supported with one strong arm around his waist.

“What happened,” Lance said to no one in particular.

Allura came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Can you walk?”

Lance’s eyebrow arched in interest, the corner of his mouth tilting into a flirtatious grin. “Talking, eating… Are you asking me on a date?”

Everyone moaned in exasperation simultaneously. Allura pulled her hand away, rolling her eyes. Adam, however, looked to Keith. He was scowling, looking anywhere but at Lance, his body curling in on itself. “Typical,” he muttered.

For a second, Adam’s heart panged in sympathy. Keith had been waiting all night outside Lance’s pod (not that he knew that, mind you) and the first thing Lance does is flirt with Allura.

“Does anyone have my jacket? I’m freezing,” Lance said, his teeth chattering.

“I saw it by the pod, actually,” Pidge said. She grabbed it, offering it up to Lance.

“What was it doing there?” Lance asked, tugging it on with Hunk’s help.

Pidge tilted her head in thought, tapping her chin. “Don’t know, it was there when I arrived this morning.”

Keith stormed out of the room, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Everyone watched in confused interest as he disappeared through the doorway.

“What’s his problem?” Lance asked.

Adam shared a look with Shiro. They seemed to be thinking the same thing.

_Oh Keith. You poor, gay disaster._

 

*

 

Once Lance was dressed, everyone re-convened in the dining room for a late breakfast. Lance ate his goo slowly, listening as everyone told their parts of the story. Adam listened with interest to Coran and Hunk’s more detailed re-telling. Hunk had apparently hit it off with a rock lady while Coran nearly broke his back trying to lift the crystal by himself. There was also something about impersonating a guard that was rather amusing. When Pidge talked of her saboteur excursion, Adam also added his own details here and there from his side, and no, he wasn’t exaggerating, what are you talking about?

Keith said nothing the entire time, sitting on the table with his feet dangling off the side, scowling to the middle distance.

Could he be any gayer?

“Wow, thanks everybody,” Lance said, allowing the space mice to eat from his spoon. “But it sounds like the mice did more than you.” Chuchule, the little pink mouse, placed his paws on his hips, chin tilted up in pride. Platt was too busy digging into Lance’s leftovers to bask in his praise.

“I punched Sendak!” Keith exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention.

Lance leaned over his bowl, narrowing his eyes. “Yeah, after I woke up from a coma and shot his arm off!”

“Technically, Pidge took his arm off –” Adam started.

“We had a bonding moment,” Keith said, interrupting Adam. “I – I cradled you in my arms!” Keith was visibly distraught, his eyes shining an intense purple as his words stuttered and tumbled.

Everyone looked to Lance for his reaction. Adam caught a look of surprise and realisation in Lance’s eyes, but it was quickly swept aside. He crossed his arms, shaking his head. “Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen,” he said.

Adam frowned, narrowing his eyes at Lance. _You lying mother quiznacker. You’re ruining my ship!_

“So, what happened to Sendak?” Lance asked, turning his attention to Allura. Keith was left seething on the edge of the table, his eyes set firmly on the floor. Adam was scared he would melt a hole under their feet with the amount of fire in his eyes.

“He’s currently frozen in a cryopod,” Allura said. “It should keep him incapacitated until we can figure out what to do with him.”

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Lance asked.

“He’s too dangerous to set free and we might be able to get some information out of him,” Allura said. That didn’t sound suspiciously disturbing… not at all.

“Okaaaay,” Lance said. “So what’s the plan now?”

“We’ve got to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people,” Hunk said. He looked so sure of himself, hands on his hips in a power pose, his face set with iron-clad determination. It was a good look on him, Adam thought. Heroic Hunk.

“Wow, you are really hung up on this lady,” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hunk shook his head. “No, guys, it’s not like that. When you see what Shay’s people have been through, you’ll understand. They don’t even know what the concept of freedom is. Shay has never seen the sky!” Hunk looked everyone in the eye as he said, “It’s up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron really means. It’s time to man up!”

Pidge frowned, her bright smile faltering.

“Then let’s get moving,” Shiro said, voice deadpan and solemn, “time to go defend the universe.”

Adam elbowed Shiro in the ribs. “Could you sound any more unenthusiastic?”

Shiro pulled a, frankly hilarious, face. He was about to reply when Pidge caught everyone’s attention.

“Wait! I have something to tell you.” Her fingers twiddled in front of her, her eyes bouncing between the group and her shoes. She took a deep, calming breath. “I need to come clean, and I hope this doesn’t change the way you all think about me…”

Adam caught Pidge’s eye. He gave her a thumbs up in encouragement. She returned the gesture with a small, hesitant smile.

“I can’t man up because… I’m a girl,” Pidge blurted. Everyone remained silent, although Adam could see the knowing smiles shared amongst themselves. Pidge continued, oblivious to her team as she began to ramble nervously. “Well I mean, I can technically man up because it’s just a figure of speech and gender actually has nothing to do with it but –”

“WAIT, WHAT? HOLD UP!” Lance waved his arms frantically, gaping at Pidge. “You’re a girl?!”

“I’ve known for a little while,” Allura said, ignoring Lance’s look of utter betrayal. “But I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to share with us.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Hunk said with a shrug.

“Same,” Keith said.

“Wait,” Coran said, leaning forward and eyeing Pidge up and down. “We were supposed to think you were a boy?”

“Pidge,” Shiro said, putting on his Proud Dad™ voice. “Owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin. I’m proud of you.”

“Oh please,” Adam said. “You only figured it out because Pidge outright told you.”

Shiro spluttered. “I – well, it’s a good disguise!”

“She looks exactly like her brother! She’s even wearing his glasses for quiznack’s sake!”

“I don’t think you’re using that word correctly,” Keith said.

“Shut your quiznack, I’ll use it as I like,” Adam said.

Keith huffed, although his lips ticked up in the corner.

Pidge breathed a heavy sigh of relief, smiling up at everyone. “Thanks, guys. It’s good to get that off my chest. Now, let’s launch this Castle ship!”

After sharing a quick fist bump with Adam, Pidge led the way to the bridge, everyone filing after her and leaving a flabbergasted Lance behind.

“Wait, Pidge is a girl and the Castle’s a ship? How long was I out?”

“ _Didn’t you know mouse? You’ve been asleep for ten thousand years_ ,” Adam grinned, emphasising Lance’s new nickname. He loved the look of frustration it brought.

Lance pointed an accusing finger in Adam’s face as he walked past. “ _Do not test me._ ”

“ _Or what? You’ll squeak at me to death?_ ”

Lance swore under his breath, crossing his arms and stomping off to the bridge. “Estúpido Adam, estúpido Keith y su cabello anticuado.”

Adam hummed to himself, filing that away for later.

 

*

 

The Castle definitely had favourites and it wasn’t quiznacking fair. The Paladins got to sit in comfy chairs that could easily seat two people (cough cough, Shiro, cough cough), whilst Adam, Coran and Allura had to stand at their stations, manning the main control desks.

Coran had walked Adam through the launch sequence, showing him the different parameters that needed to be checked, what buttons to push and to never push (why would they have a self-destruct button anyway? What was this, a James Bond film? Adam needed to ask Hunk to help him get rid of it at some point).

“Activate interlock,” Allura said from her podium. She was standing directly underneath the newly installed crystal, her hands placed on two small scanners that allowed her to access the crystal’s energy… or something like that.

“Dynotherms connected,” Coran said.

Adam concentrated on his side of the control desk, checking that everything was in order. Their main worry was that the Castle had become a part of the cliff face at the edge of the lagoon, meaning the thrusters would have to work extra hard to break away from the solid rock.

Coran had assured Adam that all would go smoothly and that they only had a five percent chance that the engine would internally combust. That, in Adam’s opinion, was five percent too much.

“Mega thrusters are go,” Adam said, slowly upping the levels with his fingers on the holoscreen to wake up the thrusters. _Please let this work, please let this work._

“We are ready to depart planet Arus on your mark, Princess,” Coran said, very formal compared to his usual bubbly personality. Although Adam figured, whilst Coran and Allura were close, he was still her advisor and had to meet certain expectations. By the way the two Alteans interacted, however, Adam could almost see them having a father-daughter relationship in a way. Being the last two of their kind probably added to that…

The black tint of the windows dissolved to reveal the Arusian desert landscape. Adam blinked away the harsh sunlight, looking down at his screens and checking that everything was in order.

“Firing main engines for launch,” Allura said. Adam could feel the Castle shake below his feet, the azure lights around the room glowing a deep blue as the Castle awoke.

Adam held on tightly to his control desk as the Castle began liftoff, the thrusters breaking through their rocky cage and pushing the Castle up and away.

Shiro looked back from his armchair, giving Adam an encouraging smile. Shiro had done this hundreds of times, and whilst Adam had completed simulations of ship launches with ease, it felt different doing it for real. He’d always preferred flying the fighter jets in the familiar blue skies of Earth. He’d completed the Space Program with Shiro, but in the end, opted to stay on Earth. Shiro, on the other hand, had reached for the stars, had brushed his fingertips through the entirety of the Milky Way all the way to Kerberos, and now into another galaxy entirely. And this time Adam was along for the ride – and at the helm, no less.

The turbulence wasn’t too bad after the initial take off from the cliff face, the Castle sailing up through the sky, passing layer upon layer of blue until it slowly faded into black. Stars winked at Adam through the windows, embracing him with open arms to the wonders of space.

The ship stabilised, Allura setting a course for the Balmera. She was smiling to herself, her eyes alight with excitement.

“Well done, Adam!” Coran said, clapping Adam solidly on the shoulder. “Soon you’ll be running the Castle like clockwork!”

Adam gave Coran a pleased smile, catching another shy glance from Shiro. Yeah… he could get used to this.

 

*

 

“Okay, so when we get there, how do we go about it? Do we go in guns blazing or should we land and have some public address? Like, ‘Attention all Galra this is Voltron, turn yourselves in!’”

Hunk was currently pacing up and down the bridge near the steps where the Paladins had gathered, them being allowed to move about now that the Castle had settled on its course. Hunk was overthinking everything as he was wont to do. Adam shook his head in amusement from his station. It was nice seeing Hunk take his role as a Paladin so seriously. It obviously didn’t erase his fears, but he was slowly stepping into the shoes of a defender of the universe; wary but willing.

Hunk looked to the others for their opinions, eyes darting. “So, blasting? No blasting? Blasting?”

“Hunk, relax,” Keith said, making a ‘calm down’ motion with his hands. “And yes, blasting.”

“It’s our first big rescue mission,” Shiro shrugged with a teasing smile. “He’s excited.”

“Excited to see his new girlfriend!” Pidge sing-songed, leaning back on the steps, her head tilted up so she could look at Hunk upside down.

Hunk gasped. “She’s not my girlfriend! She’s just a rock I met and very much admire.”

“Hunk and Sha-ay, sitting in a tree,” Adam sang to himself.

Hunk scowled at Adam, who only gave him an innocent smile in response.

Adam’s teasing was interrupted when a small beeping sound came from Coran’s station. A red triangle popped up on Adam’s main screen as well, symbols he hadn’t learned yet flashing for his attention.

“What is it?” Hunk asked.

“It’s a distress signal,” Coran said.

“It’s coming from a nearby moon,” Allura explained. “Apparently, a ship has broken down and requires assistance.”

“Nope, no, sorry, they’ll have to wait,” Hunk said. “Shay needs our help first. She’s top priority.”

Allura frowned. “The Paladin code states that we must help all those in need, no matter how small the situation may be.”

Hunk crossed his arms, giving a pout to rival Keith’s.

“This is so cool!” Lance said, jumping to his feet. “It’s like we’re space cops on space patrol! Hey Coran?”

Coran looked at Lance over his shoulder, tapping away at his holoscreen. “Yes?”

“Do we have a siren we could turn on?” Lance asked, eyes alight like a kid at Christmas.

“Uuuuh no,” Coran said, eyes darting to Adam who could only shrug. “But we could record you making a siren noise and use that?” Coran offered.

Lance pumped a fist in the air. “Alright!” He cupped his hands around his mouth, beginning to make a blaring sound that resembled more of a strangled whale than a siren when Shiro rushed to cover his mouth.

“Nope, not doing that,” Shiro said, popping the “p”.

“Ahem, killjoy,” Adam said between not-so-subtle coughs.

The Paladins all snickered, much to Shiro’s disdain.

“I thought you were supposed to be the cool dad friend,” Lance moaned, his shoulders drooping.

Shiro’s eyes widened in fear. “No, don’t –”

“AH HA!” Adam exclaimed. “You see! You are the Space Dad!”

Pidge cupped her chin in thought. “Space Dad… I like it.”

Everyone else nodded in agreement, even Hunk who was still a little upset with the whole “not saving Shay immediately” situation.

Shiro hid his face in his hands. “I hate you,” you mumbled.

Adam only cackled.

 

*

 

The moon wasn’t unlike Earth’s own; craters and dull grey sand covering the surface. However, the adjoining planet was wrapped in rings of purples, blues and pinks. Even a rainbow could be seen if you squinted hard enough.

“Looks like my kinda planet,” Adam smirked to himself.

Lance looked at him with confusion. Adam shook his head in disappointment. Poor, oblivious little mouse. Did he not know anything?

As Allura rightened the Castle to land (Coran explaining the safety procedures as they went) she called through the speakers, “Please stay where you are. This is Princess Allura, we have come to assist you.”

Once the Castle was settled and put in park mode everyone disembarked. Coran stayed aboard to try to get rid of the leftover Galra-crystal energy while everyone else went to meet the stranded crew down below. They were a motley group; Rolo, a wire-thin man with a knife-sharp nose and an aviator cap along with a golden beauty by the name of Nyma. She wore a crop top with a deep V-neck, showing off her long, elegant neck. They were accompanied by a little rectangular robot named Beezer.

Pidge laid eyes on him and it was love at first sight. She scrambled to the robot, fiddling with his ear-like protrusions and pressing buttons she probably shouldn’t have been, much to Beezer’s beeping distress. Nyma immediately caught Lance’s eye. His pupils dilated and Adam swore he could see heart emoji’s floating around his head.

Lance waltzed up to her, taking her hand in his and giving it a light kiss. “Well hello,” he purred. “The name’s Lance.” Nyma giggled, batting her long eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

Keith growled. Literally _growled_.

“Down boy,” Adam said, tugging a long strand of Keith’s hair in reprimand. Keith turned his fiery gaze to Adam, who returned it with an unimpressed look. Keith thought he was intimidating, but really, he looked about as scary as a kitten. Shiro could vouch for this.

“We’re glad to meet some friendly faces,” Rolo said after all their introductions were made. “Most people aren’t willing to help those against the Galra.”

“You’re fighting the Galra too?” Hunk asked.

“Well, Zarkon ain’t quakin’ in his boots ‘cause of us, but we do what we can.” Rolo had a slight Texan twang. It reminded Adam of when he first met Keith, who’d used ya’ll and y’ain’t enough times to make Adam nearly cringe to death. Keith had ironed out his accent before coming to the Garrison, but it would still rear its ugly y’ain’ting head every once in a while.

Keith perked up at the familiar twang, smiling when Rolo gave a cheeky grin.

_No. Noooo, Keith nooo, not pointy nose!_

“Was your ship damaged in a fight?” Shiro asked.

_No, my ship is fucking sinking thanks to a purple Texan-talking alien!_

“Yeah, we’ve really been through it with the Galra,” Rolo said.

Rolo continued to explain their situation but Adam zoned out, too busy looking between Keith and Lance. Lance was busy chatting up Nyma who looked far too interested for Adam’s liking, whilst Beezer and Pidge were becoming fast friends. Keith was pointedly ignoring Lance, listening to Rolo, almost enraptured.

For fuck’s sake.

Rolo went on to explain what all parts they needed. Allura assigned Hunk to help, him being the engineer with the most expertise. Hunk looked agitated, his eyes dancing between what was going on and the ship.

“Give Hunk a list and he should be able to source some parts. Adam, would you be willing to help him?”

“Wah?”

Allura frowned. Adam gave an apologetic look. He’d gotten distracted by Lance flexing and Shiro’s knocking him upside the head, much to Nyma’s amusement.

“I can help out,” Rolo said, already stepping towards the Castle. Hunk put an arm out, stopping him in his tracks.

“No,” he said, firm, leaving no space for questions. “You can wait out here.”

Rolo blinked at him in surprise. Allura looked taken aback. “Hunk! Don’t be rude.”

“Yeah man, mind your manners! There are ladies present,” Lance said, punctuating his sentence with a pair of finger guns.

Bi. Definitely a finger-gun bi. It made so much sense now.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hunk said, sounding anything but, “But don’t you guys remember the last time we let strangers into the Castle? Someone set off a bomb and someone nearly died. Remember that, _Lance_?” he directed this last part at Lance, who wilted. His fingers twitched, scratching at his lower back where his scar would have ended. It was big if Lance’s initial injury was anything to go by, most likely spanning across his shoulder blades like the remnants of an angel’s wings.

“Hunk’s right,” Shiro said, stepping between Lance and Nyma to keep them _far apart_ , please and thank you. “We need to be more cautious.”

“’s alright,” Rolo drawled. “Gotta look out for yer own out here.” Beezer spat out a long stream of paper with indecipherable symbols on it for Rolo to hand to Hunk. Adam would have to scan it with the tablet Coran had given him to be able to read it, but otherwise, it shouldn’t be too difficult to source the parts.

“Thanks,” Hunk muttered, looking down at the piece of paper as if it had personally offended him.

Adam knocked Hunk’s shoulder playfully. “Come on,” he said, leading him back to the Castle. “The sooner we get their ship fixed, the sooner we get to Shay…. And all this pining can stop.”

“You noticed that too?!” Hunk said, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially as Lance’s flirtations were fading in the distance. “What is up with that?”

Adam shook his head. “They’re disasters. All of them.”

“Does that include you and Shiro?” Hunk asked, genuine.

Adam deadpanned. “Don’t make me fail you.”

“We’re not even at school anymore!”

“I’ll fail you for life decisions. As your teacher, I have that right.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Hunk said, scratching the top of his helmet.

Adam hummed in thought. “Huh. Guess I’ve been marking everyone’s papers wrong then.”

 

*

 

Once Coran had shown them to the storage room and they’d loaded up a cart full of usable spare parts, Adam and Hunk pulled their load back to the temporary camp site. Someone had gotten a fire going. Allura and Shiro were busy grilling Rolo for any information he had on the Empire while Keith listened intently, sharing small smiles with Rolo occasionally. Pidge was busy riding around on Beezer like he was a hoverbike (which did actually look kind of fun, Adam was not gonna lie) while Lance and Nyma had found a quiet corner to canoodle, uh, chat.

“How far are we from Zarkon’s central control unit?” Allura asked.

“Pretty far. We’re currently on the fringes of –”

“Uh, yeah, sorry to interrupt,” Hunk said. “But we’re kinda in a hurry. There’s a hero named Shay who needs our help and I promised I’d come back so we have to –”

Rolo held up a hand, stopping Hunk’s ramblings. “No worries. Mind givin’ me a hand?” Rolo asked, walking up to the cart of spare parts.

Hunk was about to join him when Shiro placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Hunk,” Shiro said, “we will get to Shay soon, but I think Rolo might have some important information we could use.”

“No offense, but I don’t trust this guy. I’m getting bad vibes,” Hunk said, eyeing Rolo who was busy rummaging through the parts they’d sourced.

Keith was openly staring at Rolo’s backside and, obviously, Adam had to put a stop to this because really? That guy hardly had an ass to begin with!

“Will you stop drooling?” Adam hissed, waving a hand in front of Keith’s face.

Keith tore his eyes away from Rolo, glaring up at Adam. “What?”

“You’re ogling Pinocchio and I disapprove,” Adam said, leaning into Keith’s space. “ _Deeply_.”

Keith’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Oh, so _now_ you’re playing protective parent?”

“Yes!” Adam said. “If it means you stop pulling that face.”

“What face?”

“The ‘I want some of that’ face.”

“I don’t have that face!” Keith said, his cheeks beginning to bloom a rosy pink.

“Beg to differ,” Adam huffed.

“Hey, bud!” Rolo called, interrupting Adam’s berating. “Sorry, but do ya think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?”

Hunk seethed, shoulders hunched as he stomped towards the Castle. “Yeah, sure man, whatever,” he grumbled.

Shiro shook his head at Hunk’s retreating form before turning back to Rolo. “Are there any other resistance groups that you know of?”

Rolo turned solemn, looking longingly in the distance. “Only folks that ain’t been colonised yet or those like us who managed to escape.”

Keith stepped forward, helmet resting on his hip as he smiled up at Rolo. “Well, we’re gonna change that and help as many people as we can.”

Rolo winked at him. “Sounds good to me.”

Adam resisted the urge to gag. Really? Keith finally gets some game and wastes it on this eggplant? And where the fuck is Lance, that two-timing quiznacking mouse. He better not be getting it on with swan-neck.

As Hunk returned with a wrench in one hand and a thermal pipe in another, Adam’s question was answered. Blue came soaring out of the Castle, leaving a puff of sparkly blue dust behind as she headed towards the shining lake in the distance.

“Oh, Lance,” Hunk groaned.

“Ah, let ‘em have their fun,” Rolo said good-naturedly. “Thanks to ya’ll,” no, just, NO, “we should be on our way soon. Too many light years on this guy I guess.” Rolo chucked the old thermal pipe up in the air for Hunk to catch. Hunk scrambled to catch it while Rolo went back to fiddling around under the popped hood. Hunk eyed the thermal pipe in his hand, frowning.

“Yeah…” he said, sharing a conspiratorial look with Adam.

… ‘Yeah’ what?

 

*

 

“I don’t like it.”

Keith was busy chatting up Rolo, leaning up against the ship all casual-like, this soft goofy smile on his face. Adam hated it. He wanted to rip it up, burn it and then step on it. He may be blowing this out of proportion _but still_.

“Don’t like what?” Shiro said, coming up to Adam’s side.

Adam indicated to the hot mess before them. Shiro only looked more confused. Adam sighed heavily.

“Shiro, I know you’re a disaster gay but this is a new low, even for you.”

Shiro scoffed. “I am not a disaster gay.”

“I, Keith and everyone past and present at the Galaxy Garrison beg to differ.”

Shiro huffed, squinting at Keith and Rolo, analysing them. Adam counted down under his breath: 3… 2… 1

“Oh shit.”

Houston, we have lift off.

“This is bad,” Shiro said, openly gaping as Keith laughed at something Rolo said. This really was bad. Keith doesn’t laugh. _Ever._

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Adam said.

“Fuck you, Watson,” Shiro responded on instinct.

Adam grinned at Shiro, sending him a wink. “You wish.”

Pink bloomed across Shiro’s cheeks, reaching the tips of his ears. “I – uh –”

“I think she’s ready for a test run!”

Rolo slammed the hood down, startling Keith as he ran past him to the entrance of the ship. Beezer, who had been busy meditating with Pidge, rushed after Rolo, rolling onboard with a few excited blips and beeps.

Everyone stepped back as the ship took to the sky, leaving a puff of silver dust and a forlorn Keith in its wake.

“Uhhh what just happened?” he asked.

Hunk pushed his goggles off his face, glaring at the empty space where Rolo’s ship had been. “I don’t know, but I don’t like it.”

 

*

 

“How many ticks have they been gone?” Pidge asked. She was currently sitting on a cargo box, swinging her feet so her heels hit the side, creating a random rhythm. It was starting to get on Adam’s nerves.

The longer they waited, the more agitated Hunk was becoming, pacing and staring at the old thermal pipe he had replaced. If he didn’t stop scowling soon he would inherit permanent frown lines.

“I hope their ship didn’t break down again,” Allura said. She was also starting to look a bit worried.

Keith was busy frowning at his feet, his fingers tapping against his bicep.

“Keith, stop pining for that scrawny-ass eggplant,” Adam griped.

Keith’s head shot up, his bangs falling into his eyes. He blew them away with an irritated puff. “I wasn’t pining!”

“Wow, first Lance and now Rolo? You really get around, Keith,” Hunk said, having paused in his pacing.

Keith spluttered. “I, what?!”

“Guys? Hello? Can anyone hear me?”

Keith reached for his helmet, plopping it onto his head. “Lance?”

Everyone put their helmets on to tune in. Adam contemplated it but decided the pinching from his glasses wasn’t worth it. He stepped up to Shiro, listening in from his comms.

“What happened?” Shiro asked. He startled when Adam leaned into him but settled just as quickly. He sent Adam a quick smile. Adam returned it.

“Uuuh… I’m kinda chained to a tree,” Lance said.

“I knew it,” Hunk whispered.

Adam swore under his breath. “Ratón Idiota.”

Lance coughed nervously. “Aaaand I think Nyma and Rolo stole my lion.”

“I knew it!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Where did they go?” Shiro asked.

“Uhhhh… space?”

“I QUIZNACKING KNEW IT!” Hunk yelled.

“Hey, watch the language there, bud,” Adam said, hitching a thumb over his shoulder to Pidge. “We have children present.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Oh, says you."

“What? I am a gentleman!” Adam said.

Pidge snorted. Rude.

“Everyone get to your lions. They couldn’t have gotten too far,” Shiro said.

Adam caught Keith by the elbow as he tried to make a break for it. “You really know how to pick ‘em, don’t you?” he said with a snicker.

Keith tore his elbow out of Adam’s grip. “Don’t, just. Don’t.” Keith looked hurt. Genuinely hurt.

Shit.

“Sorry,” Adam said. “Do you want to… talk about it?” That’s a thing right? Keith can do that. He can talk about his feelings… right?

Keith faltered. He was about to say something when Shiro called for him. Keith huffed. “Maybe later,” he said, disappearing into the Castle.

_So, I’ll take that as a no._

 

*

 

Adam kept Lance company whilst everyone else chased down Rolo and Nyma. And by “kept him company” Adam means tuned him. Hard.

“ _Seriously, Mouse? She was way out of your league._ ”

Lance gasped. Adam could imagine the look of exaggerated outrage on his face. “ _Excuse you! I am a solid nine at least!” Lance argued._

 _“And she’s a twelve,”_ Adam said without hesitation. _“I may be gay, but I can recognize a twelve when I see it.”_

 _“Wait… you’re gay?”_ Lance said.

Adam sat up. He was currently lounging in Shiro’s seat on the bridge (it really was as comfy as it looked). “ _Lance… I dated Shiro. We were engaged. We were_ ** _the_** _couple at the Garrison. How did you not know this?”_

_“YOU WERE ENGAGED?!”_

Yep, just what Adam thought. Disaster bi. Stars, was everyone here queer and clueless? Oh… that could make for a cool team T-shirt actually.

 _“Yes, we were,”_ Adam replied, cleaning his nails.

 _“So… what happened?”_ Lance asked, quiet and careful.

Adam froze. He looked back to Coran and Allura who were busy discussing something heatedly. Coran, as if feeling Adam’s eyes on him, looked back, arching an orange brow in question. Adam looked away, staring out the windows to the blue-purple skies. “ _That’s not really something I like to talk about_.”

There was silence on Lance’s end, the only sound being a light crackle as Lance breathed. “Okay,” Lance finally said.

“Okay,” Adam replied, stiff, awkward.

Out of the blue, Lance asked, “ _Did Keith really cradle me in his arms_?”

Adam nodded then, realising Lance couldn’t see him, replied with “Yeah.”

Again, silence.

 _“Do you really not remember?”_ Adam asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He always was nosey to a fault. He blamed his mama. She was even worse, always tattling on his father or carrying the neighbourhood gossip like it was a thread of gold.

“Secrets are your weapons, cariño,” she would say, cradling him in her lap. “You must hold on to them tightly, and only give them to the most trustworthy.”

“But who do you trust?” Adam asked, four-years-old and inquisitive, always questioning everything.

His mama leaned in, smiling as she whispered in his ear. “That’s a secret you have to discover for yourself.”

Twenty years later and Adam was still puzzling over her statement. Who do you trust with something so special? With the secrets that were your weapons but could also be your downfall?

Lance’s sigh brought Adam back down to Earth, uh, whatever moon they were on.

“I… maybe –”

“Hey, Lance!” Keith’s voice boomed through the comms, stopping Adam from getting the perfect scoop. Brilliant timing, Keith, as always. “I got your lion back!”

Adam pulled up Keith’s live feed in his lion, grinning as he saw the look on Keith’s face. He was relaxed, looking at home behind the controls of Red and smiling like an idiot.

“Thanks, Keith,” Lance breathed and yup, he was also definitely smiling. Adam could feel it in his bones. “Now can you come and unchain me?”

Keith’s smile turned devilish. He shared a look with Adam. “Uh, what’s that? You’re cutting out, I can’t, I can’t hear you!”

Adam snorted, biting back his laughter. Ah, sweet, sweet petty revenge.

“Oh, come on!” Lance said, “I thought we bonded! Keith? Buddy?”

Keith gave a deadpan look, never breaking eye contact with Adam as he pushed the button to cut Lance’s comms off. As Lance’s voice disappeared, a small smile curved at Keith’s mouth.

“You are so petty,” Adam said, smiling with pride. “I have taught you well.”

*

After seizing Lance’s lion back, the group decided to leave Rolo, Nyma and Beezer on the moon, now with a real broken ship thanks to Keith. Rolo had given a little speech, wishing them luck on their journey yadda yadda. Adam was just glad to see them gone. Yeah, okay, they seemed decent now that they’d apologised and stuff but still. Adam’s good opinion, once lost, was lost forever (no, that wasn’t a Darcy reference, fuck off).

After launching the Castle Ship and getting back on track to the Balmera, everyone regrouped in the common room. Lance did not look impressed when he eventually trudged in with Hunk on heels. He stuck his nose up at Keith, ignoring him entirely as he made his way to his room for a “much-deserved rest”.

Keith wilted a little as Lance disappeared down the hall.

“Okay,” Shiro said, appearing at Adam’s side. “Now I see it.”

“Took you long enough,” Adam said. His eyes narrowed in thought, meeting Shiro’s gaze. “Soooo –”

“We are not going to meddle,” Shiro said immediately.

Adam huffed. “Speak for yourself.”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please don’t do anything drastic.”

Adam waved him off. “I won’t, just a few nudges here and there.”

“As long as it isn’t off a cliff,” Shiro deadpanned.

“That could make for a good Bonding Moment 2.0 though,” Adam said, seriously considering it.

Shiro groaned in exasperation, even though he was smiling. “What am I going to do with you?”

Adam looked at Shiro coyly over his shoulder, batting his eyelashes like a deer. “Is that a proposition?”

That adorable blush made another appearance on Shiro’s cheeks. Just as Shiro looked like he was about to internally combust, Adam bumped him on the shoulder. “Relax,” Adam said, starting towards his room. “I’m only joking.”

Shiro nodded, although he looked unsure. “Yeah, right.”

Adam stopped, looking back at Shiro. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

Shiro, still blushing, sent him a smile. “Yeah.”

Adam returned it before disappearing around the corner. _It’s not much,_ he thought as he plopped down on his bed. _But it’s a start._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam really does care for Lance and Keith somewhere... deep down. If you really dig. Plus an Adashi hug as promised for Espy_Ninja! (hope it was okay and sorry for the angst).
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Estúpido Adam, estúpido Keith y su cabello anticuado - Stupid Adam, stupid Keith and his pretty mullet (or old hair do as the proper translation says ;)
> 
> Ratón Idiota - You idiotic mouse


	7. What Do You Mean We Don't Have A Spare Lion?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally arrives to save Hunk's girlfriend ("Not my girlfriend, Adam!") but meet a few obstacles on their quest to save the Balmera. Klance is being irritating, Hunay is goals and Adam is really upset that they don't have a spare lion in case of emergencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was weird to write. I don't know if I like it but I'm mostly happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Thank you again for all the awesome comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy x

Sad. That was the first word that popped into Adam’s head when he saw the Balmera. The skies looked like they were made up of mustard gas, the earth barren and broken and full of ugly Galra tech. Adam could only imagine the state of the people.

“So, what’s the plan?” Lance said. He was chipper this morning, too chipper for a guy who had been chained to a tree and whose lion had been stolen the day before. “Do we just go in there, guns blazin’? You know, all POW! POW! POW!” Lance sent finger guns flying everywhere, doing a final anime pose for good measure.

“What was that noise?” Keith asked. Unlike Lance, Keith was extra emo this fine day. He had barely looked at Lance all morning, had even sat with Pidge during breakfast rather than his usual spot next to Lance and if Adam thought back, these were the first words he’d spoken to Lance since the whole Nyma-Eggplant incident.

“Laser guns,” Lance said, giving a smarmy smile. Keith didn’t even dignify that with an eye roll. He just stared straight ahead with the occasional judging side-eye.

“Lance,” Hunk said, taking a fighting stance and using both his arms as giant gun barrels, “I think you mean more like PGHOW! PGHOW! PGHOW!” He paused for effect, releasing one final “ _pghow_.”

“That sounds like fireworks,” Lance argued.

Pidge caught everyone’s attention, putting her hands together to make a small pistol with her fingers. “Technically they’re more like PACHEW PACHEW.”

“Okay, enough with the bad sound effects,” Shiro said. Adam arched a brow at him. Shiro grinned. “Besides, it’s more like BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!” Shiro said, creating a gun shape with his hand and doing a full cop routine, ending up on his knees, ‘gun’ cocked at the ready.

“What?!”

“You’re crazy.”

“Uh, wrong.”

“Shiro,” Adam said. Shiro looked up to him and Adam had to bite back a smile. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You just don’t know what fun looks like,” Shiro said, standing up and brushing off his knees.

Adam gasped. “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused,” Shiro said, grinning.

_The nerve._

“Paladins, and Adam, please focus,” Allura said, rubbing her temples. She looked like she was about to hit someone. Adam was thankfully at his station, waaay out of reach.

“Yeah, besides,” Hunk said, turning serious, “we can’t just shoot at the Galra. The Balmera… it’s alive.”

Coran pulled up a diagram of the Balmera on the big screen, showing its heat signature. It was bright red at its core but mostly engulfed in murky blues and greens.

“That does not look good,” Adam murmured.

“Yes,” Coran said, looking to Adam. “It’s an atrocity what the Galra have done to this poor creature.” Coran continued to pull up images, explaining how the Balmera depends on its crystals to survive. There was some kind of regenerating ceremony the Alteans used to perform to help heal it, but apparently, the Galra weren’t willing to put in the time or effort.

“After seeing Shay’s people enslaved, it made me realise how bad Zarkon really is,” Hunk said, his voice quiet but steady. “We’re the only ones who can stop him.”

“So, guns blazing is off the table,” Adam said.

Lance slouched, muttering about “no fun”. Keith didn’t hold back his impressive eye roll this time.

“Alright, plan B. We lure the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there,” Shiro said.

Adam eyed some of the close-up images they’d manage to capture of the Balmera. He zoomed in, inspecting the machinery littered all over the surface. “You could attack their mining equipment, that should draw them out,” Adam said, enlarging the images for everyone to see.

“Yeah!” Hunk said. “Then we beat them up, head down to the mines and Voltron saves the day!”

“But how will we know if there are any Galra left down in the tunnels?” Keith asked.

Allura pulled up a hologram of a small egg-shaped device. “We can track their movements using Bio Thermal Life Indicator Point technology,” she said.

“Oh! BLIP tech!” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses to peer closely at the hologram. At Allura’s look of confusion, Pidge explained, “It’s an acronym?”

Allura nodded, although she still looked confused. “One of you will have to fly around the Balmera and drop them into the mining shafts. Then we’ll be able to track all life forms. Including you.”

“I can do it,” Pidge said, putting her hand up like a student desperate to answer the difficult question. “I’ve modified the Green Lion with a cloaking device like the invisible maze’s so I can fly around and go unnoticed.”

Adam lifted his fist up. Pidge jumped down the stairs and came up to him, pounding him with a little explosion sound effect.

“This is their main power generator,” Coran said. He enlarged one of the images Adam had pulled up for everyone to see. “Take this down and their defences will be sorely weakened.”

“We’ll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support,” Allura said. She eyed Adam whilst saying this. Adam held his tongue. He wanted to go down with them but he supposed he could be of more use up here. At least he’d be able to keep an eye on everyone.

“After Sendak’s infiltration, the Castle’s defences have been weakened, so we won’t be of much help to you,” Allura continued.

Adam growled. Never mind then! Let’s just be useless, shall we? It’s not like his ex-now-(maybe)-friend and his adopted emo brother was diving into a living rock filled with raging purple aliens. No biggie!

“I’ll take out the power generator,” Shiro said. “Keith, Lance and Hunk –”

“Call them the primaries,” Adam said.

Shiro scrunched his nose in confusion. “The what?”

“The primaries? Red, Yellow and Blue?”

Allura shook her head. “Earthlings,” she muttered.

“… Anyway,” Shiro said. “You guys take out the rest of the mining equipment while Pidge spreads the BLIP tech.”

“ALRIGHT!” Hunk exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. “LET’S GO KICK SOME ALIEN BUTT!”

 

*

 

They did everything right. Pidge planted the scanners without being detected. Shiro wrecked the battery with a new jaw blade. Hunk pummelled some of the bigger guns while Keith and Lance shot fire and ice respectively – which was pretty cool. Apparently, the Lions still had a few tricks up their sleeves.

Keith almost caused a giant border gun to crash into the Balmera’s surface, though, but Lance managed to save it by using his freeze ray.

“Be careful, Mullet!” Lance said.

Keith pulled a face but said nothing. Ah, yes, something Keith and Adam still had to talk about. Adam’s mental to-do list was starting to pile up.

The Lions settled on the frozen statue, waiting for the Galra to come to the surface. They waited. And waited. And waited.

“Where are they?” Adam asked. He looked up to the 3D hologram Pidge’s sensors had put together. Coran tapped away at his keyboard, locating a huge group of red dots clustered together.

“There’s a hangar full of Galra fighters down below,” Allura said. “Someone must take them out before they launch.”

“They’re luring us down, but it looks like we don’t have a choice,” Shiro said. “Keith and Lance, you hit the hangar.”

Keith and Lance both pulled a face, but neither of them argued.

“Hunk, you go to the prison and rescue Shay and the others. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers.”

Everyone nodded in affirmation before logging off. Adam kept Shiro’s feed up, however, creating a private channel. “Did you pair Lance and Keith up for any reason in particular?”

Shiro shrugged. “They balance each other out.”

“AKA, you’re meddling.”

Shiro gave no response, pushing a button and cutting off his live feed. Adam just caught the start of a cheeky smile.

 

*

 

Adam wished he could see what was going on right now. He kind of felt like he was watching a movie without sound, only reversed. A radio drama? Whatever, he was busy listening in on Lance and Keith’s conversation, trying to picture what was happening. Were they kicking each other? Sending glares/googly eyes. Were they holding hands? (Please let them be holding hands.)

But, he wouldn’t know, now would he? Not until he got someone to install cameras in the Paladin’s helmets, anyway. How else was he supposed to keep track of all the gossip?

“Looks like there’s only a few sentries,” Keith said. He and Lance had made it to the hangar if their little colour-coded dots were anything to go by. Adam could hear the metallic _shring_ of Keith’s bayard forming into a sword. “Let’s take ‘em out.”

“Woah, woah, woah, wait a second there, samurai!”

Keith gave a quiet _oof!_. Adam leaned in eagerly.

“Don’t you remember all that stuff about this planet being sensitive?” Lance continued, sincerity in his voice.

Oh. So they didn’t land on top of each other like every other straight couple does in any romance movie ever. Bummer.

Keith paused for a second before breathing a quiet “Oh… right.”

Adam tilted his head back in Shiro’s seat with a groan. (Yes, he’d claimed it once again. It was comfy, okay?) Where was smooth-talking Keith from before with Eggplant? Why couldn’t he flirt when it _mattered_? Adam _really_ needed to talk to him.

“Yeah! So, we can’t just blow things up like a psycho!”

Great job there, Lance. Keith will totally want to be your friend now.

“Oh, you got a better idea?” Keith said.

“Actually, I do,” Lance said. Adam lips ticked at the smugness in his voice. “We sneak into the control room and shut down the bay doors.”

Huh. That was… actually a really good idea.

Keith said as much, his voice slightly awed. The two boys must have settled on it because Adam could hear their quiet breaths as they made a run for it, feet clanging on metal.

Maybe Shiro was right. Maybe they do balance each other out. Maybe they could work –

“No, no, go over here!” _Clink! Clang! Bash!_

 _Shuffle shuffle_.

“I know what I’m doing!” _Shring! Clunk! Bam!_

Never mind. Shiro was wrong. As always.

“Adam? Coran?” Hunk’s voice echoed over the comms. Adam lowered the volume of Keith and Lance’s channels to hone in on Hunk’s.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Adam said.

“What’s my location? I can’t remember where the prison is,” Hunk said.

Adam unhooked his legs from the arms of the chair, swivelling around to sit up on his knees, his arms draped over the back of the chair. He squinted up at the map, spotting Hunk’s yellow dot.

“You’re doing fine, actually. Just take the next right and you’ll be there.”

“But be careful!” Coran said, twiddling his moustache. “You’ve got plenty of Galra sentries coming your way!”

Adam followed the path all the way to the prison and, yep, there were a lot of little angry red dots glaring at him.

“Yay, lucky me,” Hunk said, monotone.

“You’ll be fine,” Adam said, slumping back into his (Shiro’s) chair. “You’ve got your shoulder cannon and you’re smart. You’ve got this.”

“You think?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t think,” Adam said. “I know.”

“Thanks, Adam,” Hunk said, soft, almost inaudible.

“You’re welcome, Hunk,” Adam said. He pondered for a second before continuing. “Is that really your name, by the way?”

“What? Oh, uh, no it’s my English name,” Hunk stuttered. Ah, that made more sense. Adam had his traditional name he was given as a baby, but when his family had moved to America for his father’s work, no one at his school could pronounce it properly. In the end, Adam’s family had opted for a more traditional English name.

 

“I don’t get it,” Adam argued. “It’s not that hard to learn a name! I don’t struggle with any of theirs!”

His mama sighed, kneeling down to re-button his crisp white shirt. Adam was still learning to do his buttons by himself. He insisted on doing it every morning, but he always ended up missing one. It was irritating but his mama fixed it for him without complaint, so it wasn’t so bad.

“You’ll learn that some people aren’t as smart as you, Cariño, and they’re not willing to understand other people’s cultures.”

“But why not? I have to study their culture. Why can’t they learn my name?”

His mama gave him a sad smile. “I know it’s not nice, but unfortunately it’s just how it’s done here.”

Adam pouted. “You’ll still call me by my real name, right? You and papa?”

His mama, having finished with his buttons, tweaked his nose. “Of course. How could I forget you?”

Adam smiled, giving his mama a quick hug before pulling back. He adjusted his glasses up his nose. They were a bit big but he liked them all the same.

“Okay. I still don’t like it, though.”

“I know,” his mama said, taking his hand. “I promise, one day, you’ll find someone who will be willing to learn your name off by heart.”

“Really?”

His mama beamed at him, cheeks rosy, curls loose and bouncing freely around her face. “Absolutely,” she said.

 

Adam hummed in thought. “Did you pick it yourself? Or did your parents pick it for you?”

“I picked it myself,” Hunk said. He sounded bashful. “I was six and into the Hulk so…”

Adam chuckled. “My parents picked mine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… otherwise, I would have chosen something outrageous from one of my adventure books like Flynnagin Rider.”

Adam could hear a quiet huff of laughter on the other end. Then, a quick intake of breath. “Okay, I’ve arrived. Will check in once I’ve rescued Shay and her family,” Hunk whispered.

“Go get your rock!” Adam cheered.

“She’s not my – oh quiznack.” Laser fire crackled over the comms, a loud beeping coming from Hunk’s speeder. “Gotta go!”

Adam listened a little while longer, keeping his ears open for any signs of distress or injury on Hunk’s side. However, the laser fire soon stopped, Hunk breathing heavily. “That was waaay too easy,” Hunk whispered.

Adam frowned, looking to Coran who was busy leading Pidge on her side.

Adam couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something going on down there and it did not bode well.

 

*

 

As always, Adam was right.

The Paladins were currently trapped in the core of the Balmera thanks to a certain loose-tongued, two-timing eggplant. And, yes Lance, whilst teleportation would come in handy right about now, the Castle was too busy getting beaten up by a million Galra fighter jets.

“We’re completely surrounded!” Allura conveyed to the Paladins, gritting her teeth as another hit rumbled through the Castle. Adam nearly lost his footing, Coran’s steadying hand keeping him up.

Warning signs were beeping at them everywhere, orange flames burning the particle barrier on all sides.

“Don’t we have a spare lion?!” Adam called out.

“A what?” Allura said.

Adam looked back at her, clinging to his control desk for support. “You know, a spare lion? Preferably in purple?”

Allura’s face said it all. No. No, they did not have a spare lion. Great.

“Princess!” Coran said. “The particle barrier won’t last much longer!”

“Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!” Allura said.

“How are they going to do that?!” Adam said.

“This is it! We’re gonna die in here!” Lance cried through the comms. “Now I’ll never get my hero parade!”

Adam rolled his eyes. Lance really needed to get his priorities straight. Well… in order. Adam didn’t know if Lance could do straight.

“Everyone stay calm. Allura, we’ll get to you as soon as we can,” Shiro said, calm and collected as always.

A melodic voice floated through the comms, slightly muffled but pretty none the less. “Perhaps my people may be of assistance?” Adam guessed this must have been Shay. Just by the sound of her voice, Adam already liked her.

Shay continued to explain how her people used vibrations of sorts to communicate through the Balmera, although Adam wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. He was too busy getting _shot at_ by a million space jets. He didn’t want to rush them, but if Shiro and the rest of them could get their asses out here, it would be very much appreciated!

Adam watched as a few of the jets broke away, heading down to the surface. Adam tapped into the sensors Pidge had planted, checking between the live feed. The jets flew down the mine shafts, splitting up and –

“They’re going to steal the lions!” Coran said.

“Guys now would be great time to make your heroic escape!” Adam said. He tried to hold back the sarcasm, he really did, but then again it was Adam so…

“We’re working on it!” Keith said. “Shay’s using her hand to talk to her people… or something?”

“Princess, something’s locked on to us,” Coran said. His mouth was downturned, worry working its way across his face.

Adam looked out the window and, sure enough, a giant battlecruiser appeared out of nowhere, slowly crawling towards them like a lion on the prowl.

“Paladins, a battlecruiser has locked on to us. If we get hit by its ion cannon…” Allura looked to Coran who shook his head. “I don’t know if we’ll survive.”

“WHAT?!” Adam screeched. “Oh, come on, you seriously don’t have a spare lion in storage? Not even, like, a kitten-sized robot?”

On the Paladin’s side, a crashing boom resounded. Someone gasped and Shay called out a name. Rex? Eh.

“Allura, standby, we’re on our way up!” Shiro said.

“I’m here too, you know,” Adam huffed.

“I know,” Shiro said. “We’re coming, I promise.”

Adam nodded, unsure on how to answer.

Something blipped on his screen. Adam double-tapped, opening up the image wider. He watched as the Lions flew out of the mine shafts, coming into a V-formation. Everyone’s faces popped up on the big screen.

“Everyone alright?” Shiro said.

Lance waved him off. “Psh, of course! Who do you think we are, amateurs?” As if on cue, Lance’s lion clipped the tip of a stray mountain ridge, rolling head-over-heels before straightening out. Keith smiled even though Adam could see he was trying not to.

“You really want me to answer that?” Shiro said, not bothering to hide his own smile.

Lance pouted, shoulders hunched up to his ears. “No…”

Adam watched in awe as everyone worked in synch. One second, Shiro was using his jaw blade to cut through jets, then in the blink of an eye, Lance and Keith used their new elemental powers together. Hunk was smashing through jets like he was in a pinball machine and Pidge was swooping left and right, zipping in and out of visibility and causing jets to smash into one another.

Adam cheered them on the entire way, the Castle taking less and less strain as the Paladins and their Lions thinned the crowd of fighter jets.

However, Adam’s excitement died on his lips when the battlecruiser began to charge its ion cannon.

“Divert all shields to the bough!” Allura ordered.

Adam pressed the correct sequence of buttons, the blue panels blinking out of existence around the back of the Castle only to reappear in thick layers at the nose. That could maybe hold off one shot from the ion cannon, but if the Paladins didn’t interfere soon and the cruiser took another shot… well, Adam didn’t really want to think about that.

The ion cannon fired, a gigantic ray of purple light shooting towards the Castle. It made contact with the particle shield. Immediately, the Castle sirens went off, red flashing everywhere.

“GUYS! MOVE YOUR ASSES!” Adam yelled. “WE’RE ABOUT TO GET ROASTED OUT HERE!”

“Alright team, form Voltron!” Shiro called. The Lions flew up into formation, coming together in a flash of white light and then, Voltron was there.

He flew out from under the clouds, heading to the underbelly of the battlecruiser. Adam gritted his teeth, clinging for dear life to the control panel. His knees were shaking, sweat dripping down his spine. He didn’t know if they would make it in time.

_I still have so much to tell you._

But then, with a battle cry, the Paladins worked together to push the battlecruiser off course, tilting the nose up and away to redirect the laser fire. The beam grazed off the particle barrier before it went out of range entirely. Coran breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“Full power on the blasters!” Allura called.

Adam acted immediately, scaling the power lever up until the Castle’s cannon was loaded.

Coran locked on to the battlecruiser, nodding to Allura.

“FIRE!”

At the press of a button, the Castle unleashed a blue beam of laser fire heading for the underbelly of the ship. Voltron flew out of the way in the nick of time, the cannon blast hitting the ship dead-on and melting all the way through to the other side.

With a flash of purple light, the battlecruiser imploded, taking all its remaining jets with it in the aftermath. Adam shielded his eyes, flinching away from the bright light. When he opened them again, the sky was clear of all things Galra, Voltron the remaining warrior.

“Oh yeah!” Lance hooted, his face popping up on the big screen. He grinned down at Adam, eyes alight with post-battle excitement. “The parade is back on!”

Adam shook his head in admonishment. “All glory and no gratitude.”

“Hey, who says I ain’t grateful? Shay did some awesome hand-vibration talk, Allura shot down a battlecruiser. Well done by the way.” Lance sent some finger guns Allura’s away. Allura paid him no mind, running through diagnostics with Coran.

“Yeah,” Adam said as Lance continued to gloat. “You do you, Mouse.”

“Why do you keep calling him that?” Hunk said, quizzical brown eyes blinking down at Adam.

Adam shrugged. “It’s fun. Plus, he has big ears.”

Lance squawked. “What is it with you people and my ears?!”

 

*

 

Their celebration was short-lived.

Voltron had landed on the surface while Coran, Adam and Allura worked to restore what energy they could to the Castle. That’s when a giant coffin-like container decided to fall from the sky. Again.

Dust clouds rolled on its impact, a low resounding moan echoing over the comms and into the Castle. Adam’s eyes latched onto the Balmera heat-signature diagram. It did not look. Not one bit.

“Oh man, please don’t tell me there’s another monster in there!” Hunk said. Adam’s attention was split three ways, following Coran’s orders to obtain sustainability for the Castle, watching the Balmera’s decreasing health, and hearing the Paladin’s distress as they tried to process their situation. Adam understood they were Defenders of the Universe and all, but could they not catch a break between life-threatening events please and thanks?

“How about candy?” Hunk continued to ramble. “Maybe there’s candy in there?”

“I don’t think it’s a piñata Hunk,” Lance said.

Adam snatched a peek at the big screen. Hunk’s lips were pinched thin, Pidge had her analytical-thinking-face on, Keith was sizing up the container like it personally offended him. Lance nearly had the exact same look (kinda creepy, not gonna lie) and Shiro. Well, Adam couldn’t really focus on his face because there was this irritating little triangle of white that was peeking in from the top of his visor.

Adam had always told Shiro that fringe of his was unnecessarily inconvenient. Adam was also pretty sure Shiro kept it like that out of spite.

 _Get hair ties for Shiro’s weird-ass, slightly endearing, skunk fringe_ Adam mentally wrote down. _And also for Keith’s mullet because Lance will go crazy for ponytail Keith._

“Well, if it’s the same monster as last time, we know how to defeat it,” Keith said. Voltron took a fighting stance, Keith activating his bayard to call upon their sword.

Adam watched in anticipation as the container’s lid fell away, revealing a very not-child-friendly-looking piñata.

“It’s not a piñata!” Lance said, glaring down at Adam. Whoops. Guess he’d said that out loud. Adam had always had trouble keeping his thoughts to himself. They were usually brilliant so, why keep them locked away? Ask Takashi, he’d agree.

_Not Takashi. Shiro._

Adam gritted his teeth.

“Come along Adam!” Coran said, bumping his hip with Adam’s. “We’ve got a lot to do if we want to help Voltron with this next monster!”

Adam nodded. We stole one final look at the big screen, spotting the strange monster that looked to have chameleon eyes and two disproportionately-long tentacle arms.

“Adam!”

“Coming,” Adam said.

 

*

 

This was a disaster, a huge, _huge_ disaster.

Voltron was busy getting his ass kicked, the Balmera was falling apart and if Coran listed one more malfunction in the Castle Adam was going to duct tape his mouth shut. Did space even have duct tape?

 _Add it to the list,_ Adam thought with an eye roll.

“Suppressors are off,” Coran said, voice rising in panic. “Suppressors are out!”

Adam slammed his fist on his control desk. “Alright, where’s the duct tape!”

“Princess, pull back,” Shiro said. “Get out of range.”

“We will not abandon you!” Allura said, even as another ten red screens blipped into existence, all screeching for Adam’s attention. It was like all those gambling and porn pages that would pop up whenever Adam wanted to stream a movie. Where were the quiznacking X buttons on these things?!

“You’re not abandoning us,” Shiro said. “We’re about to pull back anyway.”

“Wait, really?” Hunk said, looking hopeful.

“We have to reconvene and come up with a new strategy, this isn’t working,” Shiro said. “Lions, disband and head to the mine shafts.”

Everyone sounded off, Voltron splitting into his five lion parts.

“Heading into orbit!” Allura said. Adam’s stomach lurched as the Castle suddenly pulled up.

“A little warning, next time, if you please?” Adam grouched. Allura ignored him. Well, served Adam right. He had kind of been a little sorta mean to her since this whole thing began.

Adam heaved a heavy sigh. _Add it to the to-do list._

Once the Paladins had landed, they all exited their lions. Adam could hear them talking to Shay and some other Balmerans through the comms, explaining the situation.

“A monster?” Shay said. “Will Zarkon’s tyranny never abate? Perhaps we were not meant to be free after all.”

Adam was about to intervene when Hunk’s voice rose loud and clear. “Shay, don’t give up! Zarkon’s power grows with every planet he conquers, but he is also weakened with every being that fights back. Including you.”

Adam nodded in approval. Heroic Hunk at it again.

“But how do we fight back against a monster such as this?” Shay asked.

Hunk uuuhed and uuumed.

“Hello? This thing working?”

Pidge and Lance’s faces popped up on the screen, squished together as they fought for screen time. Near the bottom, Adam could make out Pidge’s gauntlet. Huh. Neat.

“Of course. Tell ‘em, Keith,” Hunk continued.

Silence, then, “I don’t know, can we?” Awesome job Keith! Great way to rally the spirits of the oppressed! (Can you hear the sarcasm? Adam is really, really trying here. Even Keith should be able to pick up on this mentally.)

“Yes, we can!” Shiro said. “This is our first mission and we are not going to fail.” Adam smiled despite himself. “We just need some time to come up with a plan,” Shiro continued.

Suddenly, a long, low moan leaked through the comms, filling the bridge with what sounded like pained whale noises.

“What was that noise?” Pidge asked, shoving Lance off her screen.

Shiro and Hunk appeared sharing a screen, Keith hovering behind them. “I’ve heard that sound before and I do not like it,” Hunk said.

A male voice came through the comms, his tone sombre. “That is the Balmera,” he said. Hunk twisted his gauntlet screen around so Adam could see who was speaking. Five rock-like people stood together, their clothing tattered, bone earrings jingling as the floor shook beneath their feet. “Our home crumbles and cries,” he said. “The Balmera is dying.”

Quiznack.

 

*

 

They were trying to figure out a plan. Coran and Allura were bouncing off ideas with Shiro and the rest of the Paladins while Adam watched helplessly as the heat-signature of the Balmera began to drop. For the first time since they’d started this whole trip, Adam felt useless. He knew he couldn’t fly a lion, his quintessence hadn’t matched up with any of them. And that was okay. He could see how everyone was bonding with their Lions, their connections growing stronger by the day. And whilst Coran had been knocking Castle-related information into Adam’s brain and his knowledge of Altean technology grew, that suddenly didn’t feel like enough. Not nearly enough to contribute to the conversation anyway, to help the Paladins, to help the Balmera and its people.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try… right?

Adam focused back on the conversation. They had a matter of hours before the Balmera’s core collapsed in on itself and the whole planet (and its people) would be incinerated.

“We need to evacuate the planet,” Adam said.

Everyone looked at him. Surprise decorated most of their faces. Adam swallowed thickly, turning his attention to the only person he felt comfortable with right now, who would always listen no matter how dumb his ideas may be. Shiro tilted his head slightly, his eyes saying _it’s okay. I’m listening._

“I know this must difficult for you Shay,” Adam continued. “But this is the only way to save you and your people. The Galra are selfish, they take away what is most precious to us and use it against us.” Shiro faltered, blinking rapidly, but his attention did not wane. “You deserve to live. All of you. And we will help you, no matter what.”

For a tick, everyone remained silent. It was as if they were frozen in time, not a single breath leaving their bodies. Then, Allura spoke.

“Adam is right. We need to get the Balmerans into the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes.” A comforting warmth blossomed in Adam’s chest, allowing him to breathe for the first time in what felt like hours.

Hunk bit his lip, looking about before speaking up. “It is a good idea,” he said, nodding to Adam. “But how do you plan on landing the Castle without getting attacked by that monster?”

Ah, Adam hadn’t thought that far.

“You’ll need a distraction,” Pidge piped up.

“Alright, we’ll keep the beast occupied with the lions while you evacuate the planet,” Shiro said.

Lance jumped onto Pidge’s screen, providing a beautiful view up his nose. “Or! We could load Balmerans into our lions group by group and bring them up to you and avoid the monster entirely!”

“How long would that take?” Adam asked.

Coran cupped his chin in thought. “Days? Maybe even weeks?”

Keith’s head popped up in Hunk and Shiro’s screen. Again, with the nostril view. Lovely.

“We only have hours,” Keith said.

Hunk and Lance’s shoulders drooped simultaneously.

“We don’t need to beat this thing,” Shiro said, “just distract it long enough until all the Balmerans are loaded onto the Castle. Provoke and evade.”

“Okay, okay, only thing is, I’m worried we’ll be really good at the provoking part and then really bad at the evading part!” Hunk said. His eyes connected with something off-screen, his face hardening. “But… if this is what will help Shay and her people, then count me in.”

“Hunk, remind me to fist bump you when you get back,” Adam said. Hunk smiled at him, bashful.

It was decided. Shay would contact the other Balmerans and let them in on the plan. She didn’t look so sure that they would comply but, this was their lives at stake. They wouldn’t turn down the opportunity to live… would they?

“It’s the only option,” Allura said, finality in her voice. “I’m coming down.”

“Don’t you mean we? As in the Castle?” Adam said, gesturing around them.

“No, I need to help Shay gather the Balmerans. You and Coran can pilot the Castle without me.”

“You’re coming down?” Pidge exclaimed. “That thing will spot your pod and blow you to pieces!”

“Not that that wouldn’t be an interesting firework display, but I don’t want to see you dead just yet, Princess,” Adam said.

Allura did something weird. She smiled at Adam. “Let me worry about that.”

Before Coran could object, Allura was out the door, leaving the two of them alone on the bridge. Without any royal Alteans to steer the ship. Great.

“Well, let’s hop to it!” Coran said.

 

*

 

As soon as the lions resurfaced, the monster was on them like flies on a pig’s back.

“Okay,” Hunk said, dodging green laser fire, “We’ve provoked! Time to evade!”

Hunk was not the most skilled pilot. Being an engineer, Adam guessed he was used to working behind the scenes rather than taking the wheel. But he managed well in dodging the creature, doing some impressive tumble rolls in-between ramming into rock fixtures to block the creature’s path.

“Woah, is that Allura?!”

Adam scrolled through the Castle’s live feed and, sure enough, there was Allura, riding some small jet-ski contraption like a quiznacking badass. She was soaring through the air at an unimaginable speed, legs straight out like Superman. All she was missing was a cape.

“Allura is a serious Ride or Die Bitch,” Adam said, nodding his approval. “How old is she again?”

“One hundred and eighteen. Still quite young,” Coran said, smiling up at the screen.

“Riiiiight,” Adam said, turning back the task at hand. Coran had pretty much taken over Allura’s job, which meant Adam was saddled with all the work he and Coran had been splitting between the two of them. Let’s just say, Coran had been going easy on him.

“You’re doing fine, 1.2.”

“Excuse me?” Adam said, blinking up at Coran.

“1.2? Shiro is 1.1, seeing as you and Shiro are the same height. So you’re both technically number one.”

Adam gasped in horror. “No way! I’m the tall one in the relationship!”

Coran shook his head. “Shiro must have grown during his time with the Galra. Perhaps it has something to do with the different gravitational pull or density of the planet?”

Adam growled. There was a lot of things they had compromised on in their relationship. To agree to disagree on red velvet cake, that Shiro slept on the left-hand side of the bed and Adam got to be little spoon, and, most importantly, that Adam was tallest. It was in their contract!

“Takashi Shirogane, you have some explaining to do when you get back!” Adam said.

Shiro’s comms went suspiciously quiet. _Good_. He should be scared.

The Paladins kept the monster occupied enough to allow Allura to land safely down below with Shay and her family. Her comms would crackle every now and then, although Adam caught enough of their conversation to hear that the Balmerans were not accepting Allura’s help.

“All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the Paladins have bestowed upon us,” Shay said. “Alas, we cannot take leave of our home.”

Adam felt like he was in some Shakespearean tragedy. Don’t get him wrong, he adored Shakespeare’s humour but right now he was not appreciating the turn of events.

Allura tried to appeal to Shay, but she would not budge. However, Shay’s gran-gran had other ideas. Allura could apparently communicate through the Balmera similarly to Shay and her people. Adam didn’t understand the logistics of it all but Allura gave a very heartwarming speech. Adam’s eyes may have leaked a tear or two but Coran couldn’t prove anything. In the end, the Balmerans agreed to come aboard the Castle.

“Alright, Adam! Let’s land this Castle!”

Adam gave a thumbs up. “Rodger that.”

“Who is this Rodger you keep speaking of?” Coran asked.

Adam opened his mouth, about to explain when he closed it again. “I actually have no clue why we say that,” he said, astounded. He was low-key shooketh.

Coran shrugged it off. He directed Adam through the whole process. Some things Adam knew from their landing on the moon of the rainbow planet, but he soaked up every new bit of information Coran gave. He was determined to get this right.

They managed to land the Castle smoothly, thanks to Coran’s guidance. Coran gave Adam an encouraging slap on the back, to which he smiled, before leading him down to the surface.

They travelled in a pod-like elevator. It could probably fit twenty people comfortably, although when Adam spotted the great size of Shay and her family, the number dwindled. They were going to need a lot more elevators.

“Bring them out, quickly now!” Coran started. A low rumble preceded the earthquake. Adam watched in horror as the mine shaft the Balmerans had gathered in cracked and broke off in pieces. Ladders tumbled down the hole and out of reach, families huddled together as their paths were blocked and broken. They were trapped.

“What are we to do?” one of Shay’s family said. “They are trapped,” yes, we’ve established this, “and time is short!” Yes, again, been established.

“Guys! What are we gonna do?” Hunk’s voice said, coming through Allura’s earrings like a pair of speakers. “Every hit weakens the Balmera!”

“Remember when I said we don’t have to beat this thing?” Shiro said.

“…Yeah?” Hunk said.

Shiro sighed. “Well, I think we have to beat it.”

Could this day get any worse? One of those awesome plot twists where everything starts going right would be very much appreciated right about now! Adam was about to scream as much up to the heavens when a bright blue light caught his eyes.

Below the ship, where the main engine was situated above, a blue circle of light appeared. It was beautiful, entrancing. It pulled at Adam like a moth to a flame.

“The Balmera!” Shay said. Adam turned to her. Allura was crouched before her, a gentle hand on her shoulder. “The ground beneath your mighty ship, it is healed!” Shay continued.

“But how?” Allura started.

“The Castle,” a shaky voice said. A small, withering Balmeran toddled over to Allura, smiling knowingly. This must have been Shay’s gran-gran. “But also, you.”

“It’s true!” Coran said, pointing to Allura’s hand. Where it was touching the surface, a smaller blue circle of light glowed. “Your Altean essence combined with the ship’s crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera!”

“That’s it,” Allura said, standing. “We can perform the ceremony you spoke of and revive the Balmera!”

Coran frowned, his excitement melting away. “That was on a much smaller scale, Princess. To heal the entire planet… it could kill you.”

Allura stood her ground, chin lifted regally. “That is a risk I am willing to take.”

Coran looked like he was about to argue, but instead, he nodded in acquiesce. “Very well. Shay, are you and your family willing to help?”

“Of course!” Shay said. “Tell us what we must do and we shall proceed.”

“Alright,” Coran said, leading the group to the blue light below the Castle. “Are you coming, Adam?”

Adam startled. “Me?”

“Well of course!” Coran said, hands on his hips in a surprisingly matronly way. “You’re a part of this team. Even if it is moral support, it is still vital.”

Adam pondered this. All the Paladins seemed to be developing their own niche, creating a group dynamic with Allura and Coran slotting in on the diplomatic and all-knowing Altean information side. Adam was still learning, trying to figure out his own asset. But maybe, for now, moral support was what they needed.

“Alright,” Adam said, jogging up to them. “How does this work?”

Coran positioned Allura and the Balmerans where they needed to be, Allura standing in the center below the main engine with the Balmerans sitting around her in a circle, their hands placed on the floor. The surface glowed even brighter below them.

“Feel your quintessence connect with the Balmera,” Coran instructed. “You are the conduit, allow the energy of the crystal to flow through you with ease and to the Balmera.”

This was bringing back Atlantis vibes big time. Adam watched in awe, even as a battle went on in the background, even as the Balmera shook and cried beneath their feet, watched Allura become completely focused, her arms outstretched, her entire being glowing. It was transcendent.

Allura fell to her knees, her head bowed as she sent a wave of energy through the Balmera. The planet glowed a bright azure blue, shining more beautiful and greater than any jewel. Adam watched as the area where he stood glowed bright white. When he looked about, however, it wasn’t the same for the others. Adam was about to ask Coran what it meant when the blue faded, giving way to the sandy tones of the Balmeran surface.

“Princess!”

In the corner of his eyes, Adam caught Allura tumbling to the ground, her body limp, eyelids twitching. Shay came to her side, holding her close to her chest.

A green bolt of lightning flew above their heads, barely missing the Castle. Dust flew everywhere, causing Adam to cough.

“Could you guys be more careful?!” he yelled, even though he knew the Paladins couldn’t hear him.

Voltron was still putting up quite the fight, using a yellow shoulder cannon to blast all the gun points on the beast at once. It did nothing except anger the beast more, however. Adam’s eyes flew between Allura, who was still breathing, thank the Stars, and Voltron’s battle. They flew deftly, dodging the creature’s laser beams. Voltron’s right fist pulled back, swinging forth and knocking the creature in the dead center of his chest. It was like everything went into slow motion. Voltron and the creature floating in mid-air, the fist inching towards the creature’s chest, a giant ball of electricity striking in all directions as they made contact, and the creature flying backwards, Voltron staggering from the impact. The creature rolled across the dusty planes, kicking up plumes of dust, before finally coming to a stop. The lights in its eyes grew dim before blinking out entirely.

Adam pumped his fists into the air. “Yes! Holy quiznack! Did you see that?” His glee shrank when he found the rest of the group was busy crowding around Allura. He should probably be doing that. Adam walked over to them, peering over one of the Balmeran’s expansive shoulders to see Allura’s eyes flutter open.

“Did it work?” she croaked.

One of the Balmerans placed his hand on the floor, listening intently. Another one of those whale noises echoed around them, but it sounded much less pained, almost happy.

“Yes,” he said, “the Balmera is safe. It thanks you.” He smiled at Allura, who returned it, albeit small and shaky.

“What did we miss?”

The Paladins came running up behind them, all panting and sweat-soaked from the long-fought battle.

“Allura pulled a Kida and saved the planet.” Adam shrugged. “No biggie.”

“Did you just make an Atlantis reference?” Shiro asked.

Again, Adam shrugged. “Yeah, what of it?”

Shiro’s eyes widened in shock. Okay, it was good, but surely Adam’s reference didn’t warrant that kind of reaction? But then Shiro’s gaze turned up, up, up. Adam looked behind him, his mouth falling open. The creature was slowly rising to its feet. Its head was bent at an unnatural angle, clicking into place with a loud _snap!_

“No,” Allura whispered.

The creature’s arms rose, a giant ball of green energy forming from the center of its chest. It crackled and hissed as a mechanic whine became louder and louder into almost deafening heights.

But then something happened. An awesome plot twist where everything started to go right. Crystals erupted from the ground, growing around the monster. The energy ball shrank the more the crystals enveloped the monster until it was encased entirely in a cage of ice-cold stone.

“No way,” Hunk breathed.

“The Balmera just saved us!” Coran said. Everyone shared relieved smiles, the Balmerans embracing one another while Lance slung an arm around Hunk’s shoulders, grinning.

“Look at the crystals!” Allura exclaimed. Everyone watched as blue crystals sprouted like daisies, appearing all over the surface of the Balmera. They shone in the late afternoon sunlight, glistening a beautiful clear blue. A rainbow or two was cast on the ground, one decorating Keith and Shiro’s feet. Adam snorted. Of course.

The moment was kind of ruined when Hunk started cooing and stroking the ground, worshipping the Balmera with cutsie noises, but Adam guessed it was the thought that counted.

Shay giggled, her cheeks pinking at Hunk’s theatrics.

Oh yeah, Adam shipped it, big time.

 

*

 

Hunk had convinced everyone that they should stay the night. Although, whilst gran-gran’s cave soup was enticing, Adam managed to budge the truth out of Hunk.

“I want Shay to see the sunrise,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I kinda wanna see her reaction.”

“That. Is. Adorable,” Adam said. He offered up his fist to Hunk, who bumped it with his own.

“Are you gonna make a picnic basket?” Adam asked.

Hunk gaped. “No! Besides, I don’t have any ingredients, and I’m definitely not subjecting her to food-goo.”

Adam chuckled, clapping Hunk on the shoulder. “She seems like a really nice girl… rock… rock girl?”

Hunk nodded. “She is. She really, really is.” Hunk tapered off, looking in the distance with a glassy-eyed gaze.

“You’re so gone,” Adam said, withdrawing his hand. “Are you gonna keep touch?”

Hunk came back down to Earth, frowning in thought. “I don’t know. Do you think Coran might spare me a communicator?”

“Doesn’t hurt to ask,” Adam said. “Besides, I’m pretty sure he won’t mind helping you out.” Adam elbowed Hunk playfully, sending him a wink before walking off.

Surprisingly, Adam was full of energy. He had a bounce in his step, his fingers tingling with the need to do something.

He could always go for some target practice. He didn’t want to get rusty. He may not use his pistols as much as the Paladins did their own weapons, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t be unprepared.

Just as Adam was about to enter the training deck, Keith stepped out. They collided, Keith tripping over his feet. Adam caught his arm, steadying him.

“Woah there. You okay?”

Keith tugged his arm away, scowling at the floor. “I’m fine.”

Adam knew that Keith was, in fact, not fine. He wasn’t fine this morning when he ignored Lance at breakfast, he wasn’t fine when they argued the entire time on their paired-up mission, and he wasn’t fine when he opted out on dinner to go do his emo routine instead.

Adam crossed his arms and cocked his hip. Keith did the same.

“What’s up?” Adam asked.

“Nothing, now can I go?” Keith said, trying to walk past Adam. Adam blocked his path. When Keith tried again, Adam got in the way. Keith feinted right, trying to escape left but Adam didn’t let him, catching him by the elbow and swinging him back around to where he started.

“Ugh! Can you not?” Keith said, thumping his head back against the doors.

“Not until you talk,” Adam said. When Keith gave him a blank stare, Adam sighed. “Listen, I know I was a dick back on that moon with Eggplant –”

“You mean Rolo –”

“But it’s because I care.”

Keith stopped working. His face turned neutral, his eyes unblinking. Adam was kind of starting to worry when Keith shook his head. “You? Care?”

“I can care!” Adam said. “What about all those times I got you dairy-free ice-cream? And all those times I got you real ice-cream?”

Keith’s mouth clamped shut, his shoulders hunching up to his ears.

“And what about the Unsolved marathons and me keeping quiet about you being a secret Boogara.”

“I am a Shaniac!”

“Lies! We all saw your Blue Lion conspiracy board back in your desert shack!”

Keith pouted. It was cute but it didn't sway Adam's accusation. He was right. He was always right about these kinds of things.

“I do care,” Adam said. “I just show it in different ways because I suck at talking.”

Keith snorted.

“Okay, I’m an expert at talking but I suck at talking seriously.” Keith remained silent, avoiding Adam’s gaze. “Take your eyes off your go-go boots when I’m talking to you,” Adam said. Keith looked up, a retort on his lips but Adam shushed him. “I suck at talking seriously, but I want to try now. The thing that happened with Lance –” Keith winced, but kept his eyes on Adam. “I know it was special for you. You and Takashi are the same. You both only show affection for your really important people. So, when Lance said he didn’t remember, it probably sucked.”

Keith gave a brisk nod.

“He’s a bit of a goofball, but, he’s also got a good heart,” Adam said, words going soft. That Mouse was starting to grow on him.

“Then why does he keep antagonising me?” Keith whispered. “He keeps saying we were rivals at the Garrison. But I don’t remember that. I remember him, sure, who wouldn’t but… not that.”

Adam hummed in thought. “I can’t help you there.”

Keith’s pout increased into puppy-dog level cuteness. How did he do that?!

“All I can say is, just go along with it.” At Keith’s indignant look Adam raised his hands, placating. “Hear me out. When you guys bicker, it’s not harsh, right? Most of the time its banter.”

Keith nodded slowly. “I guess?”

“So, make that your starting point,” Adam said. “Start with banter and as you guys get closer, you can move away from the stupid rivalry and actually become friends.”

Keith thought on this. Adam could see the cogs turning behind his eyes. “Will that work?”

“I don’t know,” Adam said truthfully. “But it’s worth a shot. He’s not a bad guy once you get to know him.”

“And you know him?” Keith asked sceptically.

“A little,” Adam said. “We had a moment. It was pretty nice. Sad, but, nice.”

Keith looked confused but said nothing more on the matter. “Okay… this is so stupid but okay. I’ll try.”

Adam nodded, stepping to the side to let Keith through. “There ya go. Oh, and here.” Adam tossed his gift up into the air. Keith snatched it easily, looking down at it.

“What is this?” he asked.

“A hair tie. For when your mullet becomes too unbearable.”

“I don’t have a mullet!” Keith said. All the same, he slipped the hair tie around his wrist, sending a backwards wave as he headed to the sleeping quarters.

Keith was about to disappear around the corner when he stopped, speaking to Adam over his shoulder. “Hey, Adam?”

Adam poked his head through the training deck doorway. “Yeah?”

“Thanks,” Keith said.

Adam smiled. “You’re welcome, Keith.”

Adam was about to go back into the training deck, his fingers hovering over his pistols, when Keith called out to him again.

“What?! I’m trying to train!”

Keith hesitated before asking, “When was the last time you called Shiro by his name?” At Adam’s confused look Keith continued, “His first name, like, to him? If that makes sense?”

_You used to call me Takashi._

“What’s it to you?” Adam asked.

Keith shrugged. “Not much. Just something for you to chew on, I guess.” Keith walked around the corner before Adam could ask what he meant.

Stupid emo Mullet, he always knew how to get on Adam’s nerves. But as Adam started up level one of the training sequence, the words sunk in.

_Takashi, how important am I to you?_

Adam didn’t make it past the first level.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hunk and Adam bonding along with Adam being nice to Keith, quite the combo!
> 
> Cariño is a Spanish term of endearment. I haven't decided yet on Adam's real name, so if any of you have suggestions I'd love to hear them! Either Spanish or Pakistani, I'm open to both. And in regards to that, a lot of kids from my old school and Uni have their actual names and then English names because people are unwilling to learn their traditional names/how to pronounce them, so that is what I based Adam's experience off of.


	8. The Castle's Haunted and Lance - Lance? Lance! Stop Screaming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is exhausted after nearly dying at the hands of the Castle, but that doesn't mean they can't kick back and watch the day's events for the fun of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little something different for this chapter, I hope you guys like it! And also... I'm really sorry

**[THE SCREEN FIZZLES BLACK AND WHITE BEFORE COMING INTO FOCUS]**

  
“This castle’s haunted and it’s –

“Nope.”

  
**[REWIND REWIND REWIND - STOP]**

  
“If you work hard enough you’ll get your cleaning stripes in no -

“Nope, back, back, back,” Adam muttered, scrolling back through the video feed. He saw Coran clean the pods backwards; green goo disappearing back into its dispenser; the gladiator bot falling up into the ceiling aaaaand –

“Ah-ha!”

Adam finally found the beginning of the day, right when Pidge was called away from her scanning the Galra crystal. He rubbed his hands together in glee, an evil smirk spreading from ear to ear.

“Now let’s see what the frick-frack happened today.”

  
**[PLAY]**

 

*

 

The day had started off fairly normally. Well, as normal as living in a magical space castle/ship was. Allura was busy resting after her whole “reviving an entire planet by herself” stint, leaving the rest of the crew with some downtime. That is until Coran called everyone together.

“Pidge, please join us at the detainment center!”

Adam could hear her quiet groan over the comms before Coran released the button, cutting her off mid-curse. He’d have to remind her to pay the swear jar.

“What’s goin’ on?” Lance said, smothering a yawn.

“I’ll explain when number five gets here,” Coran said. He was busy juggling three disk-like objects. Adam squinted at them, trying to get a better look, but Coran was, surprisingly, a very good juggler. They went around and around, becoming a silver blur.

“Good morning.”

Adam startled, finding Shiro at his side. Shiro leaned back, looking sheepish. “Sorry.”

Adam straightened out his jacket. “You didn’t scare me,” he said.

Shiro smiled, cheeky and far too cute for this early in the morning. “Of course not.”

“I’m not easily scared,” Adam continued.

“Suuuure,” Shiro said, nodding his head even though his smile said he didn’t believe Adam for a second.

Adam cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, anything instead of play with the chain around his neck. It had become a bad habit after Shiro –

“There you are number five!” Coran said, catching the disks.

Pidge shuffled towards them, glaring at them all with beady, red-rimmed eyes. “Please stop calling me that. I was just starting to get somewhere with the crystal when _someone_ called me away. And interrupted my plans for Rover 2.0, just by the way.” No one had really spoken about Rover’s sacrifice since they’d captured Sendak. Pidge had seemed a little glum after losing her new friend, but with the Castle launch and the Balmera rescue mission, she hadn’t really had the time to grieve.

Adam punched her lightly on the shoulder, giving a supportive smile. It was awkward, and probably not helpful at all, but it was the first thing that came to mind. He really needed to find some coffee if he was going to try function for the rest of the day.

Pidge looked up at him with a question in her eyes, but Adam couldn’t decipher it. He just shrugged. _I don’t know either._

Coran caught everyone’s attention, saving Adam from more embarrassment. First Shiro being weirdly cute and now this thing with Pidge. Today was not his day. He could feel it.

“Alright,” Coran said, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I called you all here because we’re going to try and obtain information from Sendak.”

Hunk’s eyes widened in shock. “We’re not gonna torture him, right? Right, Coran? Cause like, I don’t know about Alteans but –”

Coran waved him off. “Of course not, Hunk!”

Pidge pouted. “Why does he get called by his name?”

Coran ignored her. “We’re just going to try and extract his memories!”

“Oooooh,” Hunk said, nodding along. He still looked nervous, however, eyeing Coran with suspicion.

Coran fanned out the disks in his hands like playing cards. “These will read Sendak’s brain activity and then help feed his memories into this memory container.” Coran pointed to a glass jar of sorts with a tube that ran up into the ceiling and back down into Sendak’s pod.

Adam couldn’t look at the Galra soldier for too long without feeling sick. He looked lifeless in that pod, his head lolled forward, body suspended like a marionette awaiting its master. Shiro seemed to be keeping his distance as well, glued to Adam’s side. Not that Adam was complaining.

Coran began placing the disks on Sendak’s glass casing, each making suction sounds as they connected. “Although, I am a little doubtful,” he continued. “We’ve never attempted this on an unwilling participant before.”

Pidge, intrigued as always, pressed her nose up to the glass, looking up at Sendak’s still form with consideration. “Fascinating,” she said, her breath fogging up the glass.

“Quite!” Coran said. He walked over to the glass jar and typed in a sequence of numbers. At least, Adam thought they were numbers. He was still busy memorizing the Altean alphabet and numbering system. Alteans were so extra when it came to everything, including languages, it would seem. Who has one hundred and fifty-six letters in their alphabet? And don’t get him started on their past, present-past, future-past tense bullshit.

“This process is to keep Altean memories alive,” Coran said, finishing off with his typing, “not to interrogate prisoners.”

Shiro crossed his arms, putting on his commander's voice. “We understand, Coran. But Sendak may have important information that can help us win this war.”

“And embarrassing stories we could use for blackmail,” Adam added. Shiro sent Adam a tired look. “What? A little blackmail never hurt anybody.”

“When I go, I want all my memories stored in a giant alien ship,” Lance said, giving a dreamy sigh.

Keith looked like he had something to say, but was biting his lip, holding back. Adam elbowed him, giving a “go on” motion with his hand.

“The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper aeroplane,” Keith quipped.

Adam offered his hand. Keith high-fived him.

“Oh yeah!” Lance said, hackles raised, “well the amount of information in your brain is – is…”

“Yeah?” Keith prompted, his lips ticking up in a slant-wise smile.

Lance stomped his foot in frustration. “Is less than mine!” he finally stated, crossing his arms and tipping his nose into the air.

“Oh, good one, Lance!” Hunk said, smiling encouragingly. When Adam caught his eye, however, Hunk gave an impressive eye-roll, shaking his head with fond amusement.

At least someone got it.

Pidge missed their entire witty exchange, too busy grilling Coran for information. Shiro looked like he wanted death to swoop in save him.

“You alright there?” Adam asked.

“Being a single parent is hard,” Shiro groaned, keeping his voice low.

Adam snickered, leaning in to whisper back, “Yeah, and we thought Keith was bad.”

Shiro chuckled, smiling at Adam. He really had grown, his eyes perfectly in line with Adam’s, their shoulders at the same level, their mouths inches apart…

“And there we go!” Coran exclaimed.

Adam stepped back, nearly tripping over his heels in his hurry. He coughed, looking anywhere but at Shiro until his wandering eyes settled on Keith. Keith gave him a knowing smirk to which Adam stuck his tongue out as any true adult would.

The opening where the tube was connected to the glass jar shone, the light reflecting off the glass. The slurping sound of a draining pipe echoed around them but nothing appeared from the tube. Coran scratched his head in thought, brows pinched together.

“Uh… is that what it’s supposed to do?” Hunk asked, peering over Coran’s shoulder.

“Let’s give it some time,” Shiro said. He looked totally unaffected, body relaxed, arms crossed, as of his moment with Adam hadn’t even transpired.

Had that even happened? Or did Adam just imagine it?

  
**[PAUSE – REWIND REWIND – STOP]**

  
Adam pressed play again, watching the screen closely. Pidge pestering Coran, blah blah, Keith and Lance (or Klance as Adam had now dubbed them) busy flirting and –

  
**[PAUSE]**

  
Shiro and Adam were standing shoulder to shoulder. Adam couldn’t zoom in without the image turning pixelated but there was definitely something going on there. The tilt of Shiro’s head towards Adam, Adam’s eyes darting between Shiro’s eyes and his mouth.

Shit, was he that obvious?

“Whatchya doin’?”

Adam startled, turning in his seat to find Pidge blinking down at him. She was standing in the doorway of the common room, the light of the hallway shining behind her and casting elongated shadows on the floor. “And why is it so dark in here?” she continued, stepping into the room.

Adam’s mouth opened and closed like a guppy, unable to make up an excuse.

Pidge bent at the waist, peering over Adam’s shoulder. “Are you watching today’s video feed?”

Adam squeaked when he realized his tablet was still projecting the enlarged screen, the paused image of Shiro and Adam on full display. Adam minimized the screen, willing the burning in his cheeks to go away.

“No…”

Pidge hopped over the back of the couch, settling in next to Adam. She re-opened the tab, analyzing the frozen image. All Adam could do was sit and await her judgement.

“You guys are such idiots,” was she all she said before she sat back, placing her hands behind her head and making herself comfortable. “Well?”

“Well, what?” Adam asked, confused and slightly terrified by Pidge’s calm demeanour.

“Are you gonna press play or what? I want to delight in everyone’s torture from today.”

Adam smirked. “You little gremlin.”

Pidge scowled, the video screen reflecting on her glasses. “Don’t call me that or I’ll put your socks in the freezer.”

Adam raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, no need for drastic measures.”

Pidge grinned, leaning over to press play. “I knew you’d see it my way.”

They both watched the screen for all of five seconds before Adam started fast-forwarding. This was just them waiting around outside Sendak’s pod with no results, each peeling away from the group to go do their own thing. Hunk went to go get breakfast while Pidge was heading back to the hangar. Keith trailed off to the training deck as per usual because apparently, he didn’t have any other hobbies besides fighting, sharpening his knife and square dancing. (Pidge snorted at this last part.) Adam ended up hitting the books in the library and Lance, being the last of the batch, got roped into helping Coran clean. Thank the Stars Adam had left when he did. He was not interested in donning an apron and cap (unless it was Halloween with one of those sexy little black dresses to go along with it).

Shiro was the last man standing, never leaving his spot in front of Sendak’s pod. Adam frowned at this. Pidge had a similar look on her face. Shiro looked so steadfast, but underneath that, Adam could see the tension in his jaw, the rigid set of his shoulders. As if he had something to prove.

“Let’s cut to Hunk,” Pidge said, breaking Adam’s trance. “We had to fight the goo dispenser.”

Before Adam could argue, Pidge had already snatched the tablet from his hands. She brought her feet up onto the couch, not that they were touching the ground to begin with, crossing them to rest the tablet on her thighs. She switched between screens before pulling up the kitchen feed, Hunk entering through the door.

“Here we go,” she said. Adam rested his arm on the back of the couch, leaning in to watch the drama unfold.

  
**[PLAY]**

  
*

  
Hunk had only one thing on his mind: food. Okay, no, he had a million ideas whizzing through his head at once because Altean tech was weird but also really fascinating and he was already breaking down the containment pod and the memory transmitter in his head part by possible part. But first: breakfast.

His mama always said that good food made a happy heart. Hunk wouldn’t call the food goo good per-say but, it was all they had to work with. That and some leftover cave soup from Shay’s gran-gran.

“Let’s try a little crème-goo-le,” Hunk said, chuckling at his pun. However, when the nozzle didn’t produce his breakfast, Hunk’s smile dropped. He pressed at the lever again. Nothing. He brought the nozzle up to his eyes, peering inside as he would through a telescope. Maybe it had gotten clogged? Hunk was about ready to bring out his toolkit when a giant splodge of green goop shot into his eye.

“Ah, quiznack!” Hunk clutched his eye, wiping away the remnants of the food goo. At least the dispenser was unclogged. It should work perfectly now, right?

Boy was Hunk wrong.

The nozzle erupted, spurting goo left, right and center, including at Hunk’s backside, causing him to fall to his knees. Hunk crawled behind the kitchen counter, cowering in fear. This was not good, this was seriously very not good!

Pidge suddenly appeared in the doorway, barely missing a green missile to the face.

“What is going on in here?!”

Hunk peeked over the kitchen counter. “The goo has me pinned down!” he yelled. He looked absolutely distraught. Even more so when his face was hit with a particularly large glob of goo. He ducked back behind the counter. Pidge psyched herself up, shaking out her hands before leaping into the war zone, dodging missile after green missile before sliding behind the counter.

Hunk was still busy shaking goo out of his hair when Pidge opened the dishwasher, producing two giant plates. She passed one to Hunk who took it warily.

“We’re going to have to flank the goo to shut it down,” she said. She was about to stand up when Hunk stopped her.

“Wait.” Hunk gave a salute like a soldier preparing for his final battle. “It’s been a pleasure cooking with you,” he said.

Pidge nodded, “Same to you, buddy.”

  
**[PAUSE]**

  
“Could you be any lamer?”

“Oh, shut up, it wasn’t like we were gonna die or anything.”

“You could have!”

Pidge sighed, not even dignifying Adam’s statement with a response.

  
**[PLAY]**

  
Counting down from three, Pidge leapt over the counter, blocking the onslaught of food goo. Hunk was close on her heels, biting down on the goo missiles that he couldn’t block with his plate.

When they finally made it to the dispenser – Pidge nearly slipping on a puddle of goo – Pidge tackled the nozzle, keeping it pinned to the ground with her plate. She was practically sitting on it, her small size barely enough to keep it down.

Hunk knotted the pipe expertly, finishing it off in a clever bow. Once the nozzle stopped its struggling, Pidge let up, dumping her plate to the side.

Whilst the worst was over, the dispenser itself was still running. The pipe swelled with backed-up goo, green sludge dripping through the walls.

Pidge and Hunk scrambled away from the rogue machine, taking in the mess around them.

“Probably a malfunction?” Pidge asked, looking unsure.

Hunk hummed. “Yeah… the kitchen maybe needs rebooting.”

They shared a conspiratorial look.

“Leave it for Coran?” Pidge asked.

Hunk gave one solid nod before inching out of the kitchen, Pidge right behind him.

  
**[PAUSE]**

  
“You little shits!” Adam exclaimed. “I had to clean that up!”

Pidge pulled an apologetic face, scratching her cheek. “Whoops?”

Adam scowled, staring her down over the tops of his glasses. “We’ll talk about this later. Right now, let’s see what Mouse got up to.”

Adam grabbed the tablet out of Pidge’s lap, tapping a little too ferociously at the keys. He’d just pulled up the infirmary feed when the common room doors slid open again.

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey Lance,” Pidge said, waving absent-mindedly.

“What are you guys –?”

“We’re watching everyone’s adventures with the Castle today,” Adam explained, not looking up from his scrolling. He finally found the time when Coran and Lance entered the infirmary, arms laden with cleaning supplies.

“We were about to witness your crying like a baby. Wanna join?” Pidge said.

Lance baulked. “Excuse me? Nope, nuh uh, didn’t happen.”

"Guarda tú negación para Keith, ratón," Adam drawled. "Eso no funciona conmigo"

Pidge blinked, confusion pulling her mouth into a frown. “Don’t roast Lance in Spanish when I can’t understand you.”

Lance stomped over, coming to Adam’s other side and slumping down with an exaggerated _hmph_. “Let’s get this over with. I wanna see what happened to you and Hunk in the hangar next.”

“Alright, kiddies, settle down,” Adam said. “Now, let’s watch Lance wet his pants like a toddler.”

“I did no such thing!”

  
**[PLAY]**

  
*

  
Lance was bored. Boooooored. They’d only been at this for a few minutes and already his mind was begging for a break.

“Since when did ‘you sleep in it, you clean it’ become a Voltron rule?” Lance asked, polishing away at his pod. “Also! How can these pods heal someone on the brink of death but don’t know how to clean themselves?”

Coran whipped his head around, snorting with laughter. “Oh! Self-cleaning pods, what a thought!” Coran, having finished with his first pod, stepped back, allowing the glass to re-form before the pod disappeared back into the floor. He looked to be enjoying himself, whistling a strange tune under his breath while he worked.

“You know,” Coran said, moving on to the next pod, “this reminds me of my cadet days! I was newly inducted into the –” Coran began to reminisce, Lance blocking him out. Not that it wasn’t interesting but… well, no, sorry it wasn’t.

Lance turned back to his work, powering up the polishing machine as he stepped into the pod. Stupid healing chamber. How can Alteans have all this cool technology and yet not think of a self-cleaning pod?

Suddenly, Coran’s voice became muffled, his words barely audible. Lance looked over his shoulder, about to ask Coran to speak up when he realized that the pod’s glass had reformed. Lance dropped his polisher in panic, banging his fists against the glass. He called for Coran, but he was too busy with his own cleaning to hear.

Was it cold in here, or was it just him?

Mid-slam with another fist, Lance felt his body go rigid. He tried to move, shuffle his feet, lift his fist, blink. He couldn’t. The glass began to fog up, ice cold air blowing all around him. It was like he was caught in his own miniature snow storm. Slowly, the pod descended, Coran’s head of orange hair melting into darkness.

 

**[PAUSE]**

 

“Holy shit, are you okay?”

Adam and Lance both looked to Pidge. Her eyebrows were furrowed with worry, her mouth downturned. Lance cleared his throat. “Yeah. It was scary but, Coran eventually made it to my pod and unfroze me.”

Everyone remained silent for a moment. Adam broke it with a quiet huff. “Let’s check out Keith, shall we?”

“What?!” Lance stammered.

“Let’s check what happened to Keith,” Adam amended, although Pidge sent him a wicked smile.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Lance said. No one pointed out that his cheeks were a few shades pinker.

“Here he is,” Adam said, pulling up the training deck feed. Keith had forgone his jacket, leaving him in his tight-black shirt, jeggings and go-go boots.

Keith really was a fashion disaster. Where had Adam gone wrong?

“Alright! Let’s see Keith get his ass kicked!” Lance said, wiggling on the edge of his seat.

Adam smirked. "¿O te quedas tan exitado por quien sea?"

Lance spluttered, his blush deepening until it bled all the way down his collar. “Just press play already!”

Adam complied, grinning to himself. Looked like his ship was setting sail after all.

  
**[PLAY]**

  
*

  
_Stupid Lance._

Clash! Cling!

_Stupid bonding moment. Stupid rivalry._

Step, step, parry. Clash!

_Why does he have to be so – so – Lance?_

Keith just managed to swing under the Gladiator’s sword, the blade swiping far too close to the top of his head. But that was what made it fun. The danger, the close-calls, his blood pumping loud and fast in his ears. It’s what helped his mind focus on other things rather than annoying boys with tanned skin and pretty, blue eyes.

_For fuck’s sake, stop it!_

Keith did a round-about turn, blocking another swipe before freeing his sword. He struck through the gladiator’s chest in one fell swoop, letting his heavy breathing mingle with the sparkling undertones of the gladiator’s pixilation.

He stood up, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. He had used Adam’s hair tie to gather the longer strands at the back of his neck, but his bangs were still free to get in the way. Adam would probably start threatening him with scissors again soon. Keith would have to keep an eye open.

“Start training level three,” Keith called out. He looked up to the hatch where he knew the gladiator would drop down from, awaiting his next challenger. The hatch slid away, a gladiator falling from the ceiling to land deftly on all fours, almost like a cat. It rose to its feet, it’s one glowing eye homing in on Keith.

Keith readied himself, twirling the sword in his hand. “Come on,” he said.

The gladiator ran at him, raising its cobalt-blue sword. Keith met it halfway, blocking its first attack. He was still getting used to his bayard, the weight unfamiliar to him. But the more he trained, the more he got to know his sword; its dimensions, the best grip, its weight. It was far easier to befriend a weapon than a person.

Weapons didn’t expect small talk. Weapons didn’t expect funny anecdotes and flirtatious smiles. Weapons didn’t expect personal details and childhood sob-stories. Weapons only required two things: skill and precision.

And Keith was fairly equipped with both.

He let his instincts guide him, going through the motions of block, parry, advance. However, his exhaustion was starting to get to him, his sword weighing heavy in his hands.

_We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!_

_Nope, sorry, don’t remember, didn’t happen._

The gladiator swung its leg around, kicking Keith on his unguarded side and sending him flying across the room. Keith went with the motion, using the momentum to roll back up onto his feet.

He stared down the gladiator which waited for his next move.

Keith didn’t have it in him.

He hung his head low, resting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply as he called out, “End training sequence.”

He waited for the sparkling sound effect of the gladiator pixelating into thin air. It didn’t come. Keith’s head shot up, his nerves immediately on red-alert. The gladiator was still there, staring him down.

“End training sequence,” Keith said, projecting his voice.

The gladiator still stood its ground. It’s singular eye flashed, turning an alarming shade of red. It twirled its sword in its hand, taking a step towards Keith.

Keith stepped back, readying himself.

“End training sequence!” he called again, desperation tinting his voice.

The gladiator ran head-on towards him. Keith had no choice. He’d have to fight it.

Keith raised his arms, trying to block the gladiator’s first attack. The gladiator’s strike was so powerful, it sent Keith’s sword flying through the air, landing several meters away with an unsettling _clang!_

Before Keith could act, the gladiator executed a flying kick, hitting Keith solidly in the stomach and sending him hurtling his back. He landed funny on his foot, his ankle twinging in pain as he rolled across the floor, his knees and elbows protesting with every skid and slide of skin on metal. He was going to have some serious bruises after this session.

Keith finally came to a stop, his legs splayed, ribs burning. He sat up, looking for his bayard. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the gladiator approaching. A shock of red caught his attention and – _there_.

Keith scrambled to his feet, the gladiator changing its course as it saw where Keith was heading. It raised its sword, swinging across in a great arc. Keith sped up before sliding down on his knees, leaning back until his head nearly touched the floor. He felt the whoosh of air as the sword passed overhead, but otherwise, he was untouched. He grabbed his bayard, his sword immediately reappearing.

He ran to the door, his only exit, willing his legs to go faster, to move move move. He ran through the open doorway, slamming his hand on the scanner to close it. He watched as the gladiator came closer and closer but before it could strike, the doors closed, locking it inside.

Keith breathed a heavy sigh of relief, his head falling back against the wall. But his reprieve was short-lived. The gladiator’s sword sliced through the small gap between the doors. Twisting, it forced the doors open, strong hands creating dents in the metal.

Keith pushed off the wall just in time to block another attack. He swung his sword, creating a red arc heading straight for the gladiator’s head and –

  
**[PAUSE]**

 

“Lance!”

“What the heck man, why’d you pause it?”

Lance stared down at his finger that was resting against the space bar. He looked startled as if he was just as disappointed in himself for pausing the video.

He pulled his hand back, cradling it to his chest. “Uh, sorry, I couldn’t stand the suspense.”

“Which is why we should keep watching!” Pidge argued.

Lance’s knee began to bounce, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He quickly glanced at Adam, only to revert his eyes back down to his shoes. He was firmly ignoring the paused video. _He's embarrassed_ , Adam realised with a start. Oh, they were definitely talking about this later.

“Let’s see if we can find something else,” Adam said, swiping Keith’s feed away and scrolling through the rest of the day’s videos. Pidge groaned, head thunking back as she slid down in her seat. “Oh, come on! I wanted to see what happened next!” Adam ignored her, continuing his scrolling until his eyes caught on a shock of white hair. Shiro was standing in front of Sendak’s pod, his fist connected to the glass, head bowed, chest heaving. Adam closed that tab entirely.

“Oh wait, stop!” Pidge said, catching Adam’s hand. “Is that you?” Adam squinted at the screen. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in the library surrounded by data pads.

“Adam’s just reading. Would could have possibly malfunctioned there?” Lance said. His knee was still bouncing, but he looked more relaxed now. His cheeks were still a startling pink.

Adam nodded vigorously. “Yeah, exactly, so we should just move along to the next –”

Pidge tightened her grip on his hand, blunt nails digging into his wrist. Uh, ow? She narrowed her eyes at him, lips pursing. “You’re hiding something,” she said.

“No,” Adam blurted.

A singular, tawny eyebrow rose in accusation.

Shit.

“Oh, I know that look!” Lance said, pointing a finger at Adam like he was a new museum exhibit. “It’s the exact same look I would give my mama when I was trying not to get in trouble!”

Pidge snorted. “I’m guessing that was a regular occurrence?”

“Excuse you!” Lance said, leaning over Adam’s lap to address Pidge properly. “I was an angel.”

“Of destruction, maybe,” Pidge snarked.

Lance looked like he was about to go into a whole spiel in his defence which Adam promptly put an end to.

“Alright, fine! Let’s watch me get terrorized up by a bunch of books!”

Lance straightened up, blinking at Adam in confusion. “Terrorized… by books?”

“It’s more likely than you think,” Adam grumbled. Before either Pidge or Lance could interject, Adam pressed PLAY, praying that he wasn’t about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

 

*

 

Adam had been blessed. He had finally found coffee. Well, the space equivalent. After tossing out a suspiciously burnt kettle that looked an awful lot like Shiro had used it, Adam had come across a coffee maker of sorts. The liquid was an unappetizing moss green but tasted like heaven, so Adam was willing to forgive it.

He was currently sipping on his second cup of the morning as he scrolled through Altean history books. He figured he could maybe learn a bit more about the Galra and what all had happened before the war to understand the bigger picture. Although, when he’d pulled down the neatly stacked books dating back to the beginning of the war, a data pad proved to be missing. Which wasn’t suspicious _at all_.

Still, Adam persisted, skim reading page after page. Apparently, Alteans didn’t understand the concept of paper and ink. Everything was electronic, meaning stacks of data pads rather than good old-fashioned books. Adam had always hated E-books, they hurt his eyes. But, it was better than nothing.

Adam switched to a new datapad, flicking to the first page. He fell off his seat when a disembodied head appeared in front of him, grinning manically. “Hello space explores!” the head boomed.

Adam peeked over the top of the table, eyeing the head warily. It was projecting from the data pad à la Star Wars, the hologram giving a blue-ish tinge to the face.

“Hello space explores!” the face boomed again. “Are we ready to learn some knowledge?”

Adam slowly climbed back into his seat, reaching for his mug blindly. He took a long drag of space-coffee, eyes never leaving the projection.

“Hello space explores!” it started up again, although it was starting to look a little annoyed. “Are we ready to learn some knowledge?” This last part sounded more like a command than a question.

“Uh… yes?” Adam said, clutching his mug to his chest.

“Excellent!” the head proclaimed. “Click the next button and we’ll be on our way to history!” A giant arrow appeared below to the right of the head. The head eyed it, nodding at it enthusiastically. Adam reached forward, quickly pressing the button before the head could do something weird like bite his finger.

“Let’s goooooo!” The head fizzled out as a new image appeared. Adam leaned forward to get a better look. It seemed to be a cave painting, like that of the Blue Lion back on earth. However, these depicted figures in strange garb and with pointed ears. The only colour used was the triangular markings on their cheeks.

Suddenly, a figure appeared. They were dressed in a tight-fitting get-up like Coran’s. The figure smiled up at him.

“Welcome to the beginning!” the narrator said. They sounded male, although they more androgynous-looking, slightly curvy with mid-length hair. “Many a decaphoeb ago, the first Alteans were produced by the White Lion’s tears.”

Adam snorted. The narrator leaned forward, wagging a finger at Adam. “Pay attention, space explorer!” It would have been more menacing if it weren't for the fact that the narrator was no bigger than Adam's hand.

Adam raised his hands in surrender all the same, nearly spilling his precious coffee. The narrator straightened up, a smile plastered on their face. “Good! As I was saying, before the creation of Alteans, the White Lion, or Lion Goddess as she is more well-known across the universe, had lived for millennia alone. No one knows who her creator was, or if she was her own, however, she never had a master. She was too wild, too knowledgeable to be tamed.”

Throughout the narrator’s storytelling, images reenacted the myth. A beautiful white lioness shone in the darkness of the library, her ethereal glow almost blinding. Maybe it was the light playing tricks, or the data pad was in need of repairing, but Adam swore the White Lion flittered in-between a lioness and an actual woman. Her starlight-mane becoming waves of curly hair, glowing yellow eyes framed by prominent, freckled cheekbones, only to morph back into a lioness. Adam tried not to think too hard on it.

“Perhaps this was what drove her to loneliness,” the narrator continued, “having no one to converse with, no one she could consider her equal. One day, this loneliness became so overwhelming that the White Lion shed two tears. One for ਗਿਆਨ and the other for ਪਸੰਦ ਹੈ.”

Adam blinked, absorbing the words. They sounded familiar and yet the meaning was just out of reach. The translation app must have wacked out or maybe these words just didn’t have an English translation.

“These tears landed on the planet we know today as Altea. They were so full of life that the entire planet bloomed with pink-star shaped flowers which we later named Juneberries! Do you know how many petals a Juneberry has?” The narrator blinked up at Adam, waiting patiently for his answer. Adam felt like he was watching Dora the Explorer all over again.

“Five?” Adam guessed.

“Correct! Well done, space explorer!” the figure said, clapping even though it made no sound effect. Adam smiled to himself. Maybe this book wasn’t so bad after all.

Having finished their praise, the narrator continued with the lesson. “Amongst the Juneberries arose the first two Alteans: Egeria and Rehema.” From the holographic flower field, two more figures arose. Again, they were androgynous, most likely an artistic representation of what the two ‘original’ Alteans looked like. Like Allura and Coran, they bore marks upon their cheeks and through their flowing garments, Adam could spot more markings on their arms, chests and legs. It reminded him of the wedding tradition from his father’s side, where, the night before the wedding, the couple were decorated in henna patterns across their entire bodies. At the age of ten, still as nosey and inquisitive as ever, Adam had asked what the point was. His mother had pulled him close and whispered in his ear that the partner’s name would be written somewhere secret for them to find on their wedding night. Adam didn’t know if it was true, but he had been too embarrassed to ask his father back then. Now, he wished he had.

“Click the next button to continue with the lesson!” the narrator said, snapping Adam back to reality. The narrator eagerly pointed at the giant arrow, jumping up and down until Adam pressed it. The image of the two Alteans fizzled out, the narrator the only one to remain.

“Egeria was blessed with ਗਿਆਨ whilst Rehema was given the gift of ਪਸੰਦ ਹੈ.” Adam raised his hand. The narrator fumbled, looking up at Adam with distaste. “Yes?” they asked.

“Sorry, what do those words mean?” Adam said.

The narrator placed their hands on their hips, foot tapping with impatience. “All Altean children must have the basic understanding of the Altean alphabet before going on this adventure. Do you not know the Altean alphabet, young explorer?”

“Uh… somewhat?” Adam said.

The narrator began to grow, towering over Adam. “Either you know the alphabet or you do not! What is your answer?”

Adam leaned as far back in his chair as possible, the front legs lifting off the ground. The narrator looked as if they were about to start throwing fists.

“I know it! I know it!” Adam said.

The narrator considered Adam a moment longer before shrinking back down to their original size. “Very good, space explorer!” they said, clapping once again.

Adam’s chair tipped forward, the front legs slamming back down on the floor. Adam released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. He grasped his coffee mug, taking a shaky sip. By now, it had gone cold, but he really needed the energy boost if he was going to make it through this lesson. Memories of theory lessons with Iverson flashed behind Adam’s eyes. He shivered.

“Now, shall we continue with the lesson?” the narrator asked.

Adam nodded, putting his mug back down.

“Good!” With the wave of an arm, a new image appeared. Egeria and Rehema reappeared, clasping each other’s hands. “Egeria and Rehema worked closely with the White Lion to create a new civilisation, teaching them the ਗਿਆਨ and ਦਇਆ that had been bestowed upon them by the Lion Goddess.”

Adam fiddled with the chain around his neck. He’d shucked off his jacket a while back, leaving him in his sleeveless turtleneck and chinos.

  
**[PAUSE]**

  
“Dayum, Adam. You are ripped!” Lance exclaimed.

Adam stared in the middle distance with a blank look on his face. Lance was so oblivious. Adam didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

  
**[PLAY]**

  
It was stiflingly hot in the library and with the heat of his space-coffee still low in his stomach, Adam was beginning to get fidgety, craving an ice-cold water pouch. But he was enraptured by the story, even if he didn’t understand half the words.

“Once Egeria and Rehema felt that their people had fully embraced the White Lion’s lessons, the two returned to the field from whence they came, their quintessence soaking into the Juneberry flowers whilst their souls returned to the White Lion.” Egeria and Rehema fell back in slow motion, their hands still clasped, before dissolving into pixels. The Juneberries around them shone as sparkles floated into the air. The White Lion opened her arms, awaiting her children. It was a very romantic way at looking at it, but Adam wondered if there were other versions of the story that were not meant for children’s ears.

“Alright space explores!” the figure said as the Juneberry field dissolved. The White Lion remained a moment longer, her glowing eyes fixed on Adam before she too disappeared. “Let’s see how much you learned!” the figure spun on their heel, their outfit changing into something resembling a judge’s gown and wig. A monocle sat on their right eye, a pointer stick in hand.

“Question one! What is the White Lion also known as?”

Adam looked about. Was he seriously being tested right now?

“Come on, space explorer!” the narrator said, thumping their pointer stick in their free hand. “What is your answer?”

“Lion Goddess,” Adam said, apprehensively. He did not like this hologram’s do-or-die attitude. And this was supposed to be a children’s school book.

“Correct!” a giant tick appeared next to the narrator before fading away. “Next question! How many tears did the White Lion shed?”

Adam blew a raspberry. Seriously? He was going to ace this test. “Two,” he said.

“Correct!” Another tick. The narrator smiled up at him. “Alright, on to the trickier questions! Pay close attention, I’ll only say this once.”

Adam placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm. “Fire away, teach.”

The narrator arched a brow. “What was the –”

Suddenly, the narrator fizzled out, a loud buzzing noise emanating from the datapad. Adam placed his hands over his ears to block out the white noise. Just as quickly, the noise stopped and the narrator reappeared.

“Well? What is your answer, space explorer?”

“Uh… could you repeat the question?” Adam asked.

The narrator’s smile dropped. “I strictly said no repetition of questions. Were you not paying attention?”

“I was,” Adam said, “it’s just, you kinda blacked out there for a second so I didn’t catch the –”

“You have ten ticks. And if you don’t get your answer right, you shall be punished accordingly,” the narrator said. A set of numbers appeared, counting down the time.

Adam stared in horror at the narrator. “You can’t be serious?”

“I am quite serious!” the narrator said, stomping their foot. “Children must learn the hard way! That is my motto!”

“You’re a hologram!” Adam yelled, leaning down to meet the narrator eye to eye. “What could you possibly do?”

The narrator bent at the waist, coming inches away from Adam’s nose. “You don’t want to find out,” they said.

Adam squinted at the hologram, neither of them breaking eye contact as the timer ticked away. Finally, the Altean symbol for 1 appeared, flashing bright red.

“Time’s up!” the narrator said, straightening up. “Time for your punishment!”

Adam leaned back in his chair, opening his arms wide. “Do your worst,” he said with a cocky smile. It was a hologram. It would just pass right through him if it tried anything funny.

“Excellent! You shall receive the highest level of punishment!” the narrator said. He fizzled and crackled, his face morphing until a medical mask appeared. “Your fingernails shall be swiftly removed one by one!”

Adam sat ram-rod straight. “Excuse me?”

“Hold still!” the narrator said. Like Alice after eating the mushroom, the narrator grew in size, sliding off the table to stand next to Adam. They were at least a head taller than Adam. Adam stared up at the hologram, his stomach beginning to churn. They reached forward and Adam waited for their hand to pass through his arm. Only it didn’t. Adam could feel the strong grip on his wrist, the plastic of their surgical glove rubbing against his skin. Holy shit. Holy mother-fucking shit what the –

“Are you ready, space explorer?” the narrator asked, producing a gigantic set of tweezers out of nowhere.

Adam shot out of his chair, causing it to fall backwards. “Let go!”

“No can do!” the narrator said, their hand remaining firmly wrapped around Adam’s wrist. “Punishment must be seen through!”

“Well, you can quiznack off!” Adam said, tugging at his hand.

The narrator’s eyebrows furrowed so deeply, they hooded his ice-blue eyes. “Blaspheme is prohibited in this classroom!”

“And so is torture!” Adam said. He bent his arm at a ninety-degree angle, slipping his wrist through the small gap between the fingers of the narrator and successfully freeing his hand.

The narrator lunged for him but tripped over Adam’s fallen chair in the process. Adam barely dodged him, scampering around the table. The narrator bounced to their feet, making grabby hands. “Come to me, space explorer and we can continue our lesson!”

“Back off!” Adam yelled, running around the table with the narrator on his tail. Adam, being the idiot that he was, had decided to settle on a spot in the dead center of the library. Meaning a labyrinth of bookshelves to get through before he could safely escape.

“Come to me! Come to me!” the narrator exclaimed with glee.

“Could you give me a second to think on how to escape without your weird-ass doctor act!” Adam yelled, changing his direction. The narrator did as well, the two running anti-clockwise around the table.

“No can do, little space explorer! There’s still so much to learn!”

Adam looked about, trying to remember which way he’d come through. He could always risk it and just run, but he’d watched the fourth Harry Potter movie enough times to know that going into a maze blind was a bad idea. Especially with a killer holographic doctor on the loose.

Wait. Hologram. They were a hologram which means the data pad –

Adam stopped at the head of the table. The narrator did the same on the opposite end. Adam couldn’t see most of their face behind the medical mask, but he could just imagine the maniacal grin plastered across their face.

Adam eyed the data pad in the center of the table. The narrator did the same. Adam leapt across the table at the same time the narrator did, the two colliding in a mess of limbs. Adam could feel the data pad digging into his shoulder while the narrator tried to pin one of Adam’s hands down.

“Hold still, hold still!” they sing-songed.

Adam turned onto his back, kicking out at the narrator and managing to hit them dead-center on the chest. They went flying into a bookshelf, landing heavily on their hands and knees. The bookshelf teetered before slowly falling backwards, knocking into its neighbour. One by one, the shelves toppled over like a string of dominoes, data pads falling to the floor. The narrator got up on shaky legs, reaching out for Adam.

“We’re not finished with our lesson!” they said.

Adam stood up, taking the datapad in hand. “School’s out!” he exclaimed before throwing the data pad down on the table top. Adam stomped on it, breaking the thin screen. The narrator yelled at him to stop, sputtering in and out of existence. Adam kept stomping and jumping on the datapad, wires flying and blue sparks dancing across the floor.

Adam only stopped once he could no longer hear the narrator’s voice. He looked up. The narrator was gone, the only things remaining being fallen bookshelves and scattered data pads. Adam looked down. The data pad was crushed into pieces, completely unrecognisable.

Adam sighed with relief, sitting down heavily to catch his breath. He heard a wooden creak, a low, hollow groan and then the table’s legs gave way. It wasn’t a life-threatening fall but try telling that to Adam’s heart that was sprinting up and down his throat.

Adam rolled onto his knees, his aching coccyx protesting the movement. Scrubbing a hand through his already dishevelled hair, Adam surveyed the chaos around him. Coran was going to have a fit. That is… if he found out about this. With one final stomp to the data pad, Adam grabbed his jacket and walked away, whistling a guilty tune.

  
**[PAUSE]**

  
“Holy quiznack!” Pidge cackled. “That did not just happen?”

Adam nodded solemnly. “Yes. Yes, it did. I’m going to have nightmares for weeks.”

Lance was bent over double from laughter. “Oh my Stars, that was hilarious. I mean, not the boring lesson part but everything else? Pure gold!”

“I’m making a copy of this,” Pidge said, “and showing it at your wedding.”

“Who says I’m getting married?” Adam guffawed. Pidge only cackled more.

“Oh man, Pidge and I really did have it easy.”

Everyone startled at the new voice. However, it was only Hunk who was sitting cross-legged behind them. “Hey,” he said.

“How long have you been there?” Adam asked.

Hunk shrugged. “I was getting a late-night snack and I heard someone yelling and now I’m here.”

Adam hummed. Makes sense.

“Oh, can we watch me and Pidge float around in zero-G?” Hunk said.

Pidge shrugged. “Don’t see why not. Although I was hoping to finish watching Keith’s battle with the gladiator.” She eyed Lance who refused to look her way.

“Wait, didn’t he rescue you from getting sucked out of an airlock, Lance?” Hunk asked.

Adam’s eyes bugged out of his head. “How much torment were you put through today?!” he asked, genuinely worried.

Lance’s shoulder hunched up to his ears, his lips pursed. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbled.

“Talk about what?”

Adam grasped at his chest, his heart beating against his ribcage. Could these kids stop giving him cardiac arrest? Adam squinted in the dark, spotting Keith hanging out in the doorway, his jacket hooked on a finger over his shoulder.

“Nothing!” Lance blurted.

Keith looked to everyone else in the room, gauging the situation. He then shrugged and continued his trek to the sleeping quarters. “Whatever.”

Lance breathed a sigh of relief once Keith had disappeared through the sliding doors. Adam shook his head. “You guys are hopeless.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Adam said. “Let’s finish up before Shiro yells at us to go to bed.

  
*

  
After watching the rest of the video feed from the day, including their battle with King Alfor’s AI and their near-death experience via supernova, Adam shooed everyone off to bed, proclaiming he was tired. Pidge didn’t look convinced but said nothing, stifling a yawn as she disappeared into her room. Lance was about to enter his own when Adam stopped him.

“Hey.”

Lance looked about as if Adam may have been speaking to someone else. “Hey?” he said, his voice raising an octave.

_“Are you okay?”_

Lance hesitated before slowly nodding. _“I think so. Today was… harsh. Although watching Pidge bounce around like a tennis ball was pretty amusing.”_

Adam smiled, even though he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. _“Seriously though, Mouse. If you need to talk, I’m here.”_

Lance considered this, looking at Adam with suspicion. _“You’re not bullshitting me?”_

Adam shook his head. _“I’m being dead serious.”_

Lance’s lips pursed in thought before breaking into a small, shy smile. _“Okay. Thanks.”_

Adam clapped him on the shoulder before starting towards his own room. _“No worries, Mouse.”_

Adam was already dreaming of the softness of his silk pyjamas when he remembered something, Lance about to close his doors. “Hey Mouse?”

Lance sighed, poking his head back out. “Yeah?”

Adam grinned. _“Keith looks good in a ponytail, doesn’t he?”_

Lance’s cheeks erupted in shades of pink and red. “I – what? No, I didn’t notice, what?”

Adam left him to his spluttering, waving over his shoulder. “Goodnight, Mouse.”

“Wait, Adam! Adam!”

Lance’s voice cut off as Adam closed his bedroom doors, the only sound the low hum of the Castle. Once he was changed into his pyjamas, Adam flopped onto his unmade bed, kicking his duvet to the side. He propped himself up with his pillows, placing his tablet on his knees as he scrolled through the video feed once more.

  
**[FAST FORWARD FAST FORWARD – PAUSE]**

  
Shiro stood with his fist against Sendak’s pod, the glass cracking as his Galra arm shone violet in the low-light. He looked so small at that moment; vulnerable and frightened.

When they’d found Shiro he’d been leaning heavily against the memory container, sweat-drenched and shaking. His voice had trembled so much, they could barely understand what he was saying. But everyone could piece it together when they realised Sendak’s pod had been ejected.

Shiro had managed to gather himself together to sort out the whole evil AI problem, but after that, he had disappeared into his room for an early night.

Adam had wanted to ask if he needed anything, had stood outside his door with his fist raised, but was unable to take the next step and just knock. Shiro was strong. There was no doubt. He was strong in his beliefs, in his sexuality, in his conviction to make the most of what little time he had left. He was strong in his need to help others. Strong in his want to give Keith a second, third, fourth chance. He loved strongly and without fear. Don’t get Adam wrong, Shiro was a disaster gay if there ever was one. He couldn’t cook for shit, didn’t realise Adam had been openly flirting with him for six months before he finally pieced it together (it probably helped that Adam had kissed him but details). His jokes were either lame or dark (sometimes both) and he snorted when he laughed. He was clumsy when he was sleep deprived (which was often) and would end up with bruises he couldn’t remember the origin of. He worked too hard at the gym and pushed himself to his ultimate limits.

Shiro was strong. But underneath that hard-boiled commander act, he was just a young man trying to figure out his place in the world. Trying to see his childhood dreams through and make sure everyone in his life was safe and happy.

Adam exited the video feed before shutting off his datapad and chucking it to the foot of his bed. His rubbed at his tired eyes, hitching his glasses up onto his forehead. The chain around his neck was still ice-cold as he ran fingers over it, pulling out the ring strung through. He squinted at it through the darkness, the plain silver band lighting up blue from light fixtures around the room. Adam let his finger run on the engraving on the inside, a stream of stars brushing his fingertips.

_“So that no matter what, wherever you are, you can still touch the stars.”_

_“You sap. You’re gonna make me cry.”_

_“Does that mean yes?”_

Adam wrapped the silver band in a tight fist, letting the metal bite into his palm.

_“Yes. When it comes to you, I’ll always say yes.”_

Adam didn’t hold back the tears this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, I honestly cried as I wrote that last part. I'm gonna try include an Adashi moment in the next chapter before it all goes to hell. Can't believe I'm nearly done with the first season though! I'm loving writing this fic and just wanted to say thank you to everyone whose reading/leaving kudos/comments. I really appreacite it!
> 
> Spanish Translation with the help of @bondingrazzledazzletime on Tumblr!
> 
> Guarda tú negación para Keith, ratón. Eso no funciona conmigo - Save your denial for Keith, Mouse. That doesn't work on me.
> 
> ¿O te quedas tan exitado por quien sea? - Eager much, or do you get that excited with everybody? (If you got the pun extra kudos to you ;)
> 
> And for those who might be wondering, I used Punjabi for the untranslatable Altean words. Egeria and Rehema's names are also linked to their "lessons" so if you're a language nerd like me let me know what you think their meanings are!


	9. Allura, What The Quiznack?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the newly acquired information from Sendak's memories, the team plans their first official hit and run. However, _someone_ insists on tagging along and it all goes to shit from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the radio silence, school has been eating up my time with last-minute assignments but now all I've got is exam prep and the actual end of year exams and then I am free! So what better way to procrastinate than write new chapters for my self-indulgent fanfic? Anyway, enough rambling, one more chapter after this and then it's the end of season 1, exciting stuff!
> 
> Big thanks to @bondingrazzledazzletime on Tumblr for the Spanish translation x

At first, Adam thought he was imagining it. When the knocking kept insistently waking him up, though, he realized that he would have to actually get up and people all before – he checked the clock – all before 3 o’clock in the morning. _Why?_

“’m comin’,” Adam mumbled, rubbing at his sleep-sore eyes as he fumbled to open the door. The door slid open with a quiet hiss, revealing a tall figure with a pillow tucked under their armpit. Adam squinted, the blurred shapes and colours coming together briefly to form a particularly Shiro-looking shape.

The hesitant “Did I wake you?” confirmed Adam’s suspicions.

“Yes,” Adam mumbled. “You know I don’t do mornings.”

Shiro chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I remember.”

Adam blinked heavily, leaning up against the doorway and trying to look somewhat presentable even in his rumpled silk pyjamas. He didn’t want to think about what a bird’s nest his hair was. “What’s up?”

Shiro paused for a second before mumbling an incoherent string of words.

Adam pretended to clean out his ears, leaning in a little. “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t –”

“I was wondering if I could stay here,” Shiro said, the words rushed and blurring into one another. “Just for tonight,” he added hastily when Adam gave no response.

Adam couldn’t see shit without his glasses, so he didn’t know if Shiro was kidding or not. He could always tell when Shiro was lying. His right cheek would tick, his mouth grimacing as the lie left his lips. But in the end, it was the way he said it, almost like a question begging to be found out. Adam couldn’t find a trace of that now.

Adam stepped back, gesturing to his room with an open arm.

Shiro hesitated before shuffling through the doorway. The door slid closed behind him, swallowing all the light.

“You’re not gonna ask why?”

Adam stumbled back to his bed, running his hand along the wall until it disappeared into the nook where his mattress was. He fell upon the mess of sheets, shuffling up until his head found his pillow. “Not unless you want to talk about it,” Adam said, half into his pillow.

Shiro stood at the foot of the bed, clutching his pillow to his chest. “Did you watch today’s feed?”

Adam sat up on his elbows, scratching around for his glasses and slipping them on. Shiro came into focus, blue in the room’s low-light but no less beautiful. “Some of it,” Adam answered.

Shiro nodded. “I – he messed with my head.”

“Sendak?”

Shiro nodded again, looking down at the tangled sheets with a furrow to his brow. “It won’t happen again. I let my guard down and –”

“Bullshit.”

Shiro’s head shot up, his eyes wide and white in the blue-lit room. “What?”

Adam sat up fully, leaning against the headboard. “I call bullshit. Because you know what, Shiro? You deserve to not be okay all the time.”

Shiro said nothing, his arms wrapping tightly around his pillow.

Adam continued, determined to say his piece before he lost the courage. “You’ve been through hell and back for a year, get strapped to a table as soon as you arrive back on Earth and then before you can catch a fucking break you’re thrust back out into space and into the frontlines of a ten-thousand-year-old war. Shiro, when was the last time you slept? I mean like a full eight hours? Cause I know I haven’t, the kids haven’t. Stars only know how they’re dealing with all of this shit I mean – they’re kids! Pidge is fourteen for fuck’s sake! But you Shiro?” Adam shook his head, his bottom lip wobbling, “You deserve so much more than… then all of this. You need a paid vacation in the Bahamas with a lifetime supply of sushi or some shit because this is nuts.”

Shiro let out a wet laugh, ducking his head. “You’ll never cease to amaze me, Adam.”

“Are you listening to me, Shiro?” Adam said, pushing away the warm fuzzy feelings Shiro’s compliment gave him.

Shiro peeked at Adam from underneath his long, long eyelashes. “Yes, I’m listening.”

“Good. Listen closely to what I am about to say.” Shiro nodded. “If you need to talk, if you need to rest or just need a moment to yourself you’ve gotta speak up otherwise everyone’s going to assume you’re okay.” Adam held Shiro’s dove-grey gaze as he said, “But right now, you’re not okay. And we need to look after you.”

“The universe –”

“Can take a back seat right now. There is no point in pushing yourself, Shiro, you know what good that’ll do.”

Shiro’s right hand balled up tightly in his pillow, the metal creaking in protest. “This isn’t like that, Adam.”

Adam huffed. “Beg to differ.”

Shiro’s fist clenched even tighter before going limp, a sigh escaping his lips. “I don’t want to talk about that right now.”

“Then when?” Adam asked. “Cause there’s a lot of ‘laters’ and ‘not right now’ that I need to deal with.”

“Tomorrow,” Shiro said. “After we’ve figured out our game plan with the information we got from Sendak.”

Adam eyed him, drinking in Shiro’s too-tight shoulders and the way his fingers fiddled with the pillowcase. How the bags under his eyes were far too prominent for Adam’s liking and the fact that he looked battle-ready even in his black pyjama pants and a long-sleeved top.

_Shiro… what did they do to you?_

Adam scooted closer to the wall, patting the empty spot next to him. “Okay,” he said, even though it really wasn’t, even though he wanted to sit down and talk it out now while they still had the time. Because they never spoke about it. It was always something they would put off; the eventuality of it all. What would happen when Shiro couldn’t go on missions anymore when he couldn’t get out of bed by himself when he’d need machines to help him breathe.

It was constantly at the back of their minds when Shiro first told him about his disease when Adam kissed him for the first time, when they started looking for reception areas and choosing (ahem, arguing over) what song to use for their first dance. But they never spoke about it. Shiro’s disease had been a ghost haunting them throughout the entire time Adam had known him since Shiro was ten and was told that he probably wouldn’t make it past the age of forty. Through the endless doctor’s appointments, the tests and temporary solutions, through every failed simulation because it was one of the more difficult days.

Fuck, they really had put it off for too long. Adam was surprised it hadn’t blown up in their faces sooner.

Slowly, Shiro walked over to the head of the bed, settling down in the space Adam had left for him. He sat in a tight ball, knees to his chest, never letting go of his pillow. He rested his chin on his knees, words muffled. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

Adam shook his head in protest before stopping to really think on it. “You probably are, just a little. But I think it’s warranted, given the situation. And besides,” he said when Shiro went far too quiet, “I was your friend first, remember?”

Shiro tilted his head towards Adam, his eyes crinkling as he hid his smile. “Yeah. And I was yours.”

“Exactly,” Adam said. A not-so-awkward-silence settled between them, Adam drumming a random beat on his thighs while Shiro just looked at him. And looked at him. And looked at him.

“Stop it,” Adam said, shoving a hand at Shiro’s face.

Shiro leaned away, finally resurfacing from his pillow with a chuckle. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Adam said, hoping it was true.

“You’re right,” Shiro said, and Adam’s heart might have seized up just a little.

Shiro gave him an indescribable smile. Adam couldn’t explain it even if he was held at gunpoint, because that smile right there? It made something in Adam’s chest melt. The good kind of melt, like the tingly-fingers, wiggly-toes, stupid-smile kind. Not that he’d admit that to Shiro. This was weird enough as is.

“We should probably try to get some sleep,” Shiro finally said, words stilted and awkward.

“Right,” Adam sputtered, breaking away from Shiro’s captivating gaze. He grabbed his pillow, pulling it towards his side of the bed and settling down. Shiro did the same, lying down so that they were facing one another. The bed was tiny enough as is with Adam’s height. With Shiro added into the mix it might as well have been a matchbox and yet there was still something comforting about all of it. About them. About Shiro.

“You got enough space?” Shiro asked, voice all quiet and sincere.

“Not really, but if I budge anymore your ass will be hanging off the bed.”

Shiro hid his chuckle into his pillow, shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. “Like old times.”

Adam gasped at the reminder. “Oh my Stars, yes. I remember!” The first time Adam had slept over in Shiro’s dorm room – simply because he was too lazy to trudge the full two-doors down to his own after a late-night study session, get your mind out of the gutter – they were sixteen. Adam was lanky, slowly climbing towards six foot two and still a little low on the muscle mass while Shiro was the ultimate six-pack-and-pecs package. Suffice to say, it was a tight squeeze. They’d made it work though, lying nose-to-nose, legs tangled. Back then Adam was still harbouring a major gay crush and Shiro was too much of an oblivious disaster to realise how often Adam flirted with him. Honestly, he should have realised at that moment, when Shiro snort-laughed at a joke Adam made which caused them to both laugh, even more, fingers brushing, lips an inch apart. Adam had wanted to kiss him so badly then, was about to when Shiro pulled probably the worst cock-block card out of the bag.

“I’m really thankful to have you as a friend.”

Like… **what?!** Who says that when they’re having such a pure, sappy, cliché, gay moment? Takashi Shirogane apparently (along with Lance Sanchez. Adam seriously wouldn’t put it past him).

“We were so stupid,” Shiro said, his breath tickling Adam’s cheeks.

“No, I was a functional gay. You, on the other hand, were an idiotic disaster gay.”

Another chuckle. “Okay, I’ll give you that one.”

“Good. Because I’m always –”

“Always right,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes in mock disdain. “I know.”

“Good,” Adam said again because his words weren’t working and is it hot in here or is it just him?

“Adam?”

“Hm?”

“Glasses.”

Adam blinked in confusion. “What?”

With a shaky hand, Shiro reached up, taking Adam’s glasses between his fingers and slowly slipping them off the bridge of his nose. He folded the arms down carefully, one, then the other, before placing them at the foot of the bed, out of harm’s way.

“Your glasses,” he explained.

“Ah,” Adam replied, very intelligently mind you.

Shiro settled back down again, tucking his hands underneath his pillow. His over-grown bangs fell in front of his eyes. Adam’s hand reached out involuntarily, fingers barely brushing the white curtain of hair. When Shiro let out a small gasp, Adam immediately snatched his hand back, scared he’d done something wrong.

“Sorry,” Adam whispered.

Shiro ran a hand through his own hair, pushing back his bangs. “’s okay. Old habit.”

All those times Adam would sweep back that stupid forelock to kiss Shiro on the forehead, all those times he’d say how much he hated it only to brush his fingers lovely through it when they were cuddling on the couch. All those times of quiet intimacy…

“Yeah,” Adam whispered, dusting away the memories like cobwebs.

They looked at each other, eyes searching even though Adam could barely make out Shiro’s face in the low-light.

“I should go,” Shiro suddenly said, sitting up.

“Wait,” Adam said, catching Shiro by the arm. “Please, Shiro. You need to sleep.”

Shiro sat there, immobile, the only sound the quiet whirring of the Castle and his breathing.

“Stay,” Adam said, squeezing lightly before letting go.

Shiro said nothing for a moment but then Adam saw his shoulders drop and soon Shiro was laying back down on the bed, although there was a very distinct gap between them. Adam understood that. They needed it, even though they may not have wanted it.

“Go to sleep,” Adam said.

“I’ll try,” Shiro replied.

“Good. That’s all you need to do.”

“Patience yields focus.”

Adam shut his eyes, unable to look at Shiro anymore even if he was just a blob in the dark. “Yeah, you big dork. Patience yields focus.”

 

*

 

They didn’t wake up spooning, which was both a relief and a little bit of a disappointment. Shiro’s foot was tucked at an awkward angle between Adam’s ankles though, which felt strangely intimate. Shiro had ended up lying on his stomach, face smooshed into his pillow, his chest rising and falling in an easy rhythm. This left Adam with a tiny amount of space between Shiro and the wall but it was worth it. He looked so peaceful, and kind of cute, with his wayward bangs and the slight whistle of his nose.

Oh Stars, Adam was in deep. Way, way too deep.

He fiddled with the ring tucked under his nightshirt, kept checking it was hidden because Shiro could wake up any minute and then it would be game over. Well, Adam was already just lying there watching him sleep but add in Shiro’s engagement ring on a well-worn chain? Cherry on top.

This was so messed up.

“Paladins and Adam, please report to the bridge!” Allura’s voice rang through the speakers.

Shiro groaned, blinking awake. He looked confused for a second but then his eyes locked with Adam’s and his lips ticked up in the corner.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled.

“Morning,” Adam said.

Shiro’s foot shuffled, his toenail scratching Adam’s ankle. Adam kicked at him lightly. “Ow, watch it.”

“Sorry,” Shiro said, taking his foot back.

Adam clicked his tongue. “I’ll forgive you this time, just because I’m nice.”

Shiro snorted. “You? Nice?”

“It can happen on occasion.”

Shiro smirked, was about to reply when Allura interrupted him. “I repeat, Paladins and Adam please report to the bridge. Now.”

Adam groaned. “Duty calls,” he said, sitting up.

Shiro did as well, scrubbing his hand through his hair. “I better get dressed,” he said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He stretched his arms above his head, moaning in relief when his spine clicked into place.

“Yeah,” Adam said, definitely not checking out Shiro’s back muscles through his too-thin top. Nuh-uh. Not one bit.

Shiro turned, facing Adam with a sheepish smile. “Thank you, for letting me stay.”

“More like making you stay,” Adam said. “But sure. Anytime.”

Shiro shook his head. “Can’t do that to you.”

_Why not?_

“I –”

“Shiro and Adam, if you would kindly make your way to the bridge and stop cafoofaling –”

“Pidge, that’s not even a word!”

“Shut your Quiznack, Lance.”

“You’re not using that word correctly!”

Adam sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Who let the children operate the speakers?”

Shiro chuckled. “They must be desperate. Come on,” he said, grabbing his pillow. “We better go meet them before Allura comes to drag us by the ears.”

Adam shivered at the thought, scrambling out of his bed and gathering his clothes. “Yeah, good idea.”

 

*

 

“Thanks for joining us,” Pidge said with a smirk. She was sitting in her Paladin chair, surrounded by screens, the rest of the team crowding around her.

“You’re welcome. I know my presence is the highlight of everyone’s day,” Adam said without missing a beat.

Pidge rolled her eyes, turning back to her keyboard.

“Buenos días, ratón,” Adam said, clapping Lance on the shoulder as sidled up to the group.

Lance glowered at him. “Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?”

“Grow into your ears and I’ll consider it.”

“There is nothing wrong with my ears!”

“Sorry I’m late.” Shiro jogged through the door, joining the group at Pidge’s chair. He gave a quick smile to Adam before beginning to read over Pidge’s shoulder.

Lance eyed Shiro, then Adam, then Shiro once more before giving a far-too-smug smile. It was like he was pulling the :3 face, if that were even possible.

Adam smiled back. “Cállate o le diré a Keith que se ponga el pelo en una coleta.”

Lance dropped his smile immediately, giving a huff before stomping to the opposite side of the chair right next to… Keith. Hehe, all according to plan.

“Somewhere in Sendak’s memories we should be able to locate the key to taking down Zarkon,” Allura said, leaning over Pidge’s head. Pidge ignored her, too busy tapping away, the screen reflecting on her glasses.

“I don’t think your father would approve of digging through someone’s memories,” Coran started.

At Allura cold look, however, he stopped. In order to stop the crystal from completely overtaking the Castle, Allura had to destroy her father’s AI. She had looked sunken in afterwards, the weight of what she had done dragging her shoulders away from their usual regal rigour. Today, she was back in princess-mode, although Adam could see the tell-tale signs of a night spent crying, her eyes slightly puffy, her nose sniffing occasionally. Did Alteans cry the same way a human did, Adam wondered. Did they take the time to mourn or did they all move on so swiftly as Allura? Although, given the circumstances, it wasn’t like the princess really did have the time to mourn. Roughly a week of being Defenders of the Universe and already the team looked to be in dire need of a holiday.

Lance waved away Coran’s concern. “Once we learn Zarkon’s weaknesses we can fly on up to his front door, challenge him to fight, winner takes the universe!” Lance looked longingly in the far distance, probably picturing himself with Allura swooning at his heroics or something.

Adam refrained from rolling his eyes. “It won’t be that simple, Mouse.”

Lance slouched, lips pouting. “A guy can dream, right?”

“Anything good Pidge?” Shiro asked.

Pidge continued tapping away, hunched forward in her seat as she perused the information. “I was only able to salvage bits and pieces.”

Keith sighed. “We need something to work with. We don’t even have a decent map of the empire.”

“Who needs a map?” Lance asked. “At this rate, I could probably fire my bayard and hit any Galra-infested planet point blank.”

Keith did not look impressed, although the slight tick of his lips said otherwise.

“If we could just find something small to start with, troop locations or supply routes,” Shiro said. “Then we can slowly start dismantling the Empire bit by bit.”

“Boooooriiinnng,” Lance groaned. “I want the big ka-boom!” He punched the air, hopping on his feet like a rookie boxer awaiting his first match.

Shiro shook his head. “Zarkon’s been at this for ten thousand years, I don’t think five newbie pilots will be able to take him on just yet.”

“You tell ‘em Space Dad,” Adam said with a smirk. Shiro glared daggers at him, which only caused Adam’s shit-eating grin to broaden.

“Okay, so,” Pidge said. “I’ve cross-referenced the info we got from Sendak with the data I got from the downed ship back on Arus. Most of it was a garbled mess but something kept popping up. Something called a universal station?” She finally looked away from her screens, posing her question to the rest of the group.

Hunk leaned past Pidge, squinting at the screens. “You mean like, a station that controls the entire universe or?”

Pidge nudged Hunk aside. “Well, it’s a rough translation. It could also mean galactic hub.”

“Or space base,” Lance posed. He looked as if he regretted saying anything as soon as the words left his mouth if everyone’s confused looks were anything to go by. Keith huffed in amusement. “What?” Lance asked, squinting at Keith.

Keith raised his hands in false surrender. “Nothing, Space Base.”

“Oh please, like you could come up with something better, Mullet.”

“It’s not a mullet!”

“It’s kind of a mullet,” Adam added non-too-helpfully.

“Alright, enough with all,” Coran made a wild gesture, “that. I’m pulling up the location of your space hub base station… thing. Adam?”

Adam sent one final look between Keith and Lance before joining Coran at the control desk. Coran put an image on the big screen showing three planets in a triangular formation. Adam was waiting to see the space hub appear in the center but there was nothing.

“So… where is it?” Lance asked.

Adam looked down at the sensors, looking for any readings. Nothing came up. “Our long-range sensors aren’t picking anything up at those coordinates.”

“Maybe he remembered it wrong?” Hunk asked, scratching his head in thought.

Pidge adjusted her glasses. “Or maybe we just stumbled across a top-secret base.”

“Let’s go take a look,” Allura said, already making her way to her podium. “Everyone take your seats.”

They were close enough that they didn’t need to wormhole to the location, which gave them enough time to come up with a strategy. It would take roughly four Vargas to get there (four hours if Adam remembered his conversions correctly). Hunk, however, fell asleep in his chair. He looked as if he’d barely gotten any sleep. When they were nearing the base, their plan mostly settled, Adam nudged him awake.

Hunk fell out of his chair with a yelp.

Adam winced. “Sorry,” he said.

Hunk leapt to his feet with a salute. He looked about, realising where he was before giving Adam a sheepish smile. “My bad. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Why’s that?”

Hunk’s smile turned shy, his cheeks beginning to redden. “I was talking to Shay, just checking in to see how the Balmera and her family was doing.”

Adam wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, really now?”

Hunk cleared his throat. “Yeah, she’s my friend.”

“Uh huh,” Adam said, patting Hunk’s back consolingly. “Keep up the good work.”

“We should be close enough to run our own scans while going undetected,” Allura said. During their travel, she’d changed into her flight suit, hair piled atop her head in a neat bun. How she managed to be both practical and gorgeous at the same time, Adam couldn’t fathom. He was kind of jealous, to be honest.

As they circled one of the planets, a gigantic space station came into view. It was connected to a broken half of asteroid, a couple ships hovering around it.

“There it is,” Shiro breathed.

“It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electronic omission spectrum enough to keep the station off the deep-space scanners,” Coran said, typing away as diagrams appeared to demonstrate his theory.

Lance looked highly confused.

“The planets’ energy is bouncing off each other enough that the station stays off the scanners,” Adam explained.

Lance smiled in understanding. “Ah, okay.”

Adam nodded before turning back to the big screen.

“This place must handle shipments from all over the empire,” Shiro said, still staring up in awe. He looked like he’d just won the lottery.

“If it’s an airport where shipments come and go, then why’s it hidden?” Pidge asked.

“Duh, they’re hiding something,” Adam said. At Pidge’s unimpressed look Adam shrugged. “Come on, this is basic secret-lair theory 101.”

Allura tapped at a small holoscreen in front of her, eyebrows furrowed in that _I’m thinking up a storm_ kind of way. “We should go down and take a look. We’ll enter through here.” A close-up of one of the towers popped up, blinking at them. “The central control building,” Allura continued.

“Woah, wait, we?” Hunk said.

“Yes,” Allura said, waving away her holoscreens. “I’m coming with you. I travelled through the Galra transportation hubs with my father before the war so –”

“Then I’m just as qualified as you,” Adam interrupted.

Allura bristled. “You?”

“Yeah, me,” Adam said, turning to face her properly. “While you lot have been hero-ing I’ve been hitting the books. I’ve studied countless of history books of the evolution of Galra technology and ships all the way until your most recent updates of ten thousand years ago. So, I know just as much as you, _Princess_.”

Allura’s mouth parted slightly, her ears twitching in irritation.

“Princess, I would prefer if you stayed here,” Coran said, ears flicked back with worry. “If the Galra were to get their hands on you…” Coran left his sentence hanging, everyone knowing the implications.

Allura was not having it. “I’m a part of this fight against Zarkon just as much as anyone. I am going. Does anyone have a problem with that?” Allura looked each person in the eye, challenging them to say no.

Hunk grimaced. Lance looked like he had an opinion on the matter but was unwilling to say it while Pidge downright glared in disapproval. Keith shook his head minutely, arms crossed in his defensive position. Everyone already knew Coran’s opinion which left Shiro who, like the traitor he was, shrugged and said, “Suit up.”

Everyone stared in horror at their supposedly wise leader because what the fuck? Allura gets to go? Um… what?

“Hold up,” Adam said, “So I’m staying behind but she gets to go?”

Shiro’s eyes darted between the group and Adam. “I didn’t say that exactly –”

“It sure sounded like it,” Adam said, his hands on his hips.

He heard a quiet “oh shit” somewhere behind him but right now all of his attention was on Shiro because this boy better know what he was dealing with. This was an argument. And Adam always, always won their arguments. It was an irrefutable fact.

Shiro stuttered. “I, well, um, I guess –”

“I’m going,” Adam said. “End of discussion.”

Allura’s ears gave one final twitch before she came back to herself, eyes narrowing at Adam. “Fine. Let’s get ready to depart.”

 

*

 

The plan was simple enough: Coran would emit an energy blast to scramble the Galra sensors while everyone travelled in Green to the back of the asteroid. Pidge would activate her cloaking device long enough to keep Green out of sight. But once they were landed, they were on their own, Coran having to keep the Castle at bay to remain undetected.

Infiltrating the tower was easy enough. There was only one guard with two sentries manning the control deck, all with their heads facing the outer window looking over the hub. Adam had his pistols ready and loaded, his fingers hovering over the handles as they crept towards the guard. Shiro, leading the pack, gave a hand signal for them to stop. They did as he kept moving forward until he was right behind the guard.

“Pst, hey,” he said. As the guard turned, Shiro punched him through with a heavy right hook, sending the guard flying to the lower level. Adam grinned as he whipped out his pistols, incapacitating to the two sentries before they could act.

He blew the imaginary smoke off the barrels of his pistols, twisting them around his fingers before slinging them back into his belt. “And that’s how it’s done,” he said with a grin.

Shiro sent him a quick smile before allocating jobs for everyone. Aka, Pidge would hack into the station while everyone else kept watch and tried not to get caught.

Hunk helped Pidge link Shiro up to the system so they could access the information, Shiro’s Galra arm being their only key.

“This ought to do it,” Hunk said, putting in the final plug before stepping away from the control panel. Pidge started tapping away on the keys of her laptop, her tongue sticking out between her lips as she worked her magic.

“We should be able to access all the info we need in a few minutes,” she said, calm and confident. It reminded Adam of their nights in Iverson’s office, searching for any new information on Kerberos as well as gathering juicy blackmail material on those in the higher rankings, all the while munching away on peanut butter cookies Adam had swiped from the pantry. You know, the usual student-teacher bonding stuff.

“Hunk and I have made some improvements since we last hacked into Galra tech.” As Pidge continued to explain, an icon with comically oversized glasses and messy cowlicks appeared on the screen, giggling evilly as Pidge began her process. “This should give us a nice, clean translation immediately.”

“Nice going Pidgeon,” Adam said, nudging her playfully. Pidge batted him away, landing a solid jab into his ribs. “Hunk had a really great idea on how to do it,” Pidge continued, ignoring Adam’s hurt look.

“Yeah!” Hunk said, taking a seat on one of the disabled sentries. “You guys remember when we learned about algorithms at the Garrison and Mister Harris told that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets?”

“Oh my gosh, he still tells that joke?” Adam whined. “When is he gonna get some new material?”

“Boorrring,” Lance sighed.

“Still better than any of your jokes, Mouse,” Adam quipped.

Lance gasped. “Excuse you! I am hilarious.”

“Uh, not so sorry to interrupt,” Keith said, “but I think we’ve got company.”

Adam looked up just in time to see a ship fly over their heads, casting a shadow over the entire control deck. Everyone crouched down, watching intently as a ship began to dock at the station. It looked about the size of a battleship, its thrusters the bright, glaring purple Adam had begun to associate with the Galra.

Everyone gathered around Pidge, staying low. “Should we get out of here?” Keith asked.

“Just give it a few more seconds,” Pidge said, so hunched over, her nose was nearly touching the screen.

They didn’t have a few seconds, however. A high-pitched beeping was their only warning before a screen blinked open, revealing the face of a Galra soldier. Everyone ducked underneath the control desk, pressing as close as possible to the walls to stay out of sight. Pidge way lying flat on her stomach, the screen of her laptop as low as possible without switching it off entirely.

“What do we do?” Adam whispered.

“Should we wait until he disappears?” Lance asked.

“I think he’s waiting for a signal,” Keith said.

“Oh wait! I’ve got this!” Hunk said. He shuffled to the nearest sentry, dragging it with him as he caterpillar crawled towards the screen.

He sat the sentry up so that it was visible on the screen. He operated the arm stiffly, giving a half-raised salute before pointing at the screen and then, of all things, gave a thumbs up. Was that even a universal thing?

The soldier remained a moment later for the screen blinked out, taking his prying eyes along with it.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh in unison.

Lance jumped to his feet. “Nice going buddy!” he said, offering up a hand.

Hunk returned the high-five with the disembodied hand of the sentry. “No biggie,” he said.

Pidge shuffled back into her cross-legged position, everyone hovering over her as the download finally completed. Her eyes scanned the screen, skimming over the information.

“Well?” Keith asked when she remained quiet. Adam looked over her shoulder, speed-reading.

“Nothing,” Adam said. Pidge nodded. “This place has no useful information. It’s practically a cargo bay,” she said.

“So we risked it all for nothing,” Lance said, lips pouting.

“Let’s get back to the Castle before the next patrol comes through,” Shiro said, already beginning to stand.

“Wait!” Allura said, halting everyone in their tacks. “Pidge, do you know where that ship is going?” she asked, pointing to the ship that just docked. Pidge turned back to her screen, typing away.

“It’s gonna be here for half an hour and then go to central command,” she said.

“Then that’s where we’ll find the information we need,” Allura said. “I’m going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us.”

“Woah, woah, woah, hold up!” Adam said, raising his hands up. “I get you probably didn’t have your rebellious stage as a teenager or whatever, but now really isn’t the time to go emo Keith on us.”

“Hey!” Keith said.

“Oh, don’t deny it,” Adam said.

“How would you even get on that ship without being noticed?” Lance said, incredulous.

Allura removed her helmet, smiling serenely. “I’m going to walk right through the door.” And then she grew. And grew. And grew and, was she turning purple or was that just the lighting?

Everyone gaped up at the now eight-foot-tall Allura. Lance looked like he was about to drool, Keith looked damned impressed and Adam may have wolf whistled.

“Dayum gurl, you thicc!” Adam exclaimed.

Allura turned an enquiring look to him. Adam waved her off. “Don’t worry, it’s a compliment.”

“How are you doing this?” Hunk asked, buzzing on the spot. He probably had a million questions rushing around in his head.

“The Alteans are a chameleon-like species. We can blend in with the local populations. It’s what helps us during diplomacy and explorations.”

Adam hummed in thought. He’d have to try to find more reading material on this. Could they get rid of their marks? Shrink their ears? Change their hair colour?

Pidge, Lance and Hunk beat him to it, however, rushing Allura with questions. She answered them all, slightly exasperated at Lance’s enquiry of whether she could turn into a balloon. “I’m going to need a change of costume,” she said, looking about. Her eyes landed on the unconscious soldier Shiro had knocked down. “I’ll put on his uniform and infiltrate the ship,” she said.

“You can’t go in there alone,” Shiro said.

Allura rose a judgmental brow, her crystal-blue eyes glistening with defiance. “Excuse me? I do not need your permission.”

Adam huffed. Yeah, definitely a teenage rebellious stage. He recognised all the signs from back when Keith was going through his even deeper emo phase – if you can believe it.

Shiro kept a firm stance, however, walking up to her and meeting her eye to eye. Well… more like eye to chest, but it was no less resolute. “I’m going with you,” he said.

“Ex _cuse_?” Adam said.

Allura glared down her nose at Shiro. “You would stick out like a Chefarion nose.”

“Okay, I hate to agree with Princess Peach,” Adam said, “but she’s right, Shiro. They might still have your file in their system.”

“But Shiro’s hand is also the only way for me to interface with the Galra systems and access their data,” Pidge argued. “I can monitor the download remotely from here.”

Everyone stood in a stalemate, waiting for Allura’s answer. Adam had a feeling he was not going to like it.

Allura huffed. “Fine, you can join me.”

Adam gritted his teeth, cracking his knuckles in frustration. “Perfect, just perfect.”

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was.

“Adam,” Shiro said, soft, between them only, “I’ll be okay.”

“That’s what you’d always say,” he whispered.

Shiro's fingers tightened. “I know, and I always came back.”

“Last time you didn’t,” Adam said, finally meeting Shiro’s gaze. He was expecting steel-cold resolution, an immovable determination in his eyes. Not the small, sad smile he was graced with.

“Last time I didn’t say it, now did I?”

Adam pinched his lips, shaking his head. “You little shit.”

“You know I’m right,” Shiro said.

“Yeah, and I hate it.”

Shiro’s fingers brushed the nape of Adam’s neck before his hand dropped completely. Adam shivered at the brief contact.

“Guys, you better hurry if you want to get on and off the ship in time,” Hunk said, ever the worrier.

Shiro started towards Allura when Keith asked, “How are going to get Shiro on board?”

Everyone looked to each other in question. Adam looked out the window, watching as two sentries brought down floating crates. Adam grinned.

“I think I know a way.”

 

*

 

Adam watched with bated breath as Allura made her way towards the ship, carrying Shiro in a junk-filled crate.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Shiro had grumbled as they cleared just enough space for him to fit in the crate.

“Mayhaps,” Adam said, shoving Shiro’s head down so he could seal the lid.

Adam was busy biting at the tip of his glove now, fingers drumming a sporadic rhythm against his thigh.

“Can you stop worrying so much, you’re giving me a headache,” Pidge grumbled.

Adam stopped his drumming but kept his eyes glued to the window as Allura was held back by two guards in front of the ship. Adam stopped breathing altogether, sending a prayer to the higher-ups that she wasn’t about to get caught. Then, two sentries exited the ship, carrying giant tubes of a glowing yellow substance that took up the entire gangplank. The soldier waved Allura through once the sentries had stepped off.

“They’re in,” Adam said, releasing a stuttered breath.

“Awesome, now stop being a worry wort and sit down,” Pidge said, pulling at Adam’s hand absentmindedly while she continued to furiously type with her free hand.

Adam grumbled but did as he was asked, sinking down to lean back against the control desk.

“He’ll be okay.” Adam looked to where Keith was standing, arms folded, ankles crossed, all James Dean nonchalance. But Adam could see right through him, see how his finger tapped against his bicep, shoulders inching towards his ears.

Adam nodded, unwilling to say the words in case he jinxed it.

“What do you think they’ve got in those containers?” Lance said, indicating the yellow tubes.

“I suspect sporks,” Hunk said. Adam chuckled, but his smile dropped immediately when he saw the serious look on Hunk’s face.

“What?” Hunk said. “This is a highly-advanced alien race, obviously, they’ve realised the utility of sporks.”

“Maybe this guy can tell us,” Pidge said. She’d hooked up one of the sentries to her laptop with multiple wires, his head cracked open to reveal a gleaming purple glass surface with lines replicating veins. It was freaking Adam out just a little. “What is coming in and out of this station,” Pidge asked.

The sentry’s eyepiece blinked on and off, a tinny voice projecting: “Interrogation detected. Initiating lock-down.” Adam raised his arms, preparing for an explosion but instead the sentry’s lights shut off, its head drooping as it powered down completely.

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Lance said, unimpressed.

Pidge rolled back her shoulders, cracking her knuckles. “Not talking, huh?” She grinned before going back to her typing, taking up the challenge full steam ahead.

“Woah,” Keith said, tearing Adam’s attention away from Pidge. “Check out this guy.”

Adam leaned up on his knees, peeking over the control desk to follow where the Primaries (it’s a cool name, okay) were looking. A tall, cloaked figure was standing with the sentries. Adam couldn't see their face, but he was already getting the chills at their stoic frame. They looked… unnatural. Taller than the sentries, but thin and gangly. Sort of like the Dementors from Harry Potter if Adam had to hedge a guess.

“Whatever’s keeping this base under wraps, I bet it’s got something to do with that guy,” Keith said. He pushed off the control desk, heading towards the exit. “I’m gonna go check it out.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, holding him back. “How about you just lay low and don’t blow our cover?” he said, glaring up at Keith.

Keith scowled, tugging his arm away from Lance. “I can handle myself.”

Lance’s hand clenched into a fist. “I’m not saying you can’t, Keith –”

“Then don’t butt in,” Keith hissed.

“I’m just thinking about the team!” Lance said.

“And I’m thinking about the mission! So, stop trying to babysit me and let the adults do their work!”

Lance’s mouth clicked shut, hurt dancing across his eyes. Keith pinched his lips, eyes darting to the floor. “I’ll be back,” he said, turning his back on them and walking out the door.

Lance watched after him, glaring at Adam when the doors shut. “You could have stopped him.”

“I really couldn’t’ve,” Adam said. “Have you met Keith?”

Lance sighed. “Yeah, back when we were thirteen.”

Ah, that’s right. They were in the same class back at the Garrison. Adam kept trying to think back to his history classes, trying to place Lance amongst the fresh-faced cadets. He remembered Hunk, who’d always answer the harder questions when called upon, and Keith who’d go all anime protagonist and stare out the window. Lance was unforgettable, his annoying charm and charisma striking and yet Adam couldn’t place him.

As the years went by, Keith would start to mention a boy by the name of Lance in his class who was far too cocky for his own good. A boy with blue eyes and smooth skin and “he can  fly but he lets his ego get the better of him” – sound familiar much, Keith? But anyway, thinking back now to his class list, Adam couldn’t find the name Lance anywhere. He had a photographic memory, he would remember a name like that.

“So, you know how stubborn he is,” Adam finally said, dragging Lance’s attention away from the now empty doorway, Keith long gone.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed. “But that’s kind of his thing, isn’t it?”

“I suppose,” Adam said, eyeing Lance with interest.

“Like,” Lance said, settling down in a cross-legged position. “He’s stubborn but it mostly works out for him? Like how he’ll do those dangerous stunts in the simulator against his communications officer’s orders and he pulls it off! I don’t know how, but he does it without making a single mistake. But I –” Lance suddenly went quiet, his eyes falling to the floor. “He’s my rival,” he whispered. “He has to be.”

Adam wanted to ask what Lance meant by that when Hunk distracted him.

“Why you’re hitting yourself? Why you’re hitting yourself?” he said with glee as he played with two wires, causing the sentry to hit itself over the head. Pidge kicked at Hunk’s thigh.

“Cut it out,” she grouched.

“Sorry,” Hunk pouted, continuing his antics anyway, “I just need to keep myself busy so I don’t worry about Keith getting caught or Allura and Shiro getting found out on the ship or –”

“Hunk,” Adam said, “It’s going to be okay. Shiro knows what he’s doing and Keith is surprisingly good at being stealthy. He got more than enough practice when he tried stealing chocolate from my secret stash under the sink.”

“You kept your chocolate under the sink?” Lance said.

“He’d found my five other hiding spots already! And I had to hide it from Shiro too. He stress eats.”

“Alright, enough with the anecdotes,” Pidge said, grabbing the two wire points from Hunk’s hands and connecting them to her computer. “I think I can teach this thing to help us.” She typed in a number sequence before looking up at the sentry imploringly. “Would you like to help us, Mr Robot?”

The sentry’s head jerked towards Pidge, tilting down to look at her before shaking erratically. Adam was scared it was about to pop off its socket.

“Quick question,” Lance asked, crawling towards the robot and draping himself across the steps beside it. “Does Allura talk about me when I’m in the room?”

Pidge and Hunk shared a look before they both grinned a little too evilly for Adam’s liking.

“Oh yeah,” Hunk said, “All the time.”

Lance perked up at this, a smile spreading from ear to ear. “Really?”

Pidge nodded along as Hunk continued, “Yeah, she’s all like ‘Oooh Lonce, he looks so fine, I’m all atwitter’ then turns red and promises me not to tell you.” 

Lance pumped a fist. “Yes! I knew it! Look out, Princess, Sir Lancey-Lance is gonna sweep you off your - OW!”

Pidge interrupted Lance’s little spiel with a thwack to the face courtesy of Mr Robot’s helping hand.

“Whoops,” she drawled.

Usually, Adam would be laughing right about now but there was something not right about this. One moment Lance is bragging about Keith and the next he’s looking for any sliver of validation he can get from Allura. Adam needed to get Lance on his own again for a girl’s night or some shit because this needed some serious analysing.

 _I’ll add it to my never-ending to-do list_ , Adam thought with disdain.

 

*

 

Allura wasn’t the worst partner ever, Shiro could admit that, but she may or may not be getting on his nerves.

“On a scale of one to five, how would you rate your blood-thirstiness. One being ‘no thank you, I’m full’ and five being ‘unquenchable’?”

He’d already had to put on a voice pretending to be General Plai-whatever and now she was busy recruiting soldiers? Being a Space Dad was hard. So, so hard.

“Pidge, any day now,” Shiro whispered, praying Pidge could work around this firewall before they got caught. Adam’s warning kept ringing through his head all the while. _They might still have your file in their system._

For once, Shiro really hoped Adam was wrong.

 

*

 

Adam squinted at the screen that had popped up from his gauntlet. Keith had infiltrated some or other storage unit where Dementor-dude was busy working his magic - literally - and providing a live feed through his helmet - courtesy of Hunk's handiwork. 

“I don’t believe it,” Coran said, voice coming through their helmet comms.

“What is that?” Pidge said.

“The material is quintessence.” Everyone startled, looking back to Mr Robot whose eyes shone with the mechanic rhythm of his words. “The substance with the highest energy per unit volume in the universe.”

“So, the ultimate battery fluid,” Adam said. “Got it.”

“Nice job Pidge,” Lance said, punching Pidge’s arm lightly, “you got him to work for us.”

“That’s impossible!” Coran said. Adam could imagine his wide-eyed look, mouth down-turned in a worrisome frown.

“Raw quintessence material is transported here from throughout the galaxy,” Mr Robot continued. “It is then refined into standardised Galra fuel requirements.”

“I can’t believe it,” Coran said, voice barely above a whisper. “They’ve found a new way to acquire quintessence.”

“Guys,” Keith said, “I’m gonna go grab some of this quin-whatever.”

“No, wait, Keith!” but the screen blinked away, Keith’s comms cutting out. “Dammit,” Adam muttered.

“Not so easy to wrangle the Mullet, now is it?” Lance said with a smug grin.

“You try raising him for five years and then come to talk to me,” Adam grumbled.

 

*

 

Adam was right. He just always had to be fucking right.

“FUGITIVE PRISONER 117-975 DETECTED,” a robotic voice repeated. Sirens and red lights were flashing everywhere, ringing in Shiro's ears and causing his vision to blurr. Shiro breathed in deeply through his nose, centering himself.

Allura locked the door before the soldier she was distracting could shoot his gun.

Shiro removed his hand from the panel, coming up to Allura. “I think we’re in trouble.”

Allura growled, her eyes piercing him even through her low-hanging helmet. “Ya think?!”

Shiro wracked his brains, trying to think of a way out of here. Maybe there was a vent or – “Allura... what are you doing?”

Allura had walked to the end of the room, crouching low. In lieu of an answer, she pushed off the wall, taking a running start towards the door. Shiro stepped back just in time to watch her ram the door right off its hinges, flinging the soldier on the other side against the wall and knocking him unconscious. Shiro stared, his jaw slack, in awe.

“What?” Allura asked, grabbing the soldier’s gun.

Okay, Shiro was gay as fuck but if he was straight right now well… damn. Just _dayuum_.

“Halt!”

Shiro grabbed Allura’s hand, pulling her in the opposite direction of the charging group of sentries. “Never mind, let’s go!”

 

*

 

_“Pidge, I need an extraction now!”_

_“Pidge, fire up the Green Lion, we’re coming in hot!”_

“Can you just give me second!” Pidge growled, packing up her equipment.

Adam tapped away at his gauntlet, trying to locate Keith’s coordinates. He heard the smashing of glass, gunfire, thunderbolts, a grunt of pain through his comms. He couldn’t distinguish one fight from the other and he was _terrified_. There, he said it. His only family was in danger and he didn’t know who to save first and what if they didn’t get to them in time and they got hurt or worse, what if they –

“Adam, we’ve gotta go.” Adam felt himself being pulled up, Hunk’s strong hands steadying him.

Hunk blinked up at Adam. He was barely an inch smaller than him and with his hulking stature, he could probably be considered intimidating. But at that moment, Adam saw the soft concern in his honey-brown eyes, the unwavering strength of someone who refused to back down.

“Okay,” Adam said, taking his first, shaky step forward. “Let’s go rescue some idiots.”

Hunk clapped him on the shoulder. “Not exactly how I'd phrase it, but sure, let's go with that.”

They scrambled out of the control unit, leaving Mr Robot behind as they made their way back to the Green Lion. Keith's grunts and Shiro’s yelling kept Adam’s heart beating at an erratic rate, but it was the only proof he had that they were still alive. It would have to do.

“Hang tight, Keith, we’re coming your way!” Pidge said, settling in her pilot’s seat and grabbing her controls. Adam barely managed to find something to grip onto before Green was taking flight, following Keith's coordinates to the warehouse he was stuck in.

“Anytime now, guys!” Keith yelled, before another bolt of lightning shot in the background.

“We’re working on it!” Adam yelled just as the Pidge led the Green Lion to hover over the correct warehouse.

“Should we try open the doors or?”

“No time, Hunk. Blast through!” Lance said.

“I like the way you think,” Pidge said with a grin. “Keith, take cover!” was her only warning before Green shot a hole through the ceiling, landing on all four paws in the center of the warehouse. Keith was on a platform, covered head-to-toe in yellow liquid. The Dementor-dude was nowhere in sight.

Green opened her mouth. “Get in! We have to get Shiro and Allura!” Pidge said through the speakers.

Keith looked about, doing a full one-eighty turn in search of something.

“Keith Akira Kogane, move your ass right now or so help me I will shave off your hair in your sleep!” Adam yelled, nearly deafening Pidge in the process.

Keith immediately did an about face and ran up the gangplank, although the way he swayed, how he was gripping his right arm... he didn't look so good. He joined them in Green’s cockpit a minute later, panting and smelling of something sweet, like burnt sugar.

“Woah, what happened to you?” Lance asked, arms out to steady him. Keith wobbled on his feet, head lolling.

“’m fine,” he mumbled before collapsing into Adam’s side. Adam winced as he felt the yellow substance soak into his jacket, praying it wouldn’t stain. But his arms wrapped around Keith on instict, holding him up as he shivered.

“I’ve got you,” Adam murmured.

“Shiro –”

“We’re gonna go get him. Him and Princess Peach. He always comes back, Keith.”

Adam felt Keith’s head nod, the top of his helmet knocking his chin.

Adam looked up, eyes locking with Lance’s. There was something hidden there. Adam tried to source it, peel back the layers, but too soon, Lance wrenched his eyes away, turning his attention to the windshield.

“The ship’s getting ready to go into hyperspace!” Pidge said, landing Green atop the control tower.

“Shiro, get yourself in an escape pod, now!” Adam said, praying his helmet comm was still working.

He heard a few grunts in reply, gunfire shooting in the background.

Pidge’s fingers were wriggling on her joysticks, her knee bouncing as she tried to think on what to do. But just when she was about to activate the thrusters, the ship disappeared, flying lightyears away in the blink of an eye. The only thing in its wake was a single escape pod.

Adam breathed an audible sigh of relief. He was safe. Shiro was safe.

 

*

 

They all waited anxiously for Shiro and Allura to exit the pod and join them in the cockpit. Pidge had picked them up in Green and was already heading back to the Castle, talking with Coran as she flew.

Finally, the doors slid open and Shiro walked through. Instantly, Adam knew something was wrong.

Shiro’s head was hung low, his feet dragging, fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“Shiro!” Lance said, rushing to his side. He looked behind Shiro, searching. “Where’s Allura?” he asked.

“She sacrificed herself.”

Pidge stopped mid-sentence, turning in her seat to look back at Shiro. “What?”

Shiro finally lifted his head and Adam had to hold back a gasp. Shiro’s eyes were dull, his lips pinched so tight they were turning white. If Adam weren’t supporting Keith right now, he would have rushed to hold up Shiro as well, let his head fall on his shoulder, hope to wipe away that dead look in his eyes.

“She sacrificed herself to save me,” Shiro repeated, voice monotone as if he were another sentry.

“So, she’s still on that ship?” Pidge asked.

“The ship that’s headed to Zarkon’s central command?” Hunk stammered.

“As in the place you said we shouldn’t go because we were too inexperienced and it’s way too dangerous to attack?!” Lance finished.

Shiro clenched his jaw, hands fisting. “It doesn’t matter how dangerous it is,” he bit out. “We have to go after her.”

“But you said going there would be a huge mistake,” Hunk said, his shoulders hunching to his ears as worry tinged his words. “Attacking that place head on would be the dumbest thing we could possibly do!”

“I know,” Shiro said. He looked back, taking in Keith's limp form before finally meeting Adam’s eyes. “We don’t have a choice,” he said.

Adam knew, in his heart of hearts, that for once, he wouldn’t be able to argue his way through this. There was no changing Shiro’s mind this time. He was going to do this, with, or without them.

Adam squeezed Keith a little tighter to his chest, taking in a deep, steadying breath before saying, “Okay. What’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry for the cliff hangar but seeing as this week is gonna is be a little more relaxed I figured I might be able to write up the final chapter (eep!) in the next few days. I tried to make up for it with the Adashi sleepover in the beginning... did it work?
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Buenos días, ratón - Good morning, mouse
> 
> Cállate o le diré a Keith que se ponga el pelo en una coleta - Shut up or I'll make Keith put his hair up in a ponytail


	10. RIP Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang head on over to the most dangerous place in the universe to save Princess Peach, although the task proves more difficult than they were expec - Keith? Keith! KEITH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE aaaand he's gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! The end of part 1, exciting stuff! Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments throughout, you guys make my day. I love discussing headcanons and bantering about Adam and the team with you, so thank you for that! 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I hope it's good all the same!

Adam was trying really hard not to pull his hair out in frustration.

“We should act immediately, every minute we waste –”

“Fly in, fly out and dust our hands –”

“Barely take out one fleet, this thing could hold a thousand –”

“Maybe we shouldn’t go on this mission at all –”

“Keith that’s cold even for you –”

“I’m thinking like a Paladin –”

“No, you’re thinking of yourself –”

“Shiro lost Allura –”

“ENOUGH!”

Everyone froze, words dying on their tongues. Adam felt a million pairs of eyes settle on the back of his neck.

“Enough,” he said again, quiet, fingers clenching and unclenching. “We can’t bicker like this. We’re wasting precious time. Allura is gone, Zarkon’s unit is gigantic and probably teeming with fleets, we only have each other. Now is the time to act and act fast. I know you guys are scared. I know because I’m fucking petrified, but Allura needs us. The universe needs us. Now, are we going to stand around and argue or are we going to do something about it?”

Adam finally lifted his head, looking each person in the eye before finally settling on Shiro.

Shiro’s lips were drawn out into a thin, white line, his eyes unreadable. But Adam saw the moment he’d made his decision.

“Pidge, lock down those coordinates. We’re going in.”

 

*

 

“That was quite the speech.”

Adam startled, turning to find Shiro at his side. His hands were clasped behind his back, shoulders set.

Adam turned back to his station, trying to make himself look busy. “I meant every word. We can’t afford to waste time.”

Shiro placed a hand on Adam’s, stilling it from pushing the same useless button for the umpteenth time.

“Adam. We’re going to be okay.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Adam –”

“That could have been you, Shiro.” Adam looked up, meeting Shiro’s storm-grey eyes. “That could have been you. Again.”

Shiro nodded. “I know.”

Adam pinched his eyes shut, his hand shaking underneath Shiro’s. “I owe Allura big time after this.”

Shiro gave a half-hearted chuckle. “You and me both.”

With a long, low exhale, Adam blinked his eyes open. He looked down at their hands, Shiro’s paleness heightened against his tan skin. Shiro used to have a healthy glow to his skin, slightly olive-toned. Now, he was about ready to give Snow White a run for her money.

Adam twisted his hand, intertwining his fingers with Shiro’s. He could feel the rough calluses that he’d earned from years of training, savoured the touch of skin on skin.

“I’m not going to lose you again.”

Shiro squeezed Adam’s hand but didn’t say anything. Adam wouldn’t have believed him if he did.

Adam looked out to the windows, spotting Coran standing alone.

“Shall I go talk to him, or should you?”

Shiro followed his line of sight. He gave Adam’s hand another quick squeeze before letting go. “I’ll talk to him.” Adam watched him go but didn’t stray on them too long. This was a private conversation.

“So, what’s going on between you two?”

Adam sighed, turning his gaze to Keith. He was leaning up against the control desk as if he alone was the reason the Castle was still standing in one piece. He’d managed to clean himself up a little, only a few yellow stains remaining on his Paladin amour. His right glove was torn to shreds although his hand looked perfectly fine.

“I don’t know,” Adam said with a shrug. “Maybe you’d like to enlighten me?”

Keith huffed, shaking his head. “You guys are ridiculous.”

“Said the pot to the kettle,” Adam said, nodding his head in the general direction of a certain Blue Paladin.

Keith’s shoulders rose on instinct, arms tightening across his chest. “That’s different.”

At any other time, Adam would have loved to argue, but he was tired and stressed and a little lovesick. Instead, he said, “You wouldn’t leave us behind.”

Keith startled, his face pinched. “I –”

“No, Keith. It wasn’t a question,” Adam said. “I know you wouldn’t leave us behind.”

Keith’s arms went slack, his back slouching a little in what might have been relief. “Thanks.”

Adam nodded, looking back to Shiro and Coran. Shiro had his hand on Coran’s shoulder, the two conversing quietly when suddenly, Coran spun on his heel and ran towards them. He hurdled over the control desk, nearly knocking Keith off his perch.

“Sorry number two,” he said, typing away frantically. “I think I’ve found a way for us to sneak up on the Galra.”

Pidge looked up from her multiple screens, her owlish eyes zeroing in on them. “What’s the plan?”

Coran grinned. “It’s crazy, downright quiznacking ludicrous –”

“Mind the language,” Adam muttered.

“But it just might work,” Coran continued. He finished typing in his sequence with a flourish, bringing up the diagrams of Zarkon’s control unit up onto the big screen. There were white squiggles and lines across them all, numbers labelling a step by step plan. Zarkon’s main ship resided in the center, three planets connected to his axis by gigantic hoops of metal. It was like a child’s mobile, only more menacingly morbid than colourful and cute.

“We’re going to jump into the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected,” Shiro said, joining them at the control desk. The rest of the Paladins made their way to them, looking up at the big screen as Coran and Shiro explained the plan.

They’d be able to make one wormhole jump thanks to a little extra stock of Allura’s power in the Castle. They would hide the Castle in one of the gas planets within the orbit of Zarkon’s station. The gas would be able to keep them hidden until they entered battle. Once there, they’d scan for Allura using the ship, attack and hopefully get back to the Castle in one piece. The only catch was, they only had enough power to wormhole once. It was either get Allura and get the heck out of there or be obliterated by the Galra.

“Pretty good incentive we’ve got going,” Adam said, looking to everyone. “Rescue Allura and you save your own skins as well as hers. Sounds about fair.”

Lance grinned. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s do this!”

Adam clapped his hands together, “I like the enthusiasm, Mouse. Come on, everyone buckle up so we can get this shit show on the road.”

The Paladins settled into their designated seats, Shiro giving Adam’s hand another quick reassuring squeeze before heading to his own.

Coran steered the Castle, finalising their coordinates before opening the wormhole.

“Let’s do this thing,” Adam said, trying to hold back his mounting fear.

 

*

 

The plan was going well… ish.

They’d managed to locate Allura’s general whereabouts, Voltron had formed, the Castle was hidden, just like they’d planned. But, Zarkon had to go and fuck with them and add a solar barrier, barricading them all within his control unit perimeters. Awesome, thanks for nothing, dipshit.

“What is that?!” Hunk said, his face appearing on the big screen. Everyone else joined him, their expressions a mix of nerves, tension and resolve.

“It’s practically a particle barrier,” Adam said, reading his scans. “Only it’s keeping us in rather than out.”

“Great, now all we need is a ticking time bomb and this’ll become a Bond film,” Lance snarked.

“Focus guys,” Shiro said. “We’ve got incoming.”

Adam watched as fleets upon fleets of battlecruisers and fighter jets made their way steadily towards Voltron.

“Coran,” Adam said, hands hovering over the controls. He’d yet to learn to co-pilot the Castle, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to take it out for a test drive.

“Not yet, Adam,” Coran said.

Adam gritted his teeth but did as he was told. They were technically Voltron’s wild card. It was like a game of Uno, you had to save all the best trick cards for the end and then ultimately wreck your friends with a major play. “Friends” being the asshat known as Zarkon this time around. Adam had faith in the Paladins, even though his fingers were itching to yank the controls and join the fight. They were destroying battlecruisers like it was their life’s purpose, Keith wielding Red’s sword expertly, cutting down battlecruisers left and right. Shiro was directing his team with cool-headed ease, each working perfectly in sync. Hunk brought out the shoulder cannon, hitting targets like shooting fish in a barrel.

Adam cheered them on all the way, his nerves still causing him to buzz, but his pride swelling tenfold. Voltron managed to clear a straight path to Zarkon’s ship, flying through the rubble that once was a fleet of battlecruisers.

Adam watched in anticipation as Voltron rose his sword, ready to make his first strike, when suddenly he froze, gliding with nowhere to go.

Adam pulled up the live feed within the cockpits, trying to figure out what was happening. The Paladins faces popped up one by one, all contorted with pain. Shiro was gritting his teeth, hands shaking on his controls.

“Shiro!” Keith yelled.

“I can’t hold it!” Shiro said voice laced with pain.

Voltron split apart in a bright white light, the lions disbanding.

“What just happened?” Hunk asked, his chest heaving. “Something tore us apart!”

“I don’t know but we’ve got bigger problems!” Lance said, straightening out Blue.

Coran gasped. Adam looked over his shoulder, his own jaw-dropping at the sight of innumerable battlecruisers and jets heading straight towards the lions. Jets were flying out of the metal hoops in hoards, coming and coming, never ceasing.

“Why do I get the feeling they knew we were coming,” Keith said, the first to activate his thrusters and start towards the fleets.

The others followed him, beginning to take out the smaller jets and working towards the cruisers. Adam tried to keep track of them all. There was Keith and Red, burning a cruiser to a crisp with their lava ray. Lance was following suit with his freeze ray, working in tandem with Keith. Hunk was smashing jets and cruisers left and right while Pidge flew circles around them, weaving intricate patterns that led jets to crash into one another, exploding on impact.

The Black Lion was nowhere to be found.

“Shiro?” Adam said, “Come in, Shiro. Where are you?”

Adam tried to call on his live feed but it refused to connect. Adam slammed his fist on the control panel. “Goddammit!”

“I think we best join them!” Coran said, already starting up the engines.

Adam followed suit, twisting the necessary dials and activating the thrusters. “Hell yes.”

They came in fast and hard, eliminating a row of cruisers that Hunk was about to take on by himself. Coran gave a battle cry, grinning as they shot at one cruiser after another.

“CORAN ATTACK!” he yelled. He looked to Adam, practically glowing. “I’ve waited ten-thousand-years for this!”

“Then let’s beat some Galra ass!” Adam yelled back, firing the next round of shots.

He was still trying to track the Black Lion on the side, but with cruisers firing at them, having to watch the other lions and keeping up with Coran, Adam’s mind was whirring, split into all directions and yet hyper-focused at the same time.

“Keith, have you got eyes on Shiro?” Adam asked.

Keith flew through a crowd of jets, taking them out as if swatting flies. “He’s still at Zarkon’s ship. I’m going after him!”

“Wait, Keith, we need you here!” Lance said.

“You guys have got this. Coran and Adam have your back,” Keith said, changing course and heading towards Zarkon’s ship.

Lance huffed, blowing a piece of fringe out of his eyes. “There really is no stopping him,” he muttered before blasting another cruiser.

“Tell me about it,” Adam grumbled.

 

*

 

He was shaking. Shiro hadn’t experienced seizures like this since he was a kid, his disease beginning to sink its roots into his muscles and eat away at them slowly.

_You were a fool to bring Voltron here._

The words kept repeating over and over in his head, never ceasing, gnawing away at him, just like his nightmares. Just like his disease.

_Did you honestly think you could take the Black Lion away from me?_ the voice said, low, commanding and yet chillingly calm.

Shiro gritted his teeth, trying to get a steady hold on his controls, to reel the Black Lion away out of the tractor beam and back into the fight where his team needed him. But his hands were shaking, muscles convulsing and Shiro was scared. Growing up, he didn’t admit to it. He thought to admit it meant giving his fears power.

_I know you guys are scared. I know because I’m fucking petrified._

Adam –

_Did you think you could win? You are nothing, unworthy of piloting such a weapon._

Shiro growled, low and animalistic, unable to get the words out because _he can’t move, his throat is constricting, closing up, he can’t breathe, he can’t breathe, he can’t breathe –_

“Shiro! Shiro, do you copy?”

Keith. Keith is okay. He’s okay.

“Co-copy,” Shiro gritted out, stuttering just on the one word.

“I’m coming, hang tight!”

_You cannot fight it. Your connection is too weak._

Shiro struggled to keep his eyes open, hands trembling uncontrollably, toes curling, muscles spasming. He watched in horror as the control desk began to light up red, Galra symbols overriding the soothing Altean scripture. Zarkon’s insignia took up the entire front of the windshield, blocking Shiro’s view.

It was the last thing he saw before he was shot backwards, ejected from the Black Lion like spit onto the sidewalk.

Immediately, the spasming ceased, but that didn’t stop the sinking feeling in Shiro’s stomach.

The Black Lion had rejected him.

Shiro activated his jetpack just in time to equalize, although the force of being ejected caused him to hurtle towards one of the outer structures of Zarkon’s ship. He collided back first with the metal, nearly winding himself in the process. He scrabbled with his hands, twisting and tumbling until he finally managed to grapple onto a raised panel. His jetpack sputtered and spurted, refusing to activate.

Shiro took a deep, steadying breath, trying to center himself when everyone’s voices erupted through his comms.

_“Keith, get back here!”_

_“Hunk, on your two o’clock!”_

_“Ready Adam?”_

“Adam,” Shiro croaked.

“Shiro!” Adam’s voice rang through the comms and it was like a bucket of ice-water had been dumped over his head, bringing him back to reality, grounding him even though it sent shivers down his spine.

“Are you okay? Where are you?” Adam continued. Shiro could faintly hear laser fire in the background, a few excited yells from Coran popping up occasionally.

“The Black Lion rejected me.”

“What?” Coran said. “How is that possible?”

Shiro hung his head. “I don’t know. But I’m going after her. My jetpack’s broken so I’ll have to go through the ship. Paladins, get the Princess, that’s your main priority.”

“I’ve identified Allura’s exact location,” Coran said. “I’ll send the coordinates to them now.”

“Good. Stay safe team,” Shiro said, already activating his Galra hand to cut an entrance through the panel.

“Shiro.”

Shiro halted, waiting for Adam’s next words.

“Be careful.”

Shiro grinned despite himself. “You know that never works for me.”

“And still I always say it,” Adam said without missing a beat.

“Must be our good luck charm.” Shiro cut a quick circle through the panel, just big enough to allow him to shimmy through. “Keep the others safe.”

“I will.”

With that, Shiro dropped into the ship, landing heavily on his feet. His ankles protested but he didn’t stop to think on it too much. He had a mission to complete. He was going to get his lion back. He was going to keep his team safe.

_Be careful._

Shiro ran.

 

*

 

“Co-ordinates have been sent,” Coran said, pressing the send button with a flourish. “I’ll provide backup while you lot save the Princess.” Coran looked out of the main window, ears folding back as he watched a cruiser explode, twenty more coming to replace it. “Just me and Adam, against all of these fleets. Alone,” he said, sounding very unsure of himself.

Adam gave Coran a quick hip-check before settling his hands on his side of the control desk. “Ready when you are, Coranic.”

Coran straightened his shoulders, moustache twitching. He gave Adam a nervous smile before pumping a fist in the air. “Fuck yeah! Did I use it correctly?”

Adam grinned with pride. “Fuck yeah, you did.”

 

*

 

Shiro tapped out the sentries’ schedule against his thigh, just like he had when he first escaped. It was still fuzzy around the edges, but after infiltrating the cargo ship with Allura, that small piece had clicked back into place. At least this memory was useful.

He crouched low, waiting for two sentries to walk past him before attacking them from behind, taking them out as swiftly and quietly as possible. There was no time for rookie mistakes.

Shiro bounded down the hall, trying to keep a basic map in his head of which direction he should be heading. He’d entered through the fixture on the right, East, meaning he’d have to head North West in order to reach the center where the Black Lion was being held through the tractor beam. He was still trying to puzzle out what had caused their connection to sever. That voice… it was familiar to him, unforgettable and yet an unattainable bit of information hidden somewhere in the darker parts of his mind, the ones yet to be unlocked.

_Be careful._

Shiro turned the next corner sharply, nearly tripping over his feet, but kept going, kept pushing forward.

_Be careful._

_I can’t promise that_ , Shiro had wanted to say. Just like how he couldn’t respond to Adam’s adamant statement. _I’m not going to lose you again._

_You can’t know that_ , Shiro had wanted to say, was about to say. _None of us can know for sure._

Lost in his thoughts, Shiro almost missed the doorway to the hangar. He turned abruptly on his heel, willing his legs to move faster. But something was wrong. The hangar was empty, no sentries or Galra in sight. It was quiet. Too quiet. Shiro skidded to a stop, about to turn back when the doors sealed shut on either side.

“So, the Champion returns.”

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her. A woman dressed in ceremonial purple robes stood before him, long, spindly fingers dripping into sharp claws. Layers of white scraggly hair and a hood hid most of her face, but that didn’t stop the piercing yellow of her eyes to settle on Shiro.

He knew that voice, its raspy tone becoming familiar as the memory stepped out of the shadows. A clawed finger mapping out where his arm would be amputated, shocks of purple lightning, sharp-toothed grins at Shiro’s pain.

“You,” Shiro said, activating his Galra arm. It shone luminescent in the dim lighting of the hangar. Shiro stormed towards her, ready to make the first move, but as his hand swung down, the woman disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

Shiro stumbled, regaining his footing.

She appeared before him once more, patiently waiting for his next move.

Shiro charged for her, but again she disappeared. He aimed a flying kick when she reappeared but soon there was more than one of her, an entire group of them surrounding Shiro, caging him in.

Her laughter rang through the hangar, bouncing off the walls in a never-ending loop. The figures began to spin around him, speeding up the more Shiro tried to suss out where the original was. But he couldn’t focus, not with the laughter ringing in his ears, with millions of sets of yellow eyes pinning him to the spot.

“You will not escape so easily, Champion. You are mine for the pickings.”

“We’ll see about that,” Shiro growled, charging towards the nearest figure. As he fought shadow after shadow, Shiro prayed to the Stars that the rest of his team was alright.

 

*

 

“Keith! Turn your lion back around right now or I’ll – and he’s not listening.”

Adam huffed as he watched the Red Lion go after Black, knocking her out of Zarkon’s tractor beam. Shiro was safe… well as safe as he could be on Zarkon’s main control hub without any backup.

Yeah, so not as safe he’d like.

“Coran, who is this guy?”

Coran gasped, his blue eyes blown wide. Adam looked to Red’s live feed, seeing through her eyes as she stared down a figure on the outside of the ship where Black had crash landed.

“Keith, that’s Zarkon, get out of there!” Coran said.

Oh no. Adam didn’t have to see Keith’s face to know what he was thinking.

“This is it,” Keith said. “This is my chance to end the war! I have to take it!”

“Keith,” Adam started, “don’t you dare –”

“Adam, maldición. Necesitamos ayuda!” Lance screeched through the comms.

Adam let out a sound he could only describe as eternally-done-with-this-shit.

“Coran, help the others, I’ll manage Keith,” he said, already opening a private comms link with Keith.

Coran gave a quick salute before taking over the Castle, firing down on a row of battlecruisers.

Adam watched as Red blasted a long line of laser fire over the surface of the ship. For a split second of ignorant hope, Adam thought that that was it, Keith had hit him, Zarkon was gone. But when the smoke cleared, Zarkon was still there, hiding behind a shield. Adam watched as he straightened up, really taking him in. He was a hulking mass of muscle, power wafting off him in waves. His eyes were a disturbing shade of neon yellow, shining so bright, Adam felt as if they were piercing through his heart. He was brandishing a weapon, changing its form easily for every attack Keith tried to hit him with, adapting and twirling as if he were a dancer on pointe. Adam quickly made a shot at a cruiser on Hunk’s tail before double tapping on his screen, zooming in on Zarkon’s weapon. Adam squinted and –

“Is that a bayard?!”

Coran said nothing, although the look he gave Adam said it all.

Adam shook his head, seething. “You and Allura have some explaining to do once we’re done with this. I – Keith!”

A sweeping laser beam clipped the Red Lion on the paws, causing him to tumble down towards the hull. Keith managed to straighten out at the last second, although it was still a rough landing.

“Keith, be careful dammit!”

“Stop worrying about me! I’ve got this!”

“No, you don’t –!”

“This is it! The Princess is in a holding cell here!”

Hunk’s voice dragged Adam’s attention away from Keith for a moment. Hunk, Lance and Pidge were trying to plot a way to get Allura out of the hull. Pidge started talking about hacking into one of the nearby cargo bays when Hunk interrupted her.

“There’s no time!” he said.

“Well, have you got a better idea?” Pidge asked, all sarcasm.

“Actually, I do,” Hunk said. The smile was evident in his voice and Adam watched in surprise as the Yellow Lion slammed head-first into the hull of the ship, butt wiggling through the hole it had created.

“Looks like we’ve gotta cover Hunk’s butt!” Lance yelled, the Blue Lion shooting at the first round of jets heading to Hunk’s unguarded behind.

A pained yell shot Adam’s attention back to the Red Lion. A cannon of sorts was settled atop his shoulders, shooting at Zarkon, but still, it was no match for the emperor’s skill. Zarkon formed his bayard into a gigantic battle axe, swinging in a large arc down onto the Red Lion.

“KEITH!”

The Red Lion went flying, rolling across the surface of the hull and skidding to a stop. He stumbled to his feet, taking a crouch position, tail flickering in annoyance.

“Keith, listen to me, you need to back down!” Adam started. But then their link broke, the red dot no longer flashing next to Keith’s comms box.

Adam gasped in horror. “He hung up on me! That little shit!”

“Adam, a little help would be appreciated!” Coran said. He tapped away frantically at his control desk, reaching over to Adam’s side on his tippy-toes to twist a dial, before coming back to his side to type in another sequence of buttons. Adam buckled down, glaring at Keith’s unblinking dot. He had tried to smack some sense into him – and oh Adam would definitely be smacking something when Keith gets his ass back on the Castle – but now, Keith was on his own. Against the emperor of the universe.

“Fuck my life,” Adam grouched, hitting a battlecruiser with a little more force than was necessary. “Of all the stubborn, Mullet-headed –”

“Adam,” Lance said, popping up on his control desk screen, “Where’s Keith? Shouldn’t he back with the Black Lion?”

“Oh no, no no no, not Keith,” Adam said, shaking his head, voice filled with sarcastic glee at their shit-show of a situation. “No, instead of a simple retrieval mission he’s decided to take on quiznacking Zarkon by himself, without back-up and – and! Get this: he cut off our link, so I can’t even scold him!”

Lance blanched, his mouth open in a silent gasp. “He’s fighting Zarkon on his own?”

Adam let out a heavy sigh, meeting Lance eye-to-eye with as much calm as he could muster. “He’s stubborn like that.”

Lance blew a raspberry in frustration. “Yeah, no shit.” He frowned, the crinkles of his eyes filled with dread. “But is he –”

“I’ll keep an eye on him as best I can, but the sooner Hunk and Allura get to Shiro, the better.”

“… okay,” Lance said. With a nod of his head, his screen blinked out. Adam watched as the Blue Lion flew to the nearest cruiser, taking it out with her jaw-blade. There was a fervour there, an underlining determination that Adam appreciated.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the Red Lion and Zarkon battle it out, neither giving up ground.

_Please stay alive,_ Adam prayed, the only thing he could hope to ask. _Please, please stay alive._

 

*

 

_I made you stronger and this is how you repay me?_

Pain, so much pain.

_You could have been our greatest weapon!_

Please stop, make it stop.

_Our Champion!_

Shiro gasped for air, struggling against his own, iron-clad grip. His legs dangled in the air, the pressure on his windpipes increasing as his own self, The Champion, admonished him. His eyes glowed a disturbing yellow, his grin malicious as he tightened his grip.

“Now, I will destroy you,” he said, his voice mangled, and yet still Shiro’s own. The wind picked up around them, darkness shrouding them. A coldness crept up Shiro’s spine, his feet feeling cement-heavy. The coldness oozed upwards, covering his entire body until a black mass began to crawl across his face, blinding him. Only the bright yellow of The Champion’s eyes pierced through the darkness.

And then he was falling. Falling falling falling and then –

“Ack!” Shiro hit solid ground, his ribs aching at the impact. But that didn’t stop him from stumbling to his feet, did not dim his determination. If anything, it ignited into flames.

The eyes appeared once more, the witch flying through the shadows, a black orb pulsing in her palm.

Shiro took a running start, meeting her head on.

_Be careful._

He missed, hitting thin air.

_Be careful._

He stumbled, his legs kicked out from under him.

_Be careful._

He rose again, arm raised to strike but he was too late. At first, it was ice-cold, but then the gash in his side began to sear, burning him from the inside out. He could feel the heat spreading across his entire body, expected to see flames any second.

He flew backwards, landing on his side and it hurt, he ached, his entire body shook and stuttered because _it’s too much._

“And now, Champion,” the witch said, somewhere behind him, although he couldn’t know for sure. His ears felt cotton-stuffed, his mouth filled with the taste of rusted iron. “Your time is over!”

Shiro pushed up on his elbows and knees, tried to stand but his knees buckled, causing him to collapse in on himself.

_Get up_ , a voice, baritone and soft but no less demanding, whispered to him. _Get up,_ it said, Adam said, screamed at him. _GET UP!_

Shiro watched as orange bursts exploded above his head, but didn’t focus on them for too long because the witch was distracted, looking elsewhere. Shiro pushed up onto his feet with the strength he had left, rushing towards her and taking a swing, but she vanished, causing him to trip on his own momentum. He landed hard on his knees, but still managed to stay upright somehow.

“Shiro!”

Hands rested on his shoulders, hesitant but reassuring.

Shiro looked up to find a pair of crystal blue eyes blinking down at him.

“Princess?”

“Shiro, we have to leave, now,” she said, tugging him up. Shiro stood, leaning heavily on her as she led him away. He could make out the yellow smudge that was Hunk just ahead, gun raised at the ready.

“Guys, what’s happening?” someone said through the comms.

“We’ve got Shiro,” Allura said, taking on more of his weight as they staggered down the halls. “We’re on our way back to the Yellow Lion. Coran, Adam, prepare the Castle to wormhole.”

“Right on it, Princess!”

Shiro tried to keep his eyes open, he really did, but his vision was blurring in and out of focus, the pain in his side a constant throbbing heat.

“Stay with me, Shiro,” Allura said, voice soft and melodic.

“Where’s the Black Lion?” Shiro asked.

Hunk pulled up a screen from his gauntlet, frowning as he multitasked with leading them to the Yellow Lion whilst tapping away at his screen.

“She’s on this side of the ship. I should be able to drop you off by her. But Shiro, are you sure you can pilot with –”

“Get me to her, that’s all that matters,” Shiro said. As they came to the Yellow Lion’s head, which had broken through the hallway wall, Shiro stepped away from Allura, holding his own weight. Her hands were outstretched, ready to catch him if needed, but Shiro stood firm, making his way into the mouth of the Yellow Lion.

“Let’s go. The sooner I get to Black, the sooner we can go.”

“Shiro? Shiro! You need to get Keith!”

“Lance?”

“Keith was fighting Zarkon on his own, we’re surrounded by fleets, we can’t get to him and –”

“Lance, it’s okay,” Shiro said. He held onto one of the front ‘teeth’ of the Yellow Lion, clutching his side as Hunk flew them away from the hull and towards Black. “I’ll get him. You guys watch our backs, we’re coming back to the Castle.”

There was silence on Lance’s side, then a quiet “Okay.”

“He’s going to be okay,” Shiro said. Though whether it was for Lance or himself, he didn’t know.

 

*

 

Adam was going to kill him. _Both_ of them.

Shiro had managed to not only get ejected into deep space in a battlefield but also nearly taken out by some or other witch lady while Keith was attempting a one-on-one with the _universe’s greatest, most powerful enemy_ – and losing, might Adam add.

Adam cared for Keith, he really did. He was like that one cousin you only see at family functions but you don’t really mind hanging out with them because they’re just as uninterested in the whole event as you are. But right now, Adam was about to ready to strangle him and send him to bed without supper because who tries to take down the ten-thousand-year-old mega alien who rules the entire universe by himself?!

Keith fucking Kogane, that’s who.

“Shiro, you better wrangle the kids together now because we’re getting ready to wormhole,” Adam said, typing in the sequence Coran had taught him.

Hunk had already dropped off Allura and was back out in the field with the others, watching Shiro’s back as he dragged Keith’s sorry ass back to the Castle.

Adam would admit it. He was worried. The Red Lion was out cold, Keith wasn’t looking too hot either and Zarkon was hanging out on the fringes just… watching them.

Where once there were fleets of battlecruisers and jets, there was now only wreckage, but Adam didn’t want to wait around long enough for the next batch to arrive.

Allura stood at her post, slightly ruffled but otherwise in one piece. “Alright, let’s get out of here!”

Adam waited in anticipation for the wormhole to appear, clinging to the control desk in preparation. And waited. And waited.

“Uh, anytime now, Princess?” he said, looking back to her.

Allura frowned, looking about with a confused look on her face. “Coran’s, what’s happening?”

“The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create a wormhole!” He said, slamming down buttons, checking dials and reading scans. His hair was a mess from raking his fingers through it, his moustache poofing out in all directions. He looked about ready to explode with stress.

Adam tried to get the readings on the barrier, thinking through possible solutions. Maybe they’d be able to hack into it? But that would mean someone having to go back into Zarkon’s ship and they couldn’t afford that risk. Adam was about to pose the question when suddenly, a bright purple light surrounded them. The barrier was coming down, freeing them from Zarkon’s cage.

“What just happened?” Pidge asked, her face popping up on the big screen. Hunk joined her swiftly, eyebrows knitted so tightly, it was like they had become one.

“Who cares! Wormhole!” he yelled.

Allura placed her hands back on the pedestals and immediately, the wormhole opened in front of them. Adam never thought he’d feel so relieved to see the gigantic swirling mass of blue light.

The Castle flew through, the Lions following closely behind.

They were okay. They were going to make it. Shiro was alive, Keith was alive, they were all okay, they were all –

“Coran, what’s happening?!” Someone, Shiro said, his face coming up on the screen. He was still in his lion, safe in the hangar with Red and Keith. Or at least, as safe as they could be with the wormhole emitting bright spurts of purple lighting. Rather than its usual clear blue colour, the wormhole had turned a dark, murky red, as if someone had decided to mix ink with red wine.

Adam looked to his screen, cleaning his glasses to double check that what he was seeing was correct. The readings were going off the charts, reaching peaks of red at an immense rate, he could barely keep up with it.

“The integrity of the wormhole’s been compromised!” Coran said. “It’s breaking down!”

“What does that mean?” Lance said, his face smooshed so close to his screen, Adam could see right up his nose.

“It means we can’t control where we’re going,” Adam said. “The wormhole’s practically been hacked into!”

The Castle lurched, nearly causing Adam to topple over. He clung tightly to his control desk, his feet lifting off the floor for a second as the Castle suddenly dropped before equalizing once more, his knees hitting the floor with a dull _thunk_.

Adam staggered to his feet, checking in with the Lions to make sure everyone was still with them. But when he looked in Black’s hangar, Shiro and Keith were gone. His trackers on them blinked out, their colour coded lights going dead.

“Shiro? Keith!” Adam yelled.

“Hunk!” Pidge screamed. “Lance!”

There was screaming everywhere, people calling out for each other before their voices cut off entirely. Adam watched in horror as each of their lights blinked out one after the other until all of the lions were gone.

“Allura, where are they?” Adam said, reeling on Allura who was standing, clutching at her podium, her eyes the size of saucers.

“Allura!” Adam yelled.

Allura blinked back into reality, her mouth set in a grim line. “They’re gone.”

“What do you mean they’re gone?!”

“They were pulled through the wormhole at different intervals,” Coran said. “They’ve been sent off.”

“WHERE?!” Adam practically screeched.

“We don’t know,” Allura said, bringing up her own screens as she tried to track down the lions. “I can’t find their coordinates, the corruption of the wormhole is jamming the systems!”

Adam felt his chest collapse in on itself, his throat tightening until he could barely breathe.

“They’re gone,” he wheezed, his knees giving out. “They’re gone.”

Coran rushed to his side, hands settling on his shoulders and trying to bring him back to the present but Adam couldn’t stop the memories flashing behind his eyes.

The white noise that had invaded his brain when the news broadcast announced the death of the Kerberos crew.

The blur of his vision when Shiro’s memorial plaque was put up in the Garrison.

The ash in his mouth with every bite of food at Shiro’s wake.

The pins and needles that eroded his entire body when he found Keith’s bed empty, no note, his only clue being the expulsion letter on the dining room table. Being unable to do anything because he was gone, they were both gone and Adam didn’t know what to do. There was nothing he could do.

Adam clutched at Shiro’s engagement ring, the metal bitingly cool, hoping it would ground him. His eyes were pinched shut, breaths coming out erratically.

He needed to breathe. He needed to focus. He needed to get up and find those idiots, his idiots before they got hurt because it was always inevitable with those two.

But not this time. Adam wasn’t going to lose them again, he couldn’t.

With Coran’s help, Adam stood to his feet, swaying a little before finding his footing. He shared a look with the Alteans, their eyes heavy with loss and guilt and worry. Adam set his chin, turning back to his station and looking out into the purple void.

“Alright,” he said, his memories of loss and pain and emptiness fueling him. “Let’s bring back our Paladins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGARS! PLOT ARCS YET TO BE SEEN THROUGH! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!
> 
> (I'm so sorry guys, but you know I had to do it to 'em.)
> 
> Just wanted to say another big thank you to all of you for the support and love you have all given me throughout writing this fic! It means a lot to me and it makes the writing process all the more enjoyable. 
> 
> I can't say when the first chapter of part 2 will be out because, as I've said before, I don't have a set schedule but I just wanted to warn you guys that my exam period is dawning upon me in the next two weeks so chapters may come a little slower than they have been. But this will be a nice reward project to work on in-between studying!
> 
> Hope you guys have enjoyed the first instalment of Surviving Space With Your Ex Fiancé, sorry not sorry for all the pining, and I'll see you on the other side for part 2!
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> “Adam, maldición. Necesitamos ayuda!” - Adam, dammit. We need help!

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on [Tumblr](https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
